Loving Them
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Amar a Bella era fácil, pero ganarme a Rosalie, Tanya, Alice y Bree era una historia diferente. El problema: todas compartían el mismo cuerpo. Una historia acerca del TID y el camino de Edward para amar a Bella y todas sus múltiples personalidades.
1. Olvidado

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a ****_knicnort3_****. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

***Advertencia: El TID (Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo) usualmente es causado por una serie de eventos traumáticos durante la infancia, como lo es un caso de abuso grave. En capítulos posteriores puede abordarse el tema del suicidio. Si alguno de estos temas es sensible para ti, por favor piénsalo bien antes de leer esta historia. Gracias* **

**Capítulo 1: Olvidado**

Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que vi a Bella Swan…

Las luces parpadeaban, la música resonaba, y las personas estaban calientes y pegajosas por el sudor. Era el puro infierno y no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para propiamente olvidarme de la atrocidad de todo el asunto. Aun así, era la única distracción que valía la pena en este apagado pueblo, así que de mala gana pasaba mis noches de sábado en esta triste excusa de club nocturno, esperando olvidarme de mi vida por unas cuantas horas. Usualmente tendría a unos amigos a mi lado, pero esa noche estaba solo, tratando de emborracharme y salir antes de que alguna de mis conquistas olvidadas pudiera verme.

Siendo un pueblo pequeño, el club más que nada era frecuentado por la misma gente aburrida, así que a menos que buscara acostarme con alguien, rara vez les prestaba atención, sin embargo, esa noche fue diferente. Esa noche los insulsos idiotas que hacían el ridículo en la pista de baile, fueron bendecidos por la presencia de una chispa.

No estaba seguro de si fue el alcohol, o la emoción de un rostro nuevo, pero dejé que esa sensación me guiara hacia la horda de cuerpos moviéndose, en donde la sexy extraña y yo encontramos química de inmediato. Además de intercambiar nombres, no hablamos demasiado, y la noche terminó demasiado pronto. Nadie nunca va a un club buscando una relación, así que nunca esperé algo más; solo deseaba que mi cerebro pudiera olvidarla tan fácilmente como olvidaba a las otras mujeres con las que me había encontrado. Su energía y espíritu habían sido embriagantes, y cuando no regresó al club el siguiente fin de semana, me encontré pasando las siguientes semanas obsesivamente esperando verla alrededor del pequeño pueblo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, me encontré con una librería local, y casi me resbalé con mis propios pies cuando la vi sentada detrás del mostrador.

Alzó la cabeza desde las páginas de Jane Austen y me miró críticamente mientras desaparecía detrás de las repisas; necesitaba un minuto para recuperarme antes de descubrir qué es lo que le diría. Había entrado al establecimiento por puro accidente pero, en ese momento, supe muy dentro de mí que mi vida nunca sería la misma…

—Hola —dije incómodamente cuando finalmente me armé de valor para acercarme a ella—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Um… bien. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte? —cuestionó, dejándome claro que estaba manteniendo este encuentro estrictamente profesional.

—Uh. —Miré alrededor, esperando ver a su supervisor cerca como una razón por su tono tan seco. No vi a nadie más en la tienda además de nosotros dos, pero decidí mantenerlo casual solo por si acaso—. ¿Sabes si este es bueno? —pregunté, después de tomar el libro más cercano al mostrador.

—"_Cómo ganarme al hombre de mis sueños" _—leyó la portada, y luego me miró divertida—. Lo siento, no puedo decir que haya leído este.

Sonreí.

—Tomé el libro equivocado. Um, en realidad estoy buscando un libro de texto que necesito para una de mis clases. ¿El sitio web dice que lo tienen disponible aquí?

—Si me dices el nombre del libro, puedo buscarlo por ti —ofreció.

—Genial. Um, "_Los Fundamentos de la Patología"_, por favor —dije, algo avergonzado. Por alguna razón, siempre me daba vergüenza decirle a la gente que estaba en la escuela de medicina. Parecía tan jodidamente pretencioso, y realmente no era ese tipo de chico. Demonios, si ser doctor no fuera un legado familiar, probablemente nunca lo hubiera considerado.

Y, por supuesto, Bella me miró como todos siempre lo hacían cuando mencionaba la medicina: como si fuera un idiota pretencioso.

—¿Patología, eh? —murmuró mientras tecleaba en el teclado de su computadora—. Síp, definitivamente lo tenemos. ¿Quieres que corra a conseguirlo para ti, o que solo te señale en qué dirección?

—Puedo ir por él —dije rápidamente, no queriendo parecer un mayor idiota del que probablemente ella ya me consideraba.

—Bien, está justo por allá. ¿Ves el letrero que dice libros de medicina? Estará listado bajo el apellido del autor.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa amable, antes de ir por el libro.

Cuando regresé al mostrador, con el libro en la mano, y ella comenzó a escanearlo, su indiferencia se convirtió en algo insoportable.

—No te estoy acosando, por cierto —dije, esperando sonar menos idiota de cómo me sentía.

—¿Acosándome? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Sí. Realmente vine por este libro. Es más barato aquí que en la librería de la universidad. Lo prometo.

Sacudió la cabeza en confusión.

—Lo siento, ¿nos conocemos? —preguntó, pareciendo sincera con su falta de familiaridad conmigo.

—Guau —dije, no pretendía vocalizar mi shock, pero no pude evitarlo. Y luego, porque no podía ponerse peor, mi vergüenza creó una especie de diarrea verbal—. Lo siento, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me olviden. Quiero decir, usualmente soy yo quien tiene problemas para recordar a los ebrios amoríos de una noche… guau, eso sonó horrible. Creo que me callaré ahora. ¿Realmente no me recuerdas? —pregunté, aún confundido.

—Lo siento —dijo, pareciendo ponerse un poco ansiosa—. Quizá me estás confundiendo con alguien más —añadió mientras prácticamente arrojaba mi libro en una bolsa de papel y me lo tendía.

—Bella, ¿cierto? —cuestioné, aunque en mi mente no tenía ni la menor duda. Para realmente hablar con alguien por primera vez, ya conocía cada centímetro de su perfecto cuerpo. Había pasado horas esa noche descubriendo todas sus líneas y curvas, y la maravillosa forma en la que estaba hecha. Difícilmente hablamos, pero en su lugar usé mis labios para besarla más de cien veces en ese maravilloso periodo de tres horas en las que la había tenido entre mis sábanas.

Bella no era mi primer encuentro con una extraña, pero a pesar de que se fue antes del amanecer a la mañana siguiente, era la primera a la que parecía no poder dejar ir. Quizá era mi orgullo, pero el hecho de que al parecer no dejé una impresión duradera, solo añadía más a mi intriga por ella. Quizá solo estaba jugando a ser coqueta, o quizá necesitaba un recordatorio.

—Escucha, realmente me alegra haberte encontrado. He estado pensando demasiado en ti y esperaba poder quedar de nuevo.

Mis ojos se fueron a su perfecto labio inferior, el que sujetó entre sus dientes, recordándome a la forma en la que ese mismo labio sabía entre mis propios dientes. Era un sabor que desde entonces había deseado.

—Uh. —Miró mi tarjeta de crédito que aún estaba en el mostrador—. Edward, lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para salir, o lo que sea. Fue lindo verte, _de nuevo_, pero necesito volver al trabajo.

Miré alrededor de la tienda aún vacía, y luego a ella mientras descaradamente abría de nuevo el libro que estaba leyendo cuando entré a la tienda.

_Acababa de rechazarme._

¿Era posible que ella no hubiera disfrutado la noche de la manera en la que yo lo hice? Realmente me engañó porque de verdad actuó como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

Asentí para mí aceptando la derrota y luego recogí mi orgullo del suelo, me lo puse en el hombro y salí de la tienda. Por supuesto, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi libro nuevo, junto con mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Mierda —bufé.

A regañadientes volví a la tienda y me impresionó la belleza que seguía en el mostrador. Ya no estaba leyendo tensamente a Jane Austen; en el minuto que me tomó regresar a la tienda, su comportamiento se había alterado dramáticamente. Ahora, estaba retorciendo goma de mascar alrededor de su dedo, mientras pasaba las páginas de alguna revista de adolescentes y cantaba al ritmo de una vieja canción de las Spice Girls que sonaba por las bocinas de su teléfono.

—Um… hola —dije arrepentido, esperando que no se avergonzara por sus extrañas pero adorables gracias.

Desafortunadamente, no solo estaba avergonzada, sino que también un poco asustada por mi reaparición.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Su rostro se enrojeció y peleó con su teléfono para apagar el sonido.

—Lo siento, yo solo…

—No, yo lo siento. No se supone que esté haciendo esto en las horas de trabajo. Por favor no le digas a mi papá.

—¿Tu papá? —pregunté perplejo.

—Él es dueño de la tienda, así que... —Se encogió de hombros, y luego tomó un profundo respiro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? Por favor no me pidas que te ayude a buscar un libro en la sección de adultos, no lo tengo permitido.

—Uh… yo solo olvidé mi libro y mi tarjeta —le dije lentamente, sintiendo como si algo muy extraño estuviera pasando pero sin tener idea de qué.

—¿Dejaste algo? —preguntó para aclarar.

—Sí, mi libro que acabo de comprar, y mi tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Tienes el recibo? —preguntó casualmente.

—Um… —Palmeé mis bolsillos—. No, creo que está en la bolsa que dejé.

—¿Dejaste una bolsa también? ¿Pensé que habías dicho que dejaste un libro y una tarjeta de crédito? ¿Era como una bolsa de mano, o más como una mochila? Necesitaré que me muestres algún tipo de prueba de que eres dueño de las cosas que dejaste.

Arqueé las cejas en completa perplejidad.

—No, por bolsa me refiero a la bolsa de papel en la que pusiste el libro que acabo de comprar. Y la tarjeta de crédito que acabo de usar para comprar el libro.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Hace cuánto fue esta compra?

Miré por encima del hombro, convencido de que estaba en un frustrante show de cámara oculta, pero la tienda aún estaba vacía.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —le pregunté—. Es decir, he conocido a chicas que se hacen las estúpidas, pero ¿estás jugando conmigo ahora?

—¡No soy estúpida! —gritó, de repente poniéndose muy emocional—. Qué cosa tan horrible por decir. ¡Necesitas irte antes de que llame a la policía!

—¿La _policía?_ Mira, solo necesito mis cosas. Literalmente acabo de estar aquí. Mi tarjeta de crédito tiene mi nombre en ella: Edward Cullen. El libro es acerca de Patología. ¿Por favor tan solo puedes revisar en donde sea que dejan las cosas que los clientes olvidan? ¿Por favor? Debe estar en algún lugar detrás del mostrador. Literalmente estuve aquí hace unos minutos.

—Oh —dijo, de repente volviéndose muy callada pero luego me sonrió—. Así que eres _tú_ por quien están discutiendo.

—¿Eh? —pregunté frustrado.

—Espera —dijo antes de desaparecer bajo el mostrador. Extrañamente, pareció estar ahí por un tiempo inusualmente largo. Cuando finalmente se puso de pie, tenía mi bolsa y la tarjeta, y prácticamente las arrojó hacia mí.

—Listo. ¡Ten tu mierda y no vuelvas! —dijo, volviéndose abruptamente muy hostil.

Estaba tan sorprendido por toda la cosa que solo la miré por unos momentos, y me moví cuando alzó las cejas y señaló para que me fuera.

Ya estaba de vuelta en el auto para cuando mi cerebro por fin me agarró el ritmo.

_¡Qué mierda!_

**¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!**

**Espero nos acompañen a Yani y a mí en esta nueva historia y la disfruten tanto como yo :), ojalá este primer capítulo sea de su agrado y las deje con ganas de leer más ;) **

**Por lo mientras, espero se animen a dejar un review con sus opiniones o primeras impresiones acerca del capítulo :D **

**Nos leemos muy pronto ;) **


	2. Perplejo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Perplejo**

Era el método más extraño para deshacerte de alguien que hubiera escuchado, pero concluí que eso es lo que fue el extraño comportamiento de Bella en la librería. Ella solo quería que la dejara sola y decidió actuar como loca para conseguirlo. Mensaje recibido. Sería demasiado pronto si nunca vuelvo a poner un pie en esa librería.

Traté de sacarla de mi mente después de eso, pero ocasionalmente ella entraba de nuevo como agua a través de una ventana pobremente cerrada en medio de una tormenta torrencial. Había algo acerca de ella que no podía olvidar. Su comportamiento anormal eclipsaba la maravillosa noche que habíamos pasado juntos, pero ocasionalmente me encontraba preguntándome qué era lo que en realidad pasaba con ella. ¿Qué hacía con su tiempo cuando no estaba bailando en un club nocturno y actuando como loca para deshacerse de la atención no deseada? Bella era un enigma, y por mucho que quisiera olvidarla, era más difícil de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.

* * *

Más semanas pasaron, y mi vida continuó con su camino monótono y normal. Había veces en las que estaba tan increíblemente aburrido que no podía evitar pensar en Bella, así que conseguía una cita en algún lugar y esperaba poder sacarla de mi mente, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

En realidad, no había nada especial o espectacular acerca de la trabajadora de la librería, de todos modos. Era linda, pero nada más. Era salvaje y valiente, pero no más que cualquier otra mujer ebria con la que me hubiera encontrado. Solo era una chica ordinaria, excepto por sus ojos. Había algo acerca de la profundidad de sus iris que me hacía temer caer en ellos y perderme para siempre. Eran vivaces e inquisitivos, pero también casi presintiendo algo de una forma que no tenía sentido, pero no había otra forma de describirlos. No había nada especial acerca de Bella, con excepción de todo acerca de ella.

—Ugh, ¡deja de pensar en ella! —exploté contra mí mismo mientras, sin quererlo, pasaba por su librería—. Entiende, Cullen. Ella no está interesada. ¡Estás actuando como un idiota desesperado!

Quizá era por el hecho de que las vacaciones de verano eran jodidamente largas. No debí haber venido a casa; debí haberme quedado en Seattle con mis amigos hasta que la escuela empezara de nuevo. ¡Estúpida pasantía en el hospital de mi padre!

Una pasantía no hubiera estado tan mal si se hubiera tratado de seguir a los doctores; pero no, solo era un estudiante de primer año, y mi querido papá pensó que lo mejor para mí era pasar mi verano atrapado detrás del mostrador de las enfermeras, recibiendo a los pacientes sin que me pagaran por eso. Era una total pérdida de tiempo, y odiaba cada minuto de eso… hasta el día en que ella apareció.

—OH, DIOS MÍO, ¡eres tú! —dijo Bella con sorprendente emoción mientras se aproximaba a mi estación—. Guau, ¿eres como un doctor o algo así?

—Uh, no, voluntario en realidad —dije con más amargura de la que pretendía—. ¿Estás aquí para ver a un paciente?

—Nope, traje estos libros para donar a la biblioteca del hospital —contestó mientras dejaba caer una pesada bolsa en el mostrador. Los libros se salieron, lo que la hizo soltar una risita—. Ups. Dado que eres voluntario aquí, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar estos a la biblioteca? Tengo como otras tres bolsas en mi auto.

—Uh, seguro.

Llamé a una de las enfermeras para que cubriera mi puesto antes de seguir a Bella a su auto. Habló todo el rato. Literalmente. Parloteó sin parar. Rápidamente me perdí en la cadencia de su voz, así que no estaba totalmente seguro de qué hablaba, pero no importaba en realidad. Su tono era exuberante, y de algún modo levantó mi ánimo. No pude evitar sonreír ante sus risitas y todo lo demás desapareció.

Después de llevar los libros a la biblioteca, terminamos caminando alrededor de los pasillos dos veces, y era exactamente como la chica que recordaba del club. Continuó hablando de todo y nada, y básicamente solo escuché; era un lindo cambio de la monotonía a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Cuando volvimos a mi estación de trabajo por segunda vez, decidí tomar ventaja de nuestro inesperado encuentro para tentar mi suerte.

—Bueno, me da gusto que nos encontráramos. Realmente debo volver al trabajo, pero ¿te gustaría quedar para esta noche? —pregunté dudoso, completamente preparado para su rechazo.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo con sorpresivo entusiasmo—. ¿A qué hora?

—¿En serio? —dije, teniendo dificultad para creer que no estaba jugando conmigo. A pesar de su repentino y aparente interés, tenía mis reservas, dada la forma en la que actuó durante nuestro último encuentro.

—¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendido? ¿Acaso no es obvio que me gustas? Y estoy segura que no soy la única que se divirtió la última vez que salimos juntos, ¿cierto? —dijo con un guiño.

—Sí, bueno, pensé que lo habíamos hecho, pero no te pudiste deshacer de mí más rápido cuando estuve en la librería.

Agitó la mano hacia mí de forma desinteresada.

—Estaba con el SPM. Además, estaba en el trabajo; no puedes esperar que coquetee contigo en el trabajo. No tengo un empleo elegante como el que pareces tener aquí. ¿Y si mi jefe me veía?

—No parecía haber nadie más ahí —peleé ligeramente.

—_Siempre_ hay alguien más ahí —dijo.

—De acuerdo, y ¿quieres que te pase a buscar? —pregunté, aún sin estar convencido de que no se arrepentiría.

—Tienes que, no conduzco de noche. Estamos hablando de _esta noche_, ¿cierto?

—Sí, a menos que estés ocupada.

—¡No, esta noche es perfecta! Aquí está mi dirección —dijo mientras tomaba una libreta y pluma del mostrador y escribía en ella—. Y mi número de teléfono. Oh, y supongo que debo poner mi nombre arriba… ups —añadió antes de rápidamente garabatear sobre algo, para que no fuera legible. Junto a eso escribió, "Bella Swan", y lo terminó con una carita feliz y unos cuantos "XOXOX".

—Genial. ¿Te parece bien alrededor de las cinco? —pregunté.

—¡Perfecto! Te veo entonces —contestó con otro guiño, antes de prácticamente salir del edificio.

Quizá fue un movimiento idiota, pero mi curiosidad por la desconcertante mujer pudo más, y alcé el papel hacia la luz para ver si podía descifrar lo que había escrito primero.

—A… L… algo… quizá una C. —Entrecerré los ojos para tratar de ver el resto, pero no tuvo caso, y realmente me estaba asustando a mí mismo. Si quería que lo leyera, no lo hubiera rayado.

Suspiré y decidí solo ser feliz porque ella accedió a salir conmigo de nuevo.

* * *

Las cinco de la tarde no llegaron lo suficientemente pronto. Estaba más emocionado por esta cita de lo que había estado por otras, y decidí ir extra elegante, esperando impresionarla. Mi mejor camisa, pantalones y una gabardina; incluso usé algo de gel para el cabello, algo raro en mí. Hice reservaciones en Port Angeles, lo que era una doble ganancia para mí ya que tendría tiempo extra con ella durante el camino de ida y vuelta. Tiempo extra para tratar de descifrar el enigma que era Bella Swan.

Estaba demasiado entusiasmado y llegué un par de minutos antes. Cuando toqué la puerta de la casa blanca, me desilusioné un poco cuando ella no abrió de inmediato. Debí haber tocado cinco veces y esperé unos buenos siete minutos sin señales de ella. Justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que me había plantado, mi pecho se removió cuando finalmente abrió la puerta.

—Guau, luces impresionante —le dije sinceramente. Su cabello estaba recogido así que pude ver todo su rostro celestial. En realidad la prefería como estaba en la librería sin maquillaje, pero de cualquier forma era una mujer bonita. Su pequeño vestido negro abrazaba cada una de sus curvas, y me preguntaba cómo sobreviviría la noche sin tocarla, esperaba que no tuviera que llegar a eso. Imágenes de ella desnuda en mi cama pasaron por mis ojos, así que para evitar ponerme en vergüenza, forcé a mi mente para que recordara el cadáver que había disecado el semestre pasado.

—Tú no luces tan mal. —Bella me regresó el cumplido—. Aunque, tengo que decirlo, me gusta más tu cabello cuando está suave y puedo pasar mis dedos por él. Quizá jalarlo un poco —dijo con otro guiño.

_Santa mierda._

Tomó todo lo que había en mí no olvidarme de las reservaciones, y solo arrojarla sobre mi hombro y llevarla de vuelta a su casa. Pero todo eso podía esperar; realmente quería pasar las siguientes horas conociéndola primero.

Abrí la puerta del pasajero para ella, por lo que pareció impresionada, y luego tomé mi lugar en el asiento del conductor.

—Espero que no te moleste ir a Port Angeles. Realmente no hay nada local que sea digno de una cita —le dije mientras me dirigía a la autopista.

—Oh… no, está bien. Capar damon —dijo emocionada, pero con la más ligera pizca de aprensión debajo de eso.

—¿Capar damon? —repetí, confundido—. Oh, ¿quieres decir _carpe diem_? ¿Como aprovecha el día?

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije —confirmó. Luego bajó la ventanilla y procedió a sacar la cabeza, hombros, y ambos brazos antes de gritar lo más alto que pudo.

—¡Whoa! —grité, girando un poco el auto dado que estaba distraído por su comportamiento inesperado.

—¡Whoo-hoo! —rio y luego, afortunadamente, volvió a entrar—. Oye, ¿sabes qué deberíamos hacer? Apagar las luces y ver qué tan lejos podemos llegar sin que nadie nos note.

Fruncí las cejas.

—O, podemos _no_ hacer eso.

A pesar de lo mucho que quería pasar la noche con Bella, tenía que admitir que su actitud estaba siendo demasiado. Desde sus locas excentricidades, a su parloteo sin parar, realmente comenzaba a hacer que mi cabeza girara de una forma negativa. Desafortunadamente, notó mi sutil falta de entusiasmo hacia ella.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado? —preguntó, de repente poniéndose ansiosa—. Estoy siendo demasiado, ¿no es así? Lo siento, pero cerré la puerta, y estoy tratando de tomar ventaja antes de que salgan.

—Um, no estoy exactamente seguro de qué estás hablando —dije con honestidad.

—Pero ¿acaso eso no es lo divertido de todo? —respondió ligeramente—. Si supieras lo que estoy diciendo todo el tiempo, eso sería aburrido. La vida es demasiado corta para ser aburrida. Oye, viene un camión de carga por la derecha. Mira esto…

Mientras el camión pasaba, Bella nos sorprendió demasiado a mí y al conductor al bajarse la parte superior del vestido y mostrarle el pecho.

—Whoa —dije mientras el otro conductor tocaba el claxon, haciendo que Bella soltara unas risitas.

—¡_Siempre_ había querido hacer eso! —dijo entusiasmada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunté, perturbado.

—¡Oh, vamos! Esos pobres conductores están en la carretera por mucho tiempo; apuesto que pasan semanas sin ver tetas reales. Hablando de tetas, ¿qué piensas del motor-boating? Realmente me gusta eso, pero nunca lo hiciste cuando estuvimos juntos antes. Pasé casi toda la noche contigo, y nada de eso. Eso está mal. Pero también, supongo que a algunas chicas no les gusta eso. Necesito trabajar en ser más vocal acerca de mis deseos —dijo, manteniendo un tono casual y dejándome sin habla.

Honestamente no tenía idea de qué demonios pensar o decirle. Era completamente honesta y salvaje, en una forma completamente exagerada, y honestamente comenzaba a desilusionarme. Era sexy, y bonita y no había nada de malo con que una mujer estuviera segura de su cuerpo, pero ella en realidad parecía no tener ningún tipo de filtro. Mientras hablaba más y más, más me pesaba el resto de la noche.

Para cuando llegamos a Port Angeles, le había mostrado los pechos a tres conductores en total, le había hecho señas obscenas a otros dos, me ofreció una mamada mientras conducía y trató de sacar mi polla de todas formas cuando la rechacé, lo que me hizo girar el auto de nuevo.

Fue un error sacarla de Forks. Un gran y jodido error y ahora aquí estaba, tratando de inventar una razón para dar vuelta y terminar la noche antes. Lo único positivo acerca de esta situación era que podía ver que mi obsesión con ella estaba finalmente terminada, lo que definitivamente era un alivio.

Después de tres patéticas y fallidas excusas para irnos antes, caminábamos hacia el restaurante, de la mano, o quizá estaba tratando de frenarla para que no actuara raro, y ella estaba tratando de frenarme para que no me fuera. Esperaba que no se viera tan incómodo como se sentía.

—Reservaciones a nombre de Cullen —le dije con recelo al anfitrión.

—Por supuesto. Esperen unos minutos —contestó.

—Oh, por Dios. ¡Bebé! ¡Mira las langostas! —chilló Bella, llamando la atención de otros comensales que esperaban su mesa.

El hecho de que me llamó "bebé" en este punto de nuestra inexistente relación era lo suficientemente malo, pero cuando presionó su rostro contra el tanque de langostas vivas, antes de tener la audacia de meter el brazo dentro del agua para acariciar una, tuve suficiente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseé hacia ella—. No puedes venir a un restaurante y comportarte de esta forma.

Alzó las cejas hacia mí.

—Guau, nunca te habría tomado por aburrido.

—No soy aburrido, solo no quiero avergonzarme frente a un montón de extraños —solté con amargura.

—¿Por qué te importa lo que piensen los extraños de ti? —respondió.

—No lo hago, pero…

—¿Solo no te gusta divertirte?

—No. Quiero decir sí, pero no así.

—¿Estás diciendo que mi versión de diversión no es suficiente para ti? —me retó.

—No, es solo que hay un lugar y hora para la diversión, y…

—Si no estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo?

—¡Podemos divertirnos sin que actúes como una lunática!

—¡No me llames lunática! —soltó, de repente enojándose.

Abrí la boca para tratar de soltar algún tipo de respuesta, pero ahí fue cuando el anfitrión dijo mi nombre para decir que nuestra mesa estaba lista. Tenía la fuerte necesidad de decirle de una vez que no estaba interesado en continuar la cita, pero por una razón, mantuve la boca cerrada.

Había una fuerte tensión entre nosotros mientras mirábamos el menú. Cuando la mesera llegó para tomar nuestra orden de bebidas, no me sorprendí para nada cuando Bella no solamente ordenó la botella de vino más cara, sino también cuatro diferentes entradas y el menú más caro disponible. No era un idiota tacaño ni nada, y con gusto hubiera pagado por todo si sus órdenes hubieran sido genuinas, pero tenía el presentimiento de que lo estaba haciendo de puro coraje. Maravilloso.

—Espero que tengas hambre —murmuré mientras la mesera se marchaba.

Para confirmar más mi amarga suposición, ella contestó:

—No en realidad.

—¿Así que ordenaste un montón de cosas caras solo porque sí? —pregunté desvergonzadamente.

—No, es solo que no pude decidir qué es lo que quería.

Mi frustración con ella estaba escalando, y por mucho que quisiera terminar con la noche y nunca más volver a lidiar con ella, no pude contener mi amargura por un momento más.

—Sabes, esto realmente no es…

—Tendrás que aguantarte ese pensamiento; necesito hacer pipí… probablemente popó también —me interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie.

Se apresuró y casi se estrelló con una mesera cargando una bandeja mientras corría.

Miré distraídamente mi reloj. El tiempo no podía moverse más lento, y estaba contando los minutos hasta que pudiéramos irnos. Pero mientras continuaba contando, y los múltiples aperitivos comenzaban a llegar y enfriarse, me di cuenta de que Bella se había ido por demasiado tiempo.

Solo podía esperar que me hubiera abandonado pero, estábamos fuera del pueblo y yo la traje, así que a menos que llamara a un Uber o tuviera amigos que vivieran en el área, probablemente solo estaba causando problemas por ahí.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando finalmente reapareció. Tomé un profundo respiro y me preparé para las locuras con las que saliera ahora, pero cuando pasó por nuestra mesa y parecía ir hacia la salida, a regañadientes la llamé.

—¿Bella?

Ella pausó y me miró.

—¿Todo está bien? —cuestioné.

Ella lucía sorprendentemente desaliñada, lo que me hacía preocuparme acerca de lo que había estado haciendo. Sin embargo, la forma en la que tenía los brazos alrededor de sí misma, y la seria expresión en su rostro, despertaron una emoción que no estaba esperando: proteccionismo.

—¿Qué pasó?

Diferentes escenarios posibles pasaron por mi mente. Estaba como loca saltando por ahí. Decidió ir a deambular por la cocina. Se encontró con un extraño para una sesión rápida de sexo. Estaba en el baño consumiendo alguna clase de droga que tenía en el bolso y se cayó. Pero el pensamiento que se destacó del resto fue que quizá se metió en una confrontación con alguien y había sido lastimada de alguna forma. Y por lo mucho que realmente comenzaba a caerme mal, no dudaría en patear el trasero de alguien si la lastimaran.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó? —pregunté de nuevo un poco más fuerte. Estaba definitivamente ida y confundida, lo que solo añadía más a mis dudas.

—¿Eh? Oh… —Pasó las puntas de los dedos por su desastroso cabello—. No, estoy bien. Yo solo… uh… ¿Edward? —dijo, pero casi lo hizo sonar como una pregunta.

—Necesitas decirme qué pasó mientras te fuiste —demandé.

—Nada pasó. Lo siento, solo tuve un dolor de cabeza, así que me eché agua en el rostro y me solté el cabello.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Puedo pedir la cuenta y salir de inmediato —ofrecí, sinceramente preocupado por ella.

Se mordió el labio mientras lo consideraba y miró a la mesa llena de aperitivos sin tocar detrás de mí. Coincidentemente, fue cuando la mesera llegó con los platos principales.

Suspiró.

—Estoy bien. Tengo un Advil en mi bolsa. Ya me siento mejor, y odiaría desperdiciar todo esto.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté dudoso.

No se veía para nada segura.

—Sí. Totalmente —mintió y luego se sentó en el asiento que yo había estado ocupando.

Había algo seriamente mal, pero ella aún era una extraña, y no sentía que fuera mi asunto presionar más en el tema. Solo necesitaba sobrevivir al resto de la noche y luego nunca más tendría que preocuparme por ella.

—Guau, ordenaste demasiado —comentó mientras miraba con los ojos ensanchados la cantidad de comida que había en la mesa.

—Seguro —murmuré, no queriendo empezar otra pelea.

—¿Esto es puerco? —preguntó acerca de mi porción de puerco que lucía delicioso en el plato frente a ella.

—Sí, de hecho es mío. Supongo que la mesera lo puso mal. Pero puedes tenerlo si quieres —le dije, sin importancia y esperando que no hiciera otra cosa vergonzosa.

—No, no, por favor tómalo. No como puerco, por eso preguntaba.

Se estiró y me pasó el plato, y yo le pasé el mío a ella. Casi esperaba que me arrojara la comida, así que estaba un poco aliviado cuando no lo hizo.

—¿Yo ordené esto? —preguntó sorprendida cuando vio su plato.

—¿No es lo que esperabas?

—Uh… no, está bien, es solo… _extravagante_ —murmuró mientras picoteaba la langosta con su tenedor.

—¿Por qué no comes puerco? —la cuestioné, esperando que siguiera hablando antes de que se le ocurriera otra locura.

—Bueno —pausó, luego se encogió de hombros—. Es un poco vergonzoso, pero mi papá encontró un puerquito cuando era pequeña, y nos lo quedamos por poco tiempo. Era más listo que cualquier perro que me pudiera encontrar así que supuse, si no me comería a un perro, por qué debería comerme a los puercos.

—Huh —respondí, de repente sintiéndome un poco mal acerca del puerco en mi plato.

—No, por favor no te sientas raro acerca de comer tu cena —trató de calmarme—. No espero que las demás personas censuren su dieta por mí. Ocasionalmente aún cocino puerco para mi papá.

Asentí con sorpresa.

—Papá con suerte.

Se rio una vez.

—No, créeme, yo soy la que tiene suerte de tenerlo. Cocinarle ocasionalmente es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Así que, ¿cocinas y trabajas para él? —pregunté, tratando de comprender mejor el misterio que era Bella Swan.

Ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Mi papá es policía. No trabajo para él en lo absoluto.

—Oh. ¿Pensé que habías dicho que él era dueño de la librería? —contesté, preguntándome si lo recordaba mal o si era otra de sus verdades a medias.

—No. Bueno, supongo que él firmó conmigo para el préstamo, pero la tienda es mía. Él literalmente no tiene nada que ver.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Supongo que entonces no tengo idea de lo que estoy hablando. Es increíble que tengas tu propia tienda. ¿La has tenido por mucho tiempo?

—No y, desafortunadamente, me temo que no la tendré por más tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? Por lo que vi, es una pequeña tienda agradable.

Suspiró.

—A la gente ya no parece gustarle ir a la tienda a escoger libros. Todos ordenan en línea ahora, lo que es simplemente…

—Patético —terminé por ella.

—¡Exactamente! —coincidió entusiasmada—. No hay nada que ame más que pasear por los estantes de una librería. Pasillos y pasillos de nada más que libros. Todos los que puedas imaginar. Sé que el internet hace que todo esté al alcance de la gente, pero hay algo especial acerca de sostener un libro, oler la tinta y sentir las páginas entre los dedos.

—Realmente te apasiona esto —le dije gentilmente, encontrándome por un momento de vuelta en esa fase de fascinación por ella.

—Por supuesto. Es por lo que quería abrir una librería —contestó, como si fuera lo más sencillo del universo—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás en la escuela de medicina? —preguntó, insegura.

—Sí, mi papá es el nuevo jefe de personal en el hospital de Forks. Bueno, supongo que ha estado ahí por un año ahora.

—¿No suenas muy feliz por eso? —cuestionó, probablemente juzgando por el tono de mis palabras.

—No estoy acostumbrado a la vida de pueblo pequeño. Crecí en Chicago, y nos mudamos a Seattle en mi último año de preparatoria.

—Oh, una edad difícil para hacer ese cambio —dijo con simpatía.

—Sí, pasé de ser uno de los chicos más populares en mi vieja escuela, a estar en uno de los más bajos estratos sociales en la nueva escuela a la que fui forzado a ir. Todos los otros chicos amaban molestarme durante todo el año. Ni siquiera pude conseguir una buena cita para el baile de graduación.

Sonrió.

—Pobrecito. Puedo ver cómo eso te afectó demasiado.

Sonreí a pesar de todo.

—Sí, parece demasiado patético preocuparte por eso cinco años después.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Aún estoy horrorizada por esa vez que dejé mi cremallera abajo en el noveno grado.

—Puedo verlo —dije con un asentimiento.

—Así que te mudaste de Seattle en tu último año de preparatoria —dijo, tratando de regresarme al tema.

—Sí, y apestó, pero al menos era una gran ciudad como a lo que estaba acostumbrado en Chicago. Pero cuando mi papá obtuvo el empleo en Forks. —Sacudí la cabeza—. La gente ahí está… loca. No sé cómo mis padres aguantan vivir ahí. Ya es bastante difícil solo pasar mi verano ahí.

—Así que, ¿aún vives en Seattle? —cuestionó.

Lo consideré.

—Para ser honesto, por el momento no tengo un hogar. Vivo en los dormitorios de la universidad durante al año, así que me estoy quedando con mis padres más por necesidad que por su empleo en el hospital. Que trabaje ahí fue su condición para que me quedara con ellos. Supongo que de haber sido listo, habría rentado un apartamento con mis amigos en Seattle y buscado un empleo real de verano.

—Y, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—No lo sé. Supongo que tengo miedo de crecer —admití, demasiado personal. Era una verdad que ni siquiera me había admitido a mí mismo, y ahí estaba, de repente abriéndome con la mujer más loca con la que me hubiera encontrado. Era definitivamente un momento para decir "qué mierda".

Pasamos la siguiente hora, más o menos, discutiendo mi problema con mis padres, y antes de saberlo, estábamos raspando el fondo de nuestros platos del postre, y no pudimos retrasar más la salida del lugar.

Realmente no lo entendía. Un minuto Bella estaba actuando como loca y siendo ridículamente odiosa, y al siguiente era increíblemente cautivadora y alguien fácil con quien hablar que casi me olvidé de las atrocidades que cometió al inicio de la cita. Realmente hacía que mi cabeza girara y no sabía si eso era una buena o mala señal. Solo sabía que ella tenía mi atención, y en la tierra de lo aburrido y monótono, eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado!, gracias a: **

**Nancy, Johanna22, somas, Gabriela Cullen, calvialexa, Alexandra Nash, twilight-love1694, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, Camila, AriGonz, fabi, EmmaBe, selenne88, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, BellaSwanMasen, Tecupi, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, MariePrewettMellark, valentina delafuente, Krom, Leah de Call, Paola Lightwood, marieisahale, Yani B, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon y el Guest :) **

**La historia tiene 32 capítulos + un epílogo, final feliz con mucho drama en el camino (les advierto, jajaja); las invito a unirse al grupo de Facebook, para que estén al pendiente de cualquier cosa relacionada con las actualizaciones.**

**Espero se animen a dejar su review con sus opiniones y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	3. Cambio de personalidad

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cambio de personalidad**

Salimos del restaurante, aún discutiendo profundamente sobre nada en absoluto, cuando de repente Bella se frenó antes de entrar al estacionamiento y una incomodidad se apoderó de ella.

Nerviosamente se mordió el labio.

—Edward, me la pasé muy bien esta noche. Por supuesto, desearía que me hubieras dejado pagar mi propia cena, pero aprecio el sentimiento. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasé una muy buena tarde, así que gracias.

—También me la pasé bien —contesté, sorprendiéndome por la honestidad de mis palabras—. Bueno, fue bueno cuando finalmente cenamos, pero todo lo demás fue definitivamente _interesante_.

Una mirada de confusión llenó su rostro, pero pareció ignorarla.

—Bueno, buena suerte con el resto de tu pasantía de verano. Estoy segura que te irá muy bien con el resto de tu carrera universitaria.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, pero esperemos que sí. Dudo que alguna vez sea tan exitoso como lo es ser dueña de tu propia librería.

Sonrió avergonzada, acomodando un mechón de su cabello, y luego dijo:

—Estoy segura de que serás un gran doctor algún día. Gracias de nuevo, y buenas noches. —Luego, sorprendentemente caminó por el estacionamiento oscuro en la dirección completamente opuesta de mi auto.

Probablemente debí haberla llamado de inmediato, pero algo me hizo pausar y mirarla por un momento. El brillo de la luna iluminaba su rostro y cabello de la forma más impresionante, pero aún desde el otro lado del estacionamiento pude ver el repentino pánico en sus ojos mientras lucía perdida mirando los autos. Realmente no tenía idea de en dónde estaba o recordaba cómo había llegado aquí. Todo era extremadamente desconcertante.

—Bella —dije gentilmente mientras finalmente me concentraba para recordarle que habíamos llegado juntos—. Uh, el auto está de este lado.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Me trajiste aquí?

—Sí, dijiste que no conduces en la noche —contesté lentamente.

—Cierto —dijo, pero aun así no se movió—. ¿Sabes qué? Llamaré a mi papá y le diré que venga por mí. Odiaría molestarte con que me lleves a casa.

—Uh, estamos en Port Angeles —le recordé.

—¿Lo estamos? —cuestionó con un jadeo.

—Sí, sería una molestia más grande para tu papá venir hasta acá por ti. Realmente no es un problema. Yo te traje aquí, te llevaré a casa.

Bella asintió a regañadientes, pero mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del auto, estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, por supuesto —trató de asegurarme, a pesar del hecho de que sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos en su regazo, debido a la forma tan tensa que sujetaba el borde de su vestido.

Esta no era la misma chica que estaba mostrándole los pechos a los camioneros ni sacando la cabeza por la ventana que había traído a Port Angeles, y no pude retenerlo por un momento más.

—Lo siento, tengo que preguntar; ¿qué hay con el drástico cambio de personalidad? Estabas como… loca en el camino al restaurante y ahora parece que intentas desaparecer en el asiento.

No me miraba, lo que probablemente era una buena señal dado que venía conduciendo y no debería mirarla de todas formas, pero aún podía sentir su incomodidad crecer.

No estaba seguro de que fuera a decirme algo, así que supuse que la había ofendido con mi comentario, pero luego ella suspiró.

—Escucha, Edward, creo que eres un gran chico y todo eso, pero esta es la razón exacta de por qué no salgo en citas.

—¿Cuál razón es esa exactamente? —pregunté cuando dejó de hablar.

Inhaló profundamente.

—La razón por la que parecí tener un drástico cambio de personalidad, como lo llamaste, es porque tuve un cambio de personalidad.

Arqueé las cejas y quité los ojos del camino para hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo TID —soltó de golpe.

Cuando mi respuesta pareció atorarse en mi garganta, decidió explicarse.

—No espero que sepas lo que es el TID, y no me gusta hablar de eso con gente que difícilmente conozco porque es vergonzoso y difícil que la gente lo entienda. Es un trastorno mental que…

—Sé lo que es TID —la interrumpí—. Trastorno de identidad disociativo, comúnmente llamado de personalidad múltiple. Aprendí un poco acerca de eso en mi curso de psicología; es solo que nunca pensé que conocería a alguien con la condición.

—Es más común de lo que pensarías —me informó—. Me refiero a que no es común, común, pero más de lo que podrías pensar.

Tenía demasiados pensamientos por mi mente que era difícil descifrarlos. Tenía sentido, dado su comportamiento, pero era sorprendente.

Cuando no comenté nada, ella tomó mi silencio por perturbación.

—No soy peligrosa —dijo incómodamente—. La mayoría de las personas asume que la gente con trastornos mentales son peligrosas. Nunca he lastimado a nadie… que yo sepa.

—No te tengo miedo —le aseguré, encontrando la idea de que un hombre de un metro ochenta, como yo, estuviera asustado de una mujer tan pequeñita, ligeramente divertida—. Solo estoy tratando de procesarlo —expliqué—. Así que, ¿estás diciendo que la persona que traje a esta cita… no eras tú? Quiero decir, eras tú, solo ¿no la misma tú que eres ahora?

—Sí. No salgo en citas, así que cuando me encontré en el baño del restaurante, estaba perdida, y triste, y realmente quería salir de ahí.

—Espera, ¿así que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasa cuando no eres… _tú_? —cuestioné, encontrándolo mucho más fascinante de lo que probablemente debería.

—Desafortunadamente, no, o quizá es en realidad una bendición. No puedo imaginar lo frustrante que sería saber qué está pasando pero tener cero control de mis palabras o acciones. Ya es lo bastante malo tener que lidiar con las consecuencias del caos que mis álter egos crean en mi vida.

—¿Crean problemas para ti?

Se rio sin humor una sola vez.

—¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? Ninguna de ellas es como yo, y todas quieren vivir de la forma que quieren. Justo cuando pienso que tengo las cosas bajo control, despierto y han pasado días, e incluso semanas a veces, y todo está realmente jodido. Otras personas que he conocido con este trastorno tienen álter egos que tratan de protegerlos, las mías parecen querer solamente destrozar mi vida por completo.

—¿Cuántas personalidades tienes? —pregunté en voz baja, pero mi voz casi sonó fuerte comparada con el silencio mortal en el que ella nos dejó—. ¿O eres una de las personalidades justo ahora?

—No, soy yo, Bella, pero solo puedo adivinar con quién estuviste al inicio de esta cita. Tengo cuatro álter egos distintos, sin incluirme. Cuatro de los que sé, que mi papá ha sido capaz de identificar.

—Así que, ¿estás diciendo que las otras veces que hemos estado juntos, en realidad estaba con una de tus álter egos?

—O más de una, por todo lo que sé. Mira, usualmente no discuto nada de esto con extraños, pero tampoco usualmente veo a extraños múltiples veces. Ni siquiera mis álter egos parecen mantener una relación por más de un día. Pero te recuerdo de cuando entraste a mi librería, y parecías conocerme de otra ocasión antes de eso. Ahora aquí estamos, así que siento que te debo una explicación y también pedirte que no me contactes de nuevo. Por lo que puedo ver, pareces un gran chico, pero no salgo en citas.

—Has dicho eso varias veces —murmuré—. Pero juzgando por quien sea que accedió a esta segunda cita conmigo, diría que no todos tus álter egos están de acuerdo con tu postura de no citas.

Dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Eso es raro. Nunca he sabido que salgan con alguien más de una vez. Supongo que fue Alice, pero ella usualmente se aburre demasiado rápido para más citas.

—¿Alice? —cuestioné.

—Todos mis álter egos tienen su propio nombre y usualmente se presentan como tal; por eso estaba tan sorprendida cuando sabías _mi_ nombre cuando estábamos en la librería. No tengo idea por qué dijo que su nombre era Bella. Alice es mi… supongo que no hay otra forma de describirla más que mi álter ego salvaje. Le gusta la fiesta, tomar e ir a casa con hombres extraños —dijo con pena.

—Oh —dije, dándome cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

—Oh, es cierto. Estoy segura de que puedes comprender por qué las citas no funcionan para mí. Incluso aunque encontrara un gran chico que fuera paciente y comprensivo con mi trastorno, hacer que mis álter egos sean fieles y no idiotas con él, es imposible.

—Sí, puedo ver cómo eso sería un problema para algunos chicos.

—¿Algunos chicos? —bufó—. Más bien para todos los chicos. Ningún hombre quiere potencialmente compartir a su novia.

—Sí, a menos que él no esté buscando nada serio. Quiero decir, escuchas de personas que están en relaciones abiertas todo el tiempo. Solo es sexo, ¿cierto? No es la gran cosa.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Bueno, es la gran cosa para mí. Odio saber que he tenido sexo con personas que ni siquiera conozco. Realmente me pone los pelos de punta —pausó, y luego me miró—. Espera… ¿nosotros…?

—Creo que tienes razón acerca de Alice —admití parcialmente—. Definitivamente la tomé por una chica loca. Es decir, loca en una forma salvaje, no loca por tener un trastorno mental.

—Así que tuvimos sexo —dijo sonando horrorizada y avergonzada.

—Mira, si hubiera sabido la verdad sobre ti, no habría…

—No, no es tu culpa —me interrumpió—. Es solo que a veces en realidad odio mi jodida vida.

Envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, haciendo que su cuerpo luciera más chico, y me sentí como una mierda. No entendía a la gente que se sentía tan reprimida con su cuerpo y el sexo casual, pero claramente le molestaba, lo que casi me hacía sentir que había abusado de ella en cierta forma.

—Bella, lo siento —traté de decir, pero alzó la mano para interrumpirme.

—No, yo lo siento. Estoy segura que debes estar sorprendido por todo esto, y estoy segura que tener a una mujer loca, mentalmente loca, en tu auto debe ser aterrador. Desearía que nunca te hubieras encontrado con ninguna de mis álter egos. Demonios, desearía que nadie se hubiera encontrado nunca con alguna de mis álter egos —pausó de nuevo, cerró los ojos como si estuviera dolorida, y luego dijo—: Realmente lo siento.

Suspiré.

—No pasa nada. En serio. Me gustaste, o, uh, Alice, supongo, es por eso que te pedí salir de nuevo, pero no es como si estuviera enamorado o algo así. De hecho, de camino al restaurante esta noche, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo iba a sobrevivir a la cena completa.

—¿Siquiera quiero saber a qué tipo de locuras incontrolables te sometió? —se quejó Bella.

—Probablemente no —contesté—. Pero una vez que tú, o lo que sea, llegaste, fue una cena realmente placentera.

—Lo siento tanto —repitió.

—No tienes que seguir disculpándote. Esto definitivamente ha sido entretenido.

—Bueno, me alegra haber sido tu entretenimiento de la noche —dijo con un poco de amargura.

—No lo decía de esa forma —respondí con rapidez.

—Lo sé, y no estoy tratando de ser sensible, es solo que realmente disfruté el tiempo que estuve contigo, y eso hace que me sienta más frustrada conmigo misma. Pero aprecio que no te asustaras. Eso es más raro que el trastorno mismo.

Realmente no supe a dónde llevar la conversación después de eso. Ella no tenía que decirme lo feo que era su situación para que yo viera el dolor en su rostro. No podía ni siquiera imaginar la lucha diaria que sufría, pero ciertamente podía entender su frustración.

No hablamos demasiado de camino a casa, y cuando llegamos a su hogar, se disculpó de nuevo y me agradeció por la noche. Sin planes de vernos de nuevo, me deseó buena suerte en mis futuros esfuerzos, y nos despedimos.

Me alejé de ella pensando que eso era todo, pero encontré que mi recientemente apaciguada obsesión estaba creciendo a cada segundo. No estaba seguro si era el doctor en mí que estaba fascinado por su condición, o quizá la culpa que sentía por mi encuentro casual con una de sus álter egos, pero no podía sacarla de mi mente.

Bella no quería salir en citas, y respetaba eso, pero hacer un nuevo amigo que fuera abierto y comprensivo no la lastimaría, ¿cierto? Al menos esa fue la excusa que me dije a mí mismo mientras atravesaba de nuevo las puertas de su librería. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no pude evitar esperar tener la oportunidad de conocer a otra de sus álter egos…

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron review el capítulo pasado!, gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, Adriana Molina, Nancy, Esal, BellaSwanMasen, kaja0507, Tecupi, fabi, Andrea Ojeda, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, Camilla Fava, MariePrewettMellark, tulgarita, Gabs Frape, Lady Grigori, Krom, freedom2604, sandy56, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen, injoa, Kriss21 y los Guest :) **

**Ya sabemos que Bella tiene identificadas cuatro personalidades y que Alice es una de ellas, ¿es la única que Edward ha conocido? ;) **

**Espero se animen a dejar un review con sus opiniones y las invito a unirse al grupo de facebook (link arriba) para que vean varias imágenes de la historia o incluso adelantos ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Amigos

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Amigos**

—Siempre puedes comprar tu material de lectura en línea —dijo Bella con una sonrisa burlona después de que me acerqué a su mostrador con un libro cualquiera en la mano para comprar.

—Eh. —Me encogí de hombros—. Me gusta apoyar los comercios locales.

Bella miró el libro que dejé en el mostrador y alzó divertida una ceja.

—"_LEE MIS LABIOS… Si las vaginas pudieran hablar_".

—Sí, bueno, en el siguiente año tomaré un curso de ginecología, así que podría adelantarme con un poco de lectura ligera en el verano —dije, sacándome esa excusa de la manga. Era creíble, al menos lo era en mi mente.

Por supuesto, ella no estaba tan convencida.

—Seguro. Tan extraño como esto suene, no me sorprende que estés aquí.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tenía el presentimiento. Juzgando por nuestra conversación en Port Angeles, diría que estabas más que un poco interesado en mi condición, lo que es entendible, dado que estás en la escuela de medicina.

—¿Insinúas que solo estoy aquí por tu condición, como una forma de apoyar mi educación? —pregunté, un poco ofendido por su probable suposición.

—¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí? Admitiste que te sentiste perturbado por lo que sea que hice al inicio de nuestra cita, y afirmaste entender por qué no salgo en citas. Ninguna persona promedio estaría interesada en pasar tiempo con una mujer certificada como mentalmente loca, así que por favor ahórrame cualquier excusa que trates de darme por estar aquí después de que explícitamente te dije que no lo hicieras.

—Solo quiero ser tu amigo.

—Seguro —dijo, no creyéndome ni por un segundo—. Sé cómo funciona esto. Las personas que han conocido la verdad sobre mí, y no se asustan de inmediato, piensan que soy un fenómeno que quieren tener alrededor esperando ser entretenidos por lo que sea que mis álter egos hagan.

La exactitud de sus palabras hizo que me sintiera como una absoluta mierda, sin embargo, en lugar de hacer que me fuera como se suponía debió pasar, me encontré tratando de buscar entrar en su vida mucho más que antes.

—Las personas que te hicieron eso apestan, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Honestamente, realmente disfruté nuestro tiempo juntos y quería verte de nuevo… _estrictamente_ como amigos, por supuesto. Respeto tu deseo de solo tener relaciones platónicas.

—Nunca dije que solo quería relaciones platónicas, lo que dije fue que no quería _ninguna_ relación en lo absoluto. Incluso las amistades no se me dan. Uno de mis álter egos siempre los ofende, y me quedo con su indiferencia y preguntándome qué demonios pasó. Tengo a mi papá… y a un viejo amigo de la familia, y eso es todo lo que necesito.

—Mira, no voy a imponerte mi compañía, pero solo quiero que sepas que no soy como los otros idiotas. No me ofendo, nunca, y mi conocimiento médico solo me hace más comprensivo acerca de tu condición. Además, tengo un bagaje personal con los trastornos mentales. Mi abuela vivió con nosotros por un par de años antes de que muriera; era severamente bipolar.

Bella asintió.

—¿Bipolar? Sí, eso es totalmente similar al TID.

—Sí, así que… espera, no. —Me vi forzado a retractarme cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba siendo sarcástica—. Sé que no es similar, solo quiero decir que probablemente tengo un mejor conocimiento de lo que te está pasando que la mayoría de las personas con las que te encuentras.

Mientras más hablaba, más estúpido sonaba. No quería subestimarla de ninguna forma, o hacerla sentir como si no la tomara en serio, pero suponía que solo no estaba seguro de cómo no ser un idiota.

Era claro que se estaba frustrando conmigo, pero después de tomar una llamada en la sala trasera, salió con una actitud diferente.

—Así que, ¿realmente quieres que seamos amigos? —preguntó, casi sonando demasiado dulce.

—Espera, ¿quién eres? —pregunté tentativamente, asumiendo que uno de sus álter egos había salido.

—Aún yo —dijo Bella a través de los dientes apretados con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Cómo sé que en realidad eres tú? Quizá esa es la forma exacta en que uno de tus álter egos podría responder.

Rodó los ojos, y luego dejó atrás su actitud de falsa amistad.

—Bien, esta es la cosa, obviamente, aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente, y aunque pienso que es mejor mantenerlo de esa forma, en estos momentos estoy en un problema y desesperada por ayuda.

—Bien, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté, legítimamente más preocupado de lo que había previsto anteriormente.

—Hay exactamente cuatro personas en este pueblo que saben que tengo este trastorno; mi papá, el amigo de mi familia, mi doctor, y ahora tú. Desafortunadamente, tengo este gran evento planeado para esta noche, y mi papá acaba de llamar para decirme que no puede salirse del trabajo como había planeado. Mi amigo está en el hospital recuperándose de un accidente reciente, y jamás le pediría a mi doctor algo como esto, así que eso te deja a ti.

Encontraba difícil de creer que tan pocas personas conocieran de su trastorno, considerando lo extravagante que Alice se había comportado, pero no iba a cuestionarlo. Estaba dejándome entrar, y nada me había emocionado tanto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —pregunté, emocionado por ayudarle en cualquier forma que me lo permitiera.

—Ser niñera —contestó, arrugando el rostro para expresar dolor.

—¿Tienes niños? —pregunté, sorprendido.

Presionó los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo soy la niña… _a veces_. Una de mis álter egos, Bree, tiene entre seis y nueve años, dependiendo del día. No sale demasiado, pero cuando hay niños alrededor, ella tienda a luchar por salir, y en ese caso, necesita ser supervisada y quizá incluso controlada.

—¿Qué es este evento exactamente? —pregunté, sintiéndome más emocionado de lo que probablemente debería.

—Esta tienda necesita ayuda. Al negocio no le va bien, así que arreglé que una autora de libros infantiles relativamente famosa viniera y leyera un poco de su último best seller. Debería salir en las noticias locales, y con suerte generar más clientes. He recibido docenas de reservaciones de familias con niños confirmando su asistencia. Habrá una rifa y un premio. Contraté a unas cuantas personas para que se encarguen de la mayoría de las cosas pero tengo que estar aquí. Si comienzo a actuar como loca, realmente necesito a alguien que suavice la situación. Quizá incluso que me cubra con los invitados y trate de distraer a _Bree_ de llamar demasiado la atención.

—Ya veo —dije, pensando que entendía su petición—. Pero si Bree es una niña, ¿no se asustará un poco y quizá llame más la atención cuando trate de acercarme a ella? Es decir, nunca he conocido a Bree, así que para ella solo soy un extraño. ¿Los niños no le temen a ese tipo de cosas?

—Bueno, tú aún eres un extraño para mí, también —me recordó.

—Cierto, pero tú me conoces un poco. Quiero decir, al menos sabes que no trataré de secuestrarte, o abusar de ti, o algo así.

—¿Lo sé? —dijo—. Aún no estoy convencida de que no tengas una motivación para venir aquí hoy.

—Esperemos que después de que te ayude con este evento, veas que realmente solo quiero ser tu amigo —traté de convencerla, incluso aunque no estuviera completamente seguro yo mismo. _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí de todas formas?_

—Honestamente no puedo creer que te esté pidiendo esto, excepto de que estoy desesperada y no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir. Así que, si haces esto por mí esta noche, diré que estoy en deuda contigo.

—O podrías verme como un amigo dado que esto es algo que un amigo haría —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Vigilar a una mujer loca que apenas y conoces, entre la gente, y tratar de que no actúe como una idiota no será fácil —suspiró—. Mi papá sugirió que re agendara el evento para una noche en el que él pudiera faltar al trabajo. Quizá solo debería seguir su consejo.

—Parece que sería extremadamente complicado re agendarlo. ¿Tu papá realmente no puede salirse del trabajo por esto? La mayoría de los padres no querría perderse este tipo de cosas.

—No quiere perdérselo, créeme, pero esa es una de las desventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño. No tiene nadie que lo cubra en la estación. El único tipo que podría cubrirlo está fuera del estado por un funeral.

—Oh, eso apesta.

—Sí, apesta el cómo se acomodaron los tiempos. Así que, o re agendo con una gran probabilidad de que mi autora no pueda llegar y la mayoría de la gente no venga, o me aguanto y lo hago. Estoy cansada de que mi condición me determine. Ha jodido mi vida por demasiado tiempo, y esto es demasiado importante para dejarlo ir. Sin esta tienda, no tengo nada.

—De acuerdo —dije, admirando sinceramente su perseverancia—. ¿Tienes algunas señales o consejos para que lidie con tus álter egos? ¿Qué tan segura estás de que una de ellas saldrá?

—Con los años he aprendido a de algún modo predecir cuándo emergerán. Por ejemplo, sé que cuando hay una fiesta o música fuerte involucrada, Alice usualmente se involucra. Cuando hay muchos niños o animales alrededor, Bree lucha por salir. Ellas lo escogen, y la mayor parte del tiempo soy incapaz de detenerlas.

—Y cuando salen, ¿qué es lo que hacen? —cuestioné curioso—. Quiero decir, supongo que ya conocí a Alice, pero ¿ellas hacen lo que quieren o alguna de ellas en realidad trata de encajar?

—Creo que todo depende de la situación. Mientras más largo sea el periodo de tiempo desde la última vez que salieron, sus necesidades y deseos son más intensos. Por lo que sé, Alice no había salido desde la noche que te conoció, así que cuando volvió para esa cita, estaba más incontrolable de lo usual. Además, probablemente sintió eso dado que es la única que en realidad te conoció, podía actuar como quisiera y ser ella misma en lugar de tratar de ser yo.

Asentí mientras procesaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—Así que, para este evento en particular, ¿estás bastante segura de que Bree saldrá por todos los niños que vendrán?

—Exacto.

—Bien, y ¿qué debería decirle para que sepa que debe escucharme, o que no soy un extraño que quiere asustarla?

Bella alzó los hombros.

—Honestamente no sé mucho sobre ellas excepto lo que mi papá me ha contado que ha visto. Bree puede ser dulce, pero también una malcriada. Con lo de ser un extraño, eso no es necesariamente cierto. Incluso aunque no recuerde todo lo que hacen, ellas tienen conocimiento de mi vida. No sé cómo o por qué, pero parecen conocer a las mismas personas que yo, así que esperemos que te reconozca y escuche.

Me reí una vez.

—No suenas muy confiada.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzada.

—No tienes que seguir disculpándote conmigo —le dije de nuevo.

—Sé que ya dijiste eso, pero realmente no creo que entiendas exactamente en lo que te estás metiendo aquí. No me debes nada, así que entendería por completo si te marchas justo ahora. Ni siquiera te culparía por abandonarme en este evento si se vuelve demasiado para ti.

—¿Cómo podría ser demasiado? —cuestioné, pensando en la forma salvaje en la que Alice se comportó en nuestra cita. Fue vergonzoso, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de que en realidad no estaba avergonzado en lo absoluto—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —le dije—. ¿Ella se sale de control y actúa raro frente a un montón de extraños? Puedo ver cómo eso te molestaría, en cuanto a mí, realmente no me afectaría.

—Lo que sea que Alice te hizo antes, quizá pueda ser leve comparado con otras cosas de las que son capaces —trató de convencerme—. Incluso mi papá se las ha visto difícil con ellas algunas veces.

—Creo que estás confundiéndome con alguien a quien le interesa una mierda alguien de por aquí. Tu papá vive y trabaja en esta comunidad, así que entiendo por qué querría conservar una buena imagen, pero en realidad no podría importarme menos lo que esta gente piense de mí. Así que en ese sentido, probablemente sea la mejor persona para ayudarte con esto.

Bella, entendiblemente, aún estaba dudosa pero, como me dijo, no tenía a nadie más. Su no deseada dependencia en mí me dio un sentido de propósito que parecía no tener en mi vida últimamente, así que por muy nerviosa que Bella estuviera por el evento de esta noche, personalmente no podía esperar.

* * *

No era un evento particularmente formal, dado que supuestamente era principalmente para niños, pero me puse mi mejor pantalón y una buena camisa, solo para lucir bien.

Llegué temprano, pero ya había un grupo de personas moviéndose de un lado para otro, arreglando todo.

—Disculpa —le dije a la primera persona que pasó junto a mí—. ¿Sabes en dónde está Bella?

—No conozco a ninguna Bella —me contestó la mujer con demasiados piercings faciales—. Fui contratada por alguien más, así que… —Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar su camino.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, miren lo que trajo el gato —escuché una voz decir detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a Bella de pie ahí, con los brazos cruzados y la ceja alzada mientras me miraba de arriba abajo—. Luces fatal.

—¿Fatal? —cuestioné, inseguro de a qué se refería—. ¿Es por la ropa? —pregunté, suponiendo que se refería a eso.

—No, solo te ves estúpido —contestó, llena de una inesperada actitud—. Estúpido como el aburrido que eres.

Me rasqué la cabeza.

—¿Alice?

Frunció el ceño, pero sabía que era ella, y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se extendió por mi rostro como resultado. Ciertamente no era mi primer encuentro con ese álter ego, pero después de saber de la condición de Bella, estaba absolutamente fascinado don la idea de hablar con ella sabiendo que no era real.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —me preguntó llena de una actitud negativa.

—Bella me invitó —contesté, quizá demasiado fuerte.

—Bella no sale en citas —contestó, sin creerme—. Y yo tampoco… por cierto, cuando digo eso, me refiero a que yo tampoco salgo con aburridos, ¡como _tú_!

—No estoy aquí para salir con nadie. Bella dijo que sería genial si viniera.

—Oh, es cierto, eres el chico lindo plagado con aburrimiento eterno. Mira, traté de darte un buen rato, pero probaste que el problema con la falta de emoción en tu vida, eres _tú_. En realidad me siento un poco mal por ti. Eres básicamente una concha.

—¿Una concha? —pregunté incrédulo.

—Sí, bonita por fuera pero completamente vacía por dentro. Patético, en realidad. Una pena. Y la peor parte es que eres realmente bueno en la cama. Ni siquiera me molestaría tener un segundo round si no fueras una concha. Tengo estándares, ¿de acuerdo?

—Um, señorita Swan, perdone mi interrupción —dijo en voz baja una pequeña mujer con un mandil—. ¿En dónde quiere estas? —preguntó sosteniendo un enorme florero.

—¿Por qué soy la única que tiene visión? —dijo, exasperada. Tomó las flores de la empleada y caminó con ellas, seguramente a colocarlas en un lugar que considerara digno. Me quedé parado ahí, completamente fascinado. Por mucho que le creí a Bella cundo explicó su condición, no fue hasta que hablé con Alice de nuevo que en realidad lo entendí. Realmente era una persona completamente diferente cuando un álter ego estaba en control. Desde las expresiones que usaba a la cadencia de su voz; incluso caminaba completamente diferente. Tenía que ser una de las cosas más cautivadoras que alguna vez hubiera visto.

—Hola, ¿te molestaría ayudarme con esto? —escuché a una voz decir detrás de mí. Me giré para ver a otra empleada sosteniendo un banner hacia mí, necesitando que la ayudara a fijarlo en una de las repisas. La hermosa rubia sonrió y movió las pestañas, casi como si pensara que necesitaba coquetear para obtener la ayuda que pedía.

Su coqueteo era innecesario, pero ciertamente no desagradable. Le sonreí de vuelta con mi más irresistible sonrisa que siempre era un éxito con las mujeres.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Mientras la ayudaba, accidentalmente dejó caer su lado del banner y soltó unas risitas mientras lo recogía por ella.

—Gracias, soy muy torpe. Así que, ¿por cuánto tiempo has trabajado aquí? —dijo, batiendo más las pestañas—. Soy Lauren, por cierto.

—Edward —dije con una sonrisa—. Uh, en realidad no trabajo aquí. Solo soy amigo de la dueña.

—Oh, me preguntaba por qué no te vi cuando fui contratada la semana pasada. En realidad soy nueva en el pueblo, así que me encantaría hacer un par de amigos. ¿Te gustaría salir algún día de estos?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Realmente no estoy interesado en hacer más amigos en este pueblo, pero si solo quieres ser _amigable_ por la noche, quizá esté libre mañana —le dije, aunque estaba sorprendentemente desmotivado para utilizar mi habitual encanto cuando se trataba de potenciales citas casuales.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

—Perfecto.

—Oh, no quieres follarlo, Lauren —dijo Bella, _er Alice_, de repente apareciendo detrás de mí—. Créeme, estuve ahí y no valió mi tiempo —comentó mientras alzaba el dedo meñique como una extremadamente falsa referencia al tamaño de mi pene, antes de irse. _¿Qué mierda?_

—Oh, ya veo —contestó Lauren con una perturbada y decepcionada expresión.

—¿Qué? No, créeme, estoy más que bien en ese departamento —dije defensivamente.

—Uh, bueno, como sea, ella es mi jefa y claramente me quiere lejos de ti, así que... —Lauren dejó de hablar, antes de ocuparse no tan sutilmente en otras cosas antes que en mí.

Disgustado —más que nada por el golpe a mi orgullo que por la cita arruinada— me encontré con Alice y alcé las manos en el aire.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Inicialmente, lució confundida, pero luego su confusión pasó a ser satisfacción.

—Oye, te acabo de hacer un favor. Esa chica tiene siete diferentes tipos de ETS.

Arrugué la nariz

—¿Cómo demonios sabrías algo como eso? ¡Probablemente la conociste hoy!

Rodó los ojos.

—Oh, relájate, concha; hay muchas perras en el mar. Personalmente no estoy interesada en un segundo round contigo, pero estoy segura que no tendrás problema para encontrar a alguien un poco menos infectado.

Mientras se giraba para marcharse, me tomé un momento para en verdad considerar qué demonios estaba pasando aquí. Le dije a Bella que la cuidaría, y no me arrepentiría, pero lo que me confundía más era cómo ni siquiera estaba molesto por sus acciones. Lauren era jodidamente caliente y, bajo circunstancias normales, definitivamente estaría interesado en una noche con ella, pero por el momento, mi fijación era con la loca mujer que compartía el cuerpo con muchas más.

La gente finalmente comenzó a llegar mientras el evento estaba a punto de comenzar, y cuando se llenó demasiado el lugar, erróneamente perdí de vista a Alice. Mi pecho comenzó a agitarse mientras empezaba a entrar en pánico. Tenía un jodido trabajo por la noche y ahora no podía encontrarla. Vaya amigo que era.

La autora invitada se sentó, y todos los niños se juntaron alrededor de una alfombra con los colores del arcoíris para escuchar la lectura. Casi sufrí un maldito ataque al corazón cuando me di cuenta de que Bella iba a perdérselo, pero finalmente la vi. Justo como Bella había predicho, estaba sentada con los niños, y esperando emocionada la historia. Incluso desde donde estaba parado, supe que Alice ya no estaba en control. Todo acerca de ella había cambiado. Desde la forma en la que soltaba risitas con sus manos cubriendo su boca, a cómo se mecía su cuerpo mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Un nuevo álter ego había llegado, y me encontraba desesperado por conocerla.

* * *

**¿Listas para conocer a Bree? ;) **

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado!, gracias a: **

**somas, Paola Lightwood, bbluelilas, karina, Mar91, Johanna22, fabi, miop, Kriss21, DannySk, Lady Grigori, catalina a carreno, kaja0507, Tecupi, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, tulgrita, MariePrewettMellark, Adriana Molina, Krom, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, sandy56, Leah de Call, Tata XOXO e injoa :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	5. Amenazas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Amenazas**

Su físico nunca cambió, pero de repente Bella realmente se veía como una niña en un cuerpo adulto. No se veía extremadamente sospechoso, y para las personas ignorantes ella podría verse como una persona que es realmente buena con los niños, pero de todas formas la vigilé de cerca; si comenzaba a actuar raro, estaba listo para sacarla de ahí. Afortunadamente, no tuve que hacerlo. Bree pareció estar en su mejor comportamiento durante la lectura del libro.

Cuando la autora invitada terminó de firmar los libros de todos y la audiencia comenzó a disiparse, caminé hacia Bree. Estaba aún sentada en el suelo, con la espalda contra un estante; tarareando para ella misma mientras pasaba las páginas de un libro en su regazo.

Tentativamente me senté junto a ella e intenté mantener una conversación casual.

—Esa es mi parte favorita de la historia —le dije en la página que miraba repetidamente.

Me sonrió de una forma infantil.

—¡La mía también! Me gusta cuando el perrito consigue el juguete después de todo el tiempo que le tomó encontrarlo.

—Sí, eso es genial, pero de hecho me gusta como él puede compartirlo y jugar con un amigo, eso es mejor —le dije. En realidad no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba hablando dado que no había leído el libro, pero juzgando por la imagen de dos perritos, hice una suposición y esperaba estar en lo correcto.

Sin embargo, ella pareció entristecerse un poco con mis palabras y por un momento me preocupé, pensando que algo iba mal.

—¿Está todo bien?

Alzó los hombros y se tocó el rostro como si tuviera una lágrima.

—Estoy bien, es solo que nunca he tenido un amigo, así que no sé cómo es eso.

—Oh —dije, pensando que entendía el problema—. Bueno, yo puedo ser tu amigo.

Sus ojos tristes de inmediato se alzaron para encontrarse con los míos y frunció el ceño.

—¡Eres un niño!

Me reí una vez.

—Sí, algo negativo claro, pero realmente no puedo evitar eso, así que no es algo amable odiarme por eso, ¿cierto?

—No es culpa tuya que seas un niño, pero aun así no quiero jugar contigo —se quejó—. Rosalie dice que los niños apestan, y tú probablemente lo hagas también.

—Uh… ¿quién es Rosalie? —pregunté curiosamente.

El rostro de Bree de repente se quedó en blanco, y luego me miró con una expresión de culpa y miedo.

—Debo irme ahora —dijo apresurada, ante de saltar para ponerse de pie y perderse entre las filas de estantes.

Traté de seguirla, pero para cuando me levanté del suelo, ella ya había desaparecido.

—¡Bree! —la llamé suavemente mientras buscaba por los estantes—. Oh, Bree, ¿en dónde estás? —añadí, pensando que estaba jugando algún tipo de juego.

Cuando finalmente emergió de donde fuera que se estaba escondiendo, todo acerca de ella era diferente. Se había ido la expresión curiosa que usaba como Bree; ahora ella se veía más tensa y absolutamente furiosa.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres acosando a una niña como un pedófilo enfermo?! —gruñó ferozmente con su dedo apuntando a mi rostro.

—Uh… —Miré alarmado a los clientes de la tienda que podían oírnos, lo que motivó al álter ego para hacer lo mismo, forzándola a bajar la voz—. Bella me pidió…

—¡Me importa un comino lo que Bella te pidió hacer! —respondió pero mantuvo su furia a un volumen bajo—. Bella no tiene idea de lo que es mejor para ella, o para alguna de nosotras. Es mi trabajo protegerlas, no de ella. ¡Y no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Bree de nuevo o te asesino! ¿Está claro?

—Mira, solo quería ayudar —dije a modo de disculpa.

—¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo demonios podrías ayudar a alguien cuando tú eres un completo desastre?

Alcé las cejas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, vamos, puedo leerte como un libro. Niñez privilegiada. Atrapado en la sombra de papi. Tienes todas las oportunidades del mundo pero estás aburrido con tu patética existencia. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

No iba a admitir eso. No a ella, ni siquiera a mí.

—Así que, ¿estás haciendo suposiciones basándote en qué exactamente? No nos habíamos conocido antes —dije defensivamente.

Sonrió, casi de forma sádica.

—Oh, lo conozco, señor Cullen. Tres multas de estacionamiento en el mismo lugar, lo que me dice que te sientes con derecho a hacerlo. Arrestado hace dos años por desorden de conducta y un ataque cuando te metiste en una pelea en el campus de la universidad con otro miembro de una fraternidad, lo que significa que tienes problemas de ira. Un segundo arresto el año pasado por intoxicación publica, lo que claramente representa un problema mayor con tus propios demonios internos. Ninguna de tus ofensas criminales pondrá una marca en tus antecedentes permanente, porque el querido papá doctor dio el dinero para abogados invencibles. Pero tienes razón, no sé _nada_.

Fruncí el ceño en shock y confusión, sin embargo, eso pronto se transformó en ira.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?

—Tengo mis métodos —respondió con calma.

—¿Cómo? —presioné, incapaz de dejarlo ir. Esos eran asuntos extremadamente privados y no había forma de que ella pudiera tener acceso a nada de eso.

—Nuestro padre es policía, ¿recuerdas? —admitió en un siseo—. Sé que escuché a Bella decirte eso. Tu padre rico limpió tus antecedentes, pero aún pude conseguir los detalles hackeando las computadoras del departamento de policía.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —pregunté perturbado—. ¿Ni siquiera me conoces?

—Hago que sea mi trabajo conocer todo acerca de todos con quienes mis álter egos interactúan, y usted, señor Cullen, es probablemente de los peores con quienes nos hemos encontrado.

—¿Cómo es que soy el peor? —solté.

—¿Necesito nombrar el incidente con la chica menor de edad?

Eso lo hizo.

Ahora estaba furioso.

—No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero en ese entonces tenía veintiún años, en un bar, y esa chica de diecisiete años tenía una identificación falsa. La descubrieron en mi auto, pero nada pasó, por lo que no está en mis antecedentes, ¡no por los abogados de mi padre!

—Guau, suena como que toqué un punto sensible —dijo orgullosa.

—¡Maldita sea, lo hiciste! —dije—. Esa mierda pudo haber arruinado mi vida, y fue un tiempo de mierda para mí del que no tengo intención de hablar de nuevo. La forma en la que lo descubriste no es solamente ilegal, sino también demasiado jodida y ¡una completa violación a mi privacidad!

Caminó hacia mí y se acercó a mi rostro tanto como su baja estatura se lo permitía.

—Me importa una mierda tu privacidad. Métete con Bella de nuevo, y haré que esa mierda se vuelva pública para todos en este maldito pueblo y en el campus de tu universidad. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo o no?

No quería nada más que decirle que se fuera a la mierda. Mi sangre hervía, y tomó todo dentro de mí no explotar contra ella. Seguramente ninguna inapropiada fascinación con el trastorno de una extraña valía esto. Sin embargo, mi más reciente conversación con Bella me hizo pausar. Ella tenía cero amigos porque sus álter egos habían alejado a todos. Eso era exactamente lo que este álter ego en particular estaba intentando hacer conmigo y no podía permitirlo. Bella contaba conmigo para cuidarla por la noche, y me aseguraría de hacerlo. O quizá mi persistencia era solo yo siendo un idiota testarudo. De todas formas, no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—En realidad, nunca me he metido con Bella. Fue más con Alice —le dije lo más casualmente posible.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

—Sí, bueno, ¿quién carajos no se ha metido con Alice? Me sorprendería más si no estuvieras dentro de sus conquistas infinitas. Créeme, no eres nada especial.

—No pensé que lo fuera, pero realmente estoy entrando bajo tu piel, ¿no es así? —le dije pomposamente.

—Oh, cariño, créeme, nunca dejaría que un pedófilo criminal se metiera bajo mi piel.

—¡No soy un jodido pedófilo! —le dije entre dientes. Podía aceptar mucha mierda, pero acusarme de algo como eso era cruzar la línea. Una línea de la que este álter ego parecía estar muy consciente y que la cruzaba constantemente.

Por supuesto, ella solo sonrió burlonamente con mi respuesta, como un demonio malvado que se alimentaba de enojo.

—La gente como tú es la escoria del universo, y no gastaría ni una sola célula pensando en ti de nuevo. Una vez que salgas por esa puerta, me lavaré las manos y me aseguraré que ni Alice ni Bella vuelvan a contactarte de nuevo.

—Así que, ¿puedes controlar a Bella y todas sus álter ego? —le recriminé su mentira.

—No, pero no me siento en la oscuridad cuando ellas no están de la forma en la que Bella lo hace. Veo y escucho todo lo que hacen. Incluso sé lo pequeña que es tu polla. Créeme, no quieres meterte con nosotras de nuevo. Mis habilidades de hackeo son impresionantes y, lo que no sepa, puedo encontrar a alguien que lo haga. Todo lo que toma es que vaya a visitar a nuestro padre al trabajo y me meta en la computadora de la policía con acceso al gobierno para hacer de tu vida un infierno. Las cosas que se eliminaron de tus antecedentes pueden ser fácilmente revertidas. ¿Quieres ser registrado como un criminal sexual de forma permanente?

—No puedes hacer eso —dije, mi resolución empezaba a flaquear—. Además, incluso si pudieras, solamente fui investigado por estar con una chica menor de edad. Como ya te dije, en realidad jamás la toqué.

—¿Sabes cuánta gente inocente se está pudriendo en la cárcel justo ahora? Créeme, la verdad ni siquiera importa; no cuando el sistema te muestre como un pedófilo. Básicamente estarías condenado por el resto de tus días. Puedes despedirte de tu prestigiosa carrera de medicina. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has trabajado para convertirte en doctor como tu querido papi?

—Eres todo un caso, ¿lo sabes, no? —pregunté con amargura.

Sonrió malvadamente hacia mí, antes de alzar la mano y agitar los dedos a modo de despedida.

—Adiosito. No dejes que la puerta golpee tu trasero cuando salgas.

Por mucho que quisiera mantener mi promesa hacia Bella, hacerlo podría arriesgar mi futuro. La amenaza de este álter ego era seria, y realmente jodida. No era una sorpresa que no pudiera mantener a sus amigos.

Odiaba decepcionar a Bella, pero lo que odiaba aún más era fallar en algo, y estaba jodidamente furioso. Dejé que alguien me llevara ventaja, lo que me hacía sentir pequeño y patético. Supongo que eso era lo malo de mí: el miedo al fracaso y el odio hacia mí mismo cuando inevitablemente fallo.

Pero probablemente lo que era mayor que mi miedo al fracaso, era mi obtuso sentido de terquedad. Dejé esa maldita tienda, sí, pero me senté en mi auto como un enfermo acosador y esperé.

Pasó otra hora y media antes de que el último de los empleados dejara el pequeño estacionamiento, lo que solo dejaba un auto además del mío. Cuando Bella finalmente salió del edificio, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, me escondí parcialmente por miedo a tener otro desagradable altercado con el álter ego que era una mega perra. Afortunadamente para mí, mi miedo era infundado; en el momento en el que Bella me vio, sonrió con timidez.

Tomé su expresión amigable como una bienvenida a que saliera del auto a saludarla.

—Sigues aquí —dijo, entre sorprendida e impresionada.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

—Bueno, estuvo cerca, pero ambos parecemos haber sobrevivido.

Su rostro cayó en vergüenza.

—Oh, no, ¿qué hicieron?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Solo amenazar con arrestarme y arruinar mi futuro entero falsificando antecedentes penales —dije casualmente—. Nada grave.

Dejó caer su cabeza en una de sus manos.

—Oh por Dios. Edward, lo siento tanto. Sabía que era una mala idea pedirte que fueras niñera.

—Bree estuvo bien —le aseguré—. En realidad ella se comportó bien. Fue la otra la que costó un poco más de trabajo.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Alice?

Lo consideré un momento, y luego sacudí la cabeza.

—Esta no era Alice. Bueno, Alice estuvo aquí antes, y fue un poco dura, pero nada como esto. Esta álter ego era… grosera.

—Rosalie —asumió Bella—. Ah, hombre, de verdad esperaba que se mantuviera apaciguada. En realidad ha pasado un tiempo desde que salió.

—¿Eso es normal? ¿Que se queden apaciguadas? —pregunté curioso y un poco esperanzado. Si esta Rosalie se iba de nuevo a las profundidades del infierno del que salió, no tendría que alejarme de Bella y el mundo sería un lugar más brillante.

—Cuando mi vida está en calma, ella no quiere salir demasiado —explicó Bella—. Creo que todo mi estrés reciente por la tienda que va mal le permitió tomar el control de nuevo. De hecho, mis emociones son lo que las disparan a ellas, por lo que trato de mantener todo tranquilo en mi vida.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, Alice y Bree parecen dóciles en comparación de esta Rosalie. No me he encontrado con el cuarto álter ego que mencionaste, pero probablemente podría manejarlas a todas siempre y cuando Rosalie no esté involucrada. Honestamente es aterradora. Pero la peor parte es que ella sabía de cosas que las otras saben. Como si las viera de algún modo, incluso cuando no tiene el control.

—Realmente no entiendo cómo funciona todo dado que nunca soy capaz de recordarlas, pero mi papá una vez me dijo que Rosalie es, de alguna forma, la que maneja a todas. Ella es la jefa, y la mayor parte del tiempo todas la escuchan. No sé si ella puede realmente verlas o no, pero definitivamente se comunican la una con la otra.

Inhalé profundamente.

—Bueno, eso no es positivo para mí. Ella de verdad, de verdad me odia y honestamente no tengo idea de por qué.

—Porque eres un hombre, y has estado cerca más de una vez —explicó Bella, molesta—. Rosalie siempre ha odiado a los hombres, incluso mi papá. ¡Es tan frustrante! He aceptado que siempre estaré sola, pero ella no tiene que ser extra perra solo para alejar a la gente.

Asentí, después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, dejé salir un largo y profundo respiro.

—Y, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunté casualmente, cambiando el tema. No tenía caso preocuparnos por la mega perra más de lo necesario—. No fui una buena niñera y olvidé alimentarte.

Su enojo se fue de sus facciones y sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

—¿Realmente vas a ignorar sus amenazas? Créeme, Rosalie es como un trueno. Nunca sabes cuándo atacará, pero cuando lo hace, definitivamente quema como el infierno.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Realmente odio ser amenazado de cualquier forma, pero de alguna forma solo me hace querer hacerlo más.

Arqueó las cejas.

—Así que vas a desafiarla… ¿o solo eres terco?

—Probablemente ambos —admití.

La expresión de Bella se transformó en algo que no pude descifrar bien. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que fue algo entre shock e impresión. De cualquier modo, me gustó, y solo hizo crecer mi deseo de pasar más tiempo con ella.

Quizá Bella tenía razón, quizá estaba tentando todo al ignorar las serias amenazas de Rosalie, pero no pude evitarlo. Había sido criado para seguir las reglas, pero ya había superado esa mierda, y no iba a dejar que el álter ego de alguien me dijera qué hacer.

—¿Pizza o comida china? —le pregunté a Bella mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera entrar.

Se rio una vez, sacudió la cabeza, y entró a mi auto.

Bella y mi inesperada segunda cita con ella significaban un nuevo capítulo para ambos y no podía esperar para ver exactamente qué saldría de él.

* * *

**¿Qué piensan de Rosalie? ;) **

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**Mar91, fabi, rosy canu10, bbluelilas, Leah de Call, Paola Lightwood, somas, catalina a carreno, injoa, Tecupi, sandy56, DannySk, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, tulgarita, marifer cullenpotter, Kriss21, MariePrewettMellarke, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen, Lady Grigori y Tata XOXO.**

**Espero se animen a dejar un review, me encanta leer sus diferentes opiniones acerca de la historia :) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Casual

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Casual**

Con el éxito del evento de la librería de Bella, estaba viendo drásticos incrementos en sus ventas, por lo tanto, su estrés se redujo gradualmente. Las cosas pintaban mejor para ella, y después de una petición hacia su padre de que la vigilara mejor en la estación, se las arregló para mantener apaciguada a Rosalie por el momento, así que tuve el placer de conocer mejor a Bella a través de ella misma.

—¿Estás tratando de engordarme? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras cruzaba las puertas con una enorme bolsa de comida rápida en mis manos.

—Eh, no hacen daño unos cuantos kilos de más —contesté mientras dejaba la comida en el mostrador.

—¿Acaso no se supone que los doctores deben priorizar una alimentación sana? —cuestionó con una risa.

—Nah, deberías ver la mierda que mi papá come. Además, aún no soy un doctor. Quién sabe, quizá me retire y me vea forzado a trabajar para ti el resto de mi vida.

—Excepto que no te contrataría —dijo inexpresivamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios no? —pregunté con falsa ofensa—. Soy capaz de ordenar los estantes.

—Me distraes demasiado. Difícilmente he hecho algo hoy —señaló.

—Oye, me comporto cada vez que hay clientes. Y, sin mí, podrías estar comiendo un escupitajo justo ahora. ¿Sabías que el veinticinco por ciento de los repartidores de comida ha admitido probar o contaminar la comida que reparten?

—Cierto, y aprecio tus servicios de protección alimenticia, pero aun así no podría manejar tenerte aquí todo el día. Los sábados y la hora del almuerzo entre semana es todo el tiempo para Edward que me puedo permitir durante las horas regulares del negocio.

—Te escucho; me estoy metiendo entre ti y Jane Austen —bromeé con ella—. Mis más sentidas disculpas.

—Oye, Jane es la amiga más leal que he tenido —dijo bromeando, pero con un tono de seriedad.

—Quizá eso era cierto hasta que me conociste —señalé.

Se quedó callada por un momento y lucía un poco incómoda. En lugar de cuestionarla sobre cuál era el problema, como probablemente debí haber hecho, decidí solamente dejarlo pasar.

—Pero al menos admite que soy una buena distracción.

Trató de contenerla, pero sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, eres una buena distracción.

* * *

Durante la última semana había pasado todos mis almuerzos con Bella en su tienda, y nos veíamos también después del trabajo. Dado que tenía los sábados libres, pero ella aún necesitaba trabajar, me quedaba con ella en la tienda todo el día. Trataba de ayudar en la tienda siempre que podía, pero más que nada solo pasaba ese tiempo perdido en mi creciente fascinación por ella, lo que podía ver cómo era un poco distractor para ella.

Bella era inteligente y comprometida, y me encontraba queriendo pasar cada minuto libre que tenía con ella. Hicimos clic desde el inicio. Incluso cuando no estábamos haciendo nada en lo absoluto, mi perpetuo aburrimiento había desaparecido por completo simplemente por estar en su presencia. Podía hacer nada más que verla trabajar todo el día, todos los días, y sinceramente nunca me veía perdiendo el interés. El simple hecho de que estaba en este estado con una chica que acababa de conocer era absolutamente sorprendente para mí. Ni siquiera creí que fuera posible disfrutar tanto la compañía de alguien como yo disfrutaba la de Bella.

Cuando el domingo llegó, ni siquiera era una cuestión saber si pasaríamos el día juntos. Era el único día de la semana que cerraba su tienda, así que haríamos un buen uso de nuestro tiempo.

Nos reímos todo el camino durante una caminata y nos dimos cuenta de que a ambos nos vendría bien una rutina regular de ejercicio, lo que por supuesto, sugerí que podríamos hacer juntos. Incluso la acompañé a sus compras semanales para la despensa de su padre. Realmente fue un día estupendo, y después de una semana tan asombrosa, casi olvidé que algo andaba mal con ella.

Ocasionalmente, veía a Bella mirando al vacío frente a ella, pero nunca duraba demasiado, y rápidamente salía de ese trance, asegurándome que aún era ella. Si una vez alguna de sus álter egos tomó el control en mi presencia, nunca lo noté, y ella nunca pareció perder la noción del tiempo o actuar de forma diferente. Las cosas con Bella eran solo… normales, excepto mucho más asombrosas de lo que parecía normal antes de conocerla.

* * *

Nuestra segunda semana inició casi como la primera: almorzábamos juntos, y usualmente cenábamos también. Pero un miércoles en particular, algo parecía ir mal.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —pregunté, mientras le daba un empujón juguetón. Difícilmente tocaba su enorme y grasienta hamburguesa que le había traído, y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era propio de ella.

Suspiró.

—Nada, pero… —Dejó de hablar.

—Nada, ¿pero qué? —presioné.

—Edward, ¿cuándo tienes que volver a la escuela?

_¿Escuela?_ Hasta que lo mencionó, no había pensado en Seattle desde que comencé a salir con ella.

—Uh, un par de semanas más, supongo. Pero mi mamá siempre me molesta para que venga más los fines de semana. Así que aún estaré por aquí, molestándote, tenlo por seguro.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras parecía pensar en algo.

—Pero tienes un montón de amigos en la escuela, ¿cierto? —cuestionó extrañamente.

—Sí, tengo un buen grupo. Todos son unos punks perezosos —bromeé con una risa.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen juntos? —preguntó seriamente.

Pensé que era una pregunta extraña, pero la contesté de todas formas.

—No lo sé, mierda estúpida. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa?

—Oye, salgamos de aquí —sugirió, de la nada.

Alcé una ceja hacia ella de forma sospechosa. Sus álter egos no habían hecho una aparición en un tiempo, pero no era lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que nunca más lo harían.

—Uh, ¿quién eres? —pregunté con cuidado sabiendo que no era propio de Bella querer cerrar la tienda temprano, especialmente a mitad de semana.

Suspiró.

—Aún yo, pero la tienda está lenta hoy, y nos estamos quedando sin verano. Tomémonos el resto del día y vayamos a algún lado. ¿Puedes conseguir que alguien te cubra en el hospital por el resto de la tarde?

—Dudo que ese sea un problema —contesté, demasiado emocionado por abandonar mi paternalmente forzada pasantía sin paga por el día.

Bella quería ver el más reciente estreno en el cine, así que después de hacer eso, fuimos a la playa para aprovechar las horas con luz del sol que quedaban. Miré hacia el acantilado adyacente de donde nos encontrábamos y vi a un grupo de adolescentes jugando y saltando del borde hacia el océano helado.

—¡Santa mierda eso es una locura! —dije, señalándolos para Bella.

—Los chicos hacen eso todo el tiempo por aquí —contestó, sin estar impresionada—. No tengo idea de cómo lo hacen sin romperse los cuellos.

—Estoy seguro de que mi padre ha visto a varios clavadistas sin suerte en su hospital desde que entró aquí —supuse.

—Sin duda —coincidió.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse, y el azul del cielo explotaba en una mezcla de naranjas y rosas, decidimos caminar por la bahía y solo disfrutar el crepúsculo. Tenía la fuerte urgencia de tomar su mano mientras caminábamos, pero sabía que esa era una línea que ambos necesitábamos que se quedara atrás. Bella no salía en citas, y yo me iría pronto. Sin embargo, el ambiente de esa tarde era difícil de ignorar, y ciertamente no fui el único que lo notó.

—Es en momentos como este que realmente desearía ser normal —murmuró Bella hacia la brisa del océano mientras esta golpeaba su rostro y removía su cabello.

Volvimos hacia donde estacionamos el auto, pero ninguno de los dos estaba listo para abandonar la serenidad en la que nos encontrábamos. Las olas rompiéndose bajo la puesta de sol era una visión espectacular, pero palidecía en comparación con la belleza que era Bella. Ella irradiaba brillo en cada sentido de la palabra, y la repentina tensión en mi pecho me dijo que todo en mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

Con todas las células lógicas de mi cerebro, sabía que Bella no quería ser besada… _¿pero y si lo quería?_

La sensación era tan fuerte que nubló mis sentidos, y quién demonios en realidad necesitaba la lógica de todas formas. Antes de que pudiera recordar las razones de por qué debería contenerme, mi boca estaba sobre la suya, y la sensación era realmente electrizante. Literalmente. De verdad se sentía como uno de esos clichés toques de electricidad entre dos amantes que siempre asumí solo existían en las comedias románticas.

Había besado sus labios antes, pero nunca había besado a _Bella_, y por unos breves momentos, me pregunté cómo podría besar a alguien más después de esto. Era el sentimiento más cercano que podía relacionar con la definición de "_llegar a casa"_, y no quería que terminara. Se sentía correcto, como si hubiera algo mucho más grande planeado que nos había traído justo a este momento y lugar en el universo.

No quería que terminara pero, por supuesto, todo tenía que terminar.

—Uh, guau —dije incómodamente después de que ella se separó.

Todos mis sentidos volvieron abruptamente como un torbellino a la pared que había construido en mi mente. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo? No había tales cosas como besos electrizantes y sentimientos abstractos acerca del hogar, era completamente absurdo, y de ninguna forma estaba buscando emociones profundas de ningún tipo. Bella era una amiga; una compañera por el verano para pasar el tiempo. Nada más, y sabía que ella se sentía del mismo modo, excepto que…

—¿Quieres ir a algún lado? —me preguntó de forma inesperada.

—¿A algún lado? —cuestioné, sabiendo cómo usualmente tomaría una propuesta así viniendo de una chica linda, pero inseguro acerca del exacto significado detrás de sus palabras.

—Sí —contestó con sus mejillas tornándose de un suave color rojo. Cuando continué mirándola nada más, ella comenzó a frustrarse un poco—. Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Quieres que lo deletree por ti?

Y luego fui yo quien sintió calor en el rostro, lo que era raro, dado que no recordaba la última vez que me había sonrojado por algo.

—¿Estás segura? —le pregunté, pensando que era extraño de ella, y dada su condición, ninguno de los dos estaba sorprendido de que tuviera mis sospechas.

—Aún soy yo, y estoy segura de que quiero hacer esto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo se sintió así de bien y estoy cansada de siempre sentirme como la mierda. Te irás pronto, tienes una vida entera lejos de aquí, así que no tengo que preocuparme acerca de una de mis alter egos lastimándote. Puede solo ser… lo que es, nada más que amigos haciendo algo que se siente bien. Sin ataduras ni corazones rotos cuando esto termine.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba atraído por Bella así que definitivamente era una propuesta tentadora, sin embargo, sabía que debía rechazarla. Me gustaba Bella, más que una conquista casual, y no estaba seguro de qué tan fácil sería capaz de olvidar ese sentimiento cuando inevitablemente todo terminara, pero a pesar de mi inquietud, no parecía ser capaz de rechazarla.

Sin ser realmente consciente de hacerlo, mi cabeza hizo un movimiento sutil, dándole a Bella mi aún indecisa respuesta antes de que estuviera preparado para hacerlo.

—¿Dónde podemos ir? —preguntó con más entusiasmo del que esperaba—. Vivo con mi papá, así que mi casa no es una opción. Tú te estás quedando con tus padres también, así que, ¿a dónde vas usualmente para esta clase de cosas? ¿Dónde llevaste a Alice?

—Uh… —Me rasqué la nuca mientras lo consideraba. Por supuesto que sabía exactamente dónde había pasado la noche con Alice, pero aún estaba luchando con la idea de dormir con Bella. Compartían un cuerpo, pero no eran nada parecidas. Alice era salvaje y loca, y a pesar de que inicialmente estaba fascinado con ella, ahora no pensaría dos veces acerca de olvidarla fuera de la habitación. Bella era diferente. Bella era… Bella. En un corto periodo de tiempo ella se había convertido en una de las amigas más cercanas que alguna vez hubiera tenido, y honestamente no quería joder eso. Seguro, me iría pronto, pero planeaba visitarla cuando estuviera en el pueblo.

¿El sexo lo arruinaría?

No tenía una respuesta para eso, pero cuando comenzó a besarme de nuevo, y movió sus labios a mi cuello, me rendí y dejé de preocuparme acerca de todos los "¿y qué sí?". La quería más de lo que había querido a alguien, y podíamos averiguar el resto después.

Nos llevé a casa de mis padres y, por primera vez, realmente estaba agradecido por la riqueza de mis padres. Su casa era tan grande que nunca se darían cuenta de que estaba metiendo a una conquista causal a la propiedad, pero afortunadamente para mí, no tuve que hacerlo. Me estaba quedando en el pequeño apartamento arriba del garaje, que tenía acceso desde el exterior y completa privacidad.

Ciertamente, era afortunado, a pesar de toda la presión extra de igualar la prestigiosa carrera de mi padre.

Dejando de lado mis problemas con mi padre, estaba en la novena nube mientras llevaba a Bella a mi habitación. Nos seguíamos deteniendo para besarnos en el camino, pero no podía llegar ahí demasiado rápido. Nos conocíamos desde hacía un par de semanas, pero se sentía como algo que debía pasar, como si este intenso deseo se hubiera ido acumulando dentro de nosotros por mucho tiempo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a mi habitación, le pregunté de nuevo si estaba segura, y su deseo nunca flaqueó. Nuestra ropa se acumuló en el suelo, y mientras besaba su cuerpo, me sorprendió lo nueva que era esta experiencia. Misma piel, mismas curvas, pero algo totalmente nuevo. Incluso los dulces sonidos que hacía eran tan diferentes de los de Alice. Casi era confuso pensar que sabía qué esperar pero que todo fuera drásticamente diferente.

Entré en ella lentamente, mirando su rostro por alguna señal para que me detuviera, pero nunca me dio una. Su rostro solo expresaba deseo, y mientras comenzaba a moverse conmigo, su cuerpo le urgía al mío a ir más fuerte.

Cuando la sensación escaló, dejé ir mis pensamientos y solo disfruté. No estaba Alice, ni Rosalie, ni ninguna de ellas. No había un antes, y ninguna preocupación acerca de lo que vendría después. Solo éramos Bella y yo mientras descubríamos cómo aprovechar al máximo el momento.

Llegué al clímax rápidamente —demasiado rápido— pero afortunadamente pude sentir su cuerpo temblar a mi alrededor, así supe que ella también se había venido. Ambos estábamos jadeando por aire, pero ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho en realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, sí, eso fue lindo —dijo con una obvia sonrisa en sus palabras.

—Lindo, ¿eh? Podemos hacerlo mejor que lindo.

Soltó unas risitas.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Hicimos el amor hasta que nuestros cuerpos nos fallaron y luego se quedó dormida en mis brazos y no pude evitar verla por un rato. Mi amiga Bella era mucho más importante para mí de lo que una amiga debería ser, pero no podía admitirlo, no a ella, ni siquiera para mí. Ninguno de los dos estaba en una situación en nuestra vida en donde necesitáramos o quisiéramos una relación romántica. Por ahora, y quizá siempre, necesitábamos mantenerlo casual, incluso si se sentía como todo menos eso.

Pasó toda la noche conmigo, pero cuando desperté solo a la mañana siguiente, desearía poder decir que estaba sorprendido. Bella tenía que trabajar, y lo sabía, solo esperaba que esa fuera su _única _razón para desaparecer.

* * *

**Creo que es seguro decir que no perdieron el tiempo, lol.**

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**fabi, EmmaBe, Paola Lightwood, miop, catalina a carreno, Tata XOXO, Marie Prewett Mellark, kaja0507, DannySk, bbluelilas, sandy56, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Adriana Molina, tulgarita, marifer cullenpotter, BellaSwanMasen, Lady Grigori, somas, injoa, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen y Kriss21.**

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	7. Alterado

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Alterado**

Como cualquier otro día, me senté en mi estación de trabajo sin nada que hacer, excepto que este día en particular, también estaba plagado de preocupación obsesiva.

Cinco mensajes sin responder.

Sabía que era una mala idea cruzar esa línea con Bella. Jodí todo, y ahora había cinco mensajes sin responder que estaba revisando compulsivamente cada dos minutos con la esperanza de algún tipo de respuesta.

Debí haberle mandado mensajes un centenar de veces más, pero cada uno me hacía sentir estúpido, así que los eliminaba sin enviarlos. En serio, ¿qué carajos estaba mal conmigo? Ya era lo suficientemente malo que la intimidad con Bella probablemente la enviara al punto de liberar sus álter egos, pero ahora ni siquiera podía dejar a la chica en paz. Era patético y lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de revisar mi teléfono, esperando por algún tipo de indicación de que ella estaba bien.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, pero cuando mi descanso para el almuerzo llegó, me preocupé más. ¿Debería ir con ella como normalmente lo hacía? ¿Y si ella en verdad no quería verme o, peor, el álter ego que era una perra estaba en control? Ir con Rosalie fuera podría crear problemas por el resto de mi vida. Sus amenazas eran reales y absolutamente aterradoras. Tenía que tomarla en serio, pero también, si no iba para el almuerzo, eso quizá también se vería terrible. ¿Y si todo estaba bien y la molestaba al no ir?

Mi cabeza estaba girando por todas las posibilidades, pero después de comprar un par de sándwiches, me tragué mis preocupaciones y atravesé las puertas de la librería.

—Por favor dime que no traes otra hamburguesa grasienta —se quejó en broma cuando me vio.

Me congelé a medio paso y traté de descifrar su comentario. Sonaba casual y completamente normal, ¿pero qué quería decir? ¿Era un álter ego pretendiendo ser Bella, o quizá era Bella ahora y la otra noche la confundí con una de sus álter egos? No pude decidir cuál sería peor.

—Una hamburguesa está bien, solo me refería a que estoy un poco harta de la grasa por ahora —dijo, sonando un poco avergonzada.

—Traje sándwiches —murmuré como si las palabras fueran robóticas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sorprendida—. ¿Te he dicho lo asombroso que eres? ¡Gracias!

Llevé la comida al mostrador y, después de dejarla, me senté y solo la miré por un momento.

Le quitó el papel a su comida, pero antes de morderlo, me miró y suspiró.

—No te pongas raro conmigo.

—No lo estoy. Espera, ¿qué? —pregunté, tratando de entender las palabras que estaba diciendo.

—Estaba preocupada de que las cosas se pusieran raras después de anoche, pero realmente pensé que hacías ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Cuando hablamos de cómo Alice era promiscua, lo hiciste sonar como si no fuera la gran cosa.

—No es la gran cosa para mí, pero también me dijiste lo mucho que odias la promiscuidad de Alice.

—Lo hago, pero eso no es lo que esto es. No es como si fueras un extraño cualquiera, y ciertamente no estoy saliendo con múltiples personas cada semana. Me gustas, y después de conocerte por poco tiempo, no lo sé, supongo que me siento segura contigo. Pero lo último que quería hacer era que las coas se pusieran raras entre nosotros.

—Las cosas no son raras, al menos, no estoy tratando se hacerlo raro. Yo solo… ¿aún eres tú? Es decir, dejaste mi casa sin decir nada…

—Tenía que venir para abrir la tienda, y estabas bastante dormido así que llamé un Uber para que me llevara a casa. Casi no tuve tiempo de darme una ducha antes de que tuviera que apresurarme para acá —explicó.

—Te he estado enviando mensajes —señalé.

—Oh, ¡mierda! Sí… —dijo mientras alzaba su teléfono destrozado para que viera lo incomunicada que estaba.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste? —pregunté, sintiéndome aliviado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—Aparentemente, dejar tu teléfono en el techo de tu auto mientras vas en reversa no es una buena idea. Cuando pisé el freno para avanzar, se cayó en el parabrisas y directo al suelo. ¡Muy estúpido! Juro que perdería la cabeza si no estuviera pegada a mi cuerpo.

Inmediatamente dejé ir toda la tensión que había estado sintiendo desde que desperté esa mañana.

—Sí, eso apesta.

—Demasiado —coincidió—. Ahora tendré que conseguir uno de esos teléfonos baratos porque no compré el seguro y los nuevos teléfonos son demasiado caros.

—Sabes, de hecho tengo un teléfono de sobra. Te lo traeré después del trabajo y puedes configurarlo con tu cuenta —ofrecí.

—¿Tienes un teléfono de sobra? ¿Por qué?

—Cuando compré el último, tenían una de esas promociones del tipo "compra uno y llévate el segundo gratis". Nunca rechazo las cosas gratis, así que me lo dieron sin que lo necesitara en realidad. Está en mi habitación, aún en su caja.

—Bueno, eso es asombroso, pero deberías guardarlo en caso de que tu teléfono sufra un catastrófico accidente como lo hizo el mío.

—En ese caso, solo iré a comprar otro —dije, sin entender su problema.

—Edward —bufó—. Sé que te pedí ayuda con mi evento, pero no quiero que me salves todo el tiempo.

—Es un teléfono —señalé—. No es como si me estuviera ofreciendo a pagar tu hipoteca.

—Incluso así. No acepto limosnas —dijo tercamente.

—No es una limosna —le dije, frustrándome un poco—. No te estoy comprando un teléfono. Tengo uno extra. Uno que fue completamente gratis para mí. Eso no es una limosna, solo es darle a una amiga algo que no necesito.

—Pero quizá lo necesites en el futuro —discutió.

—Nunca se me ha roto o he perdido un teléfono —dije—. Además, ya casi es hora de que lo cambie, de todas formas. Este modelo es obsoleto. Además, a diferencia de ti, yo compré el seguro, por lo tanto no necesitaré o tendré que preocuparme por ese teléfono extra. Eventualmente lo tiraré, sin ser usado y aún en la caja. Si no quieres tomarlo, solo es un completo desperdicio.

Se estaba quedando sin razones para no aceptarlo, y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Edward, solo no quiero empezar con cosas como esta.

—¿Cosas como qué? —cuestioné, aún sin entender su problema.

—Somos amigos, ¿cierto? —preguntó, tratando de explicarse.

—Sí, y como dije, los amigos se ayudan en cosas así —señalé.

—Sí, pero también me traes el almuerzo todos los días, y pasamos todo nuestro tiempo libre juntos, luego tuvimos sexo y ahora quieres darme un teléfono. Es solo qué… no se siente exactamente como si fuéramos solo amigos.

—Tú fuiste quien dijo que quería tener sexo —dije lentamente, enloqueciéndome mientras me preguntaba si realmente pasó de la forma que recordaba.

—Lo hice —confirmó—. Y no me arrepiento. Se sintió demasiado bien, eso solo que… no quiero lastimarte.

—No le temo a Rosalie —le recordé. El tema de las amenazas de Rosalie había salido a relucir un par de veces antes, pero era como una nube oscura a la distancia. En algún punto, llovería, y cuando lo hiciera, sería feroz. No era un tema de si la mega perra atacaría, era de cuando, y cómo trataría con ella cuando tratara de terminar conmigo.

—No estoy hablando solo de Rosalie —aclaró Bella—. En realidad es Alice quien ha causado más problemas cuando se trata de relaciones románticas. Ella no quiere ser atada. Se aburre fácilmente. No cree en la monogamia.

—Sí, ya explicaste eso y lo entiendo. Somos amigos. Honestamente no veo cuál es el problema. Además, ninguna de tus álter egos ha salido en un rato, ¿cierto? Quizá se mantendrán así por el resto del verano.

—Quizá —dijo, sin esforzarse por sonar convencida—. Solo prométeme que no te enamorarás de mí —añadió, no hablando más fuerte que en un susurro.

Me reí una vez. Quizá fue por la sorpresa de sus palabras, o quizá fue por una razón completamente diferente que no estaba ni remotamente preparado para comprender.

—Créeme, no estoy buscando enamorarme de alguien pronto —traté de asegurarle, demonios, quizá estaba tratando de asegurármelo también—. La escuela de medicina es lo suficientemente estresante sin tener que preocuparme por los sentimientos de alguien más todo el tiempo.

—¡Solo promételo, Edward! —demandó.

—Sí, está bien. Lo prometo—dije, tratando de mantener mi tono casual.

Suspiró.

—Bien, aceptaré tu oferta del teléfono… pero te pagaré por él.

—No dejaré que me pagues por algo que obtuve gratis —señalé.

—Al menos déjame darte lo que iba a gastar en un teléfono barato. Solamente de esa forma lo aceptaré —insistió.

—Eres tan terca —murmuré, pero estaba demasiado divertido por el encantador y molesto rasgo.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptar limosnas, ni siquiera de un amigo.

Quería discutir, nuevamente, que no era una limosna, pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Ya habíamos gastado demasiado tiempo de nuestro almuerzo.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que cayéramos en nuestra rutina normal de bromear mientras comíamos, y para cuando nos encontramos para cenar después del trabajo, casi olvidé que nada había cambiado entre nosotros… casi.

Después de una mediocre cena en la cafetería local, nuestra amistosa-no-romántica tarde de repente se convirtió en algo más cuando comenzamos a besarnos en el auto. No podía recordar quién lo inició, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo para que estuviera estacionándome frente a la casa de mis padres y apresurándonos a llegar a mi apartamento-habitación.

Solo era sexo casual. Sexo casual entre amigos que se rehusaban a dejar que se convirtiera en algo más profundo. Al menos, si nos seguíamos diciendo eso podíamos pretender que lo creíamos.

* * *

La siguiente semana continuó de esa forma. Solo amigos durante el día, y sexo amistoso en la noche. Por supuesto, mientras más duraba, menos manteníamos nuestro amistoso romance limitado a nuestras aventuras nocturnas. Comenzó con un dulce beso después del almuerzo, eso se transformó en una sesión de besos que casi hizo que volviera tarde al trabajo. Tomarnos de las manos en la cena, e incluso un par de besos en el cuello en el auto.

Tratamos de mantener nuestros mucho más que amigables cariños entre nosotros, pero por supuesto que la gente lo notó, y mientras más personas lo hacían, más se preocupaba Bella.

Algo estaba pasando entre nosotros; cambiando. Era sutil al principio, pero sin siquiera darnos cuenta, emociones profundas habían invadido nuestra amistad y habían alterado por completo mi forma de pensar. Quizá podría viajar a diario a la escuela cuando empezara en unas cuantas semanas. Quizá podría transferirme más cerca. Quizá la escuela de medicina podía esperar y podía quedarme y ayudar a Bella con su tienda. Quizá…

Quería discutir mis pensamientos y sentimientos con ella —incluso aunque fuera solo para aclararlos en mi propia mente— pero cada vez que lo intentaba, algo parecía meterse en nuestro camino. Un cliente entrando a la tienda, una llamada urgente que tenía que hacer, algún lugar importante al que tenía que ir. No estaba seguro si era pura coincidencia, o si estaba evitando la conversación que ambos sabíamos necesitábamos tener.

Evitaba la charla, y la dejaba porque era un cobarde.

Incluso así, continuamos del mismo modo de siempre, hasta que una mañana desperté solo. Despertar solo no era la parte extraña, me había acostumbrado a eso durante el curso de nuestra no-relación, pero cuando vi su auto en la entrada, comencé a preocuparme.

No estaba en mi apartamento, entonces ¿dónde demonios estaba?

Su auto no parecía haberse movido desde la tarde de ayer cuando llegó, así que me quedé con la cabeza dando vueltas. Era como si solo hubiera desaparecido.

Corrí de nuevo a mi apartamento para revisar que no estuviera en el baño o el clóset, ¿por qué pensé que se escondería? No tenía idea. Ciertamente, el lugar estaba vacío, y mi preocupación creció. Revisé mi teléfono pero no había mensajes o indicio de que hubiera llamado a alguien para recogerla o que hubiera pedido un Uber.

Tenía que haber una explicación lógica para su paradero, pero mientras más consideraba las posibilidades, más me preocupaba.

Algo me hizo mirar hacia la casa principal, y en los escalones del porche vi un pequeño objeto brillante que reflejaba el sol.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuré para mí. Caminé para mirarlo de cerca y me sorprendí de ver las llaves de Bella tiradas ahí, casi como si hubieran sido puestas ahí para ser descubiertas.

Era sábado, así que sabía que mi mamá estaría en casa, pero quién demonios sabía los horarios de mi padre, así que no me molesté en preocuparme por él.

—¿Mamá? —llamé mientras atravesaba dudoso la puerta.

Por un corto momento, temí lo peor. ¿Y si, después de todo este tiempo, Rosalie había emergido y había cumplido su siniestra revancha con mi madre?

—¿Mamá? —llamé de nuevo.

La casa siempre había sido fría y con corrientes de aire, pero extrañamente era cálida esa mañana, lo que solo me confundió más.

Y luego escuché las voces.

En lugar de seguir el sonido hacia la cocina, como probablemente debí haber hecho, me detuve y escuché. Eran más que voces, eran… risitas.

Cuando finalmente me las arreglé para que mis piernas se movieran de nuevo, caminé hacia la cocina y quedé desconcertado.

—Oh, buenos días, hijo —me saludó mi madre cubierta de harina.

A su lado estaba una incluso más sucia Bella, pero como rápidamente me di cuenta, Bella ya no estaba ahí.

Sonrió y me saludó, y había una mirada distintiva en sus ojos. Era tímida y asustada, pero también llena de asombro y de carácter juguetón. No tenía duda alguna: Bree había venido de visita.

* * *

**¿Bree con la madre de Edward? No puede ser bueno, ¿o sí? ;) **

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, Mar91, Leah de Call, karina, fabi, Camila, EmmaBe, miop, sandy56, jupy, freedom2604, catalina a carreno, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Tecupi, calvialexa, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen, somas, injoa, Tata XOXO, Kriss21. **

**Espero se animen a dejar su review, me encantaría conocer sus opiniones acerca de la historia y en realidad no les toma nada de tiempo, así que por favor, dejen el suyo ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. La sala de cine

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La sala de cine**

—Uh. —Estaba horrorizado, desconcertado, confundido, atónito, y otra docena más de palabras raras que solamente encuentras en diccionarios, pero todas las definiciones eran dolorosamente ciertas para este escenario. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que dijera ante _esto_? No era como si todos los días entraras a la casa de tus padres para encontrar a la personalidad alterada de tu amante haciendo panqueques con tu madre. Honestamente me daba escalofríos.

—Espero que tengas hambre —dijo mi madre dulcemente, pero con un tono amargo por debajo, y sabía por su tono que estaba en problemas. _Jodidamente perfecto_.

—Yo... um… estoy en una dieta de bajas calorías —mentí como el idiota que era.

—No estamos haciendo calorías, estamos haciendo panqueques, tonto —contestó Bree con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Luego miró a mi madre—. Te dije que los niños eran raros.

—Sí, lo hiciste —contestó mi madre—. Varias veces, en realidad. —Alzó una ceja para enfatizar esa mirada del tipo que decía "_qué mierda"_ para la que era demasiado buena, y una pequeña e inmadura parte de mí quería sonreír desafiante, sabiendo cuánto lo desaprobaba. Supongo que mi larga historia de perturbar a mis padres a propósito por atención no se había terminado aún.

Por supuesto, incluso sin la sonrisa, sabía que aún me esperaba su siempre-emocionante sermón, y ciertamente no me decepcionó.

—Bree, cariño, por qué no vas al baño y te lavas las manos para el desayuno —dijo madre con voz gentil, pero mantuvo su mirada helada en mí mientras habló.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero y si me pierdo? —preguntó Bree inocentemente.

—No lo harás, cielo, solo está al final del pasillo —contestó alentadoramente.

—¿Qué hay de los monstruos? Esta casa es muy grande.

Mi mamá finalmente dejó de verme para girarse hacia la niña-adulta a su lado.

—No te preocupes por nada de eso. El doctor Cullen siempre rocía la casa para los monstruos.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —preguntó con los ojos ensanchados.

—Por supuesto. El doctor Cullen puede hacerlo todo —le aseguró mi mamá, así que Bree sonrió y salió a buscar el baño.

Dado que a los niños solo les tomaba dos punto cinco segundos lavarse las manos, mamá no gastó ningún segundo en recriminarme.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con Bella Swan? ¿Tienes una idea del tipo de problemas que tiene esa chica?

—Uh… ¿tú sí? —pregunté, ligeramente confundido. Casi parecía conocerla, pero ¿cómo demonios eso podía ser posible?

—El oficial Swan llevó a Bella al hospital cuando tu padre comenzó ahí —explicó—. Quería que comprendiera la condición de su hija solo en caso de que ella fuera admitida ahí por cualquier razón cuando él no estuviera presente. Estaba ahí al mismo tiempo y pude conocerlos también.

—Bella dijo que nadie conoce de su trastorno más que un par de personas —dije, sintiéndome un poco estúpido. Tenía completo sentido que mi sobresaliente padre, jefe de personal, supiera de Bella y, si él sabía, por supuesto que mi madre sabría. Incluso aunque no hubiera estado ahí para conocerla personalmente, mi padre no parecía comprender la confidencialidad médico-paciente. Hablaba sin parar con mi mamá de la mayoría de sus pacientes.

—Bella puede no saber que ya nos conocimos —me dijo mi mamá—. Era Bree entonces, lo que supongo que es una bendición dado que fue a Bree a quien encontré vagando por la propiedad hace un rato. ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al meterte con una enferma mental? Asumo que sabías que era inestable antes de la noche de ayer.

Consideré mi respuesta y traté de inventar algo bueno, pero supuse: _¡a la mierda!_

—No lo sé, mamá, sus personalidades lo mantienen interesante. De un modo me gusta la emoción de todo eso. Hay una que honestamente quiere destruirme. Es como jugar ruleta rusa.

Me miró con incredulidad por un momento y cuando finalmente habló, su voz era clara y firme.

—¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ojalá lo supiera.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero fue ahí cuando escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse de un golpe.

_Mierda._

Nadie más estaba en casa, así que sabía que era Bella. Sin pensar ni un segundo más en mi madre, corrí tras ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Para cuando llegué ahí, ella ya estaba saliendo por la acera.

_¡Maldición!_

Me apresuré a tomar mis llaves del apartamento, pero para cuando llegué a mi auto ella ya tenía tiempo de haberse ido. Sabía que Bree no podía y no conduciría, y si hubiera sido Bella, habría hablado conmigo antes de irse, eso es, a menos que estuviera triste por la situación o molesta por posiblemente escuchar la conversación que tuve con mi madre.

Me preocupaba que Rosalie hubiera salido dado que ella fue quien llegó inmediatamente después de Bree la última vez, pero conduje hacia su casa de todas formas, necesitando asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Desafortunadamente, o quizás afortunadamente, su auto no estaba ahí, así que conduje hacia la librería. Cuando me di cuenta de que tampoco estaba ahí, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo conduje sin rumbo por un rato. Sin siquiera darme cuenta, di una gran vuelta por el pueblo y llegué a la librería de nuevo. Esta vez, sin embargo, el auto de Bella estaba en el estacionamiento, así que dudosamente estacioné mi auto y me dirigí al edificio.

Supuse que las posibilidades de que Bella estuviera en control eran cinco a uno, pero incluso con la amenaza de Rosalie, tenía que verla. Había pasado un tiempo desde que un álter ego había salido, así que necesitaba tratar de descubrir qué lo había causado.

Como cualquier otro día, ella estaba en el mostrador, leyendo algo. Mientras me acercaba con timidez, noté que era una revista de adolescentes. Inicialmente no me miró; estaba completamente concentrada en su revista y lo que fuera que estaba escuchando en sus audífonos. Debí haber entrado en su visión periférica porque de repente me miró y se asustó un poco.

—Lo siento… solo soy yo —dije, tratando de calmarla.

Ella pareció relejarse y tensarse al mismo tiempo.

—No deberías asustar a la gente. ¿Y si fueras un asesino con un hacha?

—Entonces quizá deberías mantener la puerta cerrada —sugerí.

Tomé mi silla usual, y luego me senté frente a ella e intenté analizarla por pistas para saber su identidad. Casi parecía sentir mi escrutinio, y bajó los ojos mientras visiblemente se preparaba para el interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté, sabiendo sin dudar que no era Bella.

—Alice —contestó en automático.

—Mentira —dije con seguridad.

Su rostro se llenó de una amarga ofensa.

—¡Eso es muy rudo! Soy Alice. ¿Por qué pensarías que…?

—Conozco a Alice —la interrumpí—. He conocido a Alice, Bree y Rosalie, y estoy seguro de que no eres ninguna de ellas. Así que, ¿quién eres tú?

Había algo en sus ojos, una mirada que era completamente única y nueva para mí. No conocía a ninguna de sus álter egos bien para estar completamente seguro, pero sabía que tenía algo de razón.

Corrigió su expresión y tercamente cruzó los brazos haciéndome pensar que no sería honesta, pero cuando imité sus acciones y no me rendí, suspiró y finalmente confesó.

—Mi nombre es Tanya, pero en realidad ya nos conocimos; aquí en la librería, cuando dejaste tus cosas en el mostrador. Quizá te amenacé con llamar a la policía —dijo avergonzada.

Al principio, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero luego lo recordé.

—Estabas escuchando a las Spice Girls por el parlante.

—¡Sí! —prácticamente gritó con mucha más emoción de la que anticipaba—. Amo esa banda. ¿Por qué dejaron de hacer música?

—Se separaron —dije ausentemente mientras recordaba nuestra interacción previa—. En realidad pensé que eras Bree cuando nos conocimos la primera vez.

—¡Nada que ver! Bree es una niña —soltó.

—¿"Nada que ver"? —cuestioné—. Déjame adivinar, ¿Clueless*? Incluso suenas un poco como Cher.

—No tengo idea de quién es Cher, pero llamar a alguien despistado es simplemente grosero… y estúpido. No estoy resolviendo un crimen, así que, ¿para qué necesitaría pistas de todos modos?

Me reí una vez. No pude evitarlo.

—¡No te rías de mí! —chilló—. Ellas siempre se están riendo de mí y odio eso.

—Bien, bien, me disculpo. Es solo que estoy tratando de conocerte un poco. ¿Por qué no me dices qué edad tienes?

—Yo… en realidad no se supone que hable contigo —contestó inesperadamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Rosalie. Deberías estar agradecido de que fuimos Bree y yo quienes salimos por la puerta y no ella. Quiere destruirte.

—Vaya que lo sé —dije con un suspiro—. Espera, ¿saliste por la puerta? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Bueno. —Miró al techo mientras consideraba cómo explicarlo, y luego comenzó a jugar con su goma de mascar, enredándola en su dedo—. Es como si todas estuviéramos en una sala de cine, y en la pantalla está la vida de Bella. Si se mete en problemas, la puerta del cine se abre y una de nosotras puede salir y tomar el control.

—¿A dónde va Bella cuando una de ustedes toma el control? —pregunté preocupado.

—No lo sé. Se queda en algún otro lado. En otra habitación, creo. Es mantenida en la oscuridad porque no queremos que vea lo que está pasando cuando salimos.

—Ya veo —respondí, pensando que entendía, pero sabiendo que había mucho que quizá nunca comprendería en realidad—. Y, ¿cómo es que Bree salió antes y ahora estás aquí? ¿Acaso Rosalie no tiene que darles permiso para salir? Ella es la jefa, ¿cierto?

—Ella cree que lo es, pero no puede mantenernos encerradas todo el tiempo. Bella fue quien nos mantuvo encerradas por un tiempo esta vez. Tuvo esa puerta cerrada con fuerza, y no pudimos salir sin importar lo fuerte que Rosalie y Alice estuvieran gritando.

—¿Y qué pasó?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Estábamos viéndolos a ustedes ser todos melosos… y no hemos sido capaces de ver todo porque Rosalie se sigue enojando y apagando la pantalla. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió. No sé exactamente qué lo causó, pero todas estábamos como locas y corrimos hacia la puerta como gatos salvajes. Por supuesto, Alice y Rose comenzaron a pelear sobre quién debería salir primero, así que Bree usó su distracción para escabullirse. La seguí pero luego tuve que esperar a que ella terminara de hornear, o lo que sea. Los niños son tan cansadores. Tienes que darles un tiempo para el juego o de otra forma se vuelven destructivos.

Dijo tantas cosas que iba a necesitar tiempo para digerirlo todo, pero había una cosa que se quedó en mi mente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—No soy una niña —contestó vagamente.

—Pero antes dijiste que no tenías permitido ir a la sección de adultos. —Lo recordé de nuestro primer encuentro.

—Porque esos libros son viles y Rosalie dice que las únicas personas que los leen son pervertidos y psicópatas, pero estoy segura de que Rose es una hipo-crata.

—Hipo, ¿qué?

—Hipo-crata. Hace cosas que les dice a las otras que no hagan.

—Oh, hipócrita quieres decir.

—Fue lo que dije.

—Bien, me disculpo de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que Rosalie es una hipócrita?

—Bueno, me dice que solo la gente mala lee esos libros, pero ella los ha leído. Dijo que tiene que hacerlo, que para poder protegernos, necesita saber qué es lo que hay en el mundo, pero creo que eso es una mentira. Le gustan. Y también no quiere que Bella haga amigos porque ella dice que las personas apestan y solo quieren lastimarnos, pero ella tiene una novia de la que ella cree que no sabemos nada, pero todas lo sabemos. Eso es ser hipo-crata.

—¿Rosalie tiene una novia? —pregunté en shock—. ¿Una real o solo una en la cosa del teatro?

—Su nombre es Emma, y es tan real como tú lo eres. Esa es la razón por la que Rose odia tanto estar dentro. No porque enloquezca como el resto de nosotras, sino porque está enamorada… de otra chica. Nos hace apagar la pantalla pero hemos visto algunos pedazos. Tienen S.E.X.O. Alice piensa que es asqueroso, pero yo digo que el amor es amor. Desearía que un día alguien pudiera amarme así. Algún día incluso encontraré a alguien con quien tener sexo. Oye, ¿_tú_ tendrías sexo conmigo? Alice dice que soy demasiado joven, pero tengo diecisiete años. Eso es ser prácticamente un adulto, ¿cómo es eso ser demasiado joven? Oye, ¿tu casa es un centro comercial? Bree dijo que lo era. Creo que quizá ella tomó algo de tu baño, pero dijo que dejó dinero.

—Um… de acuerdo. ¿Cómo dejó Bree la casa de mis padres? —pregunté, escogiendo enfocarme en la única parte de su largo parloteo en la que pude de momento. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a considerar la vida sexual de Rosalie, e incluso si pudiera, ciertamente no iba a discutirla con una adolescente de diecisiete años—. Ella no conduce, ¿cierto?

—No, y no se supone que yo lo haga tampoco, dado que nunca pasé el examen de conducir. Pero sí tengo permiso, y la ley indica que puedo conducir si alguien con licencia mayor de veintiún años va en el auto.

—¿Quién estaba contigo en el auto? —pregunté, sin comprender en realidad lo que estaba diciendo pero desesperadamente tratando de hacerlo.

—Bueno, Alice, Rosalie y Bella tienen más de veintiuno y, técnicamente, estaban en el auto.

—Claro.

Dudaba demasiado que tuviera un permiso legal dado que ella no tenía una identidad legal fuera de Bella, pero decidí que no valía la pena discutirlo. Mi cabeza estaba girando con toda la información que me arrojó en tan poco tiempo, y no estaba seguro de qué pensar de todo.

La _"sala de cine"_. La habitación oscura en la que Bella estaba cuando no tenía el control. La ira de Rosalie y su inevitable golpe contra mí. Su novia. Todo era abrumador, y honestamente no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba haciendo. Necesitaba empacar mi mierda y volver a Seattle. La escuela estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y lo último que debería estar haciendo era ser distraído por una mujer con una grave enfermedad mental. Todo era demasiado, demasiado por arriesgar, demasiado de _todo._

—Debería irme —le dije a Tanya en voz baja—. Se supone que debo entrenar a un nuevo interno en el hospital antes de que me vaya.

—¿A dónde te irás? —preguntó curiosa.

—A la escuela de medicina en Seattle. El semestre de otoño está por iniciar así que necesito volver para acostumbrarme de nuevo —expliqué.

—Oh, eso pondrá triste a Bella —dijo, sorprendiéndome—. Creo que está enamorada de ti.

Mi estómago se retorció ante sus palabras, y mi pecho se apretó, haciendo que fuera difícil respirar. _¿Bella estaba enamorada de mí?_ No nos conocíamos lo suficiente para eso, ¿cierto? Ninguno de los dos quería nada remotamente cercano al amor, así que me rehusé a creerlo. Me rehusaba a creer que el amor era una clase de fuerza mágica que no podías controlar. Tú escogías de quién enamorarte, eso, si el amor existía en realidad. No, Bella no estaba enamorada de mí, y yo no estaba ni remotamente cerca de estar enamorado de ella… _al menos, eso es lo que me repetía._

—Bella es quien insistió en que no podíamos enamorarnos —le dije a Tanya, aún tratando de convencerme tanto a mí como a ella—. Ella estará bien con mi partida. De hecho, probablemente se sienta agradecida de deshacerse de mí.

Tanya sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación, y de repente no podía mirarla. Sin importar qué álter ego estuviera en control, no podía soportar mirar el rostro de Bella y decirle adiós. Pero bueno, ser un cobarde no era nada nuevo para mí.

—Uh, fue lindo conocerte, Tanya —le dije tan amable como fue posible, y luego dejé la tienda con la cola entre las piernas.

Nunca me había sentido tan mal conmigo mismo como cuando salí de la librería ese día. Honestamente me sentía enfermo. Las palabras de Tanya se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez. El cine, Bella en la oscuridad, el odio de Rosalie, la novia de Rosalie, Bella enamorada… esos pensamientos se repetían sin parar. No se detenían.

Pensé en ella por el resto del día y no pude trabajar. No quería irme a casa porque sabía que mi madre estaría esperando para sermonearme en el momento que me cruzara en su camino, así que hice lo estúpido y fui al bar local.

Solo quería beber para alejar mis pensamientos hasta que estuviera felizmente perdido, pero parecía que el universo no había terminado de joderme.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, pero si es la concha aburrida —dijo una voz familiar, interrumpiendo la dulce armonía que estaba construyendo.

Me giré para ver las perfectas facciones de Bella retorcidas en una forma muy de Alice.

—Veo que finalmente saliste del cine —dije, un poco arrastrando las palabras antes de tomar otro sorbo de cerveza—. Pensé que para ahora Rosalie ya estaría jodiendo a su novia… o jodiendo mi vida. Lo que sea que pase primero.

—Estoy segura que sí, si la hubiéramos dejado. La única forma de controlar a Rose es que el resto de nosotras nos aliemos contra ella —contestó Alice casualmente—. La contuve mientras Bree y Tanya tenían sus turnos; era justo que me devolvieran el favor.

—Tengo una idea, por qué no las cuatro se van al cine y se quedan ahí de forma indefinida para que Bella ¡pueda tener su jodida vida! —dije con más hostilidad de la que pretendía.

—Sé que esto puede ser difícil de comprender para ti, pero si no estuviéramos aquí, Bella se derrumbaría por completo —dijo, pero dejando en claro que no diría más.

—Como sea. Y, ¿por qué estás gastando tu precioso tiempo _hablando conmigo_? ¿No deberías estar mostrándole las tetas a la gente o dándole mamadas a extraños?

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice ya? —contestó juguetonamente mientras movía las cejas.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Claro. Podrías solo dejarme solo, ¿por favor?

—Podría, pero pensé que probablemente debería ofrecerte sexo de consolación —dijo inesperadamente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, tratando de luchar contra la ebriedad en mi cabeza para escucharla claramente.

—Obviamente estás borracho, y no me sentiría bien dejándote al volante, _pero_ si te llevo a casa, definitivamente perdería mi tiempo y mi oportunidad de tener sexo. Así que supuse que podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. De todas formas, eres mucho más divertido cuando estás ebrio.

—¿No dijiste que no conduces en la noche… o algo así?

Soltó unas risitas.

—Ese solo es un movimiento que a veces uso para asegurar que los chicos vengan a casa conmigo. Puedo conducir. ¿Por qué la oscuridad cambiaría eso?

—No tengo idea —contesté, incapaz de pensar lo suficiente para comprender de qué demonios estábamos hablando.

Sin discutir más, se subió a mi regazo y de inmediato comenzó a chupar mi cuello mientras movía su pelvis contra la mía.

_¡Santa mierda!_

No recuerdo mucho de la noche, pero mientras el sol comenzaba a meterse entre las persianas a la mañana siguiente, tuve breves flashes de la mierda que hicimos. Posiciones que nunca había imaginado, cera caliente, y puede o no que algo hubiera entrado a un lugar que nunca antes había explorado.

_Qué. Mierda._

Traté de mover mi cuerpo, pero cada músculo dolía. De alguna forma, de algún modo, me las arreglé para girarme, y ahí me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Los mechones chocolate de Bella picaron mi nariz, y por un momento deseé poder quedarme en la cama con ella por siempre.

Incluso aunque me rehusara a admitir mis sentimientos por la chica con problemas a mi lado, no podía negar el hecho de que disfrutaba despertar con ella más de lo que alguna vez disfruté despertar con alguien más. Preguntarme _quién_ sería cuando finalmente despertara, sin embargo, era absolutamente aterrador.

* * *

*Clueless: Película de 1995 llamada 'Ni idea' o 'Fuera de Onda' o 'Despistados' donde la protagonista, Cher, dice la famosa frase 'As if!' traducida como '¡Nada que ver!'; la autora hace un juego con la palabras 'clueless', ya que 'clue' significa 'pista' en español, por eso Tanya le contesta a Edward que ella no necesita pistas, también cuando le dice a Edward que llamar a alguien 'despistado' es grosero, ya que el título de la película en algunos lados se tradujo como 'Despistados'.

* * *

**Este capítulo es de mis favoritos por todas las revelaciones que tiene y porque al fin sabemos más de Tanya, díganme, ¿qué las impactó más del capítulo? ;)**

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**fabi, Paola Lightwood, Adriana Molina, somas, Camilla Fava, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, jupy, Kriss21, Tecupi, Leah de Call, tulgarita, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, injoa, BellaSwanMasen, Lady Grigori, Gabriela Cullen, Nanny Swan, Liz Vidal y kaja0507. **

**Espero su review y nos leemos pronto :D**


	9. Descubrimiento

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Descubrimiento**

No quería despertarla. No quería que despertara y que posiblemente quisiera destruirme, pero más que nada, no quería que abriera los ojos y _no ver a Bella_ mirarme de vuelta.

No fue hasta que comenzó a removerse que me di cuenta de eso, a lo que le siguió una ola de culpa.

Jodí todo. Me metí a la cama con alguien que no era Bella, y ahora me sentía como una absoluta mierda. A pesar de la resaca, tenía que ser una de las sensaciones más bajas de mi vida. Mientras más lo pensaba, peor me sentía. Engañar a Bella era lo último que quería hacer… _¿pero la engañé?_ Era su cuerpo, pero ciertamente no su mente. Pero, todos sus álter egos existían dentro de su mente, así que de una forma, ¿no era también la mente de Bella? Todo era jodidamente confuso, pero sabía dentro de mí que no debí haberlo hecho.

—Mmm —murmuró mientras la consciencia perturbaba su sueño. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y me miró, las mariposas amenazaron con salirse de mi pecho, y no tenía nada que ver con miedo o nerviosismo. Sabía, sin duda alguna, que era mi Bella, y no me importaba cómo o por qué había vuelto; solo quería abrazarla. Solo se había ido un día, pero había sido lo más que habíamos estado separados desde que comenzamos a vernos, y podía decir con honestidad que la extrañaba.

—¿Por qué estás mirándome? —murmuró, casi incoherentemente.

Me incliné y besé su frente, antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

—No te estoy mirando, solo quiero quedarme contigo un poco más —murmuré.

—¿Ya es domingo? Deberíamos quedarnos en la cama todo el día —dijo suavemente.

Consideré mentirle acerca del día de la semana, solo para alargar este momento, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no quería mentir, no a Bella.

—Desafortunadamente, solo es viernes —le informé con pesar.

—¿Viernes? —preguntó confundida mientras abruptamente se enderezaba y se sentaba—. No, solo bromeaba con pensar que era domingo. Sé que es jueves. Ayer fue miércoles, porque tuve una reunión con un distribuidor por teléfono, así que es jueves.

Abrí la boca para explicar lo que había pasado, pero entonces notó algo y prácticamente saltó de la cama, jalando las sábanas para tener algo con que cubrirse.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, alzando la minifalda de cuero roja que Alice había estado usando la noche anterior. Era la clase de ropa que Bella nunca usaría, y no podía evitar preguntarme en dónde guardaba Alice su ropa mientras estaba atrapada en la sala de cine.

—Uh…

Me miraba con demasiadas emociones en el rostro, y no sabía cómo responderle. Me rehusaba a mentir, pero la verdad apestaba, y trataba de considerar una forma de suavizar el golpe.

—Tú estabas, uh… despertaste la mañana de ayer, y tú…

—Salieron —contestó, luciendo completamente devastada—. Sabes, por un corto tiempo pensé que en realidad estaba controlándolas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui? ¿Solo desde ayer?

Asentí con compasión.

»¿Qué hice? ¿Fue Rosalie? ¿Fui grosera contigo? —cuestionó deprisa, pero luego algo se le ocurrió—. Espera… —Miró entre nosotros a nuestro desnudo estado, luego a la falda en su mano, y luego me miró a los ojos cuestionando. No tenía que decirlo. Sé que sabía que dormí con una de sus álter ego, y ahora necesitaba disculparme profundamente.

—Bella, lo siento —dije con la mayor sinceridad—. No es excusa, pero estaba muy ebrio, y ella estaba ahí, y no recuerdo mucho.

Miró a su cuerpo cubierto por la sábana.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras señalaba a los puntos rojos de algo que apenas notó en sus brazos.

—Uh, creo que es cera de una vela… Bella, en realidad… lo siento mucho —repetí—. Ni siquiera sé cómo arreglar las cosas, pero si pudiera deshacerlo, te lo juro, lo haría.

—¿Fue tan mala? —preguntó Bella inesperadamente—. Quiero decir, a juzgar por el desorden, creo que lo disfrutaste.

—Yo… no te miento cuando te digo que no recuerdo demasiado. Estaba… triste, supongo, y fui al bar, y ella estaba ahí y todo fue… no lo sé.

—Edward, lo siento —dijo, sorprendiéndome. Había admitido dormir con su álter ego, y aquí estaba ella, ¿disculpándose conmigo? Realmente era jodido.

—¿Por qué estás disculpándote? —pregunté perplejo—. No hiciste nada malo. Yo solo… soy un jodido idiota que te puso en una situación horrible, y te traicioné...

—¿Cómo me traicionaste? —interrumpió—. Incluso si fuéramos exclusivos, algo a lo que ambos nos negamos, aún estabas conmigo… bueno, mi cuerpo de todas formas. Agradezco haber despertado en tu cama y no en la de un extraño del que me hubiera tenido que escapar discretamente y preocupar por las ETS por los siguientes seis meses. Afortunadamente, al menos Alice siempre ha usado protección… que yo sepa —dijo con pena.

Tembló visiblemente mientras consideraba los incontables amantes de Alice. Sabía lo mucho que odiaba los encuentros de su álter ego, pero me la estaba poniendo muy fácil, especialmente después de que había hecho algo tan horrible.

—Bella, incluso aunque no te importara que estuviera con alguien más porque no somos exclusivos, o como sea, aun así tuve sexo contigo mientras básicamente estabas dormida. Tanya mencionó que ¿te quedas en una habitación oscura cuando no estás en control? Eso es horrible, y entiendo ahora que al estar con Alice, básicamente abusé de ti —le dije disgustado conmigo mismo, e increíblemente arrepentido. _¿Qué clase de monstruo era?_

—Edward, por favor deja de castigarte por esto. Está bien. Estoy bien. Lo prometo. Toda esta situación es muy jodida, y es la razón por la que no salgo con nadie —dijo antes de estirarse por su ropa para poder vestirse.

Una vez que lo hizo y recogió todas sus cosas y las de Alice, me miró y suspiró.

—Nos divertimos, ¿no es cierto? Fue un buen verano. Realmente aprecio el tiempo que tuvimos juntos. —Se subió a la cama en donde yo seguía en mi círculo de culpa y odio hacia mí, y besó mi mejilla—. Serás un gran doctor algún día. No tengo dudas.

No dije nada mientras la veía bajar de mi cama y caminar a la puerta.

»Te deseo lo mejor, Edward. De verdad —añadió sinceramente.

Su sonrisa de despedida partió mi corazón en pedazos. Ambos sabíamos que ese fin de semana me iba de regreso a Seattle y al ser viernes, probablemente supuso que era un buen momento para una despedida. No era un buen momento. Era un momento horrible y dolió como el infierno.

Pero no la detuve, y la única respuesta que le ofrecí fue:

—Adiós.

Era un jodido cobarde, y lo sabía, pero todo acerca de Bella me aterrorizaba, y no tenía nada que ver con su trastorno. No quería que se fuera. No quería dejarla. Bella tenía razón cuando dijo que todo era demasiado jodido.

Me senté ahí como un idiota mientras ella desaparecía de mi habitación, y no me moví hasta mucho después que escuché su auto partir. Le había dicho antes que la visitaría los fines de semana después de que me mudara de vuelta a Seattle, pero ella nunca lució convencida, y siempre hablaba de nuestra inexistente relación como algo temporal. Cuando salió de mi apartamento ese día, claramente intentaba salir de mi vida para siempre, y dolía demasiado. Emociones que no se suponía deberíamos sentir, que no pidieron permiso para entrar, lo hicieron. Tendría que lidiar con las amargas consecuencias.

Cuando finalmente me las arreglé para sacar mi trasero de la cama, me vestí e hice mi rutina preestablecida. Era mi último día de trabajo en el hospital de mi padre, pero usualmente sobrevivía las monótonas horas sabiendo que vería a Bella en el almuerzo. Contaría los minutos y me iría en el segundo que fuera posible hacerlo. Ese día, sin embargo, no tenía nada que esperar, así que trabajé durante mi receso del almuerzo.

Varias veces mi padre fue a mi estación y me dijo que necesitábamos hablar sobre Bella, pero solo asentía y luego él sacudía la cabeza y se iba. No iba a discutir nada con él, y ambos lo sabíamos.

Mi madre quería que pasara mi última tarde en Forks cenando con ellos, pero le dije que no y decidí irme a Seattle esa noche. No tenía sentido esperar cuando estaba seguro que no contestaría ninguna de sus preguntas, y ya sabía lo mucho que estaban decepcionados de mí. Ya me odiaba lo suficiente por meterme con Bella, realmente no necesitaba escuchárselos decir también.

* * *

A pesar de nuestra despedida oficial, le mandé varios mensajes de texto a Bella durante la siguiente semana para ver cómo estaba pero ella rara vez respondía, y cuando lo hacía, eran respuestas de una sola palabra. No quería tener más comunicación conmigo, y tenía que respetar eso, a pesar de lo mucho que dolía. También, sentía que realmente merecía el dolor después de lo que le hice, así que supuse que era justicia, o karma, o solo mi jodida suerte que finalmente encontrara a una chica de la que no podía tener suficiente y ella no me quisiera más. Era demasiado buena para mí, de todas formas, y sabía eso, así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para dejarla ir.

Estar de vuelta en Seattle era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Volví a mis viejas rutinas y me reuní con mis amigos como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… excepto que todo se sentía enteramente diferente y odiaba cada minuto de eso. La escuela apestaba, como siempre, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estar con mis amigos en mi tiempo libre era, de una forma, mucho peor...

Salí con un par de mis amigos una noche, y como siempre lo habíamos hecho antes, hablaban mierda y miraban a las chicas. En un tiempo sin duda habría participado, los habría guiado exitosamente a encuentros de una noche. Ahora, después de Bella, no encontraba ningún interés en eso.

Cuando no me comporté de la forma en la que ellos esperaban, me incitaron más, y eventualmente tuve que decirles:

—¡Jódanse!

—Bien, bien, ¡Dios! —Mi amigo, Eric, finalmente cedió—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Esta mierda es aburrida. Estoy harto —les dije con amargura.

—Vaya que has cambiado desde el verano —comentó Tyler—. Quiero decir, no es que sea algo malo.

—¡Demonios sí es algo malo! —interrumpió Mike—. Siempre es él quien atraía a las chicas y las invitaba a traer a sus amigas. ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?

—Ah, él solo está pasando un mal rato; se le pasará pronto. ¿Cierto, compañero? —dijo Eric mientras ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso —contesté mientras quitaba su brazo de encima de mí—. Creo que mejor me voy —le dije antes de ponerme de pie.

—No, no puedes irte aún, ¡tengo que contarte mi historia, primero! —insistió Mike. Me sentó de nuevo en mi lugar, y de mala gana me quedé ahí para escuchar la historia patética que tenía que contar—. Así que, era mi segundo día como interno en el ala psiquiátrica, y este tipo, lo llamaremos Harry, solo comienza a hablar para sí mismo.

—¿Esquizofrenia? —asumió Tyler.

Mike se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, alguna mierda de ese estilo. Como sea, estaba aburrido así que decidí sentarme con él y comenzar a hablar con sus voces mentales como si realmente pudiera escucharlas también —se rio—. Incluso comencé a mover toda su mierda alrededor de la habitación cuando él no estaba mirando y culpé a una de sus voces. Él estaba demasiado confundido —añadió entre sus risas.

—Eso es demasiado jodido —dije, disgustado.

—¿Qué? Jódete. ¿Estás hablando en serio? —preguntó Mike, inseguro.

—Sí, hablo jodidamente en serio —le dije—. Eso es retorcido. ¿Qué demonios ganas metiéndote con gente así?

—Disculpa, estaba tratando de hacer que mi día fuera un poco menos aburrido —contestó con demasiada actitud—. Si no lo hacía, me hubiera vuelto loco y convertido en un paciente.

—Quizá si trataras de entender los trastornos mentales te darías cuenta de que está mal meterte con ellos de esa manera —contesté—. ¡Son personas de verdad, no cosas sin cerebro que están ahí para divertirte! Pero te importa una mierda, ¿no es así? Solo estás en medicina porque tu papá te obligó.

—¿Y por qué estás tú aquí, Cullen? —contraatacó—. Tú y yo somos exactamente iguales, ¡así que bájate de tu maldito pedestal y cierra la boca!

Sus palabras eran como un golpe al estómago y un balde de agua helada directo a mi rostro. Tenía razón, éramos iguales. Ambos odiábamos la escuela de medicina y solo entramos porque nuestros padres nos compraron la admisión. Ambos éramos unos ricos creídos que no apreciábamos las oportunidades que se nos habían dado. Y ambos nos metimos con personas mentalmente inestables por ninguna otra razón más que el aburrimiento. Era patético y ridículo, y ninguno de los dos debería lograr ser doctor.

A pesar de lo mucho que siempre odié la escuela de medicina, nunca consideré la posibilidad de otro camino para mí. Era todo acerca de lo que tenía permitido soñar desde que tenía memoria. Cuando jodía las cosas, mis padres siempre me sacaban de eso y me regresaban de vuelta al camino de la medicina. Quizá esa era la razón por la que me equivocaba tan seguido: en el fondo siempre esperaba alcanzar el punto en el que mis padres se rindieran y me dejaran en paz. No había pasado aún, y comenzaba a pensar que jamás pasaría, pero después de escuchar la historia de Mike, sabía que finalmente estaba listo para perseguir un nuevo rumbo.

Me rehusaba a ser como Mike por un momento más; era hora de valerme por mí mismo y ser consciente de mis sentimientos. Lo que había iniciado como un terrible intento para aliviar mi aburrimiento, pasar tiempo con Bella se había convertido en algo más y me había cambiado irrevocablemente. La extrañaba con fiereza, e incluso aunque sabía que no la merecía, necesitaba volver y decirle lo que sentía.

Ese fue mi último día en la escuela de medicina, y mi última noche en Seattle.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Tecupi, Adriana Molina, Mar91, Jessi, somas, kaja0507, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Leah de Call, jupy, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, BellaSwanMasenCullen, Lady Grigori, catalina a carreno, sandy56, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21 y el Guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	10. Algo diferente

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Algo diferente**

Después de salirme formalmente de la escuela de medicina, empaqué mis cosas y me dirigí directo a Forks. Mientras conducía, mi nueva realidad me golpeó de repente, por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía absolutamente nada planeado. No una escuela o una carrera futura, ninguna meta a largo plazo, ninguna dirección. Después de que mis padres se enteraran de lo que había hecho, ni siquiera tendría un lugar para quedarme. Era un nivel de liberación que nunca supe que necesitaba hasta ese momento.

Era jodidamente increíble.

Incluso si Bella nunca aceptaba mi disculpa y se mantenía en su postura de no tener sentimientos más profundos hacia mí, tenía la repentina necesidad de decirle lo maravilloso que se sentía ser finalmente libre. Era la mejor amiga que alguna vez hubiera tenido, y quería que supiera que fue su fuerza y perseverancia lo que me inspiró a realizar este salto, y siempre estaría agradecido… sin hogar, pero agradecido.

Para cuando finalmente llegué a Forks, era después de la hora de cierre de la librería, pero me arriesgué y me dirigí hacia allá de todos modos. Necesitaba ver a Bella. Era como si hubiera puesto todas mis emociones en pausa, pero ahora que finalmente me estaba permitiendo sentir, quizá por primera vez en toda mi vida, estaba a punto de explotar y no podía esperar más.

Afortunadamente, el auto de Bella aún estaba en el estacionamiento, así que me estacioné y me apresuré al edificio. No me tomé un momento para detenerme y considerar el hecho de que quizá ahora Bella fuera alguien más, pero cuando entré y prácticamente me estrellé con ella mientras estaba a punto de salir, todo en lo que pude pensar era en lo agradecido que estaba por estar en casa.

No necesitaba su confirmación verbal para saber que Bella era Bella; había algo en sus ojos que era distintivo de ella y era capaz de reconocerlo de inmediato. Sin embargo, esa mirada —la que hacía única a Bella— me era imposible de leerla ahora.

—Yo… uh… —Me quedé sin palabras ante su intensa mirada, se sentía como si estuviera penetrando mi alma.

¿Por qué era malditamente horrible para expresarme? Supongo que la idea de emociones y sentimientos era aún nueva para mí, pero necesitaba rectificarlo si es que tenía siquiera la mínima oportunidad con Bella.

Con mi mente plagada de inseguridades, tomé el libro más cercano y se lo tendí.

—Lo siento, yo-uh, solo necesitaba comprar esto rápidamente —murmuré como el idiota que estaba intentando no ser. Esa táctica para romper el hielo ya había funcionado dos veces con ella, así que supuse que lo haría una vez más.

Dudosamente tomó el libro de mi mano y lo miró.

—"_Sexo para ti; la guía de la mujer para dominar y alcanzar poderosos orgasmos_". —Su ceja se alzó con diversión y sabía que al menos estaba un poco receptiva hacia mi presencia.

Me encogí de hombros, pero no pude evitar mi sonrisa.

—La mejor manera de aprender a complacer a una mujer es leyendo las palabras directo de una mujer —dije, enterrándome más en mi mierda.

Sonrió, pero rápidamente luchó contra ella.

—Lo siento, pero estamos cerrados. Tendrás que volver durante las horas de trabajo —dijo tan seriamente como era posible mientras dejaba el libro donde lo había encontrado.

—Me parece justo —concedí—. De todos modos esa es una lectura más pesada de lo que tenía planeado para esta noche.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Edward? —preguntó después, poniéndose alarmantemente seria. No estaba feliz de verme, para lo que estaba preparado, pero ser enfrentado a esa realidad era mucho más difícil de lo que había predicho. Aun así, me preocupaba lo suficiente por ella como para respetar sus sentimientos. No me iba a quedar con ella si de verdad no me quería aquí, pero no podía irme hasta que no fuera completamente honesto.

—Te amo —solté, sorprendiéndonos a los dos—. Eso es-uh, una parte de la razón por la que vine. Necesitaba que supieras que me salí de la escuela de medicina porque me hiciste querer más, y no sé qué es lo que haré porque estoy seguro que mis padres me matarán y no me dejarán quedarme con ellos cuando se enteren, pero honestamente no me importa —dije apresurado.

En el momento en el que las palabras salieron, honestamente me sentí más ligero. Vocalizar mis pensamientos y sentimientos no era algo que hubiera hecho antes, pero era maravilloso, y sin importar el resultado, sabía que nunca me arrepentiría.

Bella consideró lo que le dije, pero solo por un momento.

—Renunciaste a la escuela y posiblemente no tengas hogar, y ¿estás diciendo que tomaste esta enorme y drástica decisión por mí? —cuestionó lentamente.

—Sí… espera, no, eso no es lo que quise decir. No lo hice por ti, pero tú me inspiraste. Me inspiraste a mirar más profundo dentro de mí y saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. No me gusta quién era como persona antes de conocerte, y después… todo lo que hacía era extrañarte y querer volver. Odio la medicina, y odio estar lejos de ti porque te amo más de lo que alguna vez he amado a alguien o algo.

Su rostro nunca cambió por mi confesión, pero sus ojos mostraron sus emociones, su tristeza.

—Edward, prometiste que no te enamorarías de mí —murmuró.

Suspiré.

—Lo sé, y sé por tu falta de respuesta a mis mensajes que quizá no te sientas de la misma forma, y no quiero que alguna vez te sientas culpable acerca de eso. Yo solo… tenía que decírtelo.

—No respondí a tus mensajes porque pensé que lo superarías y seguirías con tu vida una vez que volvieras con tus amigos y tu vida en Seattle. Una ruptura limpia siempre es mejor para mí, pero… _volviste_ —dijo en voz baja—. Nunca antes nadie había vuelto —añadió con su máscara estoica quebrándose lo suficiente para dejar salir una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

Su dolor era devastador, y no quería hacer nada más que abrazarla, pero cuando me acerqué, ella alzó la mano para detenerme. Se tomó un momento para calmarse, y luego endureció sus facciones de nuevo.

—Pero la gente no vuelve por una razón, Edward.

—Lo sé —le dije gentilmente, sabiendo exactamente a dónde iba con esto—. Sé que no es posible que sea fácil, pero eso está bien. Estar contigo vale cada problema que venga de la mano con tu trastorno.

Inhaló profundamente, antes de preguntar:

—¿Vienes conmigo a un lugar?

—Por supuesto —contesté en automático.

Insistió en que la siguiera en mi propio auto, pero no me dijo a dónde. Condujimos a través del pueblo, y finalmente nos estacionamos en uno de los complejos de apartamentos más de mierda en el área.

—¿Estás mostrándome un potencial lugar para rentar? —pregunté, ligeramente divertido y demasiado confundido mientras salíamos de nuestros respectivos autos—. Quiero decir, este lugar parece adecuado para un salario de un restaurante de comida rápida y todo eso, pero no estoy muy seguro de que pueda vivir aquí.

—No, no es para ti. ¿Entrarías conmigo, por favor? Necesito que lo veas para que en verdad entiendas por qué nunca podríamos estar juntos.

Sus palabras fueron como una daga en mi pecho, pero la seguí de todas formas; quería tener la oportunidad de explicarle por qué estaba equivocada. Dije que no forzaría mi presencia para ella, pero si no tenía una oscura razón para mantenernos separados además de su falta de sentimientos hacia mí, entonces tendría que oponerme a eso. Honestamente sentía que si ambos nos preocupábamos por el otro, no había nada que no pudiéramos superar.

No hablamos mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de puertas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una en particular.

—Desperté en este apartamento la semana pasada —dijo inesperadamente—. No sabía en dónde estaba, pero eso no era lo inusual para mí. No fue hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba sola que comencé a mirar alrededor y descubrí algo…

Tomó una llave de su llavero y abrió la puerta. Dentro era un apartamento regular y pequeño; nada peculiar o fuera de lo ordinario, excepto…

—¿Esa es? —pregunté mientras notaba una pequeña fotografía enmarcada en la mesita de café—. Guau.

—Síp, guau —acordó Bella, pero pareció asumir que hablaba del apartamento entero, en lugar de la foto que parecía ser de ella abrazando románticamente a otra mujer. Iba a especificarlo, pero me di cuenta de que el apartamento en sí mismo era el mayor problema.

—Así que… este es… —Estaba, de nuevo, sin palabras. Incluso aunque era claro que este lugar le pertenecía a Rosalie, no podía entender cómo había sido capaz de logarlo.

—Edward, no sabía nada de esto —me dijo Bella mientras señalaba a su alrededor—. Pero al parecer mis álter egos lo han tenido por un tiempo.

—¿Álter egos? ¿Quieres decir que todas comparten este lugar; no solo Rosalie? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Supongo… bueno, no estoy segura si las niñas vengan aquí dado que no conducen y no pueden cuidarse solas.

—¿Cómo lograron esto? —le pregunté, aún en shock por todo.

—Encontré los pagos de la renta mientras revisaba los gastos del negocio —explicó—. Tenía la corazonada de que habían estado tomando dinero directamente de la tienda, y tenía razón. Disfrazaban los pagos automáticos como un tipo de seguro. Después de eso contacté a la administración y les pedí una copia del contrato de renta. El chico ni siquiera me pidió una identificación antes de dármelo. El contrato dice que hay dos ocupantes: Alice y Rosalie Hale.

—¿Tus álter egos tienen apellidos? —pregunté.

—Aparentemente, inventados. La peor parte es la fecha en el contrato; han tenido este lugar por más de dos años.

—Mierda —dije asombrado—. ¿Cómo es que se salieron con la suya por tanto tiempo?

—No los sé. Encontré sus identificaciones falsas en uno de los cajones, y cuando caminaba por el pasillo después de esa primera mañana aquí, uno de los vecinos me preguntó cuál de las gemelas era yo y lo divertido que era que nunca nos había visto a las dos juntas. Así que, supongo que se han estado haciendo pasar por gemelas, lo que supongo las ayuda a salirse con la suya al ser tan diferentes, con diferentes nombres y amoríos. Todo es tan… —Sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba de hablar.

—¿Saben que tú sabes? —pregunté en voz baja. Irradiaba tanta tensión y estrés que incluso mi voz suave sonaba como si estuviera gritando en mi propia cabeza.

—No lo sé. No sé qué es lo que saben, pero la semana pasada he estado pasando tiempo aquí. Fui diagnosticada cuando era adolescente, así que nunca he vivido por mi cuenta. No confiaba en mí para estar lejos de mi papá, pero parece que mis álter egos tienen otras ideas. Honestamente, tras experimentar un poco de vivir como un adulto lejos de mi papá, no puedo decir que las culpo.

—Sí, incluso cuando los padres son geniales, apesta ser un adulto que vive con ellos por un largo periodo de tiempo —coincidí.

—Amo a mi papá, pero creo que es tiempo de que me vuelva un poco más independiente… por supuesto, encontrarme con este lugar no es exactamente reconfortante. ¿Cómo pude no saber de este lugar por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué más hay que no sé de ellas?

—Entonces, ¿tu papá nunca te dijo que en ocasiones ni siquiera llegabas a la casa? —cuestioné tratando de comprender mejor la situación.

—Trabaja muchos turnos nocturnos, e incluso cuando está en casa, ambos sabemos los… hábitos de Alice. También sabe que Rosalie no quiere tener nada que ver con él, así que cuando toma el control, supone que encuentra otros lugares en donde estar. Solía cuestionarla sobre eso, pero ella se rehusaba a hablar con él. Soy una adulta ahora, así que a menos que me declare incompetente, no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto.

—Pero ¿por qué no te ha declarado incompetente? —pregunté con cuidado—. Quiero decir, no estoy diciendo que debería, pero me pregunto sus razones para no hacerlo. Creo que si estuviera en su posición eso sería algo que hubiera considerado.

—Lo discutimos en el pasado. Cuando cumplí dieciocho, hablamos con algunos doctores acerca de qué sería lo mejor, pero fue mi papá quien se negó más. Si nunca me concedían control legal sobre mí, hubiera perdido la oportunidad que tengo de vivir una media vida —señaló—. Perdería mi negocio, y toda pizca de autosustento que es tan importante para mí. La mayor parte del tiempo, mis álter egos cooperan conmigo, en el sentido que no han arruinado mi tienda, esa tienda es todo lo que tengo… probablemente sea todo lo que siempre tendré.

—Puedes tenerme —reafirmé gentilmente pero con convicción. Nada de la situación me había desviado; sabía que no sería fácil, pero por Bella valía la pena luchar por eso.

—Edward —murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza para decir que no.

—Dime que no me amas, y me marcharé —la reté.

Me miró y el peso del momento era palpable. Podía ver su intención de mentir, pero justo como yo no podía mentirle, sabía que ella no podía mentirme, sin importar lo mucho que pensara que necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando aceptó el hecho de que no sería capaz de forzarlo, miró hacia otro lado y trató de convencerme de su punto.

—Nunca funcionaría —dijo con firmeza—. No puedo vivir mi vida sabiendo que estoy lastimándote.

Quería decirle de nuevo que valía la pena por la oportunidad de estar con ella, pero luego algo hizo que me concentrara en la fotografía enmarcada y pensé en algo.

—Si una de tus álter egos puede mantener una relación romántica, una álter ego que está en control menos tiempo del que tú lo estás, ¿por qué tú no puedes tener el mismo beneficio?

Arrugó el rostro en confusión.

Alcé la fotografía para enfatizar mi punto, la fotografía de ella, quien asumo era Rosalie en ese entonces, abrazando románticamente a una mujer de cabello castaño.

—Si tu álter ego puede descubrir cómo tener una relación real, tú también —le dije sin dudar.

—No, esto… —Tomó la fotografía y la analizó como si la estuviera mirando con otros ojos—. Ella solo es alguien que Rosalie conoció… en algún lado, ¿cierto?

¿Realmente no lo sabía? ¿Cómo Rosalie podía ocultarle un secreto tan enorme a Bella? Pero bueno, estábamos en un apartamento secreto, así que supongo que no debería dudar de ella.

—Luce lo bastante importante para tenerla enmarcada —señalé—. Incluso es la única fotografía en el apartamento entero, por lo que puedo ver.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué dirías que está es una relación romántica? Esa es una curiosa suposición. Solo porque está abrazando a alguien, a una mujer… es decir, no soy lesbiana, y Alice ciertamente no lo es, así que…

—Tanya me dijo que Rosalie tiene una novia —traté de convencerla gentilmente.

—Una amiga que es una chica, estoy segura. Demonios, me sorprende que tenga amigos en absoluto, mi papá dice que ella es horrible.

—Tanya me dijo que ellas han estado juntas íntimamente —dije, dudoso.

Bella apretó los ojos mientras procesaba mis palabras. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, su resolución era más firme.

—No sé cómo eso es posible, pero solo prueba más mi punto. No tengo idea de lo que ninguna de ellas está haciendo en cualquier momento. Tienen apartamentos secretos, y aparentemente relaciones… secretas. No sé cuál es el arreglo de Rosalie con esta mujer; todo lo que sé es que nunca podría pedirte que estés conmigo sabiendo que no puedo serte fiel.

—Pero ellas no son tú —le dije—. Lo que ellas hacen no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Te amo a ti, no a ellas.

—Pero ellas son yo —argumentó, emocional—. Compartimos un cuerpo. Supongamos que tratamos de tener una relación real; ¿y si eventualmente queremos algo más? ¿Te casarás conmigo sabiendo que mi cuerpo nunca será completamente tuyo? ¿Qué hay de los niños? Ciertamente no puedo pensar en estar embarazada sabiendo que mi cuerpo no siempre será cuidado de la forma en la que quiero que lo sea, y nunca estarás seguro de que en realidad sea tu bebé debido a la promiscuidad de Alice. Ahora estoy en control natal, pero si lo dejara… sé que me estoy adelantando demasiado, pero esa es la realidad de mi situación. Dices que me amas, y quiero que sepas lo mucho que eso significa para mí porque nunca he tenido ni siquiera la audacia de soñar que alguien me ame. También te amo, y esa es la razón por la que necesitamos dejar que esto termine ahora mientras aún es algo bonito, de otra forma lo arruinaré y no quiero mirar atrás hacia nosotros y tener que cargar esa culpa conmigo por el resto de mi vida.

—¿Cómo el arrepentimiento es mejor que la culpa? —le dije—. Las relaciones se deterioran todo el tiempo por diferentes razones. Quizá tengas razón, quizá nos estanquemos y queramos más. Lidiaremos con eso en su momento. Si es algo que no podamos arreglar, entonces es lo que es, y nos separamos. Pero lo que no haremos es arrepentirnos de los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Suspiró mientras consideraba lo que estaba diciendo.

—Es mejor ser amado y perder que nunca haber amado en absoluto.

—¡Exactamente! —confirmé, esperanzado de que finalmente comprendiera lo que decía.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces ya lo hemos hecho. Ya he tenido más contigo este verano de lo que pensé que alguna vez tendría. Demonios, incluso debes gustarle mucho a Alice para que durmiera contigo dos veces; no creo que alguna vez haya hecho eso antes. Pero el verano se terminó y las emociones se están volviendo más intensas y…

—¿Qué? —pregunté cuando dejó de hablar.

Se mordió el labio y pareció contemplar algo en su mente.

»¿Qué pasa? —presioné, sabiendo que no estaba segura de vocalizar su idea o no—. Bella, lo que sea…

—Le gustas a Alice —dijo en voz baja, casi avergonzada.

—No estoy seguro de eso —discutí—. Pareciera ser que solo le gusto ebrio.

—No, le gustas, de otra forma ella nunca habría dormido contigo por segunda vez —señaló.

—Pero realmente no nos llevamos bien mientras estamos sobrios —dije avergonzado. Aún me sentía como una mierda por haber dormido con Alice, pero parecía que Bella sentía exactamente lo opuesto.

—No importa que no parezcas llevarte bien con ella, todo por lo que Alice parece preocuparse es por el sexo. Si ella estuviera dispuesta a… si tú pudieras quizá mantenerla interesada en ti… quizá no tendría que preocuparme por despertar en camas de extraños.

—¿Quieres que…_ seduzca_ a Alice? —cuestioné, inseguro de si la entendía correctamente.

—¿Es malo de mi parte que pida eso? —se cuestionó en voz alta—. Lo es, ¿no es cierto? Dios, ¡soy una idiota!

—No eres una idiota —le aseguré—. Yo solo… es decir, creo que entiendo de dónde vienes, pero yo solo… creo que se sentiría como si estuviera engañándote. Así se sintió la última vez.

—Porque sigues pensando en nosotras como dos personas diferentes, y lo somos, en un sentido, pero también somos la misma. Sé que todo suena jodido, pero honestamente preferiría que durmieras con ella cuando no estoy en control, que ella usando mi cuerpo para dormir con alguien más. No puedo controlar los deseos de Alice, pero… quizá tú puedas. Si estuviera lo suficientemente feliz contigo, podría permitirnos estar juntos también.

Me quedé callado mientras trataba de imaginarlo. La sensación que tuve después de dormir con Alice realmente apestó, pero ¿y si Bella tenía razón? ¿Y si encontrando la manera de ganarme a Alice era la única forma de estar con Bella?

—¿Qué hay de Rosalie? —pregunté, aún sin estar seguro de nada.

Bella alzó su hombro sin esperanza.

—No lo sé; solo puedo esperar que eventualmente se dará cuenta de que no eres su enemigo y dejará de odiarte. Al menos si le gustan las mujeres, no debo preocuparme acerca de quedar embarazada de una de sus aventuras de la forma en la que lo hago con Alice.

—Eso es cierto —concedí gentilmente. Tuve un amigo que su novia era bisexual. No le molestaba que ella durmiera con otras mujeres, siempre y cuando no lo hiciera con hombres. Supongo que nuestra situación era al menos mejor que eso, eso es, si hacía lo que Bella pedía y me ganaba a Alice para tener una relación exclusiva conmigo.

—Edward, todo esto es una locura —dijo Bella, dudando—. ¿Cómo puedo decirte que te amo si te pido que hagas algo de esto? Es demasiado. Es demasiado para cualquier persona.

—No soy cualquiera, y no es demasiado. Mira, no puedo prometer que mis sentimientos nunca cambiarán, igual que tú no puedes, pero ciertamente podemos intentarlo y ver cómo funciona. ¿Realmente quieres preguntarte cómo habría sido si solo lo intentamos? Porque puede estallar, pero también podría ser maravilloso. Podríamos ser maravillosos. Tú y yo. Solo necesitamos intentarlo.

Bella se acercó y se estiró para acariciar mi rostro.

—Tengo miedo —admitió—. Estoy aterrada, en realidad. No quiero permitirme tener esperanza para luego perderla. Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya en mi mejilla.

—Todo lo que vale la pena hacer en la vida es riesgoso —le dije casi en un susurro—. Pero el amor vale la pena ese riesgo, vale la pena arriesgar todo. Nunca he creído eso, pero lo hago ahora. Nunca he querido nada más y estoy dispuesto a luchar contra las inevitables adversidades que nos esperan.

—No es justo para ti —dijo pero la resolución en su voz estaba fallando.

Sonreí.

—¿De verdad crees que tus problemas serán los únicos problemas en esta relación? Actualmente no tengo empleo ni casa.

Sonrió de vuelta.

—Ya veo, todo tiene sentido ahora. Debí haber sabido que la única forma en la que alguien querría estar con una mujer loca como yo era si estuviera desesperado por una mujer que lo mantuviera.

Reí.

—Dudo que seas lo suficientemente mayor para calificar de esa forma. Además, planeo trabajar tan pronto como sea posible, y hasta entonces, mi auto es cómodo.

—¿Realmente crees que tus padres no te dejarán quedarte con ellos? —preguntó curiosa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No conoces a mi papá. Pero está bien; este complejo no está tan mal como se ve desde afuera. Seguramente puedo pagar un apartamento aquí.

—O podemos estar aquí juntos —sugirió Bella, probablemente antes de en realidad pensarlo. Ni siquiera había accedido a estar conmigo aún, pero su oferta ciertamente me daba esperanza.

Mi sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

—No lo sé, tus compañeras de cuarto… o de cuerpo en tu caso, probablemente incendien este lugar antes de dejar que me quede aquí contigo.

—A menos que puedas convencerlas de lo contrario —pidió una vez más.

A pesar de lo inseguro que estaba de seducir a Alice, de repente supe que eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero no solo era Alice, tenía que ganarme la aprobación de todas. Amar a Bella era fácil, pero ganarme a Rosalie, Tanya, Bree y Alice sería el desafío de mi vida.

Tener una relación con una persona con TID nunca podría ser "normal". Bella y yo teníamos que dejar ir la idea de una relación convencional y aprender a navegar el curso de algo diferente, algo que aún no conocíamos o entendíamos, pero algo hermoso en su propia manera. No estaba seguro de cómo se vería este viaje, pero sabía que pondría todo de mi parte en él, y eso era todo lo que podíamos hacer.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**DannySK, miop, Paola Lightwood, freedom2604, Leah de Call, jupy, Camilla Fava, Mar91, Norita, EmmaBe, fabi, Tecupi, BellaSwanMasen, Adriana Molina, somas, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, catalina a carreno, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita y el Guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	11. Confrontación

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Confrontación**

Hacer el amor con Bella, sabiendo que la amaba y que ella me amaba, era la sensación más increíble que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. Se volvió claro para mí que así era como tenía que ser: una manifestación física de emociones intensas.

Quedarme despierto y verla dormir pacíficamente en mis brazos, no se sintió de forma perturbadora como siempre asumí que sería cuando la gente lo hacía en las películas. Por supuesto, después de que finalmente sucumbiera a mi propio sueño, las pesadillas comenzaron…

—_Oh, estás en problemas ahora —dijo una niña pequeña, haciendo que me sentara en la horrible cama de ese horrible apartamento, solo para descubrir que Bella se había ido._

_Era un sueño, y sabía que era un sueño, así que no cuestioné por qué estaba aquí o siquiera quién era la niña. Sabía quién era, a pesar de que nunca antes había visto esta versión de ella._

_Froté mi rostro, esperando aclarar la pesadez del sueño para verla mejor._

—_Hola, Bree, ¿qué haces? —pregunté con sueño, sin pensar que fuera extraño que estuviera aquí, en su forma de niña pequeña, sentada junto a mí. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas como un pretzel, y su barbilla estaba en sus manos con los codos recargados en las rodillas, haciéndola lucir aún más pequeña._

—_Roncas cuando duermes —murmuró._

—_¿Lo hago? —pregunté, sorprendido, nadie me había dicho eso antes._

—_Síp —dijo antes de recargarse, ahora sus manos quedaban detrás de ella—. Y esa solo es una de las razones por las que estás en problemas. Rosalie odia los ronquidos, y ahora ella está en camino. Si fuera tú, me escondería… por supuesto, esconderme debajo de la cama nunca me ha funcionado. Deberías intentar con el armario._

—_¿De quién te has escondido? —pregunté preocupado._

—_Los tipos malos. Rosalie en realidad no es mala, pero sí está enojada. Apresúrate, ya viene._

…

Desperté de un sobresalto, y la escena ante mí me hizo pensar que mi sueño no era estrictamente un sueño. En la exacta posición en la que Bree había estado sentada, ahora lo estaba Bella, excepto que estaba lejos de ser Bella.

—Buenos días, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó con una voz tan dulce que temblé físicamente—. Awww, ¿tienes frío?

—No —contesté rápidamente mientras me sentaba y revisaba para ver que estuviera vestido—. No, no tengo frío, solo…

—¿Aterrado? —preguntó con una siniestra sonrisa.

No estaba seguro si fue su tono ofensivamente falso, o su pomposidad, pero de repente todos mis nervios se fueron. Rosalie ya había sido una preocupación por demasiado tiempo; estaba harto de que sus amenazas me afectaran.

—No, en realidad; nunca me han dado miedo los monstruos. Creo que tu personalidad de hielo me llegó por un momento, pero ahora estoy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación —le dije, con el mismo tono amistoso falso.

De inmediato, dejó toda falsedad y su humor se ensombreció.

—Realmente tienes un deseo de muerte, ¿no es así?

Pretendí considerarlo.

—No lo creo. En realidad justo ahora aprecio demasiado la vida.

—¿Crees que bromeaba con mis amenazas? —preguntó agresivamente.

—No, estoy seguro que tienes toda la intención de arruinarme justo ahora, pero la verdad es que no hay mucho que puedas hacer que no haya hecho ya. Me salí de la escuela de medicina, y mis padres están profundamente decepcionados…o, por lo menos, lo estarán tan pronto como se enteren. No tengo ningún plan para mi futuro así que, de la forma en que lo veo, te salvé de mucho trabajo —dije casualmente.

Se rio sin humor una vez.

—Realmente eres un idiota, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, ya sabía que lo eras, pero estás dando lo mejor de ti para probar que tengo razón. Eres un jodido desertor, desempleado, y probablemente un vagabundo. Bella sí que sabe escogerlos, ¿no?

—Oh, no soy un vagabundo —le informé, sin que me afectara una sola cosa de lo que decía—. Me quedaré aquí contigo. Nos vamos a divertir mucho. ¿Cierto, roomie? Quizá más tarde podamos hablar de chicas y trenzarnos el cabello.

—No hay ninguna manera en la que te quedes aquí conmigo. Pero tienes razón acerca de algo, no eres un vagabundo. Estoy segura que en la penitenciaria del estado tendrán una celda lista para ti.

Fingí preocupación.

—Mierda, olvidé tus amenazas de falsificar cargos criminales en mi contra. Bueno, Bella le dijo a Charlie que se asegurara que nunca estuvieras sola en la estación, y tengo mis propias amenazas de reserva. Creo que estoy bien.

—¿Qué amenazas? —preguntó con disgusto.

—Oh, las que aún no hago pero ciertamente estoy a punto de hacer. Verás, en realidad yo tengo un amigo que es un hacker. No tiene acceso a los reportes de la policía o algo así, pero…

Alcé mi dedo índice mientras le escribía a mi amigo Liam por ayuda. Con una rápida fotografía a la que estaba enmarcada de la novia de Rosalie, se la envié con el nombre Emma y, en dos minutos, tenía información para mí.

—Emma McCarty. Previamente compitió en la MMA de mujeres. Actualmente trabaja como entrenadora personal en el Twenty-Four-Seven Fitness de Port Angeles.

Rosalie estaba enfurecida.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso?

—Una rápida búsqueda en línea y mi amigo fue capaz de encontrar todo eso súper fácil. Obviamente, cualquiera puede hacer eso, pero él también tiene otras habilidades. Habilidades que podrían arruinar a esta adorable señorita.

—¿Qué clase de enfermo va tras alguien que ni siquiera conoce? —siseó.

—Bueno, en el pasado cuando alguien quería atacarme por cualquier razón, regresaba el fuego el doble de caliente, sin embargo, no puedo herirte en realidad sin herir a Bella… excepto cuando se trata de tu novia, de la que Bella no sabía nada. Además, incluso si pudiera herirte personalmente de una forma que no afecte a Bella, sé que realmente no te importaría. Te me figuras a ese tipo de personalidades que puede soportar mucha mierda. Por supuesto, ve tras alguien a quien amas y es ahí en donde encuentro tu debilidad. ¿Cierto?

—O solo te destruyo antes de que tengas la oportunidad de hacer algo —amenazó.

—Excepto que ya hice algo. Mi amigo tiene toda su información ahora, así que si termino en la cárcel por cualquier razón, uso mi única llamada para contactarlo y que él arruine la reputación de la dulce Emma, sus éxitos, carrera, y todo lo demás que pueda encontrar en línea.

—Eres el demonio en persona y haré todo en mis manos para hacerte desear nunca haber conocido a Bella —dijo.

—Ya lo veremos. Mientras tanto, tomaré una ducha —le dije casualmente, lo que solo la hizo enojar más.

Definitivamente me aseguré de ponerle seguro a la puerta del baño por un pequeño miedo de que fuera a echar algún químico venenoso mientras me duchaba o algo así. Afortunadamente, mi tiempo en el baño pasó sin problema, y cuando salí a la sala del apartamento, Rosalie se había ido. Desafortunadamente para mí, se llevó el cuerpo de Bella con ella hacia dondequiera que se hubiera ido.

Era enteramente posible que estuviera afuera buscando una nueva forma de destruir lo poco que me quedaba en la vida, pero honestamente no pensaba que lo hiciera. Probablemente solo quería alejarse de mí.

Mientras me sentaba en el pequeño sofá y repetía nuestra confrontación en mi mente, honestamente me sentía como una mierda por amenazarla de la forma en que lo hice. No quería igualarme al nivel de Rosalie, y ciertamente no tenía intención de en realidad hacerle daño a su novia, pero incluso con la culpa que estaba sintiendo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que podría haber hecho para que se calmara. Realmente apestaba, pero esperaba que eventualmente pudiéramos descubrir una forma de coexistir en paz.

Después de que continué sentado sobre mi trasero por otra hora más o menos, decidí que era suficiente y que tenía que hacer algo. Siempre y cuando me mantuviera en movimiento y nunca me estancara, sabía que podría sacarme del agujero que había creado en mi propia vida. Lo primero era revisar los clasificados locales por cualquier vacante disponible. Una pizzería, cadenas de comida rápida y Walmart estaban contratando, así que me postulé para todos en línea. Ciertamente no eran materiales para una carrera, pero supuse que uno de ellos me mantendría a flote mientras se me ocurría algo a más largo plazo. Lo siguiente era hablar con mis padres…

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —me gritó mi padre de inmediato en el momento que crucé la puerta. No estaba sorprendido de que ya supieran lo que había hecho, él era un amigo cercano del decano—. ¿Sabes lo humillante que es ser tomado por sorpresa sobre la idiotez que cometió mi único hijo? Ahora tengo que hacer muchas cosas para tratar que te den tu lugar de vuelta…

—Pensaba que no quiero ser doctor —le dije con seguridad, dejándolo sin habla—. Y no gastes tu tiempo haciendo esas cosas, porque no volveré.

—Edward, cuando cambies de opinión en unas semanas… —ofreció mamá, pero necesitaba ser completamente claro, así ellos podían entenderlo mejor.

—Odio la medicina —dije gentilmente pero con firmeza—. Siempre la he odiado, pero me mordí la lengua y seguí el camino que ustedes solo permitieron porque nunca supe cómo salir de él. No me gusta perturbarlos… sé que algunas de mis acciones pasadas quizá los hayan convencido de lo contrario, pero en realidad no, necesito encontrar algo con lo que me sienta cómodo haciendo el resto de mi vida. La medicina no lo es. Lamento decepcionarlos, pero no lamento haberme salido y sé que jamás lo haré.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué demonios harás con tu vida? —preguntó mi papá, aún molesto pero sorprendentemente calmado.

—No lo sé, pero no me apresuraré a descubrirlo. Hasta entonces, me conseguiré cualquier trabajo con el que pueda mantenerme.

—¿Cualquier trabajo? Edward, quizá te hayas salido de la escuela de medicina, pero aún eres un graduado de la universidad. Busca un trabajo real —sugirió mi madre.

—Pero aún no sé qué es lo que quiero hacer —dije.

—No tienes qué —me contestó—. Tener un trabajo real no significa que no puedas cambiar de profesión más adelante.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti en el departamento de facturación del hospital —me informó papá—. Estás plenamente calificado y la paga es decente.

—No quiero que me consigas un empleo, papá —dije, frustrándome.

—Tonterías. Trabajarás ahí hasta que encuentres un trabajo adecuado en otro lado. No tendré a mi hijo trabajando en un establecimiento de comida rápida.

—No hay nada malo con trabajar en algo de comida rápida —contesté, pero después de más quejas de ambas partes parentales, accedí. La verdad era que podía ser terco y continuar negándome, pero el trabajo en el hospital de verdad pagaba bien, y con mi situación actual, un buen sueldo solo podía ser benéfico. Me aseguraría que mi siguiente empleo fuera uno que consiguiera cien por ciento por mi cuenta, y juré que esta sería la última vez que usaría la posición de poder de mi padre para mi ventaja.

Cuando terminé en la casa de mis padres, probé mi suerte y fui a la librería de Bella. Como lo esperaba, su auto estaba en el estacionamiento, así que dudosamente entré.

—Guau, aún sigues con vida, ¿eh? —habló la voz de Bella antes de que siquiera la viera—. Pensé que Rosalie te había destazado por completo.

Me giré en dirección de la voz y luego la vi hacia el fondo de la tienda. Juzgando por su tono burlón, estaba seguro de que era Alice, así que me apresuré hacia ella y decidí que no era demasiado pronto para conquistarla con el encanto Cullen.

—Hola, hace tiempo que no te veía —le dije con mi más irresistible sonrisa torcida que siempre enloquecía a las mujeres.

Sorprendentemente rodó los ojos y alzó la palma en mi dirección como si no le molestara.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Concha. Sé que quieres que sea exclusiva contigo, pero odio decírtelo, ya te he follado demasiadas veces. Las terceras veces no son lo mío; diablos, ni siquiera las segundas. Deberías considerarte afortunado de haber llegado tan lejos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pedí, sin sorprenderme por su comentario.

Lucía divertida y curiosa, así que sonrió y contestó:

—Claro que puedes.

—¿Qué de tener tantas parejas en la cama es lo que te interesa tanto? Quiero decir, no me malentiendas, he tenido mi buena ronda de encuentros de una noche que no estoy interesado en repetir, pero ¿qué hay de malo en dormir con alguien de forma regular si realmente te agrada?

—No hay nada de malo con eso si te gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero aprendí demasiado pronto que no soy esa clase de persona —explicó vagamente.

—¿Por qué? —presioné.

Se encogió de hombros.

—He visto cómo terminan mal las cosas demasiadas veces. Bella, sus padres, su mamá, demonios, incluso Rosalie ha tenido demasiadas decepciones por gente estúpida que no valían su tiempo.

—¿Quién sería valioso de su tiempo? —cuestioné.

—Nadie. Las únicas personas con las que podemos contar somos nosotras mismas… y no puedo soportar a Rosalie, así que, ¿eso qué te dice?

—No estoy seguro —dije con honestidad.

Bufó.

—Te dice que estoy mejor sola. Si pudiera encerrar a Rosalie de forma permanente, lo haría.

—¿Qué hay de Bella y las otras?

Lo consideró.

—Es la vida de Bella y estamos aquí para protegerla, así que nunca le negaría el acceso a la luz, a menos que pensara que es lo mejor para ella. Y no me importa dejar salir a Bree de forma ocasional; es una mocosa, pero algunas veces es divertido ver cómo se mete en diferentes mierdas. Tanya es una idiota que he intentado que se acueste con alguien, pero gritó y se escondió, pero no la odio. Es decir, disfruto estar sola, pero supongo que estoy bien con compartir mi cuerpo con todas ellas. Solo odio a Rose. Bueno, es una cosa de amor-odio. Nunca podría odiarla en realidad cuando ambas somos partes de la misma persona.

Me tomé un momento para digerir todo lo que dijo, pero una cosa resaltó más.

—¿Qué era lo que decías acerca de tratar de que Tanya se acostara con alguien? —pregunté, perplejo.

Alice lucía como si no quisiera elaborar más, pero por cualquier razón, decidió hacerlo.

—Una vez, cuando estaba con un tipo cualquiera, decidí dejar salir a Tanya para que experimentara el sexo como ella jura que quiere hacerlo, pero luego se asustó, lo que me dice que no está ni cerca de estar lista.

—O solo no quiere follar con un extraño —sugerí.

—Lo que sea. Los extraños son la única solución. Una vez que terminas con ellos, puedes arrojarlos a un lado y seguir adelante. No hay necesidad de escuchar alguna de su mierda.

—¿Mierda?

Bufó de nuevo como si estuviera molesta de tener que explicarlo.

—Ya sabes, los falsos "te amo", solo para desaparecer porque Bree trató de quemar su casa. Mierda como esa.

—¿Bree hizo qué?

—Trataba de ayudar al tipo. Tenía hormigas que salían de su pared… eso o simplemente no le agradaba —dijo sin preocupación.

Fruncí el ceño, pero en lugar de presionar en el asunto, decidí dejarlo ir.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo ver por qué no te gustan las relaciones… un poco. Pero no tienes que preocuparte porque trate de perseguirte; solo le dije a Bella que lo intentaría para que se sintiera mejor —mentí—. Tampoco estoy interesado en dormir contigo de nuevo.

Su mano derecha fue a su cadera y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué demonios no? —preguntó, cayendo en mi táctica de psicología inversa demasiado fácil.

—Bueno, duermo con Bella lo suficiente; digamos que te he superado.

Se rio sin humor una sola vez.

—¿Disculpa? Bella y yo no somos para nada similares en la cama.

Pretendí pensarlo.

—Supongo que es cierto. Bella es un poco más aventurera.

Su ofensa se duplicó.

—¿Bella es más aventurera que yo?

—Sí. Quiero decir, me divertí contigo y todo eso, pero la cera y las mordidas que te gustan… es solo un poco… vainilla.

—¡Vainilla! —escupió.

—No hay nada de malo con eso —traté de suavizarlo sin hacerlo en realidad—. Me gusta la vainilla, pero algunas veces tengo ganas de menta con chocolate o incluso de cereza.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Estás jugando conmigo, ¿no es así?

Quizá no era tan discreto como creía. Maldición.

—No, no estoy jugando contigo, yo solo…

Traté de retractarme pero ella me interrumpió.

—Sí, lo estás. Estás jugando conmigo, pero por suerte para ti, funcionó. Vamos.

—¿A dónde? —pregunté, ligeramente preocupado.

—A follar entre los estantes. Te mostraré qué tan no vainilla puedo ser…

Al ser la mitad de las horas de trabajo y al no tener ninguna intención de cerrar la tienda, incluso temporalmente, no estaba seguro si la cita era emocionante o aterradora. Sin embargo, una vez que pasó su top por encima de su cabeza e inmediatamente me atacó, olvidé por completo en dónde estábamos. Alzarla y recargarla contra un estante mientras sus piernas se envolvían alrededor de mi cintura parecía natural, y sin importar la duda que tenía al inicio acerca de seducir a Alice, no podía negar lo jodidamente caliente que era.

Alice era el lado salvaje de Bella, y así es como decidí verlo. Al igual que con el humor loco y juguetón de cualquiera, no era algo que disfrutaría todo el tiempo, pero ciertamente era divertido mientras duraba… hasta que, la campanilla sonó indicando que alguien estaba cruzando la puerta.

—¡Mierda! —siseé mientras rápidamente la bajaba y subía mis pantalones.

—¿Lo ves? No vainilla —se regodeó con una risita mientras se ponía el top mucho más lento de lo que mis nervios podían soportar.

—¡Apresúrate, hay alguien aquí!

—Oh, relájate, Concha. La emoción de ser potencialmente descubierto es la mitad de la diversión.

—¿Lo es? —discrepé.

—¿Bella? —llamó una voz profunda.

Mi preocupación solo creció.

—Relájate, solo es Charlie —dijo Alice casualmente.

—¿Charlie? ¿Como el jefe Swan? ¿Como tu papá? —pregunté en pánico.

—El papá de Bella —me corrigió.

—Que es tu papá dado que tú eres Bella —señalé.

—Solo biológicamente —acordó—. Ciertamente no me crio.

—¿Bella? —llamó de nuevo el jefe Swan.

Alice se alisó la falda, y luego salió hacia donde su papá "biológico" la llamaba.

Quería que de alguna forma pudiera tragarme el suelo y desaparecer por completo, en lugar de hablar con el jefe justo ahora. Planeaba presentarme cuando el momento fuera ideal; este momento, sin embargo, definitivamente no era ideal. Estaba absolutamente no preparado, lucía como un idiota y había tenido semi sexo con su hija. Estaba horrorizado de conocerlo en este momento, y esa sensación solo escaló cuando me forcé a salir del pasillo para ver al hombre mirándome mal.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo con su bigote moviéndose al ritmo de los latidos de mi cobarde corazón.

Luego Alice dijo las palabras que ciertamente terminarían con mi vida… o por lo menos, harían que me orinara encima.

—No mucho. Eddie y yo estábamos por allá follando. No te preocupes, no tiramos ningún estante.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los del intimidante hombre con uniforme de policía y honestamente hubiera preferido la muerte que las peligrosas dagas que sus ojos me estaban lanzando.

_Dios, ayúdame._

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**tulgarita, sandy56, Paola Lightwood, Vanenaguilar, somas, rosy canul 10, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, jupy, Lady Grigori, catalina a carreno, BellaSwanMasen, ValeWhitlockGrey, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Liz Vidal, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21, MariePrewettMellark, EmmaBe y el Guest :) **

**Ojalá se animen a dejar un review, no les toma nada de tiempo y me encanta leer sus opiniones ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Desafío

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Desafío**

Había estado en demasiadas situaciones de miedo en el pasado, pero nada se comparaba con estar frente al jefe de la policía, después de que su hija mentalmente inestable le dijera que habíamos estado follando entre los pasillos de su librería.

Solo mátenme ahora.

—Señor Cullen, ¿no es así? —preguntó el jefe Swan. Su voz estaba vacía de cualquier tono amigable, lo que era entendible dada nuestra situación actual, pero aun así envió escalofríos por mi espalda.

—Uh… sí, señor —murmuré, casi incoherentemente como el cobarde que era. Nunca nos habíamos conocido, así que no estaba seguro si él sabía quién era yo, eso me dejaba más nervioso, si es que eso era posible.

Su mirada nunca me dejó, pero sus siguientes palabras fueron dirigidas hacia Alice.

—Bella, cariño, tendré que reponerte nuestra cita para almorzar. El señor Cullen y yo necesitamos tener una pequeña discusión.

—_No_ soy Bella —dijo Alice defensivamente y llena de irritación—. Y si estás planeando decirle que soy una jodida lunática, ahórratelo. Él lo sabe, y parece disfrutarlo si me lo preguntas.

—Me importa un comino lo que él piense o sepa —contestó—. Iremos a dar un pequeño paseo en mi auto para tener una conversación amigable.

—¿Harás que se siente en la parte de atrás como un criminal? —preguntó Alice, de repente emocionándose demasiado.

—Quizá —contestó su padre.

Soltó unas risitas, y luego me guiñó el ojo antes de ofrecerme un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

_Maravilloso._

Tímidamente seguí al jefe Swan fuera de la librería y a la parte trasera de su patrulla. Me encerró, y por supuesto, escuché los seguros cerrar, lo que hizo que saltara.

Después de caminar alrededor del auto y meterse en el asiento del conductor, nos sacó del estacionamiento sin decir una palabra. No fue hasta que se estacionó en la estación de policía que reconoció mi presencia.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos a través del espejo retrovisor, pero aún no habló. Solo me miró, haciendo que mi ansiedad creciera más de lo que ya estaba.

Después de largos minutos, aclaré mi garganta del susto que tenía.

—Um, ¿señor? ¿Estoy metido en alguna clase de problema? —cuestioné, preguntándome si Rosalie había sido capaz de manipular un cargo criminal en mi contra después de todo.

No contestó verbalmente, pero finalmente dejó de mirarme y salió del auto, antes de abrir mi puerta desde afuera.

Aprensivamente salí, pero cuando abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí, mi confusión le ganó a mi miedo, pero solo por poco.

—¿Señor?

—Solo sube. Necesitamos hablar —contestó finalmente—. Solo te puse atrás para complacer a mi hija.

—Oh. —Forcé una risa nerviosa, pero su expresión me hizo pensarlo mejor, así que de inmediato me callé y entré de nuevo al auto.

Nos llevó por todo el pueblo y finalmente se estacionó justo afuera del límite del pueblo en un paraje.

Afortunadamente, su silencio mortal se había terminado.

—Edward, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Lo siento, no recuerdo haberlo conocido antes —dije tan cortésmente como era posible.

—No nos hemos conocido, pero conozco a tus padres y tu madre mencionó que habías estado pasando tiempo con Bella recientemente —contestó, sin intentar ocultar la amargura en su tono.

Jodidamente perfecto.

»Sabiendo que Bella ha pasado una nula cantidad de tiempo con alguien —continuó—, me deja creer que ella ya siente algo por ti. Necesito que entiendas…

—Mire, señor, con todo respeto —lo interrumpí, sabiendo que trataría de persuadirme para que no continuara mi relación con ella—. Bella merece una oportunidad de formar una conexión con más gente además de usted.

—Tienes razón, lo merece, pero es imposible. Quizá pienses que entiendes su trastorno, pero hay demasiadas personas incluso en el campo médico que no comprenden propiamente a lo que ella se enfrenta a diario y cómo es que lo desarrolló. ¿Te ha dicho la causa de su TID? ¿Siquiera pensaste en preguntar?

—Uh… no —admití, su pregunta tomándome por sorpresa—. Solo asumí que es algo que puede pasar como cualquier otro trastorno mental. Sé que la depresión y la bipolaridad pueden ocurrir sin una causa determinada. Posiblemente un desbalance químico —parloteé, dándome cuenta de que probablemente sabía menos de lo que alguna vez consideré.

—Algunas depresiones y otras formas de trastornos mentales, pueden no tener causa o pueden ser creados a causa de un desbalance químico en la persona. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de los casos de TID son derivados de un trauma severo en la infancia; usualmente un abuso constante de algún tipo.

Mi estómago inmediatamente se vino abajo.

—Dijo la mayor parte de los casos —murmuré, de repente sintiendo como se me cerraba la garganta. Seguramente, si Bella había sido víctima de abuso lo hubiera sabido. Pero también, ¿cómo demonios pude haberlo hecho? La mera idea era puramente desgarradora, y honestamente me hacía sentir nauseabundo.

—Bella es uno de esos casos —dijo, confirmando lo peor.

Mis ojos por instinto se cerraron como una forma de prepárame para el dolor de descubrir su dolor. No era algo que siquiera en mis más oscuros pensamientos pude haber adivinado, pero suponía que tenía sentido. Sobrevivir un abuso durante la infancia ciertamente era suficiente para hacer que la personalidad de alguien se fracturara, pero ahora me preguntaba si siquiera quería saber las circunstancias exactas.

Inicialmente, no pude evitar pensar si el jefe era probablemente el responsable de su sufrimiento. Lógicamente, sin embargo, rápidamente concluí que no lo era. Un abusador no se preocuparía lo suficiente para dar esa información, y parecía ser la única familia de Bella de la que ella había hablado. No quería saber qué le había pasado a ella, pero de una forma, sentía como si tuviera que hacerlo para ser la pareja comprensiva que ella necesitaba.

—¿Cómo… quién la lastimó?

El jefe Swan suspiró.

—Bella es una adulta y no es mi lugar contar su historia, así que no entraré en detalles de los incidentes reales, pero hay algunas cosas que pienso que deberías saber para comprender mejor en lo que te estás metiendo. —Tomó un profundo respiro—. Pasó cuando ella era joven, mientras vivía con su madre. Hasta donde sé, Bella ni siquiera conoce la verdad completa. Sus álter egos cargan con ese peso; aunque son problemáticas, estoy agradecido con ellas.

—Así que… ¿Bella no tiene idea de lo que le pasó? —pregunté, tratando de comprender mejor.

—Sabe que algo pasó. Sabe que ahora su madre está en la cárcel por ese algo, pero nunca ha discutido los detalles, ni siquiera con su psicólogo y eso es por lo que creo que no lo sabe. Además, Rosalie ha hecho ciertos comentarios que insinúan la ignorancia de Bella. Por lo que entiendo, Rosalie, en particular, tiene esos recuerdos. Sé que se ve… dura, pero a través de los años he aprendido a darle su espacio. Ella tiene un propósito, uno importante. Bella es capaz de funcionar tanto como lo hace porque Rosalie existe.

—Así que, lo que sea que le pasó a Bella, ¿Rosalie es quien lo sabe? —cuestioné.

—Bueno, sé lo que los reportes de la policía dicen y lo que han dicho sus doctores, pero como dije, no es mi lugar decirle a Bella. Lo que le sucedió es imborrable. Sucedió, y todo lo que podemos hacer es lidiar con las consecuencias y ser agradecidos de que sea capaz de lidiar con eso en lo absoluto. El TID es como lidia con las cosas. Su psicólogo pediatra una vez me explicó su condición de una forma en la que pudiera entenderla. Cada álter ego fue creado durante un momento específico de su vida cuando algo severamente traumático le pasó.

Asentí, pensando que entendía lo que quería decir.

—¿Y Rosalie fue creada cuando Bella fue lastimada?

—Mira, no soy un experto, pero la forma en la que su doctor me lo explicó fue esta: la primera vez que Bella fue abusada, se dividió, creando dos álter egos, además de sí misma. La primera fue Rosalie, y la segunda fue Bree. Ahora, Rosalie cargó con los recuerdos, y cuando el abuso se repitió, Rosalie es la que emergió y fue la que lo sufrió. Bree, por el otro lado, mantuvo una completa inocencia de todo, pero nunca fue capaz de madurar más allá de ese punto.

—Bree es la inocencia perdida de Bella —dije, más que nada para mí. Pero luego algo se me ocurrió—. Espere, Bree mencionó a los tipos malos. Dijo que esconderse bajo la cama nunca funcionó para ella. Si ella no recuerda lo que pasó, ¿por qué me diría eso?

—En sus sesiones de terapia, de las que en un inicio yo formaba parte, todas dijeron que Bree no sabía nada. Si hablaba de los hombres malos, era probablemente algo de lo que las otras le advirtieron. Quizá algo por hacer si alguna vez conocía a alguien malo, hasta que una de ellas pudiera salir y tomar control de la situación.

Suponía que eso tenía sentido. El nudo en mi estómago seguía haciéndose más apretado, pero tenía que escuchar todo lo que él quisiera decirme.

—¿Qué hay de Alice y Tanya? —pregunté con duda.

—Tanya y Alice fueron creadas cuando Bella era adolescente. El abuso que sufrió de niña siguió por un tiempo, pero Rosalie lo mantuvo todo oculto. Cuando algo diferente le sucedió, debió haber tomado con la guardia baja a Rosalie y ambas, Tanya y Alice, fueron creadas. Como Bree, Tanya fue incapaz de madurar más allá de la edad que tenía durante el incidente, pero permanece completamente inocente y sin saber qué pasó, mientras que Alice lo sabe, y continuó creciendo mentalmente a la par de Bella. Ahora, afortunadamente, no mucho después de ese particular incidente, Bella llegó a vivir conmigo, así que el trauma que creó a Alice y Tanya ya no era más una amenaza, y esa es la razón por la que Alice no estaba tan afectada por todo eso como Rosalie lo estaba. Rosalie es difícil… pero solo porque necesitó serlo para poder sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo. Alice es… bueno, _Alice_, por problemas de sus propias experiencias.

Suspiré.

—Supongo que no me di cuenta de que había razones reales detrás de su comportamiento —admití, sintiéndome como una mierda por todas mis interacciones hostiles con Rosalie.

—¿Y entiendes por qué tu contacto con Bella debe terminar? —preguntó, una vez más sorprendiéndome.

—Um… no, señor. Quiero decir, saber que fue traumatizada cuando era una niña es horrible, pero lo siento, no veo cómo eso tiene algo que ver con mi actual relación con ella —dije con honestidad.

Él bufó.

—Bella está rota más allá de la salvación. No me malentiendas, nada me gustaría más para mi hija que tuviera una vida normal, pero eso no es posible para ella. Rosalie nunca permitiría que un hombre se acercara lo suficiente para formar una relación duradera con Bella. Y si lo hiciera, no es posible que un hombre entienda o atienda las necesidades de Bella, que incluye todas las necesidades de sus álter egos. Que lo estés intentado es admirable, en verdad lo es, pero no puede continuar. Todo lo que estás haciendo es darle falsas esperanzas, y cuando al final decidas que no puedes manejarlo, dejarás lo que queda de Bella en más pedazos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tomé un momento para considerarlo.

—Sí, lo entiendo —dije gentilmente.

—Bien. Es mejor cortar los lazos ahora antes…

—Pero no estoy de acuerdo —añadí, interrumpiéndolo a mitad de la oración una vez más—. Amo a Bella. Sé que eso es difícil de creer porque no nos hemos conocido por mucho tiempo, pero mis sentimientos son reales. Y creo que ella me ama también, así que cualquier daño que tema por el potencial final de nuestra relación ya es inevitable… a menos que no lo sea.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Las relaciones terminan, es cierto, y cuando lo hacen apesta para todos los que pasan por eso… pero algunas relaciones no terminan. Mis padres han estado casados por treinta años y aún se mantienen fuertes.

—Ninguno de tus padres tiene un severo trastorno mental —replicó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Quizá no severo, pero definitivamente tienen sus problemas. Pienso que todas las parejas tienen sus altas y bajas, pero si trabajan en ellos, es verdaderamente posible encontrar un amor duradero.

Mi discurso de amor era casi irónico considerando que no había creído en esa mierda antes de Bella. Claro, mis padres estaban juntos desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca los consideré como una clase de historia de amor, solo eran mis padres. Ahora, habiendo sentido lo que es querer luchar por una persona, apenas comenzaba a entender por qué alguien querría hacerlo. Valía la pena luchar por Bella, incluso si su padre no podía verlo.

—Pero no solo es Bella a quien tienes que llevar por esas altas y bajas —argumentó el jefe Swan—. Sus álter egos son muy reales, y necesitan ser considerados. No es posible para ti que cumplas con todas sus necesidades en una relación.

—Quizá no, pero ciertamente daré lo mejor de mí —dije con seguridad.

—Escucha, Rosalie es…

—Lesbiana, lo sé.

—Y Bree es…

—Una niña. Señor, las conozco a todas. No tengo todo planeado aún, ni siquiera creo que sea posible pre-planear nada de esto. Todo lo que sé es que voy a intentarlo. Eso es todo lo que alguien puede hacer acerca de algo. Bella merece al menos eso.

—Pero Alice es un poco… salvaje. Nunca le sería fiel a nadie. Como su padre, eso me da escalofríos, pero como hombre, entiendo cómo eso puede ser un problema y algo que pueda terminar una relación.

—Podría ser, pero ella está en control solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, y en ese tiempo, desde la primera vez que comencé a ver a Bella, me las he arreglado para mantener a Alice interesada. Solo necesitaré encontrar maneras de mantenerla entretenida conmigo, y como le dije a Bella, acepto el desafío. Acepto cualquier desafío que cualquiera de sus álter egos quiera arrojarme. Acepto el desafío de amar a Bella, en cada sentido de la palabra. Solo puedo esperar que ella esté dispuesta a lo mismo porque amarme tampoco será algo fácil.

Consideró mis palabras por varios minutos, y luego suspiró.

—Como padre… solo quieres proteger a tu hijo. No fui capaz de proteger a Bella cuando era una niña… eso me pesa con cada latido de mi corazón. Pareces ser un buen hombre, Edward. El tipo de hombre con el que estaría orgulloso de ver a mi hija… pero no puedo verlo terminar bien.

—¿Quién dice que tiene que terminar? —dije con un poco de frustración.

Alzó el dedo para detenerme.

—No puedo verlo terminar bien, pero esa no es una decisión que yo debo tomar. Bella y yo acordamos, hace mucho tiempo, dejarla tratar de construir una vida para ella. Hasta ahora, se las ha arreglado para navegar por su confusa adultez mejor de lo que alguna vez pude haber imaginado, así que estoy seguro de no decirle qué demonios hacer cuando se trata de ti. La mayor razón por la que quería hablar contigo de esta forma era para asegurarme que fueras sincero con tus intenciones con ella, y creo que lo eres. No te volveré a pedir que te alejes de ella, y no me involucraré más. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es lo que he estado haciendo desde que volvió a Forks: estar ahí para ella si se quiebra mientras trata de recomponerse.

—No tengo ninguna intención de quebrarla —dije con convicción.

—Lo creo. En verdad. Pero no podemos predecir el futuro, y no puedo protegerla de todo. En verdad comprender eso será el desafío de mi vida en el que no creo que tenga éxito. Sé que cargaré con la culpa de no haberla protegido hasta el día de mi muerte, y eso está bien. Esa es mi pena que cargo voluntariamente porque es mi deber y privilegio como su padre. Pero… después de hablar contigo, tienes mi reticente apoyo para seguir adelante.

Alcé las cejas en sorpresa.

—Gracias.

—Solo quiero que Bella sea feliz —continuó—, y si puedes darle eso, seré tu más grande admirador. Todo lo que pido es que, dada esta circunstancia especial, si tus sentimientos comienzan a cambiar y estás pensando en terminar la relación… por favor habla primero conmigo. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero solo quiero estar preparado y listo para ayudarla en el proceso.

Asentí con comprensión.

—Eso es algo que ciertamente puedo hacer.

Nuestra charla fue en una dirección que no me esperaba cuando me subí a su auto, pero estaba agradecido. Él solo amaba a su hija y estaba preocupado por ella, lo que apreciaba. Estaba seguro que él siempre cargaría una saludable cantidad de desconfianza hacia mí al ser el hombre que veía a su hija, pero quería ser nuestro aliado, y no podía pedir más de su parte.

Terminamos nuestra conversación con un apretón de manos y él pidiéndome que lo llamara Charlie. El jefe Swan era aterrador, pero Charlie, él me agradaba.

Cuando finalmente volvimos a la librería, Charlie y yo nos sorprendimos de ver que Bella —o una de ellas— había cerrado temprano.

—Eso es extraño —murmuré.

—Más bien preocupante —me corrigió Charlie—. La única otra vez que cerró temprano fue cuando Bree decidió que iba a escapar de casa. Se subió a un autobús de larga distancia hacia Los Ángeles esperando vivir en Disneylandia, y estuvo perdida por dos días. No fue hasta que Rosalie finalmente se las arregló para calmarla y dejarla volver a tomar el control que volvieron a casa. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que le pudo haber pasado.

—Cuando nos fuimos, Alice estaba en control. ¿Quizá solo se aburrió y decidió salir? —sugerí. La idea de Alice "saliendo" me dejó un agujero en el estómago, sabiendo que probablemente ya había encontrado a otro tipo para entonces, pero honestamente, las preocupaciones de Charlie por su paradero eran más que aterradoras. ¿Y si una de ellas se perdía, o estaba asustada en algún lado? Odiaba siquiera pensar en eso.

—Iré a revisar el apartamento —le dije a Charlie mientras salía de su auto y entraba al mío.

—Por favor avísame si la encuentras —pidió Charlie.

Rápidamente intercambiamos información, y nos separamos para buscarla. Una parte de mí quería ir a todos los lugares frecuentes que Alice visitaba en un intento de frenar su intención de buscar una cita, pero algo me dijo que fuera directo al apartamento, y afortunadamente, tenía razón.

_Su auto está aquí_, le escribí a Charlie.

_¡Gracias a Dios! Por favor dile que me llame en cuanto pueda_, contestó Charlie.

_Lo haré_, respondí y luego me puse el teléfono en el bolsillo y me dirigí adentro.

Consideré usar la llave que Bella me dio para entrar, pero en su lugar me detuve en la puerta y toqué.

—No estoy muerta. Estoy bien. ¡Por favor déjame sola! —resonó la enojada voz de Bella por la madera hueca. El tono de voz solo podía pertenecer a una de ellas…

—¿Rosalie? —la llamé.

—Ugh, idiota, ¡con un demonio, déjame sola! Estoy empacando mis cosas, tú y Bella pueden tener este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Uh, ¿eso significa que no intentarás hacer que me arresten? —cuestioné cuidadosamente.

—¿Cómo carajos quieres que responda a eso? —chilló de vuelta—. Felizmente te derrotaría mañana si pudiera. Pero tus amenazas contra Emma me tienen contra una jodida pared y no he descubierto cómo vencerte aún. ¡AÚN! Solo espera, vendrá tu momento, pedazo de mierda.

Sus palabras eran como ácido en mi garganta, y honestamente me hacían sentir como el pedazo de mierda que ella creía que era. Después de saber lo que aprendí acerca de Rosalie, y cómo y por qué ella fue creada, sentía nada más que pena por el álter ego que quería destruirme, así como arrepentimiento por todos mis deseos de represalias. Incluso más importante que descubrir una forma de mantener el interés de Alice, sabía que necesitaba descubrir una forma de estar en paz con Rose.

—Rosalie… oye, mira, tengo la llave que Bella me dio, pero quiero que la tengas de vuelta —le dije, antes de deslizar la pequeña llave plateada bajo la puerta.

—¿A qué demonios estás jugando? —cuestionó.

—No estoy jugando a nada, pero quiero que sepas, no me quedaré en este apartamento de nuevo sin tu consentimiento. Fue erróneo de mi parte siquiera pensar en quedarme aquí sabiendo lo incómodo que sería para ti. Me disculpo, y también me disculpo por amenazar a Emma. Eso no pasará de nuevo.

Escuché la cerradura moverse, y luego abrió la puerta lo suficiente para mirarme.

—Te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿a qué demonios estás jugando? —dijo, igual de enojada pero quizá con un poco de gentileza debajo de su tono.

—Lo prometo, no estoy jugando a nada. Solo me di cuenta del idiota que estaba siendo, y no quiero ser así. Entiendo que no te agrade, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera me conoces. Si realmente quiero estar con Bella, finalmente comprendí que significa que necesito que tú, y Alice, y Tanya, y Bree estén de acuerdo con eso. Ustedes cinco son un paquete, ¿cierto? Supongo que no comprendí realmente eso hasta hoy.

—Sí, bueno, si piensas que algún día te daré mi bendición para salir con Bella, te espera una gran sorpresa —dijo amargamente.

—No estoy pidiendo tu bendición, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad, ni siquiera como el novio de Bella, sino como persona. Decidiste que me odiabas antes de siquiera conocernos, y eso no es justo. Sé que quizá nunca me gane tu amistad, o incluso tu respeto, pero te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para demostrarte que no voy a lastimar a Bella… o a cualquiera de ustedes. Amo a Bella, y solo quiero una oportunidad de construir algo real con ella.

—La destruirás —dijo con rapidez.

Suspiré.

—¿Cómo es que puedo destruirla cuando te tiene a ti para siempre protegerla?

—La estoy protegiendo. Así es como la protejo. Manteniendo a la basura como tú lejos de ella.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy basura? No todos los hombres con los que te cruzas son malos.

—Incluso si no la lastimas físicamente, puedes hacerle mucho más daño a su corazón —dijo.

—Tienes razón, puedo hacerlo —admití—. Puedo romper su corazón pero ese es el riesgo que todos toman cuando entran a una relación. Ese es el riesgo que tomaste cuando comenzaste a salir con Emma, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué está bien que tú tomes ese riesgo, pero no Bella? Crees que la proteges, pero todo lo que haces es impedir que viva de verdad.

—No necesita a un _hombre_ para vivir —escupió.

—No, no lo necesita, pero sí necesita amor. Todos necesitan amor.

—Permito que Charlie se quede en su vida por esa misma razón —contestó.

Asentí.

—Sí, y Charlie claramente la ama demasiado, pero ¿y si Bella necesita más?

—Ella no necesita estas cosas.

—Bien, olvida necesitar el romance, ¿y si es algo que ella realmente quiere? ¿Por qué está bien para ti y no para ella?

—Soy más fuerte de lo que ella es.

—¿Cómo sabes cuánta fuerza es capaz de tener si no le das la oportunidad de usar esa fuerza? —cuestioné.

Cruzó los brazos en señal física de desacuerdo, pero luego los bajó.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —pregunté, inseguro de qué quería decir.

—Lo admito, eres persistente… y es más de lo que puedo decir acerca de cualquiera que haya tratado de salir con Bella en el pasado. Tienes razón en algo, no te conozco, y quizá es malo prejuzgar. Te diré algo, si desapareces y me dejas jodidamente sola cuando estoy en control, si me dejas vivir mi vida de la forma en la que quiero vivirla, y no lo jodes y lastimas a Bella, me controlaré contigo. No me meteré entre ustedes dos, pero eso no significa que te acepte de ninguna forma. Y si en verdad lastimas a Bella, más adelante la mantendré tan oculta que nadie tendrá la oportunidad de perseguirla de nuevo. Además, te cortaré la polla. Conozco gente. Eso va para Emma también. Si vuelves a pensar en ir tras ella, será lo último que hagas. ¿Entendiste?

Presioné los labios, y luego asentí.

—Sí, entendí. Como dije antes, lamento siquiera haber amenazado a Emma. Ese no soy yo… o al menos, no es quien quiero ser de nuevo. No importa lo que me hagas, o hacia dónde va esto, nunca iré tras Emma. Tienes mi palabra.

—Bien. Entonces tenemos un acuerdo.

—Creo que lo tenemos —dije.

—Aun así me mudaré. Ya es lo suficientemente malo tener que dormir en una cama sabiendo que Alice se ha acostado con extraños aquí; lo último que quiero es conocer el rostro que va con el semen dentro del condón en el suelo.

—Uh… bien —dije, no teniendo idea de cómo responder a eso.

Planeaba al cien por ciento conseguir mi propio apartamento tan pronto como fuera posible, pero no iba a discutir más con Rosalie acerca del tema. La verdad era que, ya había tenido dos conversaciones demasiado intensas que inicialmente me aterraban, pero ambas resultaron mucho mejor de lo que anticipaba, y no quería continuar discutiendo sin sentido. Ambos, Charlie y Rosalie, tenían sus comprensibles preocupaciones acerca de mí y, por el momento, las dejé de lado. Consideré este como un paso adelante en el camino de Bella y mío. Los obstáculos que vinieran después, estaba seguro que los manejaríamos igual de bien.

* * *

**Este capítulo me gusta porque es un punto de partida para Edward y Bella así que, ¿qué les pareció? **

**¡Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**Tecupi, Leah de Call, Liz Vidal, fabi, Mar91, Alma, Adriana Molina, Paola Lightwood, bbluelilas, BellaSwanMasen, tulgarita, Camilla Fava, DannySk, Lady Grigori, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Kriss21, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO y sandy56. **

**Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;) **


	13. El próximo paso

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El próximo paso**

Tres días. Habían pasado tres días desde que Rosalie y yo acordamos una tregua, y luego salió por la puerta en el cuerpo de Bella, y no la había visto desde entonces.

Tres jodidos y miserables días.

Dado que mi nuevo empleo en el hospital no iniciaba hasta la semana siguiente, pasé esos tres días de tortura solo mirando las paredes del apartamento, enloqueciéndome.

Consideré ir a la librería, pero le prometí a Rosalie que le daría cierto espacio y supuse que si Bella estuviera en control, o incluso Alice, vendrían a casa al apartamento. Tres malditos días de nada.

Entonces, finalmente, en la tarde del día cuatro, escuché una llave en la cerradura.

—Hola —dijo Bella casualmente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro en el momento que me vio.

No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Dios, me robaba el aliento. No solo su apariencia, sino toda ella. Su corazón y alma irradiaban de ella como un prisma disparando arcoíris por la habitación. En ese momento, ni siquiera me importó que se hubiera ido por tantos días, y me olvidé por completo acerca de mi angustia por su ausencia, solo quería abrazarla.

—Hola —contesté mientras automáticamente dejaba caer su bolso y se metía a la cama conmigo. Cuando se acomodó contra mi pecho, por reflejo besé su cabeza y respiré su dulce esencia.

—Te extrañé hoy —murmuró, sin tener idea de lo mínimo de su sentir a comparación del mío.

—Aw, cariño, te extrañé como el infierno —le dije sinceramente.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día? —cuestionó—. Pensé que me llevarías el almuerzo como siempre lo haces.

Cuando no contesté de inmediato —más que nada porque mi cerebro y corazón estaban tratando de asimilar su repentina aparición— me miró con curiosidad mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

—Uh… no estaba seguro si estarías ocupada o no. ¿No mencionaste algo acerca de almorzar con tu papá?

Trató de recordar.

—Oh… cierto. Supongo que me olvidé de eso. Él debió haberlo olvidado también dado que nunca llegó.

—De hecho… —dudé, no queriendo arruinar nuestro bonito momento, pero mentir o no decirle, era inaceptable—. Él sí llegó, pero eso pasó hace días. Fuiste tú quien no llegó.

Me miró por un momento, claramente sin entender lo que le decía. Pero miré sus ojos mientras lo comprendía, y la tristeza y derrota estaban ahí como si el peso del mundo hubiera caído sobre ella.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui? —preguntó, usando su increíble fuerza para retener sus emociones que ciertamente la ahogarían si ella lo permitía.

—Solo unos días —le dije gentilmente.

Bufó antes de separarse, y el espacio entre nosotros de algún modo se volvió más pesado.

—Oye —le dije, estirándome por ella antes de que pudiera alejarse más—. Sabíamos que esto podría pasar, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, ninguno de los dos debería estar sorprendido de que te hayas ido por unos días. Tienes un trastorno, y eso es lo que pasa. Solo debemos lidiar con eso.

—Lo sé —suspiró profundamente—. Supongo que solo esperaba quedarme más tiempo. Acabamos de decidir estar juntos y luego ¿me desaparezco? No es justo para ti…

—Tienes razón, no es justo para mí, y ciertamente no es justo para ti, pero son las cartas que nos tocaron, y tendremos que encontrar una forma de navegar a través de eso —traté de calmarla.

—Sí, pero yo tengo que lidiar con eso, no tú —dijo.

—Sí, lo tengo que hacer —contesté—. Tengo que hacerlo porque te amo, y estar contigo hace que valga la pena. Solo tenemos que darle tiempo; estoy seguro que pronto encontraremos una rutina para esto.

Sus dudas estaban gritándome a través de su rígido ser, pero solo la acerqué a mí y besé su cabello de nuevo.

—Lo lograremos —murmuré.

—Desearía tener tu confianza —murmuró de vuelta.

—Ya la tendrás —le dije sin dudar.

Ver su dolor por algo que estaba fuera de su control me rompía el corazón. Tenía un enorme deseo de encontrar alguna forma de arreglar esto para ella, pero sabía que también estaba fuera de mi control. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarme si había alguna otra forma de lidiar con esto que ninguno de los dos había considerado antes.

Esa noche, después de que Bella se durmió, saqué mi laptop y decidí, por fin, investigar un poco acerca del TID. El internet básicamente fue un basurero de información útil y mucha mierda, pero me crucé con una escuela en línea de psicología, la que sorpresivamente tenía un curso del Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa. No lo pensé dos veces antes de inscribirme. No deseaba convertirme en psicólogo, simplemente quería comprender mejor ese aspecto de Bella, y aprender si había algo más que podía hacer para ayudarla.

Nunca antes había estado tan emocionado por estudiar algo, y honestamente no podía esperar para comenzar.

* * *

Por los siguientes días, Bella y yo caímos en una cómoda, pero cuidadosa rutina de cohabitación. Estábamos emocionados por este nuevo paso juntos, pero definitivamente aún nerviosos por no saber cuánto tiempo teníamos antes de que se dividiera de nuevo. Aún planeaba buscar mi propio lugar, pero por el momento, me quedé con ella, lo que básicamente era un curso intensivo para aprender las peculiaridades diarias de ambos.

—Oh, eso es desagradable —la escuché decir desde el baño. Cuando salió, tenía los brazos cruzados y el más adorable puchero en su rostro—. ¿Tenemos un gato?

—No, ¿por qué? —pregunté con una risa. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado linda con ese puchero.

—No lo sé —continuó amargamente—. El lavabo parece estar cubierto de pelo.

—Quizá un callejero se metió. —Me hice el tonto.

—No, creo que solo olvidaste limpiar después de afeitarte. Oh, y usaste lo último del papel sanitario de nuevo sin reemplazar el rollo —dijo, tratando de mantener su tono serio pero fallando miserablemente cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. ¡Detente! —siseó mientras me arrojaba un trapo.

—¿Qué? —Fingí inocencia.

—Deja de mirarme así. Sabes lo que estás haciendo.

Me reí.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres. Así es como luzco.

—Uh. Tienes suerte de que así luzcas —gruñó antes de deslizarse hacia mí y besarme hambrientamente en los labios.

Quería llevar ese beso hasta donde ella quería llevarlo, pero sentí que primero tenía que disculparme.

—Mira, lamento dejar mi pelo por todos lados, pero… probablemente nunca ponga el rollo de papel sanitario. No está en mi naturaleza.

Afortunadamente Bella nunca guardaba rencor o se preocupaba por las pequeñas cosas por demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno, al menos eres honesto al respecto —me dijo antes de volver a nuestro beso.

Cierto, tenía algunos hábitos molestos, pero no era el único entre nosotros con manías. Desde dejar su sostén en las manijas de las puertas hasta rehusarse rotundamente a matar a cualquier repugnante insecto que entraba al apartamento; Bella tenía sus momentos de ser irritante. Por supuesto, todas nuestras diferencias, e incluso las batallas superficiales, solo parecían fortalecernos como pareja.

Con cada discusión y subsecuente reconciliación, me enamoraba más y más de ella de forma irrevocable. Simplemente encajábamos y, por momentos, honestamente no podía recordar cómo era mi vida antes de ella. _En serio, ¿qué demonios había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?_ Bella hacía que me emocionara por entrar a la cama en la noche, e incluso que me emocionara más por despertar en la mañana, solo por tener otro día con ella.

Dado que aún no empezaba mi nuevo empleo, pasé esos días con ella en la librería. Ofrecí ayudar en lo que podía, pero ella tenía todo controlado. Así que, mientras ella trabajaba, usualmente estudiaba para mi curso en línea, pero cuando necesitaba un respiro de eso, leía algunas de las sorprendentemente interesantes novelas que encontraba. Nunca había sido un ávido lector; de hecho, no podía recordar haber leído ni un solo libro que no involucrara la medicina. No sabía que las letras impresas en páginas blancas podían ser tan entretenidas y finalmente comenzaba a entender la pasión de Bella por los libros.

* * *

Demasiado pronto, fue momento de ponerme los pantalones de adulto y empezar a trabajar. El trabajo en el hospital era simple y aburrido, pero regresé a mi vieja rutina de almorzar todos los días con Bella. La mayor parte del tiempo la tienda estaba bastante vacía durante esa hora, y podíamos tomar ese merecido descanso juntos. Sin embargo, en una tarde particular, Bella tuvo otra cita para almorzar.

—Oh, hola, Charlie —dije casualmente mientras atravesaba las puertas de la librería, solo para encontrar a Bella hablando con su padre.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo va el nuevo empleo? —preguntó con un tono de voz amigable.

—Es un empleo —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Espera, espera —dijo Bella mientras movía las manos entre nosotros—. ¿Charlie? ¿Hola, Edward? ¿Cuándo se conocieron y se hicieron amigos?

—Edward y yo tenemos un sano respeto el uno por el otro —explicó Charlie vagamente, y luego me miró para confirmarlo.

—Síp, muy sano —concedí.

—Uh-oh, ¿con qué te amenazó? —me preguntó. Cuando no contesté de inmediato, ella miró a Charlie—. ¿Papá?

—Sin amenazas, solo tuvimos una conversación amistosa la semana pasada, y creo que a raíz de eso, ambos estamos más cómodos con el otro.

—Definitivamente —confirmé con sinceridad—. Oigan, si quieren almorzar en otro lado, puedo cubrirte aquí hasta que vuelvas —ofrecí.

—Uh, no —dijo Bella rápidamente—. También es tu hora de almuerzo; no hay forma en la que te permita que la pierdas por cuidar la tienda.

—No me molesta —traté de asegurarle.

—Es amable de tu parte, chico, pero ya tomé mi hora de almuerzo hace un rato —me informó Charlie—. Solo vine con Bells para ver cómo va todo.

Asentí.

—Genial.

—¿No te has perdido desde la semana pasada? —le preguntó.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No que lo haya notado. —Se giró hacia mí—. ¿Has notado algo?

—No, no desde esos tres días que te fuiste. Ha sido bastante genial desde entonces.

Me sonrió.

—Lo ha sido, ¿verdad?

Charlie se cubrió las orejas dramáticamente.

—Nah, nah, nah, no quiero escuchar nada de eso.

—¿Nada de qué? Solo dije que las cosas han sido geniales —le dije, encontrando divertido como torció mis palabras en su mente.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —escupió mientras iba hacia la salida—. Solo mantente en contacto —añadió mientras salía.

—Lo haré —afirmé.

—¡Te amo, papá! —gritó Bella.

—También te amo —gruñó, antes de salir de la tienda.

—Lamento eso. No sabía que iba a venir —se disculpó Bella tan pronto como estuvimos solos.

—No te preocupes. Creo que es genial que venga a verte. Él solo se preocupa.

—Lo sé… estoy un poco sorprendida de que tú lo sepas… Así que, ¿qué tanto apestaría si cenáramos con él hoy? Preguntó y no le dije exactamente que no.

—No apestaría para nada. Creo que es una buena idea —le dije con sinceridad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—De verdad. ¿Por qué no cenamos con él ocasionalmente? Quiero decir, él es tu padre, así que…

—Bueno, sé que no disfrutas las cenas con tus propios padres —señaló.

—Sí, buenos mis padres solo disfrutan sermonearme como si fuera un niño. No creo que Charlie haga eso.

—Incluso así, pensaría que la mayoría de los chicos estarían molestos si el padre de su novia estuviera rondando por ahí.

—No es como si estuviera sobre nosotros todo el tiempo. Solo vino a tu tienda y cenaremos con él. No es la gran cosa. Además, me agrada el sujeto.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Te agrada mi papá?

Sonreí.

—¿Por qué eso es tan extraño para ti?

—No lo sé. Supongo que porque es policía, muchos chicos parecen intimidarse por eso. Además, soy adulta y usualmente está bastante involucrado en mi vida. Estas últimas semanas, desde que me he estado quedando en el apartamento, ha sido lo menos que lo he visto desde que me mudé con él en mi adolescencia.

—Bueno, ambos han pasado por mucho juntos por tu trastorno, y es claro que él solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Solo estoy feliz de que haya aceptado tolerarme. Sería fatal si constantemente estuviera hablando mal de mí y tratando de convencerte para que terminaras conmigo.

—No, él no haría eso. La única vez que amenazó a un chico de esa forma fue hace un par de años cuando mi novio de entonces claramente solo salía conmigo por las razones equivocadas.

—¿Las razones equivocadas? —cuestioné, preguntándome cuáles eran esas razones.

—Secretamente me filmaba a mí y a mis álter egos, luego subía los videos a internet, esperando volverse una celebridad virtual —explicó—. No quería creerle a mi papá cuando me dijo acerca de los videos que encontró. El tipo siempre era un idiota, pero me aceptaba… o eso pensé. Básicamente no he salido con nadie desde entonces.

—No te culpo; eso es horrible. Los chicos pueden ser unos idiotas —le dije, sintiéndome enojado por ella y culpable al mismo tiempo. Había sido amigo de idiotas como esos, y en un tiempo, no muy lejano, probablemente me hubiera reído también.

—No son solo los chicos —murmuró—. Las chicas me han ridiculizado incluso más.

—Las personas pueden ser idiotas —corregí—. Supongo que entiendo por qué estabas con tantas dudas acerca de salir conmigo.

—Sí, pero me alegra haberte dado una oportunidad —dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besaba mi mejilla. Me giré hacia ella para que añadiera otro beso a mis labios.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasaron con rapidez. La mayor parte del tiempo, Bella se mantuvo en control, pero de vez en cuando, no venía a casa después del trabajo. Las primeras veces estaba aterrado, pero cuando eventualmente llegaba luciendo confundida y consternada, siempre encontraba una forma de relajarme y ser el soporte que ella necesitaba que fuera. Ambos odiábamos sus desapariciones, pero sabía que tenía que ser mucho más duro para ella de lo que lo era para mí.

Continuamos a pesar de todo, y cada día la amaba más. Entre nuestros empleos y el curso en línea que tomaba cada noche después de que ella se iba a dormir, la vida se estaba asentado en una ocupada pero monótona existencia. Siempre había odiado la monotonía, pero ahora la anhelaba. La monotonía con Bella era lo mejor de mi vida hasta ahora, y no podía evitar odiar la otra alternativa, el caos de sus álter egos. Incluso cuando estaban apaciguados, siempre estábamos al borde sabiendo que podían salir y crear caos en cualquier momento, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**freedom2604, DannySk, Mar91, sandy56, kaja0507, tulgarita, Paola Lightwood, somas, Vanenaguilar, Leah de Call, miop, Gabriela Cullen, Tecupi, catalina a carreno, Tata XOXO, rosy canul 10, bbluelilas, Adriana Molina, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, BellaSwanMasen, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Bitah, Kriss21 y los Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	14. Cambio extravagante

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Cambio extravagante**

—¿Realmente es tu cheque? —me preguntó Bella mientras inocentemente miraba el papel en mis manos—. ¿Por un mes de paga?

—De hecho, solo es por dos semanas. Me pagan dos veces al mes.

—Oh —dijo sorprendida—. Guau.

—De locos, ¿eh? ¿Quién diría que trabajar en el ámbito de los negocios de un hospital sería tan bien pagado?

—Bueno, es genial… Puedes hacer demasiadas cosas con ese dinero —dijo, tratando de sonar positiva, pero podía escuchar la pesadez en sus palabras.

Pensando que tenía una idea acerca de cuál era la causa, suspiré.

—Definitivamente puedo pagar mi propio lugar con esto.

Asintió, y la tristeza en sus ojos se duplicó.

—Pero mudarme de aquí se siente como un retroceso para nosotros, ¿no es así? —pregunté, esperando estar en la misma página.

Sonrió, muy ligeramente, y asintió de nuevo.

—Reamente sí.

—Sabes, podemos mudarnos a un nuevo lugar juntos —sugerí—. O podemos meter todo al banco y eventualmente ahorrar lo suficiente para una casa.

—¿Una casa? —preguntó con duda, antes de morderse el labio mientras consideraba la posibilidad.

—Sí, quiero decir, ¿quién quiere vivir en un horrible apartamento por siempre? —añadí, pero cuando se giró, me di cuenta de mi error—. Bella…

—No, tienes razón. Este apartamento apesta —dijo con tanta confianza como era posible—. No puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos agua caliente.

—¿Pero? —sugerí, sabiendo que estaba claramente en un conflicto con ella misma.

—Pero… una casa es…

—Lo convencional —terminé por ella. Sabía que le temía a esas cosas, pero la verdad era que, además de sus desapariciones ocasionales, nuestra relación era bastante convencional, de la mejor forma posible.

—Es solo que me preocupa —admitió—. Una casa primero, ¿y luego qué? El siguiente y lógico paso sería querer llenar esa casa, y eso es algo que nunca haré.

—Quizá no con niños, pero podemos hacer otras cosas en las habitaciones. ¿Una mesa de hockey? Una habitación entera dedicada al café. Un lugar para guardar nuestra colección de cosas de Star Wars.

Se rio a pesar de sí misma.

—¿Qué colección de Star Wars?

—La que necesitamos empezar. Creo que tengo algunas viejas figuras de acción en el ático de mis padres —dije tan serio como era posible, dada la situación.

—Quizá solo podamos comenzar con un mejor apartamento y ver lo de la casa después… mucho después —sugirió.

—Creo que esa es una buena idea —accedí sinceramente.

Decidimos mudarnos a un nuevo apartamento, pero creo que ninguno de los dos consideró que pasaría tan rápido. Después de solo unos días de hacer varias llamadas, nos encontré el lugar perfecto y estaba disponible de inmediato. El contrato de renta para nuestro lugar de mierda actual estaba a punto de vencerse, así que los tiempos no pudieron ser más perfectos… o, al menos, yo lo pensé.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Bella mientras hacíamos un tour por nuestro potencial nuevo apartamento—. ¿No te gusta?

—No, es muy bonito, de verdad —dijo con entusiasmo forzado—. Es más grande de lo que esperaba.

—Bueno, necesitamos espacio para nuestra mesa de hockey —le recordé juguetonamente.

Firmamos los papeles de inmediato y planeamos mudarnos el siguiente fin de semana. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora, desearía saber a dónde se había ido Bella…

—¿No te molesta esto? —cuestionó Charlie mientras me ayudaba a cargar nuestra cama por las escaleras de nuestro viejo complejo de apartamentos.

—Las mudanzas nunca son divertidas —contesté bruscamente.

—Sí, pero Bella debería estar aquí ayudando —presionó, lo que me molestó. Ambos sabíamos que su ausencia significaba que se había fraccionado, así que, ¿qué demonios se suponía que dijera al respecto? Odiaba que se fuera, pero todo lo que podía hacer era enfocarme en la tarea actual y tratar de no pensar en dónde estaban esas perras y qué estaban haciendo con el cuerpo de mi novia.

Afortunadamente, solo estuvo desaparecida por dos días. Desafortunadamente, cuando volvió, aún no había regresado.

—Guau, este lugar es mucho más asombroso que la trampa de pulgas que rentábamos antes —dijo mientras entraba como si nada.

—Uh… hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté, momentáneamente inseguro de quién era exactamente.

—Guau, Concha, y yo pensando que realmente querías un cuarto round… ¿o ya vamos por el quinto? —preguntó, tratando de recordar y haciendo su identidad dolorosamente obvia—. Quizá debería ir al club después de todo.

—Vete entonces. Realmente no me importa una mierda —contesté amargamente, y en ese momento, lo decía en serio.

Honestamente amaba a Bella, y daba lo mejor de mí para tolerar a sus álter egos y las olas que creaban en nuestra vida, pero en esa particular tarde, no podía quitarme de encima el resentimiento creciente que acababa de descubrir que tenía. Nunca dejaría que Bella viera esa parte de mí, pero no encontraba la voluntad para ocultarlo con Alice.

—Guau, ¿qué está mal contigo? —preguntó, demasiado divertida con mi tono amargo, lo que solo hizo que me molestara más.

—Nada está mal conmigo, excepto por el hecho de que estás aquí y Bella no —dije duramente.

Nunca pude haber predicho lastimar a Alice con mis palabras, pero cuando su expresión se transformó en ofensa, inmediatamente me arrepentí de desquitarme con ella.

—Alice, lo siento —murmuré gentilmente—. No lo dije en serio.

—Sí, lo hiciste —contestó—. Y está bien. Bella es tu novia, no yo… gracias a Dios. Ni siquiera me agradas, de todas formas. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque pensé que este lugar era genial cuando lo vi en la sala de cine, y quería verlo por mí misma. A Rose y a mí nos hubiera encantado rentar un lugar así, pero no pensamos que podríamos tomar tanto dinero de la librería sin que Bella lo notara.

—Sabes, ella probablemente las hubiera dejado tener el dinero si le hubieran preguntado —le dije.

Bufó.

—¿Cómo demonios se supone que le pidamos cosas? No es como si ella hablara con nosotras. No está en la sala de cine con el resto de nosotras cuando no está en control así que no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con ella.

—No la tienen, ¿eh? —dije rodando los ojos. Me levanté y tomé una libreta de la encimera—. Toma. Intenta escribirle, y me aseguraré que lo reciba cuando vuelva.

Alice alzó las cejas en shock.

—Guau… honestamente puedo decir que nunca había considerado algo tan… primitivo.

—Ugh —gemí—. Bien, hagámoslo menos primitivo —dije mientras le quitaba el bolso del hombro y buscaba en su interior por su teléfono, su teléfono que todas tenían y al que todas podían acceder. Giré la cámara y la apunté hacia ella—. Graba tu mensaje.

—¿Pero cómo sabrá Bella que debe verlo? —preguntó, claramente tratando de inventar excusas para no hacerlo.

—Le diré que lo haga. En serio, debieron haber considerado antes comunicarse de esta forma —dije, exasperado.

—Me siento ligeramente estúpida por no haberlo considerado antes. Supongo que realmente eres bueno para algo.

Tensé la mandíbula.

—Síp, ese soy yo. Bueno para ideas simples.

—También tienes una linda polla —dijo casualmente—. Pero no dejes que se te suban los humos. No dejaré que la uses en mí de nuevo. Sin importar lo mucho que ruegues.

Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos mientras trataba de combatir la migraña masiva que aplastaba mi cráneo.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó, y si no lo supiera mejor, podría pensar que sonaba legítimamente preocupada.

—No, solo… frustrado —admití—. No puedo seguir haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó con cautela.

—¡Esto! —exploté, señalando mi patético comportamiento—. Cada vez que Bella desaparece, me siento y enloquezco de preocupación hasta que vuelve y luego paso el resto de nuestro tiempo juntos enloqueciéndome y preocupándome acerca de cuándo se irá de nuevo.

—Y, ¿qué estás diciendo? —presionó—. ¿Te rindes?

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sin saber de dónde había sacado esa errónea conclusión—. No, solo necesito hacer algo.

—¿Qué clase de algo? —cuestionó curiosa con mayor interés del que pude haber predicho.

—No lo sé. ¡Algo! Algo para pasar el tiempo y despejar mi mente de eso hasta que vuelva.

—¿Qué tan sincero eres cuando dices "algo"? —me retó.

—Bastante serio —contesté.

—Quizá tenga algunas ideas —dijo con una sonrisa siniestra y moviendo las cejas…

Debí haber sabido que cualquier actividad planeada por Alice sería alocada, pero esto era más que eso, esto era una locura.

—No creo que debamos hacer esto —le dije a Alice mientras mirábamos hacia el agua bajo nuestros pies.

Chilló emocionada.

—Siempre había querido hacerlo. Todas las veces que Bella se sentó allá y veía a los chicos que saltaban de aquí, moría por estar con ellos. Lo habría hecho antes, pero siempre me preocupaba un poco ahogarme y que nadie supiera qué había pasado conmigo. Al menos si morimos, moriremos juntos.

—En realidad preferiría no morir —dije.

—Todos mueren, Eddie, pero las personas que en realidad viven al máximo, son los que mueren sin arrepentimientos.

—O, podríamos morir en ese océano congelado hoy y arrepentirnos completamente de nuestra decisión de acortar nuestras vidas al saltar de esta altura —señalé.

—Oh, eres todo un caso, Concha. ¿Y si te retara? Apuesto que eres del tipo que no puede dejar pasar un reto, ¿eh? Te reto a que saltes conmigo.

Presioné los labios y mentalmente maldije mi naturaleza terca y competitiva.

—Bien. Terminemos con esto —gruñí entre dientes.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—No te acobardarás en el último segundo, ¿cierto?

—Desafortunadamente, no. Tienes razón acerca de mí, no puedo dejar pasar un jodido desafío.

—Si te arrepientes ahora, nunca te perdonaré.

—No lo haré. Terminemos con esto —dije ansiosamente.

—Bien, a la cuenta de tres. Uno… toma mi mano… dos… ¡tres! —Y con eso, ambos saltamos. Por los pocos segundos que nos tomó llegar al agua, honestamente pensé que estábamos a punto de morir. Diría que mi vida pasó ante mis ojos, pero en realidad, todo lo que vi fue a Bella. Su rostro, sus manos, su cabello. Bella era mi espacio seguro y mi mente claramente iba hacia ella por protección.

Cuando las olas heladas me envolvieron, lo que sentí fue incomparable a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Mi adrenalina estaba al mil y, una vez que supe que Alice también estaba a salvo, tenía la sensación de ser invencible… por lo menos, hasta que tuvimos que escalar de vuelta el acantilado, empapados, para volver a donde estábamos estacionados.

—Santa mierda, esto apesta —me quejé, casi todo el camino.

—Oh, pero vale tanto la pena. ¿Quieres saltar de nuevo? —preguntó emocionada.

—Uh… —honestamente lo consideré—, hoy no. Oscurecerá pronto y solo enfriará más el clima.

Sonrió seductoramente.

—Puedo hacer que entres en calor.

Tan apetecible como su oferta era, tenía otras ideas…

—Bien, no sé si sea mejor que el sexo, pero es malditamente cercano —murmuró mientras comía la dona caliente y recién hecha de Krispy Kreme que habíamos comprado.

Afortunadamente, dado que había sido criado por una madre paranoica y un padre médico, siempre cargaba una cobija en la cajuela del auto para emergencias. Así que, después de comprar las donas y el café, manejamos de vuelta al acantilado del que habíamos saltado, nos estacionamos y cobijamos juntos. No había nada más sereno que ver el cielo cambiar de color, mientras el sol se escondía bajo el horizonte del océano.

—Esto es lindo —dijo Alice mientras apuntaba su dona hacia la escena frente a nosotros—. No puedo decir que antes me haya sentado a ver una puesta del sol completa.

—Algunas veces es mejor ir más lento con las cosas —dije.

—Tengo que admitir, nunca, nunca, nunca pensé que fueras a saltar —dijo con una sonrisa en su voz.

Me reí.

—¿A qué te refieres? Dijiste que tenía que hacerlo. Con un reto; ¿cómo podía no hacerlo?

—Pudiste haberme dejado ahí —dijo en voz baja, de repente poniéndose más seria de lo que alguna vez la había visto—. Esperaba por completo que me abandonaras… o, al menos que me vieras saltar sola y luego esperaras a que volviera a subir.

—¿Y dejar que tuvieras toda la diversión sin mí? —cuestioné en broma.

Sonrió, pero mantuvo su tono serio.

—Sabes, quizá no eres una concha, después de todo. Realmente pensé que solo eras una cara bonita, vacía de otra cosa.

—En realidad, una concha no solo es un caparazón vacío —le informé—. Es un animal de la familia de los moluscos. Cuando muere, deja atrás la concha a la que te estás refiriendo. Solo piensas que está vacío porque lo está para las personas que los usan como cuernos o decoración.

—Guau, tampoco pensaba que fueras un nerd —bromeó.

Me reí.

—Bueno, estaba en la escuela de medicina. No se puede ser más nerd que eso.

—Cierto. En realidad es un poco interesante. No sé por qué nunca me di cuenta de que las conchas alguna vez fueron hogar de animales reales. Supongo que siempre asumí que los cangrejos las usaban algunas veces, y luego se movían cuando querían una concha más grande.

—Sí, no. Algunos cangrejos se mueven a nuevas conchas, pero esa no es su principal función. Hablando de cangrejos, ¿sabías que los cangrejos azules se emparejan de por vida?

—¿De por vida? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Son monógamos. Si uno muere, el otro pasa el resto de su vida vagando por el océano, solo, en duelo por su pareja perdida.

—Suena depresivo —interrumpió.

La ignoré.

—Pero la mayoría se quedan juntos toda la vida, y su unión no se compara con la de ninguna otra criatura en el océano —dije, esperando mostrarle sutilmente el valor de la monogamia.

Me miró por un momento.

—¿Acabas de inventar eso?

Traté de contenerlo, pero mis labios me traicionaron.

—Bien, sí. No sé nada de cangrejos. Pero, sonó bien, ¿no es así?

—No, ¡sonó horrible! Si fuera cierto, me sentiría culpable acerca de cualquier cangrejo que hubiera consumido antes… pero, supongo que también fue un poco romántico.

—Romántico, eh. Bueno, tengo mis momentos.

—Realmente los tienes. Nunca pensé que me gustarían este tipo de cosas, pero es jodidamente sexi —ronroneó—. No hay nadie alrededor, ¿quieres follar?

Me reí una vez.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó.

—Porque aún estoy medio congelado. Ni siquiera creo que mi polla funcione justo ahora.

—Haré que entres en calor de inmediato —dijo con confianza.

—Cariño, en realidad, es como… si estuviera hibernando en mi pelvis en estos momentos. Solo sentémonos aquí y disfrutemos la puesta de sol por un rato. Con suerte no contraeremos hipotermia.

—Me llamaste "cariño" —dijo, un poco sorprendida.

—Sí… bueno, realmente lo eres —dije incómodamente mientras trataba de arreglar mi metida de pata. Incluso aunque ella fuera parte de Bella, sabía que no se consideraba de esa forma, y ciertamente no quería que alguien pensara que tenía el derecho de llamarla "cariño"… a menos que, quizá lo quisiera…

—Puedes llamarme cariño si quieres —dijo con suavidad—. No es tan escalofriante como pensé que lo sería.

—Puedo llamarte así, pero no quiero que pienses que pienso que soy tu novio, o algo así. Sé que te gusta tu soltería.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ni siquiera puedo recordar al último chico que follé… además de ti. Realmente no es tan malo.

—¿Ya no sales con otros chicos cuando estás en control? —cuestioné, sorprendido, pero demasiado cauteloso para tener esperanza.

—Últimamente no he estado mucho en control. Bella ha mantenido la puerta de la sala de cine cerrada con fuerza durante las últimas semanas. Cuando se logra abrir aunque sea un poco, Rosalie lucha por salir antes de que el resto de nosotras pueda hacerlo.

—Oh —dije, inseguro si eso me hacía sentir mejor o peor—. ¿A dónde se va?

—No estoy segura —admitió Alice—. De alguna forma se las ha arreglado para silenciarnos. La pantalla del cine ha estado más que nada en negro cuando está en control. Solo fui capaz de escapar esta vez porque la puerta no cerró bien cuando salió. De verdad fui directo hacia donde vi que estaba el nuevo apartamento de Bella contigo. Es realmente lindo, por cierto.

—Sí, nos agrada. O, al menos, pensé que nos agradaba. Bella ha estado actuando un poco extraña desde que firmamos los papeles.

—Le gusta, solo tiene miedo —explicó Alice gentilmente.

Sabía que Bella tenía miedo, me había dicho eso desde antes que comenzáramos a salir, pero esperaba tener una oportunidad de comprenderlo mejor desde el punto de vista "interior" de Alice, sin embargo, fuimos abruptamente interrumpidos.

—¡Oh, no! —gemí mientras una gaviota tomaba la dona de Alice justo de sus manos, y no estaba sola—. Santa mierda. ¡Vuelve al auto! —grité mientras la parvada entera aparecía y se posicionaba para un ataque de épicas proporciones.

—Son tan bonitas —comentó Alice sin preocupación. Por supuesto, cuando comenzaron a volar hacia nosotros e hicieron popó en todos lados, entendió mi urgencia y me siguió al auto—. Creo que eso es lo más aterrador que me ha pasado en mi vida adulta —dijo con una mezcla de emoción y miedo.

—Odio las gaviotas —gruñí—. Jodidas ratas con alas.

Soltó unas risitas.

—Debiste haber visto tu rostro cuando la primera tomó mi dona.

Temblé visiblemente, lo que solo hizo que se riera más fuerte.

—Oh, no, creo que una se hizo popó en tu cabello —dijo, sin poder hablar a mitad de su risa.

—¿Estás bromeando? —gemí. Intenté mirar por el espejo retrovisor, pero no vi nada, así que Alice se removió por encima de la consola para ayudar.

—Oh, creo que solo es glaseado de dona —dijo mientras quitaba lo que sea de mi cabello—. Debiste tener un poco en la mano y lo pasaste por tu cabello.

—Al menos no es mierda de pájaro —dije, aliviado.

Alice estaba prácticamente en mi regazo en ese punto, y su cálido aliento golpeaba mi rostro en suaves olas. Estaba tan cerca que era difícil pensar en otra cosa, y mientras su mano en mi cabello pasó de limpiar a masajear, el momento íntimo era imposible de negar.

Se inclinó y me besó con ternura, lo que fue un shock a mi sistema. Nada acerca de Alice era tierno, y mientras el beso se convertía en una suave pero apasionada sesión de caricias, mi cerebro estaba confuso. Sabía que era Alice, pero se sentía tanto como Bella que momentáneamente me olvidé de que no eran la misma.

Con Alice, todo era usualmente acerca del sexo, pero este beso era diferente. Este beso terminó con una dulce sonrisa y ella volviendo a su asiento para que pudiera llevarnos a casa.

Nos tomamos de las manos todo el camino, y cuando finalmente llegamos, ya estaba medio dormida. La llevé a nuestro apartamento y directo a la habitación, en donde nos quitamos la ropa húmeda y nos metimos a la cama. A pesar de nuestra desnudez, ninguno de los dos inició el sexo; en su lugar, solo la sostuve mientras ambos dormíamos. Había sido un día sorprendentemente maravilloso, y terminó de forma perfecta. Solo desearía poder despertar en ese mismo estado de paz…

—¿Por qué estás desnudo? —preguntó en el momento que mis ojos se abrieron. Estaba vestida por completo y sentada en la cama junto a mí. Tenía las piernas cruzadas debajo de ella, en un _déjà vu_ que casi recordaba de un sueño.

—¿Eh? —pregunté adormilado mientras esperaba que mi perezoso cerebro reconociera mi realidad.

—Rosalie dice que si un hombre trata de desnudarse frente a mí, debería patearlo en las bolas y correr —dijo casualmente.

—¿Bree? —pregunté, aún un poco confundido, pero casi alcanzando la compresión—. Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sentada aquí, preguntándome por qué estás desnudo —contestó bruscamente.

—Uh… supongo que mi ropa estaba húmeda anoche y nunca me vestí de nuevo. ¿Por qué no vas a la sala de estar mientras me pongo algo?

—Bueno, pero mejor apresúrate. He estado despierta por más de una hora, y tengo hambre y creo que algo se está quemando.

—¿Qué? —escupí.

Sonrió, casi de forma sádica, y afortunadamente, dejó la habitación. Así que me apresuré para vestirme y salí apresurado a la cocina. Ciertamente, había humo… y el más grande desorden que alguna vez hubiera visto en mi vida.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**Mar91, miop, Vanenaguilar, sandy56, Paola Lightwood, rociojacob cullen, catita1999, Leah de Call, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, jupy, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Gabriela Cullen, somas, BellaSwanMasen, Kriss21 y el Guest :) **

**¿Ya vieron qué poquitos reviews son? recuerdo que en alguna ocasión podía escribir hasta cuatro líneas de nombres, jajaja, en fin, los viejos tiempos. **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y espero poder leernos pronto de nuevo ;)**


	15. Daño

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**.****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Daño**

—¿Bree? ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —pregunté mientras me apresuraba para encontrar la fuente del humo. Claro, ese fue el momento en el que el detector de humo comenzó a chillar, lo que solo empeoró la situación.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de considerar qué exactamente lo pudo haber causado, porque la cocina de repente pareció estallar en llamas.

—¡Santa mierda!

Me apresuré a tomar el extintor, pero supongo que no fui lo suficientemente rápido porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba empapado. El sistema de rocío del apartamento fue activado, pero no solo fue en la cocina, la sala de estar también se estaba empapando y, aparentemente, también el apartamento de nuestro vecino.

Teníamos menos de una semana con el apartamento y ya estábamos jodiendo todo. Perfecto.

Después de una desagradable visita del departamento de bomberos y el administrador del complejo, nos quedamos con una advertencia de que si teníamos más problemas, seríamos echados. Supongo que no eran tan indulgentes o tolerantes en un lugar tan arrogante como este. Pero incluso peor que el ataque contra nosotros, fue la destrucción. Lo que no se quemó en la cocina, estaba dañado por el agua, así como nuestra sala de estar. No solo teníamos que sufrir una inconveniente remodelación de la cocina, sino que también necesitábamos comprar un nuevo set completo para la sala de estar. Nuevos sofás, nueva alfombra, y una nueva televisión y centro de entretenimiento. Era meramente ridículo.

En el caos de todas las personas que entraron a la escena ese día, me las arreglé para no perder de vista a Bree. Estaba demasiado molesto con ella, pero tenía que admitir, que estaba un poco orgulloso de mí mismo por manejar tan bien las cosas.

O, al menos, pensé que lo había manejado todo.

—Bree. ¿Quieres decirme ahora qué pasó? —pregunté cuando las cosas finalmente se calmaron.

—Oh, Bree se ha ido, idiota, y si alguna vez le vuelves a gritar así, me aseguraré de que Bella se vaya también… para siempre.

Bufé.

—Rosalie. Qué lindo de tu parte venir.

—¿Lo es? —contestó.

—No, no en realidad —admití—. Quiero decir, no me malentiendas, aprecio nuestra tregua y todo, pero eres algo así como mi álter ego menos favorito. Espera, déjame volver a decir eso, eres mi… persona menos favorita… probablemente en todo el mundo.

—¿En serio? Me siento halagada. ¿Quién diría que tenías un lado dulce?

—Todo el mundo, en realidad. Soy muy conocido por mi dulzura —contesté como un idiota.

Rodó los ojos, y luego caminó hacia la cocina para ver el daño por ella misma.

—Tienes que darle crédito a la niña, sabe cómo iniciar un buen fuego. Nuestra pequeña pirómana.

—Y, si estás a cargo de las otras, y puedes ver todo lo que hacen, ¿por qué demonios dejaste que Bree hiciera todo esto? —pregunté atónito.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No soy quien para juzgar los errores de otros.

—Sí, pero se pudo haber lastimado de verdad, y entonces todas estarían sufriendo.

—Permití que Alice saltara de ese jodido acantilado también, pero no te veo quejándote de eso —señaló.

—Bien, ¿por qué permitiste que Alice saltara? —cuestioné—. Si hubiera muerto, tú también.

—Oh, no íbamos a morir; no seas tan melodramático. Además, si no las dejo tener un poco de diversión, son menos tolerables en la sala de cine.

Dejé salir un largo respiro.

—Rosalie, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Ya te dije, vine a proteger a Bree. No toma muy bien los gritos, y si alguna vez lo haces de nuevo…

—Sí, sí, sí, te asegurarás que nunca vea a ninguna de ustedes otra vez. No me asustan tus amenazas, Rose. Bella nunca se rendiría con nosotros por ti.

—Pruébame —dijo inexpresivamente.

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! —me quejé con frustración.

—¿Tienes problemas de comprensión? Te acabo de decir que…

—Quiero decir, ¿por qué aún estás aquí? —aclaré—. ¿No deberías estar con tu novia en algún lugar, o en donde sea que te vas cuando estás en control?

Dudó, pero a regañadientes admitió:

—En realidad no podemos pagar nuestro propio lugar. De la forma en que lo veo, Bella paga la mitad de la renta aquí, y una buena porción de sus ingresos es legítimamente mía, dado que manejo la librería mejor que ella. Así que… aquí estoy. Realmente necesitamos hacer algo acerca de estos sillones. Están empapados.

Me reí una vez.

—Espera… Te quedarás aquí… ¿conmigo? —pregunté en shock—. ¿A dónde demonios vas usualmente cuando estás en control?

—Eso, no es de tu jodida incumbencia. Dejemos algo en claro, que esté aquí no es una limosna de tu parte. Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como Bella lo tiene, e incluso más que tú. Para mí, eres mi desfavorable compañero de piso. Usaré esa habitación extra como la mía.

—Bien. Hay unos lindos azulejos en el suelo para que te acuestes ahí.

Sonrió, pero sus ojos de alguna forma eran condescendientes.

—No lo creo. Me compraré una cama y deduciré el costo de mi porción de la renta.

—Oh, lo harás, ¿no es así? —bufé.

—Lo haré. Estás durmiendo en la cama del viejo apartamento, ¿no es así? La cama que Alice y yo compramos.

—Con el dinero de la librería de Bella —señalé.

—Con _mi_ dinero —discrepó—. Como dije antes, he trabajado ahí más que lo suficiente para justificar que tome dinero para mí.

—Como sea. Pero dado que compraste esa cama, te diré qué hacer, la moveré a tu nueva habitación, y nos compraré a Bella y a mí una nueva cama. Una cama en la que ni tú ni Alice hayan follado a alguien. ¿Suena justo?

No esperé a que accediera antes de ir directo a la habitación principal y comenzar a deshacer la cama. Podía ver que Rosalie no estaba feliz al respecto, pero se quedó ahí de pie mirando, con las manos en las caderas, y no dijo otra palabra.

Después de montar la cama queen size barata y deforme en la habitación de invitados, inmediatamente dejé el apartamento para comprar una nueva cama y un nuevo sofá. Esperaba que Rosalie se hubiera ido para cuando regresé, pero cuando me di cuenta de que aún seguía ahí, sentí un poco de satisfacción de ver su expresión celosa mientras el repartidor me seguía y montaba mi nueva cama en la habitación principal. Mi nueva cama California King Size, con la última tecnología dual de reclinamiento y cubre colchón visco elástico. Sí, probablemente gasté demasiado en la cosa, pero valía la pena, tan solo para joder a Rosalie.

—Problema resuelto —le dije a Rosalie con un guiño.

—Como sea. No dormiría en esa atrocidad ni aunque me pagaras.

—Aw, Rose, se muestran tus celos —bromeé con ella.

—No en realidad. Esas cosas fueron recientemente retiradas del mercado por mal funcionamiento y electrocutar personas. La tienda en donde la compraste te estafó. Pero diviértete con eso.

—Bueno, dado que Bella estará en la cama conmigo el noventa por ciento del tiempo, supongo que todos moriremos juntos —dije sin preocuparme.

Rosalie bufó amargamente, pero no respondió. En su lugar, se fue a su nueva habitación y cerró la puerta.

Tan desagradable como Rosalie era, no pude evitar estar agradecido de que estuviera aquí. La cantidad de alivio que sentí, sabiendo en dónde estaba Bella, era inmensurable. Felizmente cohabitaría con Rosalie por el resto de mi vida si me lo permitiera… pero probablemente siempre pelearía con ella, ella hacía imposible que no sucediera. De todos modos, creo que ambos disfrutábamos secretamente de las peleas.

—Guau, ¿sería posible que hicieras un desayuno que se viera más desagradable? —me preguntó Rosalie a la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y salió de su habitación. La estufa estaba quemada, pero aproveché el único quemador que aún funcionaba. Mi comida lucía maravillosa, por lo que la amargura de Rosalie solo me divertía, y no le daría la satisfacción de saber que su prolongada presencia me disgustaba.

—¿Tienes hambre, cariño? —pregunté con tanta dulzura falsa como era posible.

—Preferiría comer mierda de perro —contestó en el mismo tono falso.

—Puedo conseguirte un poco —ofrecí—. Los vecinos tienen una pequeña rata que ladra y hace mierda por todo el lugar que ellos nunca limpian.

—Bueno, probablemente dejen la mierda ahí porque vieron tu rostro y pensaron que aquí es donde se guarda toda la mierda —contestó—. Por cierto, tapaste el inodoro. Necesitarás encargarte de eso.

—No lo tapé, solo lo dejé ahí para ti. Quería que te sintieras como en casa y supuse que esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

—¡Eres repulsivo! —escupió—. Cómo es que alguien te encontraría lo suficientemente atractivo como para follarte es un misterio para mí.

—Deberías preguntarle a tus álter egos —contesté de forma engreída.

—No presumiría tanto de ellas. Alice se follaría cualquier cosa con una polla, y Bella estaba desesperada por que alguien la aceptara. Eres básicamente un cuerpo cálido para ambas.

—Un muy deseado cuerpo —corregí—. Tengo curiosidad, cuando despiertas desnuda en mi cama, ¿tu cuerpo te traiciona y anhela por más?

Traté de contenerlo —de verdad lo hice— pero mi pretenciosa retórica ganó, y me rendí en el mayor ataque de risa que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Realmente eres un tonto inútil —la escuché decir vagamente sobre el sonido de mi risa.

Sabía que estaba actuando estúpido e inmaduro pero no pude detenerme. Su desagrado solo añadió más a mi histeria, y terminé cayendo y rodando por el suelo mientras trataba de calmarme y recuperar el aliento.

Para cuando me recuperé, Rosalie había desaparecido, y no estaba seguro si estaba aliviado o preocupado. Cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era, decidí que era mejor asumir que se había ido a la librería, porque yo también estaba a punto de llegar tarde al trabajo si tardaba más tiempo.

Por el resto del día, iba de preocuparme por Rose, a arrepentirme de mi comportamiento y luego a reírme para mí mientras recordaba mis chistes. Era realmente patético pero, oigan, me hizo sobrevivir el día.

Esa tarde Rosalie no se presentó. Esperé hasta pasada la medianoche, pero terminé sucumbiendo al cansancio. Unas horas después, me despertó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y luego cerrándose.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿te desperté? —preguntó llena de actitud, volviendo irritantemente claro el hecho de que aún era Rosalie. Luego procedió a realizar tanto ruido como fuera posible mientras vagaba por el apartamento. Asumí que estaba ebria, pero no estaba escondiendo el hecho de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, solo para ser una perra.

Básicamente decidí que era la guerra después de eso.

Finalmente me fui a la cama después del amanecer, pero dado que no tenía el tiempo suficiente para dormir en este punto, pasé las siguientes horas planeando cosas para hacer miserable la vida de Rosalie.

Desde la pobre higiene y mal manejo de la casa, hasta ser un mero idiota todo el tiempo, definitivamente me estaba divirtiendo con todas mis ridículas ideas. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, con el sol, mi amor tuvo piedad de mí y finalmente regresó…

—Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo Bella llena de alivio cuando me vio. Estaba temblando y lucía tan desorientada que todo lo que podía hacer era abrazarla hasta que se calmara.

—Todo está bien —le dije mientras lentamente la mecía de atrás para delante.

—No sabía en dónde estaba cuando desperté —murmuró en mi pecho. Luego se separó para mirar detrás de ella—. ¿En dónde estaba?

—Oh, uh… la habitación de invitados. Rosalie se mudó —expliqué cuidadosamente.

Su rostro se transformó de la confusión a la curiosidad, y luego se quedó con una expresión confundida con mucho menos miedo.

—¿Rosalie se mudó? Como, ¿aquí, contigo? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé exactamente. Solo vino hace un par de días y dijo que quería su propia habitación. La decoró… supongo, y básicamente me dijo que no la molestara.

—Oh… de acuerdo, eso es bueno… supongo. Pero quizá no es tan bueno —dijo insegura.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestioné gentilmente—. Al menos si está aquí sé que estás a salvo.

—Sí, pero mi papá me ha dicho varias veces en el pasado, que vivir con Rosalie es muy… difícil. Puede ser muy dura y vulgar. No quiero que sus palabras y acciones nos afecten.

—Bueno —suspiré—. Para ser honesto, ha sido una perra, pero… no estoy exactamente orgulloso de decir que he estado, quizá, disfrutando rebajarme a su nivel solo un poco.

Bella alzó las cejas en sorpresa.

—¿Le has estado dando batalla?

—Probablemente no es lo mejor que he hecho, pero ha sido entretenido. Cuando Rosalie está aquí, siento como si estuviera de vuelta en el campo de juego, peleando con nuestro mayor rival por el campeonato… guau, y no puedo creer que admitiera eso en voz alta. Es bastante terrible de mi parte, ¿no es así? —pregunté, de nuevo sintiéndome culpable por dejar que Rosalie sacara ese lado de mí. La pobre álter ego había sufrido peores cosas de las que siquiera podía imaginar, y yo la trataba como la mierda.

—Joder, necesito disculparme de nuevo —murmuré para mí.

—No lo hagas —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Creo que es increíble que quieras hacer eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Fui bastante pesado.

—Apuesto que ella fue peor —dijo Bella confiadamente.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso —discrepé.

—Lo que me he dado cuenta acerca de Rosalie es que, ella provoca, y provoca, y provoca hasta que aleja a todos —me dijo Bella—. Incluso mi papá no se cruza con ella cuando está en control. Pero que tú le des pelea es algo a lo que no está acostumbrada y probablemente no sabe cómo responder. Por lo menos, quizá finalmente tú la pongas en su lugar. Es como si fuera un animal salvaje, constantemente luchando por dominar. Nunca se detendrá a menos que sea retada. Gracias a ti, quizá finalmente lo sea.

—No lo sé —dije, inseguro de qué pensar acerca de eso. La verdad era, que ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Cuando Bella estaba aquí, todo lo que quería hacer era olvidarme de las otras y enfocarme completamente en ella.

—Uh… ¿es un sillón diferente? —notó abruptamente.

—Sí, tuvimos un pequeño incidente mientras no estabas —dije cuidadosamente, no queriendo perturbarla más. Delicadamente expliqué qué había pasado, y le aseguré que todo estaba bien. Se sentía horrible, pero junto con todas las otras locuras de sus álter egos, esto estaba fuera de su control y la convencí para que no se preocupara mucho por eso.

Bella y yo disfrutamos de una semana entera sin interrupciones de sus álter egos, pero seguido la veía masajear sus sienes como si sufriera de una terrible migraña, excepto que estaba seguro que sus particulares migrañas eran causadas por los insufribles intentos de las otras por salirse de la sala de cine.

Bella era fuerte. La persona más fuerte que alguna vez hubiera conocido, pero cuando todas se ponían en su contra, era poco lo que podía hacer…

—¿Por qué no hay dulces aquí? —me preguntó en el momento que llegué del trabajo un día. Estaba sentada a la mitad del piso de la cocina, con todo lo que teníamos en la alacena rodeándola. Había sido un día jodidamente largo en el trabajo, y ahora parecía que tendría una noche jodidamente larga haciendo de niñera de la niña demonio en el cuerpo de mi novia.

—Hola, Bree —la saludé con tanto entusiasmo como era posible—. ¿Qué haces?

—Buscando dulces. ¿Por qué no tienes ninguno? —preguntó de nuevo, sonando como una niña malcriada.

—Uh, Bella y yo usualmente no comemos mucho dulce. A ninguno de los dos nos importa en realidad —le expliqué con forzada paciencia.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta. —Hizo un puchero—. Oye, ¿qué hay aquí? —preguntó, inmediatamente saltando y mirando el refrigerador de vino.

—Espera, espera, espera, ¡no es para niños! —dije tan rápido como fue posible pero manteniendo mi tono suave para no asustarla de nuevo. Lo último que quería era sacar a la bestia de nuevo—. Si tienes sed, puedo darte agua.

—Odio el agua —soltó, pisando fuertemente—. ¿Podemos asar malvaviscos?

—Uh, no. Nada que tenga que ver con el fuego contigo. Aún no hemos arreglado el daño que causaste la última vez.

—Estaba tratando de cocinar —dijo a la defensiva.

—Bueno, oye, ¿por qué no cocinamos algo juntos? —sugerí. Cuando su amarga expresión se transformó en una sonrisa, fui capaz de relajarme un poco.

Juntos, hicimos la receta de pizza de mi padre. Teníamos harina por toda la cocina y en nosotros, pero hice que soltara unas risitas un par de veces, así que lo consideraba un éxito.

—Esto es tan rico. ¡Incluso mejor que Pizza Hut! —dijo, sonando para nada como mi novia que cuidaba su salud y exactamente como la niña que se consideraba. Aún me dejaba atónito lo diferentes que eran todas.

—Me alegra que te guste —le dije—. Creo que incluso tenemos un poco de helado aquí para el postre.

—¿De verdad? —chilló.

—Totalmente. No le diremos a Bella que te comiste todo esto. No estaba feliz cuando compré las cosas en la tienda en primer lugar.

—Alice lo sabrá, y se enfadará mucho. Dice que quiere probar Keto. Esto definitivamente no es Keto —soltó unas risitas.

Me reí.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es el Keto? —pregunté, pensando que era raro que supiera de la nueva dieta de moda.

—Alice solo habla de eso. Dice que todos lo están haciendo en la televisión. Todas las estrellas de cine y cantantes y todos. Realmente no me interesa nada de eso.

—No, al parecer solo te interesa el fuego —bromeé.

—No me gusta el fuego pero a él le agrado. Solo tengo hambre todo el tiempo.

—Tiene sentido —dije—. Bueno, además de comer, ¿qué más te gusta hacer? Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de dormir.

—¿Dormir? No puedo dormir aquí contigo. ¿Cuándo vendrá mi papá?

—Um… creo que está en servicio esta noche. Pero te puedes quedar aquí conmigo; te lo prometo, estarás segura. Puedes dormir en la cama de Rosalie.

—¿Rosalie tiene su propia cama aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. Su habitación está por allá.

Una expresión traviesa inmediatamente apareció en su rostro.

—Estará tan enfadada —dijo antes de salir hacia la habitación.

La seguí tan rápido como pude, pero para cuando llegué ahí, ya había sacado las cosas del clóset y el tocador. Era sorprendente; ni siquiera sabía que Rosalie tenía tantas cosas ahí.

—Quizá debamos dejar sus cosas en paz —sugerí mientras ella seguía destruyendo la habitación.

—¿Por qué? Ella es mala con todos. Se lo merece —dijo escéptica.

—Quizá lo merece, pero aún tienes que dormir aquí hoy, así que es mejor que te detengas ahora.

Cuando continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado, me paré frente a ella y, gentil pero firmemente, hablé.

—Suficiente.

Sorprendentemente, se detuvo y asintió, y luego esperó por más instrucciones de mi parte.

—Ahora, recoge todo esto. Cuando termines, puedes volver a la cocina para ayudarme a limpiar ahí. ¿Comprendes?

De nuevo, asintió… pero no se veía feliz al respecto.

Hizo lo que se le dijo, pero estuvo arrastrando los pies y bufando todo el tiempo. Cuando volvió para ayudarme a limpiar la cocina, estaba incluso más enfadada y se rehusó a hablar conmigo. Eso estaba bien. Podía estar enfadada; solo estaba agradecido de que no estuviera asustada.

Cuando todo estuvo de vuelta en su lugar, nos sentamos a ver una película para niños en Disney Channel. Me dormí a mitad de la película, y cuando desperté a mitad de la noche, ella se había ido. No estaba seguro si estar sorprendido en este punto. Parecía que todas ellas usaban mi estado de inconsciencia como una oportunidad para escapar de mi presencia. Pero por la hora, y por el hecho de que era Bree la última vez que la vi, definitivamente me preocupaba por su seguridad, así que llamé a Charlie. Estaba en la estación esa noche; sabía que estaría despierto y que sería la única persona en el mundo que entendería mi preocupación.

—Bree no hubiera dejado el apartamento sola —me dijo después de que le expliqué la situación.

—¿No dijiste que una vez se subió a un autobús hacia L.A. sola? —señalé.

—Sí, pero esa vez aprendió su lección —contestó—. Considerando la hora, honestamente pienso que Rosalie o Alice tomaron el control mientras dormías, y decidieron salir. Bree tiende a dormir toda la noche siempre que es capaz de quedarse.

—¿Qué hay de Tanya? Al parecer rara vez sale, pero cuando lo ha hecho, usualmente ha sido después de Bree. Si Tanya está en control, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?

—Dudo mucho que sea Tanya. Probablemente se hubiera quedado en casa si hubiera sido ella. Realmente no entiende cómo funciona Uber o las rutas de autobús. No tiene mucha idea acerca de las cosas, así que usualmente no pelea por salir de la mente de Bella muy seguido. Solo mantén la calma, estoy seguro que Rosalie o Alice la llevarán a casa pronto… o Bella regresará por su cuenta.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, Charlie. Te aviso cuando ella vuelva —le dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

Sabía que probablemente él tenía razón acerca de Rosalie o Alice tomando el control, pero no pude evitar sentirme ansioso acerca de su ausencia.

Traté de sacármela de la mente mirando algún programa nocturno de crímenes, por supuesto, eso solo hizo que me preocupara mucho más.

Esperé otra hora, y luego, a las tres de la mañana, escuché su llave en la cerradura.

—Finalmente —dije aliviado. Solo esperaba que el alivio durara. En el momento en que abrió la puerta, mi corazón se fue hasta el suelo.

—Oh, estás despierto —dijo mientras se tambaleaba por la puerta… con su brazo envuelto alrededor de una muy ebria mujer rubia. Las dos rieron mientras cerraban la puerta tras de ellas, y luego Rosalie sonrió sádicamente hacia mí, antes de tomar el rostro de la chica y meter su lengua por su garganta.

Seriamente me sentía con ganas de vomitar.

Su sesión de besos duró más de lo que pude soportar, así que me fui directo a mi recámara.

Probablemente fue la peor cosa que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. Pensé que estaría bien sabiendo que los álter egos de Bella veían a otras personas. Siempre y cuando Bella estuviera solo conmigo, podía pasar por alto a los otros. Pero la verdad era que eso dolió como el infierno. Ni siquiera importaba si ella estaba con otro hombre o una mujer, ver el cuerpo de mi novia con alguien más era insoportable, y no estaba seguro de cuánto más podía aguantar.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Adriana Molina, DannySk, AriGoonz, Mayte, EmmaBe, Mar91, somas, rociojacob cullen, jupy, freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, kaja0507, miop, Tecupi, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, calvialexa, bbluelilas, injoa, tulgarita, BellaSwanMasenCullen, Vanenaguilar, sandy56, ValeWhitlockGrey, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Kriss21, rosy canul 10, Lady Grigori y el Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :D**


	16. Escalando

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**.****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Escalando**

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?

¿Cómo terminé sentándome solo en mi cuarto, como un idiota, mientras mi novia se follaba a alguien más en la habitación contigua?

En verdad era uno de los sentimientos más bajos que recordaba sentir alguna vez.

Traté de convencerme de que no era Bella. Que mi amor estaba atrapada en las profundidades de su mente y no tenía ni idea de qué demonios le estaba pasando a su cuerpo. El pensar en ella sola era insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo, también lo era el pensar en compartirla físicamente con otras personas.

Era plenamente consciente de que Bella y su cuerpo no eran posesiones mías, y comprendía que la monogamia no era lo que solía ser, así que estaba intentando excusarlo en mi propia mente. En estos tiempos modernos, había más y más personas que eran poli amorosas, y estaban en relaciones con más personas o relaciones abiertas; el sexo era solo sexo. Nunca había significado mucho para mí antes, así que ¿por qué debía hacerlo ahora? Al menos no estaba con otro hombre. De todas formas, ¿cuál era el gran problema?

Sin embargo, mi cerebro repetía incesantemente la imagen de los labios de Bella en los de alguien más, y todas las cosas de las que traté de convencerme, todas las cosas que pensé que creía, resultaron ser enormes mentiras. Mentiras, que me dije a mí mismo porque sabía que creer en esas mentiras era la única forma en la que una relación con Bella podría funcionar. Mentiras, que estaban arruinando todo porque no estaban funcionando, y me estaban matando por dentro.

Lo último que quería hacer era decepcionar a Bella. Realmente la amaba, y estaba tan determinado a probar que se equivocaba cuando dijo que era incapaz de estar en una relación a largo plazo. Pensando en la desesperación en sus ojos, incluso ahora, hacía que quisiera seguir luchando. Pero ¿a quién estaba engañando en realidad? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podríamos seguir cuando Rosalie estaba empeñada en destruirnos? Era una dura batalla por una colina cuesta arriba, y no estaba seguro si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para escalarla.

Había mucho que necesitaba considerar para mi futuro, para nuestro futuro, pero ciertamente no podía hacerlo en ese apartamento sabiendo lo que estaba pasando del otro lado de la pared.

Decidí que necesitaba ir a algún lado; a cualquier lado lejos de aquí. Así que tomé mi laptop, con la intención de avanzar tanto como me fuera posible en mi curso en línea. Aún nos faltaba para llegar al tema del TID en clase, pero eso no significaba que la información no estuviera ahí. Incluso consideré mandarle un email a mi profesora para preguntarle personalmente acerca de lo que sabía del TID.

A esa hora, no muchos lugares estaban abiertos para que me fuera, pero no me importaba. Me sentaría en mi auto con mi laptop por el resto de la noche si tuviera que hacerlo.

Saqué mis zapatos y salí de mi habitación para irme, pero abruptamente me detuve. La escena en la sala de estar era alucinante, así que solo me quedé ahí mirando mientras mi cerebro trataba de descifrar lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

—Bueno, mierda. Pensé que estarías dormido ahora —murmuró Rosalie en el momento en el que me vio.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —gruñí, no teniendo idea de cómo responder a su posición actual.

—¿Qué carajos te parece? —soltó de vuelta.

—No lo sé. Supongo que parece que estás usando mi bóxer y playera mientras comes todo mi chicharrón —dije, completamente sorprendido sobre lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Estás mirando Cops?

—Oye, pasan los episodios sin censura a la mitad de la noche —dijo a la defensiva—. Y no sabía que este era tu bóxer; fue lo primero que tomé de la secadora.

—¿El bóxer de quién pensaste que era? —cuestioné, perdido entre la frustración, desconcierto y un poco de diversión—. Es ropa interior de hombres. Soy el único hombre que vive aquí.

—Alice es conocida por de vez en cuando robar los bóxeres de sus conquistas de una noche —contestó Rosalie despreocupadamente—. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, de todos modos?

—¿Qué haces tú despierta? —contesté—. ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación con tu cita?

Movió la mano para restarle importancia, en dirección a su habitación.

—Oh, se durmió en el momento que su cabeza tocó la almohada. A diferencia de ti, a mí no me gusta follarme mujeres inconscientes.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —escupí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Te follas a Alice cuando tu supuesto amor, Bella, está mentalmente inconsciente. Es lo mismo.

—¡No, no es lo mismo! —discrepé.

Aún en shock de ver a Rosalie así, distraídamente me senté junto a ella en el sofá y tomé un poco de chicharrón.

Nos sentamos junto al otro en silencio por un rato; el bajo murmullo de la televisión era completamente eclipsado por el ruido de nuestros dientes al masticar. Cuando tragué la comida, tomé un profundo respiro y exhalé lentamente.

—Rose, esto tiene que terminar —le dije en un esfuerzo final por llegar a un arreglo con el que los dos pudiéramos vivir—. No puedes traer citas aquí. Es solo… realmente… muy jodido.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que Alice y yo vemos a otras personas. ¿Qué carajos te importa si es aquí o en otro lado? Aquí es donde vivo. No deberíamos ir a otro lado.

—Sí, bueno, aquí es donde también vivo, y estás en el cuerpo de mi novia, así que es jodido, y ambos sabemos que lo es. Solo estás haciendo esta mierda para molestarme.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y? Obviamente está funcionando.

Cerré los ojos y mentalmente conté al revés para evitar estallar contra ella. Cuando me calmé lo suficiente para hablar racionalmente de nuevo, reabrí los ojos y la miré.

—Rosalie, por favor. Te estoy pidiendo… no, te suplico, solo por un poco de respeto.

—¿Respetarte? ¿A ti? ¡Pfft!

—Respeta a Bella —la corregí—. La mera razón por la que existes es para protegerla, ¿cierto? Esto no es protegerla, y ciertamente no es respetarla. Bella me ama. Estaría horrorizada con lo que acabas de hacer.

—Y, ¿estás diciendo que no merezco una vida? —preguntó amargamente.

—No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Me mata pensar en eso, pero nunca te pediría que te abstengas de hacer lo que quieras… lejos de aquí. Le prometí a Bella que estaría bien con eso, así que tengo que hacerlo, pero eso no significa que pueda sentarme y verte hacerlo. Así que, te estoy pidiendo que por favor no traigas personas aquí. Sé que no me crees, pero realmente amo a Bella, y duele como el infierno verte usar su cuerpo de esa forma.

—¿Cómo crees que me siento al despertarme junto a ti, o aún sentirte u olerte en mi piel? Esa mierda se queda. No me puedo duchar lo suficiente; no es que una ducha me ayude a limpiar mi interior. El mero pensamiento de tu semen en mí hace que quiera vomitar.

Apreté los dientes.

—Bueno, eso es algo de lo que no tienes que preocuparte dado que siempre he usado condón.

—Aun así. Saber que metes tu polla en mí cuando no estoy mirando es repulsivo. Todo acerca de ti me provoca náuseas. Ni siquiera soporto la forma en la que respiras.

—¿Quieres que respire por la boca? ¿Que tome respiraciones menos profundas? —ofrecí condescendientemente.

—Quiero que dejes de respirar —contestó.

—Y, además de morir, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te relajes? —asumí—. Sabes, realmente pensé que cuando accediste a dejar de atacarme con tus amenazas de falsificar cargos criminales, seríamos capaces de coexistir, pero eso solo fue tú comprando tiempo hasta que pudieras descubrir más formas de lastimarme.

—Mi vida amorosa no tiene nada que ver contigo —negó—. Aquí es donde vivo. Aquí es donde traeré a mis citas. Tan sencillo como eso.

—Dame un respiro. Ambos sabemos que metiste tu lengua en la garganta de esa chica mientras me mirabas solo para joderme. ¿Por qué tenías que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perra? Acordamos que no nos atacaríamos. ¿Qué cambió?

—Uh, disculpa, estoy segura que tus hábitos en el baño son un ataque directo en mi contra. Dudo que hagas esa mierda con Bella.

Rodé los ojos.

—Ya basta con esa mierda acerca de cómo te disgusto. ¡Son excusas de mierda! Las inofensivas bromas y peleas e irritación mutua no se acercan a lo que hiciste hoy. Te prometí que no iría tras Emma, y me prometiste que dejarías de intentar sacarme de la vida de Bella. ¿Qué cambió? —demandé de nuevo, rehusándome a dejar que evitara la pregunta.

—Mira, hicimos ese acuerdo antes…

—¿Antes de qué? —presioné cuando dejó de hablar.

—Antes de este lugar, y…

—Te mudaste aquí por tu cuenta —dije defensivamente—. Nadie te invitó. Si no querías estar a mi alrededor, te pudiste haber quedado lejos.

—¿Y dejar pasar la oportunidad de vivir en un apartamento como este cuando tengo el mismo derecho de estar aquí que Bella? No volveré al agujero de mierda que tenía antes.

—Bien. Hablaré con Bella acerca de dejarte tener suficiente dinero para un mejor lugar para ti sola.

—Nunca lo aceptaría —dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a ella.

—La convenceré.

—¿Solo así? —dijo dudosa.

—Síp. Solo así. Esta casa es de Bella y mía; ninguno de los dos tendría que preocuparse acerca de quién traes aquí, y qué es lo que haces con ellos.

—¿Y mis sentimientos no importan? Yo invado tu casa; tú invades mi cuerpo. Creo que yo tengo las cosas peores —contestó, haciéndome sentir como si solo estuviéramos hablando en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado.

—Es el cuerpo de Bella en realidad —murmuré, incluso aunque ese argumento era redundante en este punto. Nunca íbamos a estar de acuerdo, y la conversación solo me frustraba—. Mira, como dije, no puedo controlar lo que haces cuando no estás aquí, así que ve y consigue un nuevo lugar para ti. Pero hasta entonces, si quieres quedarte en este apartamento, no puedes traer tus conquistas aquí. Es así de simple.

—Oh, así que lo que dices se hace, ¿eh?

—Sí, dado que mi nombre está en el contrato de renta, y el tuyo no.

—El de Bella está. Y tengo una licencia que dice que soy ella —me desafió—. Además, me gusta este apartamento. ¿Por qué debería mudarme?

—¡Oh, joder! —bufé, dándome cuenta de que no había nada más que pudiera decir—. Bien. Tú ganas. Puedes tener todo este apartamento para ti. ¿Qué te parece? Me iré.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo harás? —preguntó, claramente no esperando que dijera eso.

—Sí, he terminado. Nunca me aceptarás, y claramente no quieres irte, así que seré yo quien se vaya.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación para empacar algunas de mis cosas. Habría pensado que Rosalie estaría celebrando, pero en su lugar me siguió en silencio y me miró desde la puerta, luciendo en conflicto.

—¿Qué? —escupí.

—Cuando dices que te vas, ¿te refieres a que, solo te irás cuando esté aquí pero volverás cuando Bella esté en control, o te irás de forma permanente? Y, ¿solo te irás del apartamento, o dejarás a Bella?

Tensé la mandíbula y decidí no contestar.

—Necesito saber —presionó—. Porque no puedo pagar la renta sin ti —murmuró de forma triste—. Quiero decir, incluso si convences a Bella de que me dé dinero cada mes, no pienso que ella pueda pagar este lugar por sí sola. Necesitamos tus ingresos.

Sin que decidiera conscientemente hacerlo, lentamente giré mi cabeza hacia ella y la miré mal. Podía sentir el calor saliendo de mis ojos mientras la furia salía de mí en ardientes llamas.

—¿Qué carajos quieres de mí? —siseé. Me estaba alejando tan fuerte como podía, y cuando finalmente cedí y le di lo que quería, se retractaba y decía que quería que me quedara… o, por lo menos, quería que mi salario se quedara.

—Yo… ¡no lo sé! —gritó, pareciendo aún más confundida y exasperada de lo que yo estaba—. Realmente te odio, más de lo que alguna vez he odiado a alguien.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, sintiendo como si estuviera tomando todo mi auto control no explotar contra ella—. Has tenido una vida dura, Rosalie, lo sé, así que, ¿por qué, con todas las personas de mierda, despreciables y diabólicas con las que te has topado, por qué me odias más que a todos? ¿Porque no limpié el baño lo suficientemente bien? ¡Carajo, no me lo creo!

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un hombre. No espero nada menos que una asquerosa higiene.

—Entonces, ¿esto es simplemente porque soy hombre y odias a todos los hombres? Lamento tu pasado y las personas que te lastimaron, pero ser hombre no me hace automáticamente malvado. Puedes odiar a los hombres, pero no es justo para el resto de ellas que no lo hacen.

—Es por el resto de ellas que estoy tratando de deshacerme de ti ahora —dijo inesperadamente.

—¿Por qué? —repetí—. Nunca las he lastimado, y nunca lo haría.

—No sabes eso —contestó—. Puedes pensar eso ahora, pero cuando el momento llegue…

—¿Aún estamos hablando de la posibilidad de una ruptura? Así que, para prevenir que lastime a Bella algún día, ¿quieres lastimarla al alejarme ahora? —pregunté, frustrado al ver que estábamos atascados en el mismo incesante problema—. ¿Cómo es que eso tiene sentido?

—Porque ya no solo se trata de Bella —dijo, finalmente admitiendo algo que yo aún no comprendía del todo. Afortunadamente, ella estaba lista para explicar—. Estar contigo fue decisión de Bella, y la dejé hacerlo para ver cómo salía todo, pero luego te involucraste con las otras, y ahora todo se está saliendo de control.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Alice también se está enamorando de ti —dijo, tomándome por sorpresa—. Eres todo de lo que habla. Sigue tratando de empujarme para poder salir solo para pasar más tiempo contigo. ¡No entiendo qué carajos estás haciendo con ellas! No solamente tengo que preocuparme por el frágil corazón de Bella, sino que ahora también por el de Alice. Demonios, incluso Bree estaba emocionada acerca del tiempo que pasó contigo y sigue preguntándome cuándo puede jugar contigo de nuevo. ¡Y Tanya! La jodida Tanya ni siquiera ha salido en un buen rato, pero tiene un patético enamoramiento contigo, solo basado en lo que ha visto en la sala de cine de ti con las otras. Es como una estúpida obsesión con una estrella de cine, o algo así. Simplemente no lo entiendo. No hay nada especial acerca de ti. ¡Nada!

Ambos nos perdimos momentáneamente en nuestros pensamientos mientras dejábamos que cayéramos en la cuenta de su confesión. Estaba perdiendo control sobre las otras, y ese era el problema principal.

—Rosalie, no estoy tratando de arruinar todo para ti —le dije tan gentilmente como era posible, dada la irritación que tenía—. Lamento que te estés sintiendo así, pero no dejaré de ser amable con ellas. Bella me pidió que tratara de… ganármelas, o como sea, pero no tenía manera de saber cómo hacer eso. Yo solo… solo he tratado de ser su amigo.

—Y, ¿qué pasa ahora? —me preguntó después de otro pesado minuto—. ¿Romperás el corazón de Alice y le dirás que solo amas a Bella?

—No —dije, sin necesitar ni siquiera un momento para considerarlo—. Alice, y Tanya, y Bree, e incluso tú, Rose, todas son parte de Bella. No amo a Bella menos cuando estoy con cualquiera de ustedes. Incluso cuando estoy con Alice, estoy con Bella. Puedo amar a Alice también, porque amo a Bella.

—Bueno, ninguna de nosotras lo ve de esa forma. Alice resultará herida si no la amas por ella.

—Entonces me aseguraré que sienta que la amo por ella —dije, pensando que era mucho menos complicado de lo que Rose asumía.

—¿Pero solo la amarás como parte de Bella? —preguntó para aclarar.

—No sé por qué tienes que hacerlo tan blanco y negro —le dije—. Es imposible describirnos cuando nunca ha habido alguien como nosotros. Es lo que es. Somos lo que somos. O, debería decir, somos lo que somos siempre y cuando dejes de hacerlo imposible.

—Supongo que no entiendo por qué estás aquí. Quiero decir, amas a Bella, pero con todo y todas las que son Bella, solo no tiene sentido para mí que alguien quiera lidiar con todo eso. Lo siento, solo hace que me sienta recelosa e incómoda.

—Bueno, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte a que confíes en que tengo buenas intenciones?

—No lo sé, supongo que no puedes, justo como no puedo prometerte que no te seguiré poniendo las cosas difíciles.

—Nunca pensé que sería fácil, pero ciertamente no tienes que hacerlo imposible. No tienes que restregar tus citas en mi cara a propósito. Esa mierda estuvo mal, y lo sabes.

Suspiró.

—Eh, supongo que tienes razón. Bien. No más de eso de traer citas a casa.

—¡Gracias! —dije lleno de alivio.

Se giró para irse de vuelta a la sala, y porque no iba a ir a ningún lado por el momento, la seguí. Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá lleno de migajas y comenzamos a comer más chicharrón.

—Sabes, esa mierda del Keto es demasiado fácil —dijo casualmente mientras limpiaba las migajas de su regazo y las aventaba al suelo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo Keto? —le pregunté perplejo—. Tienes como, cero grasa corporal.

—Tengo panza —discrepó mientras pellizcaba ligeramente la piel suelta de su abdomen que, más que nada, consistía en la tela de su playera—. Además, no solo se trata de la grasa; es acerca del estado general de cetosis de tu cuerpo.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Bueno, ciertamente no puedes hacerlo sola cuando las otras comen porquerías.

—Alice hará Keto conmigo, y Bella siempre se ha preocupado por la salud —discutió.

—Preocuparse por la salud no es lo mismo que el Keto —señalé—. Bella ama el pan y come un montón de fruta, lo que no se permite en esa dieta. Y cuando Bree estuvo aquí, comió más comida chatarra de la que te puedas imaginar.

—Como sea. Solo podemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo —dijo mientras tomaba otro puño de la piel de cerdo frita y se la metía a la boca.

No pude evitar mirarla comer con una sensación de maravilla. Nunca antes una mujer, con la que no tuviera parentesco, había comido tan desagradablemente en mi presencia. No tenía vergüenza, timidez ni trataba de impresionarme de ninguna forma, y no es que esperaba que lo hiciera. Es solo que era extraño, y quizá un poco refrescante.

De repente escuchamos ronquidos salir de su habitación, lo que me recordó que teníamos otro problema.

—Necesitas ver que llegue bien a casa, y asegurarte de que se vaya antes de que Bella vuelva —insistí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás preocupado que Bella piense que ella es tu conquista? —bromeó. Cuando solo la miré mal, asintió con un suspiro—. Bien, bien, me aseguraré de seguir en control hasta que ella se vaya.

—Oye, ¿qué le pasó a Emma? —pregunté con curiosidad, sabiendo bien que la Barbie rubia y ebria en la habitación no era la feroz castaña de su fotografía.

Rosalie alzó la mano entre nosotros.

—No vayas ahí.

—Solo dime que no la estás engañando, porque eso no está bien, incluso si solo estabas usando a esa chica para hacerme enojar.

—¡No la estoy engañando! —soltó, pero inmediatamente se calmó—. Terminamos, ¿de acuerdo? Y es todo lo que diré al respecto.

—Bien. Es justo —concedí.

Sabía que nuestros problemas estaban lejos de terminar, pero por el momento, Rosalie y yo estábamos en otra incómoda tregua. No estaba seguro de cómo terminamos aquí otra vez, pero siempre y cuando siguiéramos tratando de descubrir cómo lidiar con el otro, sabía que Bella y yo teníamos una oportunidad. Solo teníamos que seguir tomando las cosas un día a la vez y seguir creciendo. Sin embargo, el drama de esa noche no se disipó sin antes dejar su marca en mí. Estaba más determinado que nunca a descubrir cómo hacer la vida de Bella un poco más tolerable para ambos.

Después de recordarle a Rose que se deshiciera de la chica para la mañana, y luego irme a mi habitación por el resto de la noche, saqué el email de la profesora de mi curso en línea y le envié un mensaje. Necesitaba ayuda, y no estaba seguro de a quién más recurrir.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**BellaSwanMasen, sandy56, jupy, somas, Mar91, Paola Ligtwood, fabi, kaj0507, miop, Tecupi, freedom2604, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Liz Vidal, vanenaguilar, Tata XOXO, Leah de call, Kriss21, tulgarita, injoa, Gabriela Cullen y el Guest ;) **

**No olviden dejar su review, me encanta leer sus opiniones respecto a esta historia :D**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	17. Brújula moral

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Brújula moral**

Después de enviarle el correo a mi profesora, planeé ir directo a la cama e intentar al menos dormir unas cuantas horas, pero me sorprendí cuando rápidamente recibí una respuesta.

A esa hora, ciertamente no estaba esperando nada hasta la mañana como pronto, o incluso más tarde en la semana, pero el email de mi profesora era más que un poco reconfortante. Básicamente expresaba su interés por apoyarnos en cualquier forma que pudiera hacerlo y preguntó si estaba interesado en conocerla en persona. Al ser un curso en línea, los estudiantes estaban localizados en todas partes del país, pero coincidentemente, mi profesora estaba en Seattle. Su cercanía, y voluntad para ayudar, me dieron una sensación de alivio que ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba. Le agradecí por su pronta respuesta y le dije que le escribiría de vuelta acerca de nuestro encuentro.

Solo tener ese confort y rayo de esperanza sabiendo que una profesional podría ser capaz de ayudarnos, era increíble, y finalmente fui capaz de ir a la cama y dormir por el resto de la noche.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me sorprendió ver que ya eran casi las once. Era algo bueno que tuviera el día libre del trabajo, o si no estaría en serios problemas.

Pero a pesar del nuevo día y sentirme refrescado y listo para empezar a planear con mi profesora, unas cuantas preocupaciones de la noche aún estaban ahí y ocuparon mi mente.

—Más vale que se haya hecho cargo de esa chica para ahora —murmuré para mí mientras me vestía y salía de mi habitación, solo para encontrar el apartamento vacío.

—Genial. Jodidamente genial —dije irritado. Quería que Rosalie se deshiciera de la mujer, no que desapareciera con el cuerpo de mi novia de nuevo.

Y luego, como el idiota que frecuentemente era, me di cuenta de que era sábado. Quizá yo tuviera el día libre, pero Bella siempre abría la tienda los sábados, y Rose era un álter ego que cumplía con las obligaciones en ese sentido.

Terminé de arreglarme por el día, y me dirigí hacia la librería. Afortunadamente, su auto estaba justo donde pertenecía en el estacionamiento.

Realmente no quería conversar con Rosalie por el momento, pero en la muy lejana posibilidad de que finalmente hubiera dejado a alguien más tomar el control, entré con muchas dudas.

Miró hacia arriba cuando crucé la puerta, pero estaba con un cliente, así que me quedé atrás y me ocupé en ver las novelas más cercanas a mí. Ocasionalmente, la veía y atrapaba su mirada. Ella me sonreía, pero rápidamente se volvía a enfocar en la persona frente a ella. Incluso a la distancia, podía ver que estaba absolutamente arreglada. Maquillaje perfecto, sin un cabello fuera de su lugar. Muy diferente de Rosalie, así que no podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Demonios, sus sonrisas coquetas eran suficiente para saber que no era la mega-perra, así que sabía que mi día no sería tan de mierda como mi noche lo fue.

Cuando el cliente finalmente se fue, me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa, y su actitud cambió por completo.

—Hola —murmuró con timidez mientras retorcía su cabello entre sus dedos y movía su cuerpo ansiosamente de atrás para adelante.

Mi sonrisa creció una vez que me di cuenta de quién era. Por supuesto, como siempre, hubiera preferido que Bella estuviera aquí, pero si no podía hacerlo, ya era hora de que dejaran que Tanya tuviera su turno en la luz.

—Hola, es bueno verte de nuevo —le dije gentilmente.

—Es bueno verte en _cualquier momento_ —contestó de forma coqueta—. Quiero decir, eres algo muy lindo que mirar… me refiero a que, eres una linda persona. Espera… —pausó mientras trataba de descifrar en su propia mente lo que quería decir.

—¿Cómo va tu día hasta ahora? —pregunté, tratando de salvarla de esforzarse demasiado. La pobre chica era tan torpe, pero muy dulce, y estaba emocionado de hablar con ella de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

—Bien. Rosalie dijo que podía salir por un rato dado que los sábados son usualmente lentos —me dijo con emoción contenida—. No estoy segura si eso es algo bueno o no. Oye, ¿realmente me quedaré en tu apartamento esta noche? Usualmente hacen que regrese a la casa de Charlie, pero Rose no dijo que tenía que hacerlo esta vez.

—Uh, sí, puedes venir a casa. Es tu casa tanto como es de las otras —le aseguré.

Momentáneamente pareció perderse en mis palabras mientras sus ojos se desenfocaban y solo me miraban. Pensé que quizá estaba siendo jalada de vuelta a la sala de cine, pero luego murmuró.

—Dios, eres tan hermoso.

—Uh —me reí incómodamente.

—Santa mierda, ¿dije eso en voz alta? —se preguntó, ligeramente mortificada.

—Sí, y bueno… uh, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche después del trabajo? —pregunté, esperando aliviar su vergüenza.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sexo?

Su pregunta inesperada casi hizo que me ahogara con mi propia saliva.

—No, uh… como, por diversión —aclaré—. Sé que usualmente tú no tienes mucho tiempo afuera, así que supuse que sería una buena oportunidad de salir y hacer algo.

—¿Como qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Lo que sea. Podemos ir al cine, a la playa, comer en un restaurante. Lo que sea que te guste hacer.

—No sé exactamente qué me gusta hacer. Nunca he tenido mucha oportunidad de hacer algo. Todas esas cosas suenan divertidas para mí, así que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea que tú quieras.

—Um, de acuerdo. Lo pensaré por un rato y planearé algo para que hagamos. ¿Estás bien sola aquí por un rato? Tengo que hacer unas cosas esta tarde, y luego te encontraré de vuelta en el apartamento. ¿Sabes cómo llegar ahí?

Su sonrisa iluminó todo su rostro, y asintió.

—Sé en dónde es. Estoy tan emocionada —dijo con entusiasmo.

Le sonreí de nuevo.

—También yo. Ahora, no dejes que las otras te lleven de vuelta antes de eso. Te mereces un poco de diversión, también.

—No lo haré. Estaré ahí —me aseguró.

—Bien, te veré en un rato. —Me incliné y la besé en la mejilla y ella casi explotó de aturdimiento.

—¡No puedo esperar! —chilló.

Le di otra sonrisa de despedida, y luego salí. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con ella, así que decidí visitar a Charlie en la estación.

—Guau, te tienen haciendo trabajo de escritorio, ¿eh? —bromeé mientras entraba a su oficina—. ¿Qué hiciste para merecer este tipo de castigo?

—Solo los peligros del oficio, me temo —contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó, pero luego se puso serio—. Espera, ¿estás aquí para decirme que has tenido suficiente?

—No, nada parecido —dije rápidamente—. En realidad es casi lo opuesto. Las cosas con Bella van bien… tan bien como pueden ir dada la situación. Incluso Rosalie ha accedido a una tregua. Bueno, ya lo había hecho y no duró nada, así que no espero mucho.

—Rosalie es… alguien difícil. Todas tienen que echársele encima para mantenerla bajo un tipo de control.

—Sí, comienzo a entender eso —respondí—. Escucha, saldré con Tanya esta noche. ¿Tienes ideas acerca de lo que le pueda gustar?

Lo consideró por un momento.

—Bueno, cielos, no lo sé. ¿Qué les gusta a las adolescentes? En mis tiempos íbamos al boliche o bebíamos detrás del autocinema.

—Sí, yo tampoco estoy seguro. Supongo que lo pensaré por un rato.

Iba a despedirme e irme, pero luego mi mente viajó hacia el email que le envié a mi profesora y algo se me ocurrió de repente.

—Oye-uh, Charlie, me estaba preguntando acerca de la terapia de Bella.

—¿Su terapia? —preguntó, claramente sorprendido por el tema.

—Sí. Es decir, ella mencionó psicólogos en el pasado, y siempre asumí que estaba bajo la vigilancia de un equipo de doctores, excepto… hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca la he visto ir a ninguna cita.

—¿Le preguntaste al respecto? —cuestionó, pero el tono de su voz de repente se volvió tenso y dudoso.

—No exactamente. No llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, y en ese tiempo ella ha estado ausente la mayor parte. Cuando Bella está en control y bien, yo solo… no lo sé, supongo que realmente no pienso en eso porque solo estoy agradecido de que esté aquí.

—Supongo que puedo entender eso. Mira, realmente deberías hablar con Bella acerca de eso, pero tienes razón, ella se ha estado dividiendo mucho últimamente y creo que una conversación estresante solo lo empeoraría.

—¿Por qué sería una conversación estresante? —pregunté, ligeramente confundido.

—Bella no ha tenido la mejor de las suertes con los psicólogos en el pasado. Hasta que cumplió dieciocho, la tenía bajo un estricto régimen psicológico, dos veces a la semana. No hay grandes doctores por aquí, así que ella se comunicaba con ellos vía telefónica, y luego dos veces al mes la llevaba a la ciudad para que se viera con ellos en persona.

—Bien —dije lentamente, preguntándome a dónde iba con esto—. Y, ¿qué cambió?

—Cada doctor que veía o la quería ahogar en drogas, o querían que fuera el tema de su siguiente libro. No la veían como una paciente que necesitaba ayuda, la veían como una anomalía que querían usar para empujar sus carreras. Doctor tras doctor, solo querían explotarla. Y aquellos que querían medicarla eran los peores. Intentamos con cada tipo de medicación para ver si podían hacer que las apariciones de sus álter egos fueran menos frecuentes. Nada funcionaba. De hecho, cuando Bella estaba drogada, usualmente se ponía demasiado loca para funcionar con normalidad, o se perdía en las profundidades de su mente y Rosalie terminaba tomando el control todo el tiempo. Ella era la única suficientemente fuerte para luchar a través de la niebla de las drogas.

—Suena como si no hubieran encontrado la medicación correcta —dije, tratando de pensar con mi formación de doctor.

—Eso es porque no hay medicación para el TID. No hay cura. Trataron de usar lo mismo que usan para la gente con esquizofrenia. Eso no funcionó. Trataron con antidepresivos. Nope. Trataron de darle lo que sea que les dan a las personas con bipolaridad. Lo hizo peor. Incluso intentaron con cannabis pensando que ayudaría con su estrés, que se dieron cuenta de que era uno de sus mayores detonantes para que se dividiera. No funcionó. Nada de eso funcionó, y ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sufriendo los efectos secundarios de las drogas, y el resto de su tiempo sufriendo los problemas que trae el deshacerse de las drogas.

—Entonces, se rindió —dije en entendimiento—. Pero ¿por qué al menos no está viendo a un terapeuta?

—¿Qué es lo que hará un terapeuta? ¿Escuchar sus problemas? La verdad es que, cuando Bella está en control está más que nada feliz. Dado que no recuerda lo que pasa cuando sus álter egos salen, realmente no tiene mucho que discutir con un terapeuta.

—Podría discutir lo que sea que causa su estrés, que es, como lo dijiste, uno de sus más grandes detonadores.

—Oh, vamos, todo mundo tiene estrés. Es imposible eliminar todo el estrés en su vida, y ella no quiere hacerlo, de todas formas. Me dijo una vez que los problemas de la vida son lo que la hacen sentir viva.

—¿Qué tan viva puede sentirse mientras está encerrada en una habitación oscura de su mente? —contesté—. ¿Qué hay de la integración? —pregunté entonces. Incluso sin estudiar el TID en mi curso en línea, sabía que la integración era la única cura real para el TID… o al menos, pensé que lo sabía.

—La integración es como un cuento de hadas —dijo con un toque de frustración—. En todos los casos que se han reportado del TID, muy pocos lo han logrado, e incluso los que lo han hecho, dicen que aún escuchan voces en su cabeza. Voces que no eran exactamente las suyas. El TID es un trastorno extremadamente complejo, porque su cerebro es el órgano más complejo en nuestro cuerpo. Doctores y científicos solo no conocen lo suficiente al respecto. Así que, en lugar de luchar contra él sin mucha esperanza de alguna vez ver una diferencia, Bella ha decidido solo vivir con él de la mejor manera que pueda. Esto será una lucha de por vida para ella, y tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que perder su tiempo siendo constantemente drogada y yendo a terapias que no hacen nada.

Suspiré.

—Ya veo.

Mi mente viajó al entusiasmo del email de mi profesora, y no pude evitar pensar que quizá había nuevos tratamientos que Charlie y Bella no conocían dado que había pasado un tiempo desde que ella había buscado ayuda.

—Charlie, ¿cómo crees que Bella se sienta acerca de que vea a alguien? —pregunté con duda.

—Ugh, no sé qué clase de arreglo tengan, pero supongo que si Alice y Rose tienen otras citas, entonces…

—No, no me refiero a citas. ¿Cómo crees que se sienta acerca de que me encuentre con una psicóloga? Solo para que me ayude a comprender mejor su trastorno y la mejor forma de sobrellevarlo.

—Oh, bueno… no estoy seguro. Quizá la estrese dada toda la mierda que ha vivido.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

—Pero, hijo, tienes que hacer lo que es mejor para ti. Lo que necesites para ayudarte a sacar lo mejor de esta situación es lo correcto. Si sientes la necesidad de hablar con alguien acerca del TID, entonces debes hacerlo. Solo quizá espera a que Bella esté en un estado realmente calmado y relajado, antes de que se lo menciones, y deberías estar bien.

—¿Realmente le molestará? —pregunté preocupado—. No quiero ir a sus espaldas o hacer algo que tenga un impacto negativo en ella.

—Nah, ella lo entenderá… eso espero.

Su falta de confianza definitivamente me hizo pausar, así que decidí esperar a hablar primero con Bella antes de reunirme con mi profesora en persona.

Por supuesto, la cita de esa tarde con Tanya hizo que dudara de mi decisión de esperar…

—Me alegra tanto que te quedaras lo suficiente para salir esta noche —le dije mientras nos llevaba a nuestro destino.

—¡También yo! Será increíble y un sueño hecho realidad —contestó emocionada.

Estaba notablemente nerviosa, pero también muy entusiasmada. Incluso sin quitar mi vista del camino, podía verla mirarme como un cachorrito enamorado. Cada vez que hablaba, soltaba unas risitas coquetas, y cada vez que realmente me giraba para mirarla, sonreía y parpadeaba de forma casi caricaturesca. Con la mentalidad de una chica de diecisiete años, su nivel de madurez variaba de infantil a la de una adulta joven, pero era tan ignorante y sin experiencia en la mayoría de las cosas que usualmente iba hacia el lado infantil del espectro.

—¿Alguna vez has ido al minigolf antes? —le pregunté, tratando de fomentar la conversación para que no estuviera mirándome incómodamente todo el tiempo.

—No sé lo que es el minigolf, pero si te gusta, ¡estoy segura de que me encantará! —dijo sin dudar—. ¿Quieres tomar mi mano?

—Um… seguro —concedí, antes de estirarme por encima de la consola para entrelazar mis dedos con los de ella. Su sonrisa, de alguna forma, se ensanchó más.

Había decidido llevarla al minigolf y luego a un local de pizza para cenar. Al ser Tanya una adolescente, supuse que era nuestra mejor opción en un sitio con opciones limitadas. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ella no tenía idea de lo que era el minigolf, rápidamente se volvió dolorosamente aparente.

—¡Ups! —gritó mientras la pelota salía volando hacia el cielo a pesar de que el hoyo estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella—. Eso fue malo, ¿cierto?

—Uh… —Traté de ver hacia dónde se había ido su pelota, pero la perdí en las luces. Al menos no escuchamos a nadie gritar—. No, está bien.

—No, no lo está. ¡Soy tan estúpida! —Hizo un puchero—. Nunca hago nada bien. Esto es por lo que no me dejan salir mucho.

—Tanya, está bien —traté de calmarla—. Solo la golpeaste muy fuerte. Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Dejé caer mi pelota frente a ella, luego me puse detrás de ella y guie sus manos en la dirección correcta. Muy gentilmente, moví el palo de golf por los dos, y solo así, la pelota fue directo al hoyo.

—¿Lo ves? —dije mientras retrocedía para poder ver su rostro.

—¡Lo hice! —exclamó, antes de prácticamente saltar hacia mí y aferrarse a mi pecho.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y la sostuve con fuerza mientras besaba su cabello. Dios, extrañaba a Bella. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y sostener su cuerpo sin ella ahí solo me hacía extrañarla más.

Después de eso, la emoción de Tanya regresó al mil. Estaba emocionada por cada pequeña cosa que hacíamos. Los go-karts, la pizza; incluso el camino de vuelta a casa al final de la cita la tenía saltando en sus asiento.

Cuando volvimos a nuestro apartamento, sin embargo, la diversión terminó abruptamente.

—¿Tendremos sexo ahora? —preguntó; su tono era entre nervioso y emocionado.

Antes de siquiera tener oportunidad de comprender la situación, ella estaba sobre mí. Sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos automáticamente fueron a mis pantalones.

—Espera —dije contra sus labios mientras alejaba sus manos, pero ella se rehusaba a ceder. Su boca viajó hacia mi cuello y movió sus manos hacia su propia ropa, que comenzó a desabrochar—. Por favor deja de intentar quitarte la ropa —casi rogué.

Finalmente se separó, pero cuando lo hizo, una mirada de puro dolor plagaba su rostro.

—Cariño, lo siento, yo solo…

—No, está bien. No me quieres. Lo entiendo —murmuró antes de correr hacia la habitación de invitados y encerrarse adentro.

—Mierda —dije entre dientes.

Tenía diecisiete años, por Dios, ¿qué demonios se suponía que hiciera?

Fui a la cama esa noche sintiéndome como una mierda, y por supuesto, comencé a obsesionarme…

_¿Hice lo correcto?_

_Mentalmente era una virgen de diecisiete años, pero su cuerpo no lo era, y ese cuerpo ciertamente no era virgen._

_Pero también, muchos adolescentes de diecisiete años tenían sexo._

_¿Sería malo de mi parte dormir con ella?_

_Alice dijo que trató de hacer que se acostara un par de veces; al menos yo no era un extraño que la asustó…_

Mi cerebro estaba enloqueciendo con pensamientos y preguntas sin respuestas. Honestamente no sabía qué era lo correcto e incorrecto, y mi brújula moral giraba en todas las direcciones. No sabía qué hacer, y estaba aterrado de hacer lo incorrecto. Así que, decidí volver a mi laptop e intentar investigar un poco más acerca del tema.

Después de buscar en internet por más de dos horas y no encontrar nada, tomé la decisión de enviarle nuevamente un email a mi profesora. Lo último que quería hacer era entristecer a Bella, pero no veía esto como yo contactando a la doctora a sus espaldas de la forma en la que parecía. Necesitaba la ayuda para mí, y solo esperaba que ella lo entendiera.

Eventualmente me las arreglé para dormir, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que fuera despertado por una mujer demasiado caliente que no iba a dejar que le dijera que no.

Estaba semi desnudo antes de siquiera estar lo suficientemente alerta para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Puede ser que me asustara un poco, pero rápidamente ella calmó todas mis preocupaciones.

—Relájate, Concha, solo soy yo —dijo confiadamente—. Hiciste que la pobrecita Tanya regresara corriendo y llorando a la sala de cine —añadió antes de hacer un ruido de desaprobación con la lengua—. Le dije, a veces los hombres necesitan un poco más de experiencia para satisfacer sus necesidades.

Me tomó entre sus manos e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar. Se rehusó a que mi somnoliento estado y falta de deseo la detuvieran. No hace falta decir, no tomó mucho tiempo para que mi cuerpo alcanzara al suyo. En el momento en el que estuve listo, se subió encima de mí y me folló como si no hubiera mañana y, supongo que para ella, no había.

Después, se quedó dormida en mis brazos, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, estaba plácidamente sorprendido, aliviado y demasiado feliz de ver a Bella mirarme de vuelta.

_¡Finalmente!_

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!. gracias a: **

**kaja0507, miop, freedom2604, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Tecupi, sandy56, tulgarita, Liz Vidal, Marie Sellory, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, Andrea Peralta, Lady Grigori, Kriss21 y el Guest. **

**No olviden dejar su review, cuídense mucho y espero poder leernos pronto :D **


	18. Emboscada

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**.****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Emboscada**

—Hola, cariño —murmuré mientras miraba los ojos del alma más maravillosa que me hubiera encontrado—. Dios, te extrañé —añadí, hablando del corazón y no de la cabeza.

—Yo… desearía poder decir que también te he extrañado, pero no recuerdo haberme separado de ti. ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui esta vez? —preguntó desanimada.

—Por un rato —admití con duda. Habría sido mucho más fácil mentir. Mentir por un rato; al menos lo suficiente como para asimilar su regreso, pero era algo que no podía hacer.

Cerró los ojos mientras procesaba esa desafortunada pero vaga información. En realidad no importaba el tiempo que se hubiera ido. Cualquier cantidad de tiempo era demasiado, y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Edward, te mereces…

—Por favor no me digas de nuevo que merezco mejor, porque estoy en gran desacuerdo —le aseguré—. Te amo y después de toda la mierda que he hecho en mi vida, amar a alguien y ser correspondido es más de lo que merezco. Y tú eres mucho más increíble de lo que te reconoces. Tú eres quien no merece a un idiota como yo.

—¿Pero cuánto más puedes soportar? —cuestionó—. No puedes decirme que esto no te está acabando.

—Por supuesto que puede ser cansado —admití—. Pero todas las relaciones son difíciles. La_ vida_ es difícil.

—Cierto. Es difícil para la gente normal. Añade mi trastorno y es imposible.

—Nada es imposible —discutí—. Nunca me rendiré. Te lo he dicho antes, y te lo diré hasta que me creas: puedo manejarlo. Lo _estoy_ manejando. Excepto, quizá…

—¿Excepto quizá qué? —dijo cuando dudé.

—Excepto que quizá podría beneficiarme hablando con alguien —dije cuidadosamente—. Alguien que haya visto a más personas con este trastorno en el pasado. Sé que no has visto a nadie en un largo tiempo, y entiendo por qué, pero quizá me ayudaría a entender mejor unas cosas si fuera capaz de recibir consejos de vez en cuando.

—¿Consejos? —preguntó, poniéndose notablemente incómoda. La atmosfera emocional en la habitación abruptamente cayó, y sabía que estaba creando muros de supervivencia.

—Cariño, no te enfades —traté de calmarla—. Si no lo apruebas, no seguiré avanzando.

—¿Qué tanto has avanzado? —preguntó en pánico.

—Solo un par de emails intercambiados.

—¿Con un psiquiatra? ¿A mis espaldas? —preguntó ansiosamente.

—Una profesora de psicología —clarifiqué—. Solo pensé que quizá… quizá si tenía preguntas, o incluso si hubiera un tipo de tratamiento nuevo del que no hayas escuchado aún. Solo pensé que sería una buena idea que tuviera a un profesional de cabecera.

—Edward —suspiró—. ¿Asumo que has hablado con mi padre al respecto?

Asentí en confirmación.

»Y, ¿sabes por qué ya no veo a más especialistas?

Asentí de nuevo.

—Pero, como dije, quizá exista un nuevo tratamiento del que no conocemos nada. O quizá solo necesito a alguien con quien hablar, solo para discutir las cosas y asegurarme de que no esté jodiendo todo aún más —dije deprisa, pensando en el inesperado deseo de Tanya de tener sexo. _¿La lastimaría si lo hiciéramos? ¿La lastimé aún más con mi rechazo?_ Tanya era una parte de Bella, así que si la lastimaba de una manera, si lastimaba a cualquiera de los álter egos, solo estaba lastimando a Bella, y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Todo era tan difícil de comprender y me estaba volviendo más desesperado por tener respuestas.

—No lo sé, Edward… —dijo Bella mientras se mordía el labio pensativamente—. Yo solo… no he tenido nada más que malas experiencias en el pasado.

De repente pausó, a mitad de la oración, y me miró como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

—¿Sabes qué? Hazlo. Contacta a la profesora. Haz lo que sea que sientas que tienes que hacer.

Fruncí las cejas en confusión.

—¿Esta es una de las cosas de las chicas en donde la mujer dice una cosa, pero significa otra, y se enoja si el hombre no sabe qué es lo correcto por hacer? Porque mi mamá hace eso constantemente con mi papá e, incluso después de tres décadas juntos, él aún no hace lo correcto.

Su expresión seria se quebró, y soltó unas risitas, pero suavemente.

—No, para nada. Solo estoy cansada de tener miedo de todo, todo el tiempo. Miedo de los doctores, de las relaciones, solo miedo de todo lo desconocido que me rodea. ¡Estoy harta! Tú lidias con tanta mierda por mí, y si necesitas ayuda, entonces solo debería estar agradecida de que estés dispuesto a conseguir la ayuda y seguir intentándolo por mí. Mi única preocupación real es que esta profesora te dé alguna falsa sensación de esperanza de que algún día supere esto o algo parecido, porque he aceptado que esto es lo que soy, y estaré lidiando con ello por el resto de mi vida.

—Prometo que no crearé falsas esperanzas o creeré una cura milagrosa para tu trastorno —le aseguré—. Todo lo que quiero es aprender algunas herramientas útiles sobre cómo lidiar con ciertas cosas y tener a alguien con quien discutir problemas que puedan surgir.

Asintió una vez en entendimiento.

—Rosalie te ha estado dando problemas de nuevo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando. Rosalie es un dolor de cabeza, pero hasta ahora hemos arreglado varias treguas y espero que eventualmente una se mantenga.

—Oh… bueno, genial. Así que, ¿es Alice entonces? —asumió.

—No, Alice apenas salió esta vez.

—¿Bree trató de incendiar el apartamento de nuevo? —cuestionó preocupada.

—No, gracias a Dios. No es solo una cosa en particular, pero Tanya tuvo un problema, y solo reafirmó mi necesidad de tener a alguien con quien hablar… alguien que no sea tu papá.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Tanya? —preguntó sorprendida—. Ese álter ego usualmente es bastante dócil.

—Lo es, y no hizo nada malo, pero…

_Mierda, no era algo que estuviera cómodo discutiendo con Bella, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?_

Tomé un profundo respiro, y luego le dije todo. La dulce, inocente y virginal adolescente que estaba determinada a tener sexo, era seriamente una de nuestras mayores problemáticas hasta ahora.

Bella, por el otro lado, lo encontró divertido.

—Awww, ¡tiene un enamoramiento contigo! —dijo burlonamente.

Sonreí ante su tono y expresión, pero rápidamente me puse serio.

—Este es un problema serio. Estaba absolutamente devastada cuando la rechacé. Me hizo sentir como mierda.

—Sabes que no es virgen en realidad, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿Mintió? —pregunté confundido.

—No, no mintió, pero la virginidad es algo físico. Ella usa mi cuerpo, y yo no soy virgen, así que…

—Tiene diecisiete —discutí—. Dejando lo físico a un lado, tiene el nivel mental de alguien de diecisiete años.

—¿Y qué edad tenías tú cuando perdiste la virginidad?

Bufé.

—Menos de diecisiete. Pero su "edad" no es el problema real. Ella ha estado tan protegida que apenas y ha tenido las experiencias de una niña. Demonios, creo que Bree ha tenido más tiempo afuera que Tanya. No está lista para algo como eso.

—¿Según tú? —me desafió Bella—. Nadie le puede decir a alguien más si está listo o no para algo como el sexo. Es una decisión muy personal. Pero supongo que tienes razón; quizá no está lista, pero quizá eventualmente lo esté. Quiero decir, no están congeladas en el tiempo. Puede madurar con más experiencias.

—¿Pensé que Bree y Tanya estaban algo así como congeladas en su edad? —pregunté, confundido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo porque no han crecido hasta ahora, no quiere decir que no lo harán. Bueno, ¿quién demonios sabe cómo todo esto funciona en realidad? Ciertamente yo no… así que, supongo que puedo ver por qué sería benéfico para ti tener a otra persona con quien hablar.

—¿Segura que no te importa? —pregunté, solo para asegurarme.

—Segura. No puedo prometer que algún día yo veré a alguien de nuevo, pero si piensas que te ayudará, estoy feliz de que lo hagas.

—Te amo —le dije con sinceridad.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—También te amo.

El regreso de Bella esa mañana no pudo haber sido más perfecto. No solo la había extrañado como el infierno, sino que también era domingo, y ninguno de los dos tenía algo que hacer más que estar juntos todo el día y recuperar el tiempo perdido, y eso es exactamente lo que hicimos.

Después de ese maravilloso día lleno de amor, risas y dulzura, compartimos otra maravillosa semana completa. Cada día que Bella se quedaba reafirmaba mí ya certera creencia de que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro. Simplemente encajábamos. Todo acerca de ella me complementaba y viceversa. Si había una persona en el planeta para cada quien, Bella definitivamente era mi persona.

Cuando la siguiente semana llegó y se fue sin ninguna aparición de los álter ego de Bella, comenzamos a inquietarnos un poco. Estaban calladas, demasiado calladas.

—Es tan raro —comentó Bella una tarde mientras entrabamos a nuestro apartamento después de media hora de estar comprando en el supermercado—. Quiero decir, se han quedado dentro más tiempo que este en el pasado, pero usualmente puedo sentirlas deseosas por salir. Es casi como si fuera un profundo sentimiento de ansiedad dentro de mi cabeza. Uno que no es particularmente mío. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—No en realidad. Es decir, no puedo decir que me haya pasado, pero creo que entiendo lo que dices. Usualmente puedes sentirlas, ¿pero no puedes ahora?

—No puedo sentirlas como algo tangible, pero es casi como un susurro en el viento, o una inquietud cuando hay peligro cerca. No sé de qué otra forma explicarlo. ¿Un sexto sentido, quizá? No lo sé, pero lo que sea que es no ha estado ahí por dos semanas. Es raro.

—Es definitivamente raro, pero un raro bueno.

—Definitivamente un raro bueno —coincidió sinceramente.

La _rareza_ siguió por otra semana, sin embargo mientras continuaba, nos encontramos con otro obstáculo inesperado.

—No hay forma de que vayamos a eso —insistí.

—Es como una invitación formal —dijo Bella mientras releía las palabras impresas en la tarjeta—. ¿Tus padres siempre son tan formales?

—No, solo cuando están siendo idiotas. Mi mamá sabe que los he ignorado últimamente, y esta es solo su forma de molestarme.

—Edward, no podemos evitarlos por siempre. Son tus padres. Cenamos con mi papá una vez a la semana. Deberíamos ir. Es por el cumpleaños de tu papá.

—Sí, y si vamos a esa fiesta, Alice querrá salir —le recordé. No es que me molestara Alice, pero no estaba listo para arriesgarme a perder a Bella tan pronto… o alguna vez. Hubo momentos durante las últimas semanas en las que casi me olvidaba por completo de que había algo malo con Bella. Solo quería que se quedara aquí tanto como fuera posible.

—Pero aquí dice que solo es el almuerzo, no una fiesta —discutió Bella—. Edward, no quiero que mi trastorno nos detenga de vivir nuestras vidas. Las reuniones familiares son cosas de la vida, y quiero experimentarlas contigo. Quiero experimentarlo todo contigo, y mientras más hagamos este tipo de cosas, más confianza tendremos la próxima vez que algo se presente. Me siento fuerte. Puedo sobrellevar esto. Sé que puedo.

Lo consideré, e incluso aunque ciertamente no pensaba que valiera la pena el riesgo, eventualmente acepté. Bella no quería ser una carga o sentir como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo y, sin importar lo mucho que le dijera que no lo estaba haciendo, sabía que tenía que probar mis palabras con acciones. Tenía que confiar cuando me dijera que podía soportar algo, así que eso fue lo que hice.

* * *

Bella probó, de nuevo, lo fuerte que era cuando nos estacionamos en la casa de mis padres y vimos todos los demás autos. No era una "fiesta", pero sí que lo era, y mi jodida madre lo sabía. Demonios, yo lo sabía, pero como un idiota, no escuché mis instintos.

—Podemos irnos —ofrecí, bueno, _esperaba._

—Es el cumpleaños de tu papá. Deberíamos estar aquí —insistió Bella.

—Bueno, podemos celebrar con él en un día diferente. Ni siquiera los has conocido y un almuerzo con demasiada gente no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

—¿De quién es la culpa de que aún no los haya conocido? —dijo con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—Mía, completamente, pero por buenas razones. Mis padres no apoyan nuestra relación de la forma en la que tu papá lo hace.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es una mujer mentalmente loca el sueño de todos los padres para sus hijos? —bromeó.

—Creo que están más preocupados por ti que por mí. No siempre he sido serio cuando se trata de mujeres… bueno, supongo que _nunca_ he sido serio acerca de una mujer. Estoy seguro que están preocupados de que quizá solo te joda, lo que es básicamente lo mismo por lo que yo estoy preocupado.

—La única en peligro de joder las cosas soy yo —discutió—. Pero me siento bien. Aún no hay ninguna ansiedad en mi cabeza. Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Terminemos con esto.

—Si tú lo dices —dije, sin tener una onza de su confianza.

Bella y yo nos tomamos de las manos mientras entramos en la mini-mansión de mis padres llena de invitados a la no-fiesta. Era meramente ridículo. Al menos Bella insistió en vestirnos formalmente así que no parecíamos unos completos idiotas. Bueno, esperaba yo no lucir como un idiota, Bella siempre se veía maravillosa.

—Oh, me da tanto gusto que pudieran venir —chilló mi madre con esa artificial devoción maternal por la que era famosa. No es que no fuera una madre amorosa, pero ciertamente le gustaba presumirlo ante una audiencia—. Bella, cariño, estoy tan feliz de finalmente conocerte de forma oficial. Porque, _¿sí eres Bella, no?_ —preguntó insegura… o quizá solo estaba siendo una perra.

—Sí, soy Bella —le aseguró Bella mientras tomaba su manos—. Me alegra conocerla al fin. Edward siempre habla muy bien de usted.

—Mentirosa —contestó juguetonamente con una sonrisa—. No siempre he sido la persona favorita de Edward, pero te prometo, siempre he querido lo mejor para él. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —preguntó mientras me acercaba para un incómodo abrazo.

—Estaría mejor si este fuera en realidad el pequeño almuerzo que dijiste que sería —gruñí.

—Dije que sería algo con los amigos más cercanos, y eso es lo que es —dijo desdeñosamente—. Por favor, pasen y conozcan a todos.

Nos guio al jardín trasero en donde una mesa enorme estaba puesta, y más de una docena de personas estaban ya sentadas o en el proceso de hacerlo. Por supuesto, todos se giraron para mirarnos cuando mi madre anunció nuestra presencia. Afortunadamente, mi padre se apresuró a nuestro rescate y nos llevó a un lado para saludarnos de forma personal.

—Lamento todo esto. Conoces a tu madre —murmuró, lo suficientemente bajo como para solo escucharlo nosotros—. Como sea, me alegra que pudieras venir. No te he visto en un rato. Siempre pareces desaparecer cuando trato de visitarte en el hospital.

—Bueno, les gusta mantenerme ocupado por allá. Mucho papeleo y cosas importantes por hacer —dije, tratando de sonar positivo pero fallando miserablemente. Odiaba mi jodido trabajo y era difícil no mostrarlo.

—¿Aún buscando algo un poco más satisfactorio? —cuestionó.

—Siempre —confirmé—. Como sea, ella es Bella —la presenté.

—Aww, finalmente, la mujer que capturó el corazón de mi hijo. Gracias por eso, por cierto. Creo que debes ser una especie de hacedora de milagros. Comenzaba a pensar que él nunca sentaría cabeza y tendría algún tipo de relación real.

—Mi papá podría decir lo mismo de mí —dijo Bella gentilmente—. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

—Muchas gracias. Por favor, traten de disfrutar su estancia. Sé que estos rostros tensos suelen ser intimidantes, pero todos son muy buenas personas.

—Estoy segura que lo son —dijo Bella antes de que finalmente la separara de mi extraño súper amigable padre.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté mientras encontrábamos nuestros lugares.

—Por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa que se suponía era reconfortante, pero podía ver algo detrás de sus ojos. Los entrecerraba, muy ligeramente, casi como si estuviera luchando contra un dolor de cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de preguntarle al respecto, mi madre se puso de pie para hacer más anuncios.

—Solo quiero agradecerles a todos por venir esta tarde. No es como si todos los días pudiéramos celebrar a este hombre especial. Carlisle, feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

Todos alzaron sus copas de vino caro y cocteles para brindar por mi padre. Mientras miraba alrededor de la mesa, no pude evitar pensar amargamente en cómo los reconocía a muchos de ellos del hospital. Seguro, tenía sentido que la mayoría de ellos fueran doctores dado que mi padre era el jefe de personal, pero eran tan buenos amigos suyos que literalmente nunca antes los había conocido en un evento social. No pude evitar pensar que en realidad no eran amigos, sino que era una intervención forzada de parte de mi madre por mi elección de novia. Realmente no quería pensar que mi madre haría algo como eso, pero sus siguientes palabras básicamente solidificaron ese pensamiento…

—Edward, ¿conoces al doctor Amun? —me preguntó—. Él es el jefe de la división de Psiquiatría y Salud Mental del hospital. Doctor Amun, debe conocer a la novia de mi hijo, ¿Bella Swan?

—Um, no puedo decir que he tenido el placer —contestó el doctor Amun.

—Oh, lo siento, solo asumí que conocía a los pacientes psiquiátricos más serios del área. —Mi madre fingió inocencia, y pude sentir como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir mientras la furia llenaba mis sentidos.

_¡Esa jodida perra!_

Apenas había hablado con alguno de mis padres desde que me mudé de su apartamento arriba del garaje. El incidente con Bree en su casa los había molestado, y entendiblemente los preocupó, pero como les seguía diciendo durante nuestras esporádicas conversaciones, no era para nada su asunto. Sin duda alguna, mi madre debió haberse sobrepasado aún más al preguntarles a los colegas de mi padre acerca de Bella y su trastorno. Al ser un pueblo pequeño, el jefe del departamento de psiquiatría ciertamente debía conocerla, excepto por el hecho de que Bella no había visto a un doctor en mucho tiempo. Puntos que fácilmente mi conspiradora y entrometida madre pudo concluir.

—¿Paciente psiquiátrica? —cuestionó el doctor Amun, haciendo eco de las palabras de mi madre mientras miraba a Bella por una respuesta.

—Um… —Los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los míos y sabía que estaba entrando en pánico, así que tomé su mano.

—No venimos aquí para discutir nuestros asuntos médicos privados —dije mientras miraba mal a mi madre—. Lo siento, pero recordé que tenemos otro lugar en donde estar. Feliz cumpleaños —añadí hacia mi padre mientras me ponía de pie para irnos.

Intenté llevarme a Bella conmigo, pero se rehusó a ceder. En su lugar, me miró y habló a volúmenes altos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba molesta, pero la mirada en sus ojos también era de determinación.

—En realidad, nuestro día está bastante libre —me contestó lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan. Luego se giró hacia el doctor Amun—. Tengo trastorno de personalidad disociativa —le dijo de golpe, lo que causó unos jadeos por lo bajo de otros alrededor de la mesa.

—Bueno, esa ciertamente es una condición interesante —contestó el doctor Amun con repentina atención.

—Interesante en realidad —coincidió Bella—. Si no soy cuidadosa, quizá deje salir a una de mis personalidades alternas y comience a bailar por encima de la mesa.

—Si no es algo que puedas controlar, ciertamente no te culparíamos por eso. Dime, ¿quién es tu doctor? —cuestionó Amun.

—No tengo uno. En realidad siento que es mejor vivir así —dijo frívolamente.

—Esa es una interesante visión de tu tratamiento —murmuró el doctor Amun, claramente horrorizado—. Si alguna vez cambias de opinión al respecto, por favor no dudes en venir a mi consultorio. Tenemos excelente personal de salud mental y estoy seguro que podemos encontrar el doctor correcto para ti.

—Bueno, aprecio la oferta —dijo Bella, rehusándose a acceder o rechazar la propuesta.

Hubo unos momentos de pesado e incómodo silencio antes de que la gente finalmente comenzara a charlar entre ellos.

—¿Podemos irnos ahora? —Me incliné y le pregunté a Bella, esperando que finalmente estuviera lista.

—El almuerzo ni siquiera se ha servido aún —murmuró de vuelta, pero sin girarse para mirarme.

—Cariño —murmuré, pero se separó y comenzó a hablar con la persona de su lado opuesto.

El almuerzo se sirvió pronto por el personal que contrataron, y todo el rato, Bella se mantuvo firme de forma impresionante. Hubo algunos momentos en los que no pude evitar preguntarme si Rosalie o Alice tomarían el control para terminar el evento, pero cuando finalmente me miró, de forma mínima, sabía que ella seguía ahí. Bella era muy fuerte, y no iba a dejar que el despreciable acto de mi madre la hiciera perder los estribos. Pero además de reconocer el control de Bella, también podía ver el sutil dolor en el que se encontraba. El continuo cerrar de sus ojos me decía todo lo que tenía que saber. Estaba al límite, y necesitaba forzar nuestra salida sin importar si ella lo quería o no.

—Sabes, creo que estoy comenzando a sentir un resfriado. Y no me apliqué mi vacuna anual porque pensé que no era nada serio —dije mientras tosía falsamente, haciendo que todos los doctores de la mesa intentaran librarse de mí—. Cariño, lo siento, realmente necesito ir a casa.

—Siempre puedes ir a descansar en tu apartamento —sugirió mi cariñosa madre.

—No, gracias. Prefiero ir a mi propia cama.

—¿Por qué no me dejas tomar mi estetoscopio para asegurarme que no haya nada en tus pulmones? —pidió mi papá.

—No, papá, estoy bien. Solo quiero irme —dije con franqueza—. Lo siento. Feliz cumpleaños —añadí de nuevo antes de tomar la mano de Bella. Esta vez, afortunadamente, ella accedió y se puso de pie.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, y fue lindo conocerlos a todos. Feliz cumpleaños —dijo antes de que prácticamente la arrastrara fuera de la casa.

No me dijo ni una sola palabra cuando entramos al auto y mantuvo su silencio de camino a casa. Cuando habló, se volvió dolorosamente claro que finalmente había perdido el control.

—Guau, ¡qué bola de aburridos!

La miré, y solo lo supe.

—Hola, Alice. ¿Viste todo eso? —le pregunté, tratando demasiado de que no sintiera mi decepción con su presencia.

—¡Demonios sí, vi eso! Era como una mala telenovela. Tu mamá es como una manipuladora socialité del infierno. Le daría una gran batalla a Erica Kane, eso es seguro.

—¿Quién es Erica Kane? —pregunté, no teniendo idea de lo que hablaba.

—Una manipuladora socialité de una telenovela —explicó—. "_All My Children_", la mejor telenovela que alguna vez fue cancelada. La mamá de Bella solía ver ese show de forma religiosa. Es uno de los buenos recuerdos que tenemos con ella.

—Oh —dije, inseguro de cómo responder. Ninguna de ellas había mencionado a su madre con anterioridad, así que era un tema del que definitivamente quería escucharla hablar más si ella estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello, pero no iba a presionarla; especialmente no ahora cuando me sentía tan molesto con mi propia madre.

—Alice, ¿Bella está bien? —pregunté con cuidado.

—Oh, ella estará bien —dijo, sin preocuparse—. Créeme, se ha enfrentado a cosas peores.

Sacudí la cabeza con enojo.

—Eso no debió haber pasado. Debí haberlo sabido. _¡Maldición!_ —grité mientras golpeaba el volante.

—Relájate. ¡Dios! —demandó Alice—. Fue su decisión ir a esa fiesta, y quería quedarse. Ni siquiera me dejó salir para eso. Yo _siempre_ puedo ir a las fiestas. —Hizo un puchero.

—¿En dónde han estado últimamente? —pregunté, dejando que mi curiosidad momentáneamente opacara mi furia—. Ninguna de ustedes ha salido en semanas.

—Bella ha estado bastante determinada en mantenernos dentro. Y creo que Rosalie se sentía mal acerca de su última pelea y estaba tratando de hacer las paces al darte más tiempo con Bella. No cuentes con que eso continúe. Hemos estado dentro por demasiado tiempo —pausó para bostezar—. Tengamos una aventura.

Cerré los ojos; afortunadamente nos detuvimos en una luz roja, así que no estrellé el auto debido a mi momento de lucha interna. Estaba enojado, y decepcionado, y ya extrañaba a Bella, pero decidí enterrar todo eso para poder darle a Alice el tiempo y la atención que necesitaba.

Abrí los ojos y me giré para darle la sonrisa más genuina que podía hacer en el momento.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer? —preguntó con una emocionante y conspiradora sonrisa.

Mi estómago se removió, pero alejé la sensación.

—¿Por ti? Lo que sea.

Con un sonrojo calentando sus mejillas, soltó unas risitas y aplaudió con emoción.

—Oh, no debiste decir eso —chilló y juzgando por su emoción, estaba seguro que tenía razón. _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

Sin permitirme retractarme de mis palabras, me estacioné y dejé que nos llevara a donde sea que quisiera ir.

Basado en la anterior aventura de Alice, no estaba completamente seguro de que sobreviviríamos el día. Sin embargo, al final decidí solo sentarme e intentar disfrutar el paseo. Si Bella tenía razón y una cura para el TID nunca existiría, necesitaba aceptar a todas y cada una de sus álter egos, y eso era lo que estaba determinado a hacer.

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capítulo pasado :), gracias a: **

**freedom2604, Paola Lightwood, fabi, Tecupi, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, jupy, bbluelilas, tulgarita, vanenaguilar, catalina a carreno, Tata XOXO, Liz Vidal, rociojacob cullen, sandy56, Kriss21, Gabriela Cullen y el Guest :) **

**Por favor les pido que no olviden dejar su review con sus opiniones y, lo más importante, lavarse las manos y seguir todas las recomendaciones sanitarias para que estén bien ustedes y sus seres queridos *emojis de corazón* **

**Nos leemos pronto :) **


	19. Rotación

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Rotación**

Afortunadamente, esta vez la aventura de Alice no era más que ir en una súper larga caminata que duró más allá del anochecer. Dado que no estábamos preparados, solamente teníamos nuestros celulares para iluminar nuestro camino, sin embargo, Alice insistió en hacer lo más que pudiéramos de la caminata sin ellos. Esa fue la aventura. Caminar en la más completa oscuridad, algo que recordaba haber hecho de niño en el campamento en la escuela, pero que desde entonces no tenía deseos de volverlo a hacer. Pero, por supuesto, a mitad de camino, Alice nos detuvo para una actividad que no era nada como las caminatas previas que había tenido.

—¿Aquí? —pregunté sorprendido—. ¿Ahora? Apenas y puedo verte.

—Eso es lo que lo hace tan divertido —dijo mientras reía contra la piel de mi cuello. Sus manos ya habían encontrado el camino a mis pantalones, a pesar de la oscura, poco convencional e incómoda locación, me forcé a relajarme lo suficiente para satisfacer sus deseos. Quería ser todo lo que Bella y sus álter egos necesitaran que fuera, y justo ahora, lo que Alice _necesitaba_ de mí no podía ser más claro.

Se reclinó contra una roca, y debió estar tan entrada en la situación que ignoró por completo la incomodidad de su posición. Me preocupé acerca de lastimar su piel contra el granito, pero ella solo me gritó que fuera más fuerte y rápido. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que sus demandas se convirtieran en gritos de placer.

Y, porque nada con Alice podía ser sencillo, por supuesto que fuimos escuchados por unos caminantes rezagados.

—¡Mierda! —bufé mientras las preocupadas voces se apresuraban hacia nosotros—. Probablemente piensan que te estoy atacando —me quejé.

Nos las arreglamos para rápidamente volver a vestirnos antes de que llegaran a nosotros, y Alice fue capaz de convencer a los extraños de que nuestra cita fue consensuada.

—Nunca hay un momento aburrido —gruñí después de que finalmente nos dejaron a solas.

Alice solamente soltó unas risitas.

—Oh, piensas que todo es gracioso, ¿no es así? —dije, tratando de sonar molesto, pero riendo al final gracias a la adorable y sexi forma en la que sus facciones iluminadas por la luna no podían dejar de sonreír.

—Bueno, fue bastante divertido. ¿Crees que si comienzo a gritar de nuevo, ellos volverán? —bromeó.

—¡Sí! —me reí mientras la atraía hacia mí y la besaba suavemente en el cuello—. Sabes, algún día harás que me arresten.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó con falsa inocencia mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para que sus dos manos se quedaran sobre mi trasero—. Pero si estuvieras en prisión, perdería mi acceso a esa linda polla tuya.

—Supongo que entonces debes empezar a comportarte —le advertí juguetonamente.

—Quizá tienes razón. No podemos tenerte en la cárcel. Quizá te acerques demasiado a tu compañero de celda y descubras que en realidad te gustan más las pollas que las vaginas, y entonces lo lamentaría demasiado. No puedo crecerme una polla.

—Um… no creo que eso pase, pero aun así, un poco más de autocontrol en ciertas situaciones solo podría ser algo bueno.

—Bien, bien, tienes razón. Trataré de ser buena… por lo menos durante el resto de esta caminata. No puedo prometer nada más allá de esta noche.

—No esperaría que lo hicieras —le dije con honestidad.

Con Alice en su mejor comportamiento, nos las arreglamos para encontrar nuestro camino en la oscuridad; aunque, estaba bastante seguro de que fuimos seguidos por un león de montaña en algún punto del camino.

Pasamos el resto de la noche en casa, bromeando y jugando y haciendo el amor hasta que estábamos demasiado exhaustos para mantenernos despiertos por más tiempo. Y solo así, con la salida del sol, llegó una nueva personalidad…

—¿Qué haremos hoy? —Fui cuestionado en el momento que mis ojos se abrieron. Mi cabeza estaba saltando de arriba abajo, y no fue hasta que en realidad miré hacia arriba que me di cuenta que ella estaba saltando en la cama junto a mí. Seguro, no dudaría que Alice era capaz de hacerlo, pero estaba bastante seguro de que ahora era el momento de ser niñera.

—Uh, buenos días, Bree. En realidad los dos tenemos que trabajar hoy —dije, dándome cuenta de que era lunes, y a pesar de la personalidad infantil saltando junto a mí, ambos teníamos responsabilidades adultas.

—¡Ah, hombre! —se quejó—. Pero Alice pudo ir a una aventura. Quiero divertirme también. ¡Odio ir a la librería!

—Lo siento —le dije con sinceridad—. Sé que apesta tener que hacer cosas de adultos, pero si aún estás aquí en la noche, podemos hacer algo divertido.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó con un adorable puchero curioso.

—No lo sé. Quizá ordenar pizza y ver una película o algo así.

—¿Puedo escoger la película?

—Por supuesto.

Bufó.

—Bien. Iré a vestirme.

Bree entró a la habitación de Rosalie, y salió usando un vestido súper ajustado y corto, así que la envié de vuelta para que volviera a vestirse. Su siguiente conjunto era un poco más apropiado, pero la sudadera y los pantalones rotos estaban lejos de ser lo que Bella calificaría como ropa adecuada para el trabajo.

—¿Qué se supone que use entonces? —chilló mientras golpeaba el piso con el pie.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a escoger algo? —le pregunté con cuidado, esperando no molestarla.

—¡Bien!

La guie de vuelta a mi habitación y hacia el armario principal en donde Bella guardaba su ropa. No sabía mucho acerca de la moda femenina, pero supuse que una falda a la altura de la rodilla y una blusa podrían ser consideradas como adecuadas para el trabajo. Después de encontrarle ropa interior, lo puse todo en la cama y luego salí para que ella pudiera vestirse. Sin embargo, cuando salió, también estaba usando calcetines y las botas de montaña de Bella.

—Uh…

—¿Lo hice mal de nuevo? —se quejó. No fue hasta entonces que noté que su falda también estaba al revés.

—No, estás bien. Déjame solo… —Lentamente me estiré por la pretina y traté de jalarla hacia el lado para que su falda estuviera recta. Afortunadamente, mi acción no pareció asustarla en lo más mínimo.

—¿Estoy bien ahora? —cuestionó, llena de actitud.

Consideré pedirle que se cambiara los zapatos, pero supuse que no valía la pena.

—Te ves genial. ¿Usualmente tu papá te ayuda a arreglarte para el trabajo? —cuestioné, inseguro de cómo lo hacía antes de vivir conmigo. Esa era mi primera mañana de un día laboral con Bree, pero supuse que no sería la última, así que cualquier pista acerca de cómo hacer que fuera mejor para la siguiente vez hubiera sido de gran ayuda.

—Mi papá sabe aún menos que yo acerca de ropa de las niñas grandes —contestó—. Usualmente voy como quiera, y cuando una de ellas me lleva de vuelta, van y se cambian.

—Oh, de acuerdo, entonces —dije antes de llevarla a la cocina para alimentarla—. ¿Cereal?

Arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

—Um, bien. ¿Quieres que te prepare huevos? —ofrecí.

—¡Quiero pancakes!

—No tengo tiempo de hacer pancakes esta mañana. Vamos un poco tarde. ¿Qué te parecen waffles Eggo?

—¡Quiero _pancakes_! —gritó de forma terca.

—¡No tengo tiempo! —prácticamente le grité de vuelta. Fui al refrigerador y tomé el desayuno usual de Bella—. Aquí hay yogur y un poco de granola. Come.

—¡No me gusta esta cosa! —chilló.

—Sí, te gusta. Lo comes todo el tiempo, solo que no lo recuerdas —discutí.

—No, no lo hago. Las niñas grandes lo comen. Odio esta cosa. ¡Quiero pancakes!

Cuando se arrojó al suelo y comenzó una rabieta, no pude hacer nada más que mirarla por unos momentos. Mirar, a mi novia haciendo un enorme berrinche.

_Qué. Mierda._

Era estremecedor y surreal, pero era mi realidad actual y necesitaba concentrarme y descubrir cómo lidiar con eso.

—¡Bien! —grité por encima del sonido de su berrinche.

Me apresuré y tomé toda la mierda para los pancakes e hice una pequeña mezcla. No tomó mucho tiempo, pero ciertamente no eran los mejores. Al menos detuvo sus gritos así que, por el momento, realmente no me importaba dejar los trastes sucios por el día.

Se terminó la comida justo a tiempo para que se fuera, así que le tendí las llaves y su bolso. Por supuesto, no podía ser tan fácil.

—Sabes cómo llegar a la librería, ¿cierto? —cuestioné dudoso.

Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo conducir. Mi papi usualmente me lleva a los lugares.

Dejé salir un largo respiro.

—Claro.

_Mierda._

Bella usualmente se iba antes que yo en las mañanas, pero dado que yo tenía que pasar a dejarla, necesitaba apresurarme a estar listo para que ninguno de los dos llegáramos tarde. Me puse lo primero que pude tomar, me bañé en desodorante y deslicé mis pies en los zapatos sin anudar las agujetas.

No fue hasta que nos apresurábamos al auto que me di cuenta que olvidamos un detalle.

—Maldición, ¡tu cabello! —grité. No solo su rostro estaba un poco sucio, sino que su cabello era un nido de ratas—. ¿Tampoco peinas tu propio cabello? —cuestioné.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo he hecho antes. Está bien, puedo cepillarlo así —dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por los nudos, solo para que se atoraran—. ¡Auch!

—¿Sabes qué?, tengo un cepillo en la guantera; te ayudaré cuando lleguemos a la tienda —le dije antes de estirarme para tomar su cinturón de seguridad—. Se nos hace tarde —le recordé apurado.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la librería, intenté desenredar sus nudos, pero rápidamente rompió el barato cepillo de plástico. No tenía caso, así que encontré una liga café del periódico en su escritorio y sujeté su cabello en una desordenada cola de caballo. Por reflejo, la besé en la mejilla a modo de despedida, pero, por supuesto, luego recordé su rostro sucio.

—¿Cómo hiciste esto? —le pregunté mientras intentaba limpiarlo con mi manga. No estaba funcionando, así que hice lo impensable… me lamí el jodido dedo y usé mi saliva para limpiar su rostro. Era jodidamente ridículo pero no me di cuenta de lo ridículo que era todo el asunto hasta que estaba conduciendo lejos de la librería hacia mi propio empleo.

_¿Qué clase de jodida mañana fue esa?_

El resto de mi mañana fue afortunadamente mundana, pero para la tarde mi celular comenzó a sonar de manera continua. Doce mensajes sin leer, siete mensajes de voz, cinco llamadas perdidas, y dos videollamadas perdidas, todas dentro de un rango de treinta minutos cuando dejé mi celular cargando y corrí a hacer algo al otro lado del hospital.

—Angela, necesito irme. ¿Puedes cubrirme? —le pregunté deprisa a mi compañera de trabajo.

—Por supuesto.

Me apresuré a mi auto e intenté leer mi celular y correr al mismo tiempo. Una rápida mirada fue suficiente para que entendiera todo. Hubo un problema con una clienta, y Bree tuvo otro colapso. Llamaron a la policía y ahora Rosalie estaba de vuelta y absolutamente molesta como si de alguna forma todo fuera mi culpa. Todos los mensajes eran de ella. _Jodidamente fantástico._

Para cuando llegué ahí, estaba agradecido de ver a Charlie en la escena, pero parecía como si él y Rose estuvieran en un acalorado debate.

—¡Es una mierda! ¿Quién dejaría a una niña a cargo de una tienda así nada más? —la escuché gritar.

—Cálmate antes de que alguien te escuche. —Charlie trató de silenciarla.

Luego Rosalie me vio mientras me acercaba.

—Oh, aquí está el supuesto adulto responsable. ¿Qué clase de jodido idiota…?

—Rosalie, ¡es suficiente! —la regañó Charlie—. Edward no es responsable de Bree de ninguna forma.

—¡La dejó _sola_ en este jodido lugar! —discutió.

Cuando finalmente me dieron un momento de hablar, tuve que tomar un profundo respiro dado que mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con tanta calma como era posible.

—Bueno, _Einstein_, dejaste a Bree aquí _sola_, y sorpresa, sorpresa, tuvo problemas —siseó Rosalie—. Tienes suerte de que el padre de Bella sea policía, de otra forma estaríamos en prisión justo ahora.

—Golpeó a una clienta —explicó Charlie.

—¡Santa mierda! —espeté—. ¿Qué carajos la llevó a eso?

—La vieja la agarró porque dijo que estaba actuando como loca, así que Bree contraatacó —explicó Rose—. Francamente, estoy orgullosa de ella. La niña _debería_ protegerse. Pero, nunca debió haber pasado. Te debiste haber quedado con ella.

—¿Quedarme con ella? —pregunté con incredulidad—. También tengo que trabajar, Rosalie. No puedo simplemente no ir. Necesito mi empleo. Necesitamos mi empleo. ¿Recuerdas el elegante departamento que invadiste? Sí, es caro. Además, sé que Bree ha trabajado aquí sola antes. Tenía la impresión de que sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué demonios no saliste antes si no se suponía que estuviera aquí sola?

—Estaba haciendo un berrinche —contestó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia—. Sé que no tienes mucha experiencia con niños, pero son difíciles de controlar cuando están así. Traté de salir antes. No pude.

—Bueno, pero Edward tiene razón —intervino Charlie—. Bree ha trabajado sola antes sin problema. Estar enfadada con él no tiene sentido.

—Solo la dejamos trabajar aquí cuando nosotras nos preparamos, y todo está listo por el día y las cosas están lentas. Nunca la dejamos abrir la tienda sin saber qué tanta gente habrá.

—Lo siento, no sabía eso —me disculpé.

—Bueno, ¿cómo podías saberlo? —dijo Charlie—. Este solo fue un desafortunado caso de falta de comunicación. Estaba destinado a pasar. Todo se volverá más fácil con el tiempo y experiencia.

Rosalie bufó.

—Supongo que tienes razón. También lo siento. No debí suponer que mágicamente sabrías cómo cuidar de Bree. La verdad es que, ella ni siquiera tenía que haber salido hoy. Era el turno de Tanya. Ella dudó, y luego Bree se las arregló para salir. Será regañada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que era el _turno_ de Tanya? —pregunté confundido—. No sabía que tenían turnos.

—Es un nuevo arreglo —explicó—. Nunca hemos tenido una clase de agenda, pero me he cansado de las peleas internas que se han dado en la sala de cine últimamente.

—¿Por qué han estado peleando más ahora que antes? —cuestioné.

—Oh, no lo sé, ¡probablemente por _ti_! —dijo con amargura—. Ahora que Alice está enamorada de ti, y que Tanya tiene un tonto enamoramiento, e incluso Bree quiere estar contigo, todas se han vuelto muy agresivas. La única solución en la que pudimos pensar era que tuviéramos una rotación, a menos que, necesite salir y protegerlas como lo hice hoy. También hemos acordado tratar de adaptarnos a las otras.

—¿O sea?

—_No tengo idea de porqué siquiera estoy perdiendo tiempo explicándote esto_ —murmuró entre dientes—. Pero como sea. Si hay una fiesta que Bella no puede manejar, Alice tiene que salir, sin importar de quién sea el turno. Cosas como esa harán que nos desviemos de nuestra rotación regular.

—Guau, suena como un buen plan —comentó Charlie—. Ojalá se les hubiera ocurrido antes. Nos hubiera ahorrado demasiado estrés a lo largo de los años.

—Ni me lo digas —acordó.

—Y, ¿dijiste que Tanya _dudó_ cuando era su turno de salir esta mañana? —pregunté buscando que me lo aclarara.

—Oh, ya la conoces. Tiene este gran enamoramiento contigo, pero luego se asusta y se preocupa de que ella no te guste. Dijo que tú no la follarías o algo así.

—Uh…

—Bueno, este es el momento en el que me retiro —dijo Charlie incómodamente—. ¿Hay algo más que necesites antes de que me vaya? —le preguntó a Rose.

Le frunció el ceño.

—Nunca necesito nada de nadie. Era Bree quien te necesitaba. Parece ser que soy la única de todas que en realidad sabe cómo cuidarse.

—De acuerdo. Te veré después —dijo antes de salir rápidamente.

—Así que, ¿asumo que la mujer que Bree atacó ya se fue? —pregunté, dado que no vi a nadie más alrededor.

—Oh, Bree no la lastimó. Fue más como un empujón porque la mujer puso sus manos en ella primero. Charlie discutió con ella y le dijo que ambas tenían la culpa, así que la perra se fue.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Y, um, ¿tienes todo controlado aquí ahora?

—Siempre lo hago —dijo llena de molestia.

—Y, ¿planeas quedarte un rato, o dejarás que Tanya tome su turno ahora? —pregunté, esperando prepararme mentalmente para lo que me esperaba esa noche.

—Perdió su turno cuando se quedó congelada como un ciervo frente a un auto. Lamento decepcionarte, pero seré yo quien esté en casa esta noche.

—Bueno, lamento decepcionarte a _ti_, pero ya no me molestas, Rosalie.

—Claro que no lo hago.

—No lo haces. Quiero decir, es mejor tener a las otras alrededor, pero no tengo nada contra ti. Cuando sea tu turno de salir, no me quejaré en lo absoluto. Solo tengo curiosidad, ¿cómo se acomoda Bella en tu agenda tentativa de rotaciones?

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—A Bella le gusta pretender que odia cuando salimos, pero la verdad es que solo puede soportar muy poco del mundo antes de que su ansiedad y estrés la obliguen a tomar un descanso. Cuando eso pase, aquí estaremos, listas para tomar nuestro turno.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes cuándo volverá?

—Ella recupera su fuerza mientras está adentro. Volverá cuando sea que esté lista. Tu querida mami realmente le afectó. Puede pasar un rato hasta que ella se recupere. Quizá una semana. Puede que menos, pero probablemente más.

Asentí.

—Bien, pero tengo que advertirte, se está volviendo más fuerte —le dije gentilmente—. Aguantó como una campeona durante todo ese almuerzo. Si pudo soportar una emboscada como esa, supongo que ya es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas que es. Podría volver más temprano que tarde, y luego quizá puede pasar un buen rato hasta que las necesite de nuevo. Incluso puede llegar un momento en el que ya no necesite escapar del mundo para nada.

—_Siempre_ nos necesitará —discutió Rosalie.

—Bueno, en caso de que tengas razón acerca de eso, necesitamos otro plan para Bree —sugerí—. No siempre podré salirme del trabajo y claramente Charlie también tiene que trabajar, así que ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer para asegurarnos que este incidente no se repita?

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres? —preguntó molesta.

—No lo sé, se podría contratar a alguien.

—¿Como una niñera? —preguntó de forma condescendiente.

—No, me refiero a un empleado para que ayude por aquí. Bella está muy abrumada con esta tienda. No debería tener que trabajar seis días a la semana de todas formas. Demonios, si hubiera múltiples empleados, ustedes podrían tener la tienda abierta los siete días de la semana con ellos trabajando en rotación… como tú y las otras lo están haciendo ahora. Si más gente pudiera ser capacitada para manejar esta tienda, o incluso una sola persona, ustedes no tendrían que estar aquí todo el tiempo. De esa forma, cuando Bree salga, no tendremos que preocuparnos porque alguien más estará aquí para manejar todo.

—A Bella no le gusta que la gente sepa la verdad sobre nosotras —discutió Rosalie—. Y esas personas tendrían que saber si van a trabajar tan de cerca con nosotras aquí.

—¿Realmente no crees que haya alguien en quien puedas confiar? Ninguna de ustedes conoce a nadie en lo absoluto… Espera, creo que quizá yo conozca a alguien.

—¿Da la casualidad de que conoces a alguien que busca un empleo de medio tiempo en quien confías lo suficiente con nuestra tienda y nuestra salud mental? —preguntó, dudosa.

—Sí, creo que sí. Mi amigo, Garrett, es camillero en el hospital. Su esposa es ama de casa, pero ahora su hija está en la escuela, así que está demasiado aburrida. Parece bastante genial, por lo que él ha dicho de ella; incluso trabajó una vez en la biblioteca de la escuela elemental. De hecho ha estado buscando trabajo, pero nadie en este pequeño pueblo está contratando justo ahora.

—Todo eso suena bien, pero ¿cómo será ella cuando sepa de nuestro trastorno? —preguntó Rose.

—En realidad nunca le he conocido antes, pero sé que Garrett ocasionalmente trabaja en el área psiquiátrica, y siempre ha hablado muy respetuosamente de los pacientes allí. Creo que son buenas personas. Sin duda confiaría en ellos para esto.

—Bien. Supongo que no estaría mal hablar con ella… pero más te vale que me dejes hacer la entrevista.

—¿Por qué? De hecho, deberíamos esperar por Bella.

—Bella nunca accedería a esto, pero si ella ya está contratada, Bella se sentirá demasiado culpable acerca de dejarla ir y tendrá que aceptar la ayuda. Creo que tienes razón acerca de necesitar un empleado y hacerlo sin que Bella lo sepa es la mejor manera de lograrlo.

—Mierda, creo que tienes razón —dije bufando.

Odiaba no consultar a Bella en algo tan importante, pero ciertamente se agotaría con esa tienda, o Bree las metería a todas en problemas. Necesitaba absolutamente a alguien que estuviera ahí cuando ella no pudiera hacerlo. Solo podía esperar que realmente aceptara la ayuda y no me odiara por el papel que jugué en eso.

Inmediatamente contacté a Garrett y le pedí que almorzara conmigo. Después de explicarle todo, estaba sorprendido, pero ciertamente no se negó. Pensó que su esposa, Kate, estaría interesada, así que acordamos una entrevista.

Para que eso funcionara, todo necesitaba moverse demasiado rápido antes de que Bella volviera y, afortunadamente, lo hizo. Esa noche en casa, Rose y yo de verdad tuvimos otra conversación larga y civilizada acerca de los eventos del día. Solo reafirmamos que estábamos tomando la decisión correcta y, al día siguiente, Kate fue a la tienda para la entrevista…

—¿Y bien? —le pregunté a Rose cuando nos encontramos en casa después del trabajo.

—¿Y bien qué? —Se hizo la tonta.

—Venga, ya sabes qué. ¿Qué tal Kate?

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan emocionado por esto? Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que tienes un enamoramiento con esta mujer.

—Nunca la he visto. Por lo que estoy emocionado, es por la idea de tener un poco de ayuda en la tienda. Así que, ¿cómo salió todo?

Me miró sin expresión por un momento, y luego se quebró.

—¡Bien! Tenías razón, Kate es maravillosa. Comienza mañana.

—¿En serio? —casi grité. Estaba más emocionado acerca del asunto de lo que ambos podíamos haber predicho—. ¡Eso es genial! Realmente estoy orgulloso de ti, Rosalie. Esperemos que esto sea el inicio de un poco menos de estrés para todas.

—Y tú te llevarás todo el crédito, ¿no es así? —dijo con amargura—. Edward llega y salva el día de nuevo. Jodidas felicitaciones. Sabes, en algún punto, tendrás que darte cuenta de que no necesitamos a un hombre que siempre venga a arreglar todo por nosotras.

—No lo arreglé, Rose, _tú_ lo hiciste. Y no es una cosa de género, sino una cosa _asombrosa_ —le dije con entusiasmo, rehusándome a que su amarga actitud arruinara las buenas noticias.

—Bueno, dado que estás jodidamente emocionado al respecto, la Barbie Perfecta Kate, y su esposo, Ken Camillero de Hospital, quieren que cenemos con ellos esta noche para celebrar. Aparentemente, él no tiene padres idiotas como los tuyos, y se ofrecieron para cuidar a su hija por la noche.

—¿De verdad? Suena divertido. Pero ¿estás bien con eso? —pregunté inseguro.

—Tengo que estarlo, ¿no es así? Bella no está lista para volver aún, y ambos sabemos que Alice solo nos dejaría en ridículo con sus locuras. Así que, supongo que usaré mi falso rostro amistoso y haré mi mejor imitación de Bella esta noche.

—Por favor no seas grosera con ellos, Rose. Tener a Kate en la tienda realmente sería bueno para todos nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

No estaba demasiado preocupado por Rosalie para esa noche. No era una niña, y sabía cómo ser amable cuando quería. Sin embargo, el no estar preocupado por ella, me dejó completamente desprevenido para la extraña forma en la que se comportó, lo que me hizo cuestionar todo.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, somas, sandy56, miop, Cinti77, EmmaBe, tulgarita, freedom2604, Tecupi, Vanenaguilar, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, jupy, Adriana Molina, Lady Grigori, Twilight55TwilightOverTheMoon, Kriss21, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO y el Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar su review, lavarse bien sus manos y seguir todas las recomendaciones de salud ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Alma gemela

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Alma gemela**

—¿Qué carajos fue eso? —escupí en el momento en el que estuvimos en el auto con las puertas cerradas. Apenas nos habíamos despedido de Kate y Garrett, pero el comportamiento de Rosalie durante la cena había hecho mi cabeza girar y necesitaba respuestas—. ¿Por qué actuaste de esa forma? —demandé.

Rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con desdén.

—No sé de qué hablas. No actué de ninguna forma.

—No me vengas con esa mierda, sabes exactamente lo que haces; solo quiero saber por qué, y cuál demonios es tu intención.

* * *

**Tres horas antes**

—Lo que sea que hagas, por favor no seas grosera —prácticamente le rogué a Rosalie—. Esto de verdad podría ser muy bueno para todos, pero si eres grosera, entonces…

—Edward, lo sé —bufó, interrumpiéndome—. Mira, entiendo que no confíes en mí, y estoy más que bien con eso porque ciertamente yo no confío en ti, pero cuidar de Bella ha sido mi trabajo por mucho tiempo, y no joderé esto. Sé que ella necesita ayuda en la tienda. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

Quería no creerle y continuar reiterándole la importancia de ser amigable con Kate, pero las palabras de Rose estaban bañadas de convicción en su tono. Nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa forma, así que no tuve otra opción más que creer sus palabras. Incluso se las arregló para calmarme durante todo el camino hacia el restaurante.

Era casi desorientador estar tan calmado mientras estaba sentado junto a Rose. Siendo honestos, esto era lo menos preocupado que había estado al sentarme junto a cualquiera de ellas, Bella incluida. Con Bella, siempre estaba un poco al borde de la preocupación de que algo pasaría que la alteraría, causando que se dividiera de nuevo. Con Alice, Bree y Tanya, siempre estaba un poco tenso sabiendo que quizá harían una locura en cualquier momento. Pero estar fuera con una calmada y tranquila Rosalie era casi como una ráfaga de aire fresco. Era la más fuerte de todas, así que sabía que no cedería el control hasta que estuviera lista, y con la meta en común de querer llevarnos bien con Kate, estaba seguro de que sobreviviríamos esa noche sin ningún problema.

Y tenía razón. No hubo problemas esa noche. Todo salió perfectamente bien, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rosalie tuviera a ambos, Kate y Garrett, riendo como si todos fuéramos viejos amigos.

Era jodidamente sorprendente.

Mientras los tres se reían y bromeaban juntos, me encontré muchas veces solo mirando a Rose completamente perplejo. No había nada grosero o amargo acerca de ella. Nada de comentarios excéntricos o inmaduros. Ni siquiera hubo palabras groseras dichas entre dientes. Le había pedido ser amable, y creía que lo iba a ser, sin embargo, estaba siendo mucho más que amable. Era elocuente, y divertida, y cautivadora; una persona de la que era un placer estar alrededor.

Sin embargo, nada pudo prepararme para el momento en el que puso su mano en mi muslo por debajo de la mesa. Casi salté para alejarme de su toque, y no pude evitar mirar hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no estuviera sosteniendo un cuchillo para la carne contra mi entrepierna.

Dado que estábamos en Port Angeles, después de la cena los cuatro decidimos caminar un poco por los muelles. Era una noche hermosa, y estábamos disfrutando de la compañía, así que no estábamos listos para que terminara aún. Pero cuando Rose tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos, estuve a punto de perder los estribos y cuestionarla ahí mismo. Si Kate y Garrett no hubieran estado con nosotros, probablemente hubiera explotado.

Pero, mientras más caminábamos, más cómodo me resultaba tener su mano en la mía. Decidí dejar ir mi resentimiento contra ella y solo tratar de disfrutar la noche. La verdad era que, estaba caminando por los muelles a la luz de la luna, sosteniendo la mano de mi novia, y no había nada de malo con eso.

Cuando Garrett y Kate se detuvieron por un romántico beso, Rose se acomodó bajo mi brazo, y si no lo supiera mejor, incluso pensaría que quería un beso propio. Todo era una jodida locura.

No lo entendía, y de verdad comenzaba a asustarme. ¿Cuál era su motivación? Porque sabía que debía tener alguna. Quizá solo estaba tratando de hacerme sentir cómodo y confiar en ella para que pudiera voltear todo y cortar mi garganta cuando estuviéramos solos. Esa era en realidad la teoría más creíble que podía inventar.

Cuando finalmente decidimos despedirnos por la noche, Rose le dio amigables abrazos de despedida a Kate y Garrett y dijo:

—Necesitamos hacer esto de nuevo alguna vez.

—Definitivamente —coincidió Kate—. Esta noche fue muy divertida. Realmente me emociona poder trabajar contigo en la tienda.

—También a mí. No puedo esperar —contestó Rose.

Todo era demasiado, y sabía que no sería capaz de no decirle nada una vez que estuviéramos solos.

* * *

**Presente.**

—Honestamente no sé por qué estás tan alterado —dijo con amargura—. No hice nada que Bella no hubiera hecho.

—Sí, pero Bella es mi novia. Tú, eres como su gemela malvada con la que me veo forzado a lidiar.

—¿Crees que me gustó tomar tu mano? —escupió de vuelta—. Créeme, prefiero comer mierda de perro antes de volver a tocarte de alguna forma.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —cuestioné, legítimamente confundido—. Si no me hubiera tomado tan de sorpresa por ello, hubiera pensado que…

—¿Qué? ¿Que de verdad era Bella? —asumió—. Créeme, he tenido demasiada experiencia siendo ella. De hecho, en este punto soy mejor siendo Bella que ella misma.

—Espera… ¿alguna vez has…? —Ni siquiera podía decir las palabras. La mera idea de Rosalie pretendiendo ser Bella mientras estaba íntimamente conmigo era más que nauseabunda.

Afortunadamente, ella entendió lo que no podía decir, y rápidamente refutó la idea.

—Ew, ¡no seas desagradable! ¿Por qué me torturaría de esa forma? Me repugnas de todas las formas posibles. Créeme, si pretendiera ser Bella a tu alrededor, no sería mientras tuvieras tu polla afuera. Pocas cosas en el mundo me resultan tan traumatizantes y poco agradables más que eso.

—Bien, bien, soy repulsivo, lo entiendo. Así que, nunca has pretendido ser ella mientras estábamos haciendo cosas, pero, ¿y en general? Solo quiero saber qué conversaciones he tenido contigo que pensé las tenía con ella.

—Odio admitirlo, pero solo una vez he pretendido ser ella estando contigo, y la única razón por la que hice eso fue para poder terminar contigo. Desafortunadamente para mí, de alguna forma me reconociste de inmediato. No sé cómo reconoces las diferencias entre nosotras, pero me molesta demasiado.

—Porque todas tienen diferentes miradas… no puedo explicarlo en realidad. Pero lo que en verdad quiero saber es… ¿por qué demonios pretendiste ser Bella esta noche? Incluso hiciste que te llamaran Bella. ¿Por qué no te presentaste como Rosalie? Saben acerca de tu trastorno. El punto de esta noche era que ellos te conocieran a ti, y que los cuatro pudiéramos ver si nos llevábamos lo suficientemente bien como para que esto funcione. Ahora, cuando Bella vuelva, Kate estará confundida y tendrá que conocer a la verdadera Bella de nuevo.

—Bella no tendrá problemas con ella. Uno de los peores atributos de Bella es que es perpetuamente amable con la gente. Si me hubiera dejado salir durante la fiesta de tu madre, probablemente la hubiera maldecido y golpeado en el rostro.

—Y eso es exactamente por lo que no te dejó salir —le dije.

—Así que, ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que esa perra le hizo? —me desafió.

—No, por supuesto que no, y se lo dije.

—¿Sí, con tu firme mensaje de texto? —bufó—. Eres patético. Debiste decirle más cosas cuando sucedió.

—Lamento si no manejé a mi madre de la manera en la que te hubiera gustado —le dije de forma condescendiente—. La próxima vez me aseguraré de gritarle y hacerle un berrinche, porque eso no hubiera avergonzado más a Bella o algo parecido. Nos fuimos. En esa situación, no creo que algo más hubiera sido apropiado. Desde entonces, le he dicho a mi madre lo despreciable de su acto y cómo no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento de nuevo. Ha tratado de contactarme unas cuantas veces después de eso, pero me he rehusado a contestar sus llamadas y no he respondido sus mensajes de texto.

—Eso no es suficiente. —Hizo un puchero.

—Lo lamento. Eso es todo lo que planeo hacer.

Rose solo me miró mal y sacudió la cabeza en amarga desaprobación.

* * *

Rosalie se quedó por el siguiente par de días y capacitó a Kate por la tienda. No hablamos demasiado, pero tampoco discutimos, así que eso era un plus.

Cuando Rose finalmente cedió el control, esperaba que Bella volviera, pero era Alice. Rápidamente enterré mi decepción y escogí estar agradecido por su presencia. Su exuberancia era refrescante después del extendido periodo de tiempo de desánimo con Rose y no podía hacer nada más que disfrutarla como una bocanada de aire fresco.

Alice estaba más que emocionada por hacer una nueva amiga en Kate. Llegó a casa después de trabajar con ella por primera vez, llena de emoción y entusiasmo por volver al trabajo al día siguiente.

Ese día, sin embargo, volví a casa para ver a una Alice muy diferente de lo que alguna vez hubiera visto.

—Hola, llegaste temprano —dijo incómodamente. Tenía un muy extraño tono de voz y su cuerpo estaba rígido y tenso, lo que solo me preocupó más.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté lleno de preocupación. No solo estaba en casa un poco más temprano de lo normal, sino que ella estaba ahí mucho antes de lo que tenía que hacerlo. Se suponía que cerraría la tienda ese día, lo que pasaba en un par de horas más—. ¿Pasó algo? —presioné con más firmeza.

Fue ahí cuando noté todas las bolsas en la mesa. Bolsas que contenían lo que parecían ser ropa y almohadas.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —cuestioné mientras mi corazón se aceleraba.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo, y los nervios que irradiaban de ella eran palpables. Alice raramente estaba nerviosa acerca de algo. De hecho, no recordaba haberla visto nerviosa antes.

Ahora comenzaba a preocuparme.

—Solo dime, ¿qué está pasando?

—Trato de hacerlo. No es algo fácil de decir —me contestó ansiosa. Tomó un profundo respiro y, abruptamente, dijo—: Conocí a alguien.

—¿Qué? —escupí, sintiendo como mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Conociste a alguien?

Se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba cómo explicarlo.

—Lo siento. Lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarte, porque me importas. Nunca antes nadie me había importado como tú lo haces, pero esta conexión que siento con él fue instantánea. No pude luchar contra eso, sin importar lo mucho que traté. Fue como ser golpeada por un rayo.

Hubo un estruendo en la habitación de Rosalie, lo que hizo que Alice mirara detrás de ella ansiosamente.

—Espera… ¿él está aquí? —cuestioné, sintiendo como si de repente estuviera en un tipo de versión surrealista de "La Dimensión Desconocida". Por un milagro, había logrado que Alice se enamorara de mí, dejando que Bella se sintiera cómoda con nuestra relación. Si Alice ahora estaba enamorada de alguien más, ¿qué significaba eso para Bella y para mí? De repente estaba aterrado. Y realmente dolía. No solo por el cuerpo de Bella estando con alguien más, sino porque realmente comenzaba a tener profundos sentimientos por Alice también. Ahora no sabía qué pensar o hacer…

Otro ruido me sacó de mi conflicto interno.

—¿Cómo pudiste traerlo aquí? —pregunté, ofendido.

Alzó las manos para detenerme.

—Lo siento, no sabía dónde más llevarlo. Su nombre es Jasper, y él es la persona más dulce y hermosa que haya visto. ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista? ¿No has sentido esa conexión instantánea con alguien?

—Sí, supongo que me sentí de esa forma contigo —admití, pensando en cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y lo rápido que me sentí atraído por ella. Ella fue en todo lo que pude pensar por semanas, pero eso solo hacía esta situación mucho más difícil.

Me sonrió.

—Aww, tú también me gustaste de inmediato. Pero esto es diferente. Fue como una cosa de almas gemelas, cósmico, más allá del universo que me consumió por completo. Jasper es absolutamente perfecto.

—¿Lo conociste hoy en el trabajo? —pregunté, sintiéndome confundido y aturdido. ¿Cómo demonios la perdí tan rápido? Nunca antes había creído en las almas gemelas, pero después de enamorarme tan fuerte de Bella, e incluso aprender a querer a Alice y Bree, honestamente comenzaba a pensar que Bella era, en realidad, mi alma gemela. Toda ella. Lo bueno y lo malo, incluso la jodida Rosalie de una forma, pero ahora Alice estaba haciéndole una llave de lucha libre a todo eso y haciéndome cuestionar todo.

—Él vino a la tienda —explicó, antes de que escucháramos otro ruido.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahí?

—Está nervioso por conocerte. Voy a traerlo —dijo, y se apresuró hacia la habitación. Cuando salió, estaba sorprendido, ligeramente irritado, pero más que nada aliviado de ver a su supuesta alma gemela.

—Es un gato —dije sin expresión.

—¿No es perfecto? —dijo con adoración.

—¿Dijiste que era una persona?

—Es una persona. Mira su rostro —dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza del pobre animal y la llenaba de besos.

Hice una mueca.

—Oh, no hagas eso. Podría tener una enfermedad o algo así.

—Jasper no tiene una enfermedad. Él es la salud en persona. Es el ser más dulce y perfecto del planeta.

—¿Para qué es toda la ropa? —cuestioné, señalando todas las cosas de las bolsas en la mesa.

—Necesita ropa para usar también. ¿Sabías que los gatos pueden sentir emociones? Él será la perfecta adición para nuestra familia. Ayudará a Bree cuando esté triste y a Tanya con su confianza. Oh, pero Rosalie es alérgica, así que tendrás que mantenerlo alejado de ella. Por favor, no dejes que se deshaga de él. Lo necesito.

—Alice, ¿cómo puede ser alérgica Rosalie? Todas comparten un cuerpo. Si fuera alérgica, todas lo serían.

Lo pensó por un minuto.

—Oh sí… ¡Me mintió! Todas esas veces que le pedí una mascota, y Bree lloró por un cachorrito, y Tanya quería un pajarito. Mintió y dijo que era alérgica a todos. ¡Esa perra!

—En su defensa, hubiera sido difícil para ti cuidar animales cuando Bella está en control la mayor parte del tiempo. Si querías una mascota antes de mudarte aquí, debiste haberle preguntado a Charlie. Estoy seguro que él te hubiera dejado tenerla.

—Preguntamos. Dijo que no dado que el jardín no estaba cercado y que él trabajaba largas horas y turnos dobles. Dijo que el animal se sentiría solo y se pondría destructivo cuando no estuviéramos. Pero ahora te tenemos a ti —dijo con una sonrisa antes de acercarse a mí con el gato y haciéndome señas para que lo acariciara.

Fruncí el ceño, pero acaricié su cabeza de todas formas.

—Jasper, ¿eh? ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

—¿Acaso no le queda perfecto? Luce como un Jasper con sus ojos dorados y su pelaje color arena. ¡Eeeee! Estoy tan emocionada de que vayamos a quedarnos con él —chilló antes de inclinarse y besarme en los labios.

Asumí que era un rápido beso de celebración, pero me sorprendió al envolver su brazo libre alrededor de mi cuello y aferrar mi rostro al suyo.

—Dios, eres tan jodidamente caliente —murmuró contra mis labios. Luego se separó, solo lo suficiente para dejar al gato en el sillón—. Jasper, ve a jugar. Esto no es para los ojos de un gatito.

Inmediatamente se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones. Quería decirle que una mamada de agradecimiento no era necesaria, pero era tan malditamente persistente y tenía tanta emoción que era difícil no verme envuelto por ella, literal y figuradamente.

Alice siempre era tan sexual. Lo quería hacer todo el tiempo y en cualquier lado y siempre estaba dispuesta a todo. Nunca pensé que conocería a una chica con un deseo sexual más alto que el mío, pero ella definitivamente me superaba, y esa noche no fue diferente. Después de acomodar a Jasper en la habitación de Rosalie, tenía un montón de posiciones nuevas que quería intentar, e incluso me sorprendió con una bolsa de "juguetes" nuevos con los que quería que experimentáramos.

—¿No son esos para el gato? —le pregunté con duda.

Me lanzó su sonrisa más juguetona.

—Nope. Después de ir a la tienda de mascotas, me detuve en la tienda de juguetes para adultos —explicó y luego pasó varias horas mostrándome exactamente qué hacer con ellos.

Fue una jodida noche larga de sexo, y convenientemente ignoraba los llantos de su "alma gemela" en la otra habitación.

—No creo que vaya a detenerse —murmuré después de que nuestro último experimento con un juguete me dejó jadeando por aire y absolutamente exhausto. Mi esperanza era que finalmente escuchara al gato y tuviera piedad de nosotros al ir y atender sus necesidades.

Afortunadamente, funcionó.

—Aww, probablemente se siente solo. ¿Debería traerlo aquí? Tendríamos que dormir; no quiero follar con él en nuestra cama.

Sin importar lo mucho que no quería dormir con un jodido animal, rápidamente accedí a que lo trajera. Honestamente amaba cada minuto de las locuras de Alice, pero no creía que hubiera nada más en mí que pudiera darle esa noche, así que estaba más que feliz por su distracción.

…

Alice estuvo conmigo otro día y luego, durante la cena, sin ningún tipo de advertencia, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cuando se volvieron a enfocar, su comportamiento entero cambió.

—¡Eww! ¡Odio los guisantes! —gritó y luego arrojó su tendedor al otro lado de la cocina.

—¡Oye! —grité automáticamente. Cuando me miró sorprendida y un poco asustada, de inmediato suavicé mi voz—. Lo siento, pero arrojar tenedores no está bien. Por favor, ve a levantarlo.

—¡Bien! —contestó, y luego pisoteó mientras lo hacía—. No voy a comerme esos.

—No tienes que hacerlo —le dije tan gentilmente como era posible—. Las otras comen suficientes vegetales que realmente no me importa si tú lo haces o no.

—Que bien, porque no lo haré. ¡Quiero helado!

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No tienes que comer tus verduras, pero ciertamente no tienes postre sin ellas.

Claramente estaba a punto de discutir, pero alcé las cejas e hice mi mejor imitación de "la mirada" que mi papá solía lanzarme cuando era niño, y en realidad funcionó. Cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero, pero no dijo otra palabra del asunto.

Cuando Jasper entró a la cocina, esperaba que Bree olvidara su actitud molesta y se pusiera a jugar con él, pero difícilmente miró al gato.

—¿No quieres conocer a Jasper? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No me gustan los gatos. Rosalie dice que arañan y muerden. ¿Por qué lo trajiste si no me gustan?

—Alice lo trajo. Pensó que te agradaría.

—Quería un cachorrito. No es justo que Alice escogiera la mascota. —Hizo un puchero.

—Ah, él no es tan malo. Deberías acariciarlo. Quizá puedan ser amigos.

—No quiero acariciarlo. ¡Quiero un cachorrito!

—Bree, vivimos en un apartamento. No podemos tener un cachorrito aquí. Los cachorritos necesitan césped y espacio para correr y jugar.

—Y, cuando nos mudemos a una casa grande, ¿podré tener un cachorrito? —preguntó esperanzada.

Suspiré. La mera idea de una casa había asustado a Bella, pero no pude evitar esperar que un día ella estuviera lista para ese paso.

—Algún día, si nos mudamos a una casa, te daré un cachorrito.

—¿Lo prometes?

Asentí.

—Lo prometo.

Esa noche, Bree y yo vimos la última película de princesas de Disney que estaba en la televisión y luego la recosté en la cama de Rosalie por la noche.

—¿Oye, Edward? —preguntó en esa dulce voz que hacía sonar tan pequeña e inocente como creía que era.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos pintar esta habitación de púrpura?

Me reí una vez.

—Apuesto a que Rosalie le encantaría eso.

—Lo odiaría, pero siempre he querido una habitación púrpura. Quizá, cuando tengamos una casa, pueda tener una habitación propia, y pueda tener juguetes, y una cama de princesa con dosel —dijo emocionada.

—Y una pequeña cama en la esquina para tu cachorrito —añadí.

—¡Sí! —chilló—. Eso sería perfecto.

—Lo sería —acordé—. Pero por ahora, necesitas dormir aquí —murmuré mientras tocaba ligeramente su nariz, y luego me incliné para besar su frente—. Buenas noches, cariño.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Te quiero.

Le sonreí.

—También te quiero.

A la mañana siguiente, Bree aún estaba ahí así que llamé a Kate. No estaba agendada para trabajar ese día dado que su hija tenía el día libre en la escuela, pero estaba más que feliz de ir de todas formas, e incluso tuvo la idea brillante de llevar a su hija al trabajo con ella.

—Quizá Bree y ella se lleven bien —me dijo.

—¿Estás segura que no te importa? Puedes decirme que no. Lo entiendo por completo si quieres pasar el día con tu hija.

—En realidad estaba pensando en algo para entretenerla por el día. Ama leer. Un día en la librería estaría más que bien para ella.

—¡Genial! Muchas gracias. Te veremos pronto.

Cuando Bree conoció a Irina, estuvo un poco tímida. Irina tenía siete años, pero era muy precoz y de alguna forma pareció entender el trastorno de Bella. Kate le explicó que algunas veces, Bella piensa y actúa como una niña pequeña y le gustaba ser llamada Bree, e Irina estaba emocionada al respecto. Con tan solo una ligera ayuda de Kate, las dos estaban leyendo juntas y soltando risitas como las mejores amigas. Sin importar lo extraño que pudiera lucir desde una perspectiva ajena al asunto, estaba más que agradecido de que la personalidad infantil de mi novia pudiera hacer una amiga. Ciertamente la necesitaba.

Bree e Irina se llevaron tan bien que querían hacer una pijamada, pero eso tendría que esperar a la próxima vez que Bree estuviera en control. Al día siguiente, Rosalie volvió y, con su llegada, no pude evitar darle voz a la pregunta que había estado en mi mente desde hacía unos días.

—¿Cuánto falta para que vuelva Bella? —le pregunté, frustrándome con sus respuestas vagas y como evitaba el tema.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo sé. No está lo suficientemente fuerte —contestó Rosalie con irritación.

—Pero debes tener alguna idea. ¿No puedes sentirla o algo así? ¿Y qué hay de Tanya? Dijiste que estaban tomando turnos, pero todas han salido dos veces desde que ella salió por última vez.

—Tuvo la oportunidad de tomar su turno, pero ella sigue poniéndose nerviosa y no quiere salir.

—Bueno, ¿está mirando ahora? ¿Puede verme y escucharme en este preciso momento? Si es así, Tanya está bien que vuelvas. Me gustaría hablar contigo de unas cosas, pero no puedo hacerlo si no vuelves.

—Deja de hablarme como si fuera algún tipo de videograbadora para alguien más —me regañó—. ¡Es jodidamente grosero!

—Entonces dile. Cuando la veas de nuevo y sea su turno de salir, no seas una perra codiciosa y convéncela de que venga a verme. Solo quiero explicarle lo que pasó la última vez y quizá pasar un poco de tiempo con ella para que ambos estemos más cómodos. No es justo que ella siempre esté adentro todo el tiempo.

—Bien. Como sea. Deja de gastar todo mi tiempo hablando del tiempo de las otras —dijo antes de caminar hacia su habitación—. ¿Qué carajos es eso en mi cama?

La seguí y reí.

—Ese es tu nuevo compañero de cuarto, Jasper. ¿No sabías acerca de él? ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo en la sala de cine todo este tiempo? ¿Tejer?

—Ciertamente no prestando atención a la mierda que tú y Alice hacen juntos. Generalmente apago la pantalla cuando está aquí contigo. Es mejor para todas de esa forma.

—Bueno, consiguió al gato mientras estaba en la librería, así que… —Alcé las cejas, aún inseguro de por qué no sabía acerca del gato antes de recuperar el control.

Me miró, claramente perdida acerca del hecho de cómo demonios se lo había perdido.

—No… no importa —dijo después de unos momentos—. No quiero a la bolsa de pulgas en mi cuarto. Mantenlo fuera de aquí o lo arrojaré al balcón y dejaré que se vaya.

—No, no lo harás. Le dije a Alice que podía quedárselo, así que se lo quedará —le dije con firmeza—. Y no me des esa mierda acerca de ser alérgica.

—Mantenlo fuera de mi cuarto —repitió entre dientes, antes de aplaudirle al gato para asustarlo de su cama. Una vez que saltó, lo sacó para que pudiera azotar la puerta.

Jasper lucía casi confundido por sus acciones. Sus bigotes se movieron y su nariz se arrugó, pero rápidamente perdió el interés y se distrajo con uno de los juguetes de ratón que Alice le había comprado.

Supuse que me esperaba otra larga estadía con Rosalie, pero para mi abrumadora sorpresa, Bella finalmente regresó a la mañana siguiente. Estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta, pero era momento de tener algunas conversaciones difíciles.

* * *

**¡Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a:  
**

**Cinti77, miop, somas, Paola Lightwood, Marie Sellory, kaja0507, Andrea Peralta, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Camilla Fava, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Tecupi, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, sandy56 y el Guest :) **

**No olviden lavarse las manos, si les es posible quedarse en casa y dejar un review con sus opiniones del capítulo ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	21. Expandiéndose

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Expandiéndose**

Bella salió de la habitación de Rosalie esa mañana luciendo exhausta y desconcertada. Odiaba esa mirada en ella: los momentos de pánico y preocupación que plagaban sus facciones cada vez que ella volvía de un extendido periodo de aislamiento mental. Pánico y preocupación de que su mundo hubiera sufrido un drástico cambio mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Esa mirada me mataba en lo absoluto, pero entonces, como si fuera por un milagro, sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y el alivio y el amor irradiando de ellos, solo de ver mi horrible taza de café, me hizo sentir como si todo el universo estuviera bien de nuevo. Nunca entenderé qué hice para merecer una mirada tan maravillosa de su parte, pero sabía que nunca la tomaría por sentada.

—Hola, cariño —le dije.

Estaba feliz de verme, pero esa felicidad estaba opacada por su abrumadora culpa. Cuando caminó a mis brazos, lo hizo con tanta pesadez que no pude evitar preocuparme que el peso emocional de todo esto fuera demasiado para ella.

—Todo está bien —murmuré contra su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda con dulzura.

—No, no lo está —murmuró de vuelta—. Esto no puede seguir pasando. Quizá…

—¿Quizá qué? —dije cuando ella ya no siguió hablando.

—Quizá debamos terminar esto ahora. Es inevitable de todas formas.

—No digas eso —discrepé—. No es inevitable en lo absoluto.

—Odio hacerte pasar por esto, y solamente está empeorando. Un día de estos voy a despertar, y me dirás que una de ellas ha ido demasiado lejos y que has tenido suficiente. Y no te culparía por irte. Esto no es justo para ti. ¿Cómo puedo afirmar que te amo, pero ser estúpidamente egoísta y pedirte que soportes todo esto?

—Cariño, para. Nada ha cambiado… al menos nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Aún estoy aquí, como siempre lo estaré. Todo con tus álter egos estuvo perfecto. En realidad, Rosalie estuvo bastante tranquila, Bree no inició más incendios y Alice aún es feliz con la monogamia. Y ahora estás de vuelta; justo como todas las otras veces —traté de animarla.

—¿A qué te refieres con que al menos nada ha cambiado entre nosotros? ¿Algo cambió? —cuestionó.

—Hay, uh, algo que necesito discutir contigo. Pero primero y lo más importante, tengo que disculparme de nuevo, por la forma en la que mi madre te trató —le dije con sinceridad. Ese horrible almuerzo me parecía demasiado lejano, pero sabía que estaba fresco en la mente de Bella dado que desde ese entonces no había estado en control, así que necesitaba reafirmarle lo mucho que lo sentía—. Si hubiera sabido que haría eso, nunca te habría llevado ahí.

—Pero quizá no estaba equivocada —dijo Bella inesperadamente—. Probablemente debería intentar ver a un doctor de nuevo. Demonios, debería estar internada en el área psiquiátrica en lugar de estar en libertad y saliendo con su hijo.

—Claro que estaba equivocada —discutí—. Ella no te conoce. No tenía ningún derecho de hacer eso. Incluso si posiblemente tuviera razón acerca de que necesitas un doctor de nuevo, no hubiera encontrado una peor forma de tratar el tema. No puedo decirte lo mucho que lo siento.

Asintió, aceptándolo.

—De acuerdo, ahora dime qué cambió —dijo ansiosa.

—Rosalie y yo contratamos a alguien que te ayude en la librería —dije sin rodeos.

Alzó las cejas en shock.

—Um… te amo y lo aprecio, pero si hubiera querido contratar a alguien, lo hubiera hecho yo misma hace varios años.

—Lo sé, y entiendo por qué nunca lo hiciste, pero esto es diferente. Ella conoce todo acerca de tu trastorno, y está más que bien con eso. Tiene horarios flexibles y puede trabajar lo mucho o poco que la necesites.

—¿Cómo es que esta persona me conoce? Realmente no me gusta que la gente sepa. Es un pueblo pequeño, y si se sabe de mis problemas, puede ser perjudicial para el negocio. Nadie querrá entrar a la librería de la mujer loca.

—Kate no es así. No es chismosa y, de todas formas, no es de por aquí.

—¿Cómo la conoces?

—Su esposo, Garrett, trabaja en el hospital. Ambos son personas geniales. Rosalie y yo salimos con ellos la otra noche. Son divertidos y personas genuinas y amables. Tienen una niña pequeña, Irina; ella y Bree se llevaron bien de inmediato.

—¿Su hija se llevó bien con Bree? —preguntó horrorizada—. Eso es… Oh, Dios, qué vergonzoso.

—No es vergonzoso. Lo entienden. Irina y Bree se veían lindas juntas —traté de convencerla.

—¿Lindas? ¿Estás diciendo que una mujer adulta pensando que es una niña fue linda mientras actuaba como loca con una niña pequeña? Edward, nada acerca de eso es lindo. ¿Cómo te sentirías sabiendo que extraños te vieron ponerte en vergüenza de esa forma? ¿Te sentirías cómodo trabajando con ellos en tu negocio que significa el mundo para ti?

—Supongo que veo tu punto —admití después de considerarlo desde su perspectiva—. Pero de verdad, no hay razón para que te sientas incómoda frente a ellos. Kate no es del tipo que juzga. Son buenas personas, y sé que si les das una oportunidad, también te sentirás de esa forma.

—Así que, tenemos nuevos amigos, y tengo una nueva empleada en el trabajo. ¿Algo más cambió desde que me fui? —cuestionó con cautela.

Como si lo hubiera llamado, Jasper salió de donde sea que se estuviera escondiendo y se frotó contra la pierna de Bella.

—Tenemos un gato —dije lo obvio.

—Genial —dijo Bella sin emoción.

Bella estaba batallando con la mera idea de Kate, pero como Rose predijo, era demasiado amable para despedirla sin darle una oportunidad. Honestamente, pensé que le agradaría tan rápido como Rose, Bree y Alice lo hicieron, sin embargo, la incomodidad de Bella acerca del arreglo siguió mucho después de su primer encuentro.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo hoy? —le pregunté en su tercer día de vuelta.

—Bien —contestó de forma vaga.

Cada vez que intentaba preguntarle acerca de Kate, ella solo decía que estaba bien, y que ella era linda, pero nada más. Cuando sugerí que saliéramos con Kate y Garrett de la forma en la que Rose y yo lo habíamos hecho, Bella accedió, pero obviamente no estaba emocionada al respecto. Incluso así, decidí presionarla solo un poco, esperando que ayudara a romper el hielo.

Los cuatro decidimos ir a un bar local en donde tenían mesas de billar y tiro con dardos. No era muy elegante, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como este no había muchas opciones.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir con nosotros esta noche —dijo Garrett mientras él y yo le llevábamos bebidas a las chicas—. Sé que este lugar no es el mejor, pero disfrutamos nuestro tiempo aquí.

—¿Vienen aquí seguido? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Cada vez que podemos encontrar una niñera por un par de horas —contestó Kate—. Ir a Port Angeles toma mucho tiempo, así que reservamos esos viajes para cuando los padres de Garrett pueden cuidar a Irina por la noche.

—Tiene sentido —les contesté—. No puedo esperar a que conozcas a su hija —le dije luego a Bella—. La niña de siete años más inteligente que he conocido.

—Definitivamente es todo un reto —coincidió Kate—. Es difícil tener una hija que es más inteligente que tú. Siempre me mantiene alerta.

—Oh… eso es bueno —dijo Bella de forma incómoda, y luego centró su atención de nuevo en la comida frente a ella.

Todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí, Bella lució incómoda; estaba distante y sin entusiasmo por nada. Cuando fue al baño, usé esa momentánea ausencia para preguntarle a Kate si algo estaba pasando en la librería que quizá se llevara toda la atención y energía de Bella. Desafortunadamente, ella no había notado nada fuera de lo ordinario y dijo que básicamente Bella había actuado de esa forma con ella durante toda la semana. Supuso que Bella tenía una personalidad tímida y callada.

Mientras Bella no era tan extrovertida como Alice, ciertamente había estado actuando de forma extraña últimamente, y comenzaba a preocuparme. Planeaba cuestionarla más tarde en casa, sin embargo, cuando regresó del baño, regresó como Alice.

—Qué bueno que estoy aquí porque esto ha sido demasiado aburrido —anunció mientras tomaba un palo de billar.

Kate inmediatamente se acostumbró a Alice y las dos comenzaron a charlar como viejas amigas. Definitivamente era agridulce. Lo último que quería era alejar a Bella, pero había estado tan abatida por toda la semana que había estado de vuelta, que no era un shock que ya se hubiera ido. De hecho, de una forma lo esperaba y estaba avergonzadamente aliviado de tener a Alice ahí. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando con Bella, ella debía necesitar tiempo para procesarlo, porque claramente no estaba lista para hablar aún.

Alice estaba emocionada de reunirse con Jasper esa noche después de despedirnos de Kate y Garrett y, por supuesto, me mostró lo feliz que estaba de estar de vuelta conmigo.

El sexo fue maravilloso, como siempre, pero esa fue la primera vez que me sentí legítimamente avergonzado de disfrutar de Alice de esa forma. Debí haber estado más triste porque Bella hubiera desaparecido tan pronto. No debí haber sentido ni una pizca de alivio porque se fuera… pero lo sentía, y lo odiaba.

—Alice, ¿sabes qué ha estado pasando con Bella esta última semana? —le pregunté cuando finalmente nos dejó volvernos a vestir para pasar tiempo con Jasper—. ¿Realmente se trata de Kate? Si es así, solo hablaré con ella y le diré que no está funcionando. Kate es muy comprensiva, estoy seguro que estará bien con eso.

—No, no es Kate. Bueno, lo es, pero no lo es —contestó Alice distraídamente mientras seguía jugando con el gato—. Oh, vamos, Jazz, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso —le dijo cuando él no pudo alcanzar el listón que ella ondeaba frente a él.

—Alice, ¿podrías hablar conmigo, por favor? —le pedí, frustrándome por su atención dividida—. Solo quiero saber cómo hacerlo más fácil para Bella cuando vuelva.

—Bella estará bien. Solo no maneja los cambios muy bien, pero son buenos para ella. Probablemente volverá a ser la misma para cuando vuelva.

—Dios, eso espero —murmuré para mí.

Tan culpable como me sentía al estar feliz por el regreso de Alice, decidí solo alejar ese sentimiento y disfrutar mi tiempo con ella porque sabía que no duraría mucho. Alice estuvo conmigo por dos días y luego estuve más que sorprendido de ver quién salió después.

—¿Tanya? —dije gentilmente. La inquietud en sus ojos la delataba, pero ella aún era una extraña para mí. Realmente quería conocerla mejor y hacer que ambos nos sintiéramos lo más cómodos posibles para que ella siempre se sintiera libre de salir y disfrutar su limitado tiempo.

—Rosalie dijo que necesitaba salir y tomar mi turno —dijo tímidamente.

—Bueno, me alegra que lo hicieras. Mira, si te sientes incómoda o solo necesitas tiempo para ti, siempre puedes ir a la habitación de Rose. Tiene una televisión ahí y un montón de libros. Lo que gustes hacer.

—Rosalie también dijo que probablemente debería disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de la última vez —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Lo hizo?

—Sí, dijo que actué como un lujurioso adolescente hormonal con mi primera novia… no estoy exactamente segura de lo que quiso decir con eso dado que nosotras somos la chica y tú el chico —me dijo, solo confundiéndose a sí misma.

—Uh, yo tampoco estoy seguro, pero me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de eso. Cuando te alejé, no fue porque no me gustaras.

—¿No?

—No, en lo absoluto. Sé que conoces mucho sobre mí al ver mis interacciones con las otras, pero aún siento como si nosotros no nos conociéramos bien. Solo pienso que sería mejor si nos tomamos las cosas físicas un poco más lento.

—Pero tuviste sexo con Alice el día que la conociste —contestó curiosa.

—Sí —admití—. Um, eso probablemente no fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, pero los adultos a veces toman esas decisiones.

—También soy una adulta. Tengo la misma edad que Alice —discutió.

—Claro, pero tienen una edad de madurez diferente. Tanya, sin importar los años que tenga tu cuerpo, mentalmente solo tienes diecisiete, y por eso, pienso que lo mejor es tomarnos las cosas con calma. En realidad es mejor tomarse las cosas con calma a cualquier edad. Me arrepiento de haber dormido con Alice esa primera vez. Encuentros de una noche están bien para algunas personas, pero me he dado cuenta de que no son para mí.

Asintió en aparente entendimiento.

—Y, si no tendremos sexo ahora, ¿qué haremos?

—No lo sé. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que saliste; ¿hay algo que quieras hacer?

—Bueno, hay una cosa. Cuando tú y Bella fueron a la playa hace un tiempo… pensé que eso fue genial. En realidad nunca he ido a la playa. Es algo que siempre he querido experimentar por mí.

—Bien, vayamos a la playa —accedí con una sonrisa.

—Pero no quiero saltar de un acantilado como lo hiciste con Alice —añadió con rapidez.

—Ciertamente no. ¿Qué te parece si empaco un picnic y solo podemos estar ahí un rato? Está bastante frío, así que ve bien abrigada.

Sus labios se curvaron.

—Bien. ¿Realmente iremos?

—Por supuesto. Ve a cambiarte.

Después de empacar un poco de comida, llevé a Tanya a la playa más cercana, e inmediatamente me impresionó su reacción.

Estaba absolutamente fascinada.

—He visto el océano a través de los ojos de las demás, y en televisión y esas cosas, pero esto…

—Sí, supongo que es bastante increíble —le dije, pero "increíble" no era suficiente. Ver el océano a través de sus ojos, alguien que realmente lo estaba viendo por primera vez, era impresionante. El océano siempre era hermoso, pero supongo que lo había dado por sentado o realmente nunca antes había comprendido su majestuosa magnitud.

—Me hace sentir pequeña y enorme al mismo tiempo —me dijo Tanya.

—Sí, realmente lo hace.

Nos quedamos en la playa por horas. Algunas veces cavábamos en la arena, y comíamos un poco, pero más que nada Tanya solo miraba las olas y el horizonte. No hablamos mucho, pero ese día sentí que realmente comenzaba a comprender quién era ella. No solo era una tonta y hueca adolescente; era inocente e ignorante, pero no tonta, y mucho más profunda de lo que las otras le daban crédito. La profundidad de la identidad de Tanya iba más allá del océano y se extendía por el oscuro cielo. Su curiosidad y ganas de saber más eran fuertes y comenzó a realizarme preguntas acerca de la vida misma y el universo más allá del cielo.

Cuando los colores del crepúsculo se volvieron oscuros, fuimos bendecidos con un raro cielo despejado en Washington y Tanya disfrutó cada momento de eso.

—El cielo es aún más grande que el océano —dijo en asombro mientras señalaba varias constelaciones—. Solo piénsalo, cada estrella podría tener su propio sistema de planetas orbitándolo.

—Oh mira, ¡una estrella fugaz! —dije emocionado.

—No es una estrella. En realidad solo es un meteorito que entró a la atmosfera de la tierra —dijo, sorprendiéndome más.

—Guau, me impresiona que sepas tanto, Tanya —le dije con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque usualmente soy muy estúpida? —dijo, ofendida por mi comentario.

—No eres estúpida. Nunca pensé que lo fueras; solo estás muy…

—Protegida.

—Iba a decir que te falta experiencia, pero protegida funciona también. No es tu culpa. Es lo que es. Quizá ahora que te sientes más cómoda al estar en control puedas comenzar a expandirte un poco más.

—Bueno, usualmente paso el poco tiempo que tengo afuera leyendo en la librería. Siempre he amado los libros de la naturaleza y el espacio… pero me gustaría expandirme más y aprender más acerca del mundo real. ¿Me ayudarías?

—Por supuesto —dije con todo el corazón.

Sonrió, y luego se inclinó hacia mí para descansar en mi pecho.

—¿Esto está bien? —me preguntó tímidamente.

La abracé más cerca y acaricié su espalda con suavidad.

—Es perfecto.

Cuando finalmente decidimos irnos a casa, Tanya preguntó si podía tomar mi mano y, por supuesto, accedí. Cuando llegamos al apartamento, me sorprendió cuando dijo:

—No estaré aquí mañana.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestioné. Ninguna de ellas había anunciado su salida antes, y ni siquiera estaba seguro que en realidad supieran cuándo se iba a terminar su tiempo, pero esa noche Tanya ciertamente lo sabía.

—Solo lo sé. Puedo sentir mi tiempo irse, por lo que quería asegurarme que supieras lo mucho que aprecié esta noche. Estaba muy nerviosa por verte de nuevo, así que gracias. Realmente me hiciste sentir bien y especial.

—Bueno, tú eres especial —le dije con honestidad—. No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario. Y, Tanya, si alguna vez te hago sentir incómoda o hiero tus sentimientos de nuevo, por favor no huyas. Solo háblame y estoy seguro que podremos resolverlo.

Sonrió y asintió.

—Lo haré. Adiós, Edward.

—Adiós suena tan final. Solo digamos, te veré después.

—Me gusta eso. Te veré después, Edward.

—Te veré después, Tanya —contesté, y ella se inclinó para besar mi mejilla, antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Rosalie.

Había pasado un muy buen rato con Tanya, y estaba legítimamente triste de que hubiera terminado tan pronto.

Cuando Bree salió de la habitación a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue rogar porque Irina viniera. ¿Cómo podía negarle algo a ese rostro?

Había palomitas y dulces por todos lados y no quería volver a escuchar otra canción de Disney, pero las niñas se la pasaron genial y me alegraba poder haber hecho posible eso para Bree.

Sabía que Rosalie saldría después, y no estaba equivocado. Más que nada mantuvo su distancia, pero hizo muchas cosas en la librería e incluso se las arregló para lavar toda la ropa que Bree y Alice habían dejado por ahí.

Cenábamos juntos y ocasionalmente veíamos la televisión junto al otro en la sala después del trabajo, pero manteníamos las conversaciones al mínimo, lo que parecía funcionar mejor para nosotros.

Cuando Bella volvió unos días después, lucía fresca y feliz de nuevo; incluso la sorprendí riendo hacia su teléfono.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —le pregunté.

—Kate. Tuvimos una clienta muy colorida hoy y estábamos bromeando sobre eso —explicó.

—¿Colorida?

—Literalmente —me dijo—. Esta mujer tenía cabello color arcoíris y cada pieza de su ropa era de diferentes colores.

—Oh. Bueno, eso es único para esta área.

—No soy nadie para juzgar, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, y todos sus dientes eran de diferentes colores también, mi boca se desconectó de mi cerebro y pregunté si había estado comiendo Skittles. Kate se soltó a reír y ambas nos hemos estado riendo desde entonces. Ahora ella sigue enviándome memes de arcoíris y Skittles —explicó Bella con una risa que la tenía en las lágrimas.

No pude evitar reírme con ella; era un lindo cambio ver a Bella tan relajada como para incluso sonreír.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad después de eso, o al menos, tan normales como podían ser al amar a alguien con TID. Bella comenzó a hablar más de nuevo, e incluso dejó salir su lado juguetón un par de veces. Pero a pesar de fingir que todo estaba bien, podía ver en sus ojos que aún cargaba con una pesadez que no solía estar ahí antes de la despreciable emboscada de mi madre. Siempre había sido un poco indecisa cuando se trataba de muchas cosas, lo que era entendible dada su condición, pero esto era algo más, algo mucho más profundo que honestamente me preocupaba.

—¿Estás segura que todo está bien? —le seguía preguntando, sabiendo que ella mentiría y diría que "sí", pero tenía que seguir preguntando.

Una parte de mí no podía evitar preguntarse si su corazón ya no estaba más en nuestra relación. Quizá estaba conmigo solamente porque temía que nadie más la aceptara y no quería estar sola. O quizá incluso se sentía tan culpable de todas las cosas por las que pasaba por ella que no podía dejarme ir, incluso si deseaba hacerlo. Esos pensamientos se quedaban en mi mente en la noche, cuando ella me daba la espalda y se aferraba a una almohada, de la misma forma en la que solía aferrarse a mí.

Sin embargo, otras veces, Bella parecía genuinamente feliz y enamorada de mí que me olvidaba de todas mis preocupaciones paranoicas. Parecía ser un ciclo sin fin. No solo Bella estaba entrando a una sólida y constante rotación con sus personalidades, sino que su propio humor cambiaba tanto que me preguntaba si estaba creando una nueva personalidad, lo que solo me hizo sentir más como una mierda al pensar que yo era la causa de sus turbulentas emociones. Era suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera, y seguido sentía que esa era exactamente la dirección hacia donde iba.

Pero me rehusaba a rendirme. Mis padres hubieran llamado mi devoción por Bella una obsesión, y quizá tenían razón. Sí tenía una no sana preocupación mental por Bella; una que empezó incluso antes de mi primer encuentro con Alice, quien había sido una extraña en ese entonces. Había consumido todos mis pensamientos desde el primer momento que la había tocado, y continuaba hasta la fecha. Era una obsesión, pero estaba convencido de que esa obsesión era derivada de saber exactamente a dónde pertenecía y de amar a alguien más profundamente de lo que alguna vez había amado.

Estaba determinado a hacer que funcionara. Bella y yo descubriríamos cómo hacer que nuestra vida juntos fuera duradera y se mantuviera fuerte y feliz. Podíamos hacerlo, siempre y cuando Bella no se rindiera con nosotros.

* * *

Tan loco como sonaba, la constante rotación de Bella con sus personalidades hacía que todo fuera más fácil. De alguna forma se había convertido en una rutina, y podía comenzar a predecir cuándo se iría Bella y quién saldría en su lugar. Nos daba una extraña sensación de normalidad, y una agenda con la que podíamos hacer planes.

De una forma, estar con alguien que tenía TID, me daba diferentes personalidades a mí también. Con Alice, descubrí un lado salvaje y aventurero de mí que no sabía que tenía. Con Bree, era un niñero y casi como un padre o hermano mayor, lo que me daba un mayor sentido de la responsabilidad. Estar con Rosalie me volvía más amargado y discutía más, y me encontré bebiendo más cerveza de lo que otras veces lo hacía. Tanya me llevó de vuelta a mis años adolescentes y, cuando estaba con ella, realmente me sentía como lo hice cuando tenía diecisiete. Era dulce e inocente, pero también emocionante, como si el mundo fuera nuevo otra vez. Nos tomábamos de las manos a todos los lugares a los que íbamos, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que pasáramos a la etapa del noviazgo juvenil en la que todo lo que queríamos hacer era meter la lengua en la garganta del otro. No habíamos pasado la etapa de los besos, y no lo haríamos hasta que ambos estuviéramos seguros de que ella estaba lista. Bella era la única de ellas con la que realmente me sentía por completo como yo mismo, pero de nuevo, esa era la versión de mí que era realista y constantemente se preocupaba por las duras realidades de la vida.

Cinco únicas personalidades mías para las cinco diferentes personalidades de ella. Por supuesto, mis personalidades múltiples no venían con nombres diferentes y lapsos de memoria, pero cuando estaba con ellas, les daba todo de mí y escogía disfrutar cada minuto de eso, cada minuto con ellas, a excepción de Rose, claro. Rose y yo todavía teníamos nuestros problemas, y no creía que eso fuera a cambiar pronto. Todos teníamos ratos de pésimo humor, y Rosalie era el mío. Si fuera una mujer, diría que Rosalie era mi SPM. Como un reloj, salía y hacía que todo mi humor se arruinara.

Asumí que Rosalie nunca superaría su hostil resentimiento hacia mí, y eso estaba bien, solo era algo con lo que siempre tendría que lidiar. Pero entonces, como un rayo de luz, de repente Rosalie era diferente…

* * *

**Honestamente en este capítulo Tanya me dio mucha ternura y amé sus interacciones con Edward :´)**

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**Alexandra Nash, miop, freedom2604, Andrea Peralta, Paola Lightwood, EmmaBe, Gabriela Cullen, jupy, AnnieOR, Vanenaguilar, Liz Vidal, bella-cullenswan-nessie, Tata XOXO, Camilla Fava, Leah de Call, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, tulgarita, kaja0507, somas, esme575, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, kotoko haruno y el Guest. **

**¡Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras! Gracias por animarse a darle una oportunidad a esta historia y dejar su review *emojis de corazón* **

**No olviden lavarse las manos y seguir todas las recomendaciones de salud ;) les mando un fuerte abrazo virtual y espero sus reviews y poder leernos pronto ;)**


	22. Más profundo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Más profundo**

—¡Maldición, estúpido pedazo de mierda! —le grité a mi laptop que estaba congelándose de nuevo.

La maldita cosa se había congelado la semana pasada, y ya había gastado un poco de dinero en que supuestamente la arreglaran. Ahora, gracias al pedazo de mierda, estaba atrasado en mi curso en línea. Era absolutamente exasperante.

Aún tenía que conocer a mi profesora en persona, pero habíamos estado intercambiando emails ocasionales acerca del TID. A pesar de que Bella me dijo que estaba bien si contactaba a un profesional acerca de su condición, aún tenía un poco de dudas acerca de todo el asunto porque sabía que aún no estaba cómoda con eso. Así que, por la mayor parte, manteníamos nuestros emails muy vagos y me aseguraba de nunca dejar que mis preguntas sonaran demasiado personales. En lugar de usar el nombre de Bella, o hablar de algo de lo que fui testigo o experimenté personalmente, cambiaba todos mis comentarios y preguntas a escenarios hipotéticos.

La profesora Charlotte Randall solo había sido compasiva y de mente abierta en todos nuestros intercambios hasta ahora, pero tenía dos tareas atrasadas en su curso en línea. Tan comprensiva como fuera, sabía que necesitaba entregarlos de inmediato o ella no tendría otra opción más que echarme del programa.

—¡Mierda!

—Guau, que bueno que Bree no está aquí para ver este pequeño arrebato —dijo Rosalie con amargura mientras salía de su habitación para atormentarme.

—Por favor, no me molestes ahora —me quejé. Ya estaba al límite y no quería explotar con Rosalie y darle más munición para ser la perra que usualmente era.

—Relájate; puedo ver que estás estresado, así que no lo haré peor para ti.

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendido—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡Oh, cállate! ¿Qué demonios está mal con esa cosa de todas formas? —cuestionó, señalando mi computadora.

—Si lo supiera, ya lo hubiera arreglado —le dije tan amable como era posible dado el humor que tenía.

—¿Quieres que le eche un vistazo? —ofreció.

—No te ofendas ni nada, pero tomé clases de tecnología en la universidad. Si no puedo resolverlo, dudo que tú puedas.

—Quizá te sorprenda —dijo mientras extendía los brazos hacia mí, pidiendo la laptop.

Golpeé el teclado una vez más y luego dije:

—Qué demonios. Tómala.

Lo hizo y se acomodó en el sofá. Supuse que no tenía caso, así que tomé el control remoto y comencé a pasar los canales en la televisión. Sin que pasaran cinco minutos, me sorprendí cuando Rosalie dejó la computadora arreglada en mi regazo.

—¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?

—Emma no solo era una bestia en el ring, también era una nerd de corazón. Me enseñó unos buenos trucos.

—¿Dijiste que era? —cuestioné, confundido por su uso del pasado.

Rose rodó los ojos.

—Lo siento, es una gran luchadora del MMA y una nerd en su tiempo libre. Solo dije "era" porque… supongo que porque no la he visto en un tiempo, así que… —Dejó en el aire las palabras.

—¿Por qué terminaron? —cuestioné con cuidado, sabiendo que probablemente me saltaría encima, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

—Esta cosa —contestó mientras señalaba su cabeza—. No es algo que las personas usualmente comprendan —me dijo, sincerándose de forma inesperada—. Todo fue genial al principio, pero cuando descubrió la verdad sobre mí… cómo ni siquiera soy una persona de verdad, ella solo… no pudo manejarlo.

—Pero eres una persona de verdad —le dije gentilmente.

Bufó.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Solo soy un mecanismo de defensa para alguien más. Estoy segura que si solo fuera Bella, sin el TID, aún estaríamos juntas. Quizá incluso casadas para ahora.

—Realmente la amas —murmuré, viendo el dolor en sus ojos que desesperadamente trataba de esconder.

—Ella fue la primera persona… bueno, la única persona, que de verdad me vio. Le gustaba por mí, excepto, supongo que no me conoció de verdad.

—Conoció a la verdadera tú, de otra forma no hubieras estado tan enamorada de ella; probablemente no pudo comprender los tecnicismos de ti —le dije como apoyo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Y esa es una de las principales razones por las que me cuesta aceptarte —dijo, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—Esto está muy lejos de ser normal. Una relación con una de nosotras, incluso Bella, simplemente no es posible… y aun así, aquí estás. No creo que alguna vez lo entienda. Un parte de mí siempre tendrá ligeras sospechas de que tienes algún otro motivo.

Me reí una vez.

—¿Qué clase de motivación podría tener?

—No lo sé, pero todos los que se han intentado acercar a una de nosotras que saben la verdad, tenían algo que ganar con eso. Bueno, a excepción de Charlie.

—Y aun así, no te agrada el sujeto —señalé.

—Intenta demasiado ser algo que no es.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi padre —contestó de un golpe.

—Él es tu padre —discutí.

—No, es el padre de Bella, pero tiene suerte de que incluso le permita eso. Dejando de lado la genética y la mierda científica, el hombre no merece el título de ser padre de nadie. ¿En dónde demonios estaba cuando…?

—¿Cuándo? —dije, esperando que continuara, pero en su lugar dijo otra cosa.

—No importa. Entiendo que trate de compensar por todo, pero es demasiado tarde para mí. Nunca lo perdonaré, y nunca confiaré plenamente en ti. Así son las cosas.

—Rosalie… te lo prometo, solo estoy aquí porque amo a Bella. No tengo otro motivo. Además, ¿qué podría ser si lo tuviera? ¿Qué podría obtener de nuestra relación además de amor y compañía? No es como si Bella fuera rica o tuviera algún interés en su librería. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad?

—Nadie tiene solo intenciones puras. Siempre hay algo, y si supiera cuáles son tus intenciones, te hubiera expuesto hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento —le dije con gentileza.

—Oh, ¡así que hay algo! —casi gritó, malinterpretando mis palabras.

—No. Lo que siento, es que te lastimaran tanto que te volviste así de cínica. Pero te prometo esto, si no puedo hacer nada más por ti, Rosalie, algún día te probaré que tu falta de fe en mí no es irrevocable. Lo juro, algún día me ganaré tu confianza entera.

Pensé que respondería con un comentario mordaz, pero me sorprendió al asentir.

—Por el bien de Bella, de verdad espero que lo hagas.

Algo extraño sucedió después de esa conversación; de alguna forma, por un milagro, Rosalie comenzó a ser cordial. Por momentos cuando ella salía, casi parecía como si nos estuviéramos convirtiendo en más que solo compañeros de departamento que pretendían que la otra persona no estaba ahí. En realidad comenzamos a hablar más, y si no lo supiera mejor, pensaría que comenzábamos a ser amigos.

—¿Qué estás viendo? —preguntó una noche después del trabajo.

—Nada. ¿Quieres ver algo? —pregunté, ofreciéndole el control remoto.

Comenzó a pasar los canales, pero dado que ninguno de los dos podía encontrar algo, nos quedamos en el concurso anual de Miss América. La ronda final era entre Miss California y Miss Tennessee; ambas, por cierto, eran muy rubias y muy bien dotadas.

—Maldición, ver a estas mujeres hace que me sienta mal conmigo misma —comentó Rose.

—¿Por qué? No les pides nada —dije honestamente.

—¡Pfft! Entiendo que estés enamorado de mi álter ego y todo eso, pero ni siquiera puedes comparar nuestro cuerpo con el de ellas. Esas mujeres son hermosas —discrepó Rose.

—La belleza es cuestión de opinión. Da la casualidad que prefiero a las castañas —le dije con sinceridad.

—¿Y pechos pequeños? Por favor. A todos los hombres le gustan los pechos grandes, y caderas anchas, y labios llenos, y todo eso que esas mujeres tienen que yo no.

—No todos los hombres, porque ciertamente yo no prefiero nada de ellas por encima de ti… en cuestión de apariencia, por supuesto.

—Estás diciéndome que si una de esas mujeres estuviera de pie desnuda frente a ti, y pidiendo que la follaras, ¿no lo harías?

—No.

Rodó los ojos.

—No tienes que darme esa mierda del novio fiel; estoy hablando si fueras soltero.

—Nope. No son mi tipo —reiteré—. Quiero decir, no me malentiendas, si nos conociéramos mejor y tuviera una gran personalidad, pienso que la atracción podría crecer, pero no iría tras una chica como esa solo por sexo casual sin emociones.

—Estás loco. La mayoría de los chicos se follarían todo lo que tuviera una vagina, y agradecerían a todas las estrellas si pudieran estar cerca de una mujer como estas.

—Quizá los chicos desesperados. Casi todos los chicos solteros que conozco tienen cierto tipo que prefieren.

—Tener pechos y vagina es un tipo —discutió.

—Entonces, como lesbiana, ¿eso es todo lo que te importa cuando se trata de mujeres a las que te quieres follar? —le dije—. ¿Pechos y una vagina?

—No. A grandes rasgos, la sexualidad femenina es diferente.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No nos guiamos por la lujuria.

Me reí.

—Eso es divertido, pensé que conocías a Alice.

Sacudió la cabeza en disgusto.

—Bien, de acuerdo debí decir que la mayoría de las mujeres no están guiadas por la lujuria. Al menos no tanto como los hombres.

—Te dejaré saber, en mis días de soltero, había muchas más mujeres que hombres en esos clubes buscando un encuentro. Y, ¿quiénes son las que entran en tu tienda para comprar novelas eróticas? Te daré una pista, típicamente, no son hombres.

—Como sea. Las mujeres que he conocido, además de Alice, no son así.

—Entonces, ¿no follarías a una mujer como esa si estuviera frente a ti, pidiéndotelo? —Le hice su misma pregunta.

—No.

—No, ¿porque no es tu tipo? —le pregunté con una sonrisa y moviendo las cejas, orgulloso de mí mismo por probar mi punto.

—No tengo un tipo, pero lo más importante, no follo con extraños. Creo que eso es asqueroso y de mal gusto.

—Los encuentros de una noche no son para todos, pero hay gente que no busca exactamente una relación. Los encuentros casuales pueden ayudar a saciar esos deseos que no se van solo porque alguien escoge estar soltero. Quiero decir, seguramente puedes entender eso.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Oye, no estoy tratando de ofenderte; solo me refiero a que estás soltera, ¿no? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuviste con Emma, así que, ¿no tienes esos deseos?

—No. —Me miró mal, pero rápidamente la transformó en un expresión seria—. Para ser honesta, realmente nunca he tenido deseos sexuales —admitió de forma inesperada.

—No estoy seguro a qué te refieres con eso —dije con honestidad.

Se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad nunca me he sentido atraída hacia un extraño. Quiero decir, puedo ver cuando una mujer es bonita, pero tengo cero pensamientos lujuriosos.

—¿Nunca?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca. Soy un álter ego, Edward. Mi mera razón de existir es para proteger a Bella, no para tener sexo. Solo digamos que si fuera un robot, el sexo no estaría en mi programación.

—Pero a Alice solo le interesa el sexo —dije.

—Esa es Alice. Nunca he sido yo. El trabajo de Alice siempre ha sido tomar el lugar de Bella en ese tipo de situaciones. Ella tiene la "programación", por decirlo así, de la socialización y el sexo. Cuando Bella no puede manejar ciertas cosas como esa pero aún tiene el deseo físico de ello, Alice satisface esa necesidad.

—¿Y cuál es el trabajo de Tanya, entonces? Ha tratado de dormir conmigo desde prácticamente nuestra primera conversación.

—Supongo que compararnos con robots no es correcto; somos más como IA —explicó.

—¿Inteligencia artificial? —pregunté confundido.

—Sí. Somos inventadas y programadas para un cierto propósito, pero eso no significa que no podamos adaptarnos y crecer. Tanya es la adolescente que Bella no pudo ser. Y parte de ser adolescente, es explorar tu sexualidad. Quizá antes no estaba lista para el sexo, pero no significa que no lo estará eventualmente.

—Y tú —dije, volviendo a ella—. Tú eras la protectora, y aun así, te adaptaste a ser algo más cuando te enamoraste de Emma.

—Nunca debió suceder. Fui al estudio de MMA para solo… liberar un poco de estrés —dijo en voz baja—. Siempre estaba tan molesta todo el tiempo, así que supuse que si podía subirme al ring y golpear a alguien, me ayudaría a lidiar con toda mi agresión.

—En realidad esa es una buena forma de pensar —le dije.

—Una de las pocas herramientas útiles que una de nuestras primeras terapeutas me enseñó —acordó—. Como sea, con Forks siendo lo que es, no había un estudio decente de artes marciales en el pueblo, así que fui a Port Angeles. Cuando conocí a Emma, no pensé mucho en ella. Como dije, nunca había sentido atracción por alguien, así que no fue una cosa instantánea. Pero se convirtió en mi entrenadora, y mientras más trabajábamos juntas, más me sentía como si me estuviera convirtiendo en… casi una persona real. Era como si de verdad me viera, y cuando me besó por primera vez, estaba sorprendida, pero se sintió bien. Sentir esa sensación por mí misma. Que alguien me besara. No alguien besando a Bella o Alice, sino a mí. Fue estúpido. Debí haber sabido que no podría tener algo así para mí, pero pronto me volví casi adicta a la sensación.

—La adicción al sexo es real —le dije a modo de apoyo.

—No —rechazó mis palabras como si olieran mal—. No era adicta al sexo. Era una adicción… al contacto humano quizá. A esa sensación de no estar sola. De realmente ser querida. Supongo que incluso una fracción de persona como yo necesitaba eso.

—Todos merecen eso —acordé con ella.

—Sí, bueno no era para mí. Ese no es mi propósito de todas formas, así que…

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras asimilábamos todo. Luego un pensamiento se me ocurrió y, en lugar de desecharlo o mantenerlo para mí como probablemente debí haber hecho, abrí mi enorme y estúpida boca.

—Entonces, ¿realmente no eres lesbiana?

En el momento en que lo dije, me arrepentí. Ella estaba abriéndose conmigo, y lo último que quería era hacerla desear no haberlo hecho. Extrañamente, sin embargo, Rosalie no lucía ofendida.

—No soy nada —dijo sin emoción—. Me enamoré. No debí hacerlo. Fue un jodido error, y espero por el bien de todos nosotros, que Bella no esté cometiendo el mismo error contigo.

—No lo hace —dije confiadamente, pero ambos sabíamos que no importaba cuántas veces dijera esas palabras, ella no me creería. Al menos no ahora. Tenía que seguir probándome una y otra vez; y eso estaba bien. No mentía cuando le dije que encontraría una forma de convencerla. Algún día Rose me creería; no tenía ninguna duda. Solo me alegraba que ya no me tuviera tanto odio.

* * *

Después de esas difíciles conversaciones, Rosalie y yo no solo parecíamos algo cercano a amigos, éramos amigos, y me encontré ansiando pasar tiempo con ella. Por supuesto, no estaba libre de sus ratos de mal humor, pero descubrí cómo vivir con ellos y no tomar nada de lo que dijera o hiciera de forma personal. Funcionábamos mejor de esa forma. Me maldecía por algo, y yo solo sonreía y le decía que se veía bonita. Después de maldecirme de nuevo, usualmente sonreía de vuelta muy a pesar de sí misma, y me llamaba idiota, pero con menos hostilidad.

Las personalidades de Bella eran muy diferentes, pero mientras más y más tiempo pasaba, todas ganaron algo en común: a mí. No solo era el novio de Bella, sino que Alice y Tanya, ambas, me consideraban su novio también. Bree me dijo que era su mejor amigo y que le agradaba incluso más que Irina, y ahora que Rosalie y yo estábamos en buenos términos, todo estaba marchando bien. Era más de lo que Bella y yo alguna vez pensamos lograr juntos, y estaba agradecido por cada minuto con todas.

Mientras las semanas se convertían en meses, y el glacial invierno se derretía en la primavera, definitivamente noté una evolución en todas ellas. Bella estaba más feliz, Alice se estaba calmando más, Bree estaba más disciplinada, Rose con menos cambios de humor y Tanya estaba madurando a tal nivel que me dejó saber que estaba más que lista para llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel.

No estaba seguro de qué pensarían las otras acerca de la idea de Tanya y yo estando juntos de forma íntima, pero todas respondieron de forma positiva, y Alice incluso me ayudó a planear la noche perfecta para hacerla aún más especial para ella.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando en realidad —dijo Tanya mientras miraba alrededor de la limusina.

—Bueno, lo mereces —le aseguré—. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves?

Sonrió y se sonrojó de la más adorable tonalidad de rosa.

—Solo tres o cuatro veces.

—Entonces me he quedado corto. Te ves hermosa, y te amo, y te ves hermosa, y te amo… —repetí una y otra vez mientras besaba su cuello. Se retorció con gusto y soltó unas risitas, hasta que finalmente encontró mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos.

Seguimos así hasta que la limusina finalmente llegó a su destino. Antes de que el chofer pudiera dejarnos salir, Tanya sacó un pequeño espejo para revisar su maquillaje y retocar su labial. Salí del vehículo primero, y tomé su mano para ayudarla a salir. Su vestido extra vaporoso era enorme, así que tuve que tener cuidado para no pisarlo mientras se enderezaba en sus tacones.

—¿Estás lista?

—No podría estar más lista —afirmó emocionada.

Mientras entrabamos al salón de baile del hotel, Tanya prácticamente estaba flotando. Su entusiasmo era palpable, y cuando bailamos en la pista de baile, estaba resplandeciente.

Cada año el Hilton de Port Angeles hacía un evento llamado "Segunda Oportunidad del Baile" para adultos que se habían perdido su baile de graduación o simplemente querían revivirlo. Las entradas costaron un brazo y una pierna, pero ver la expresión de su rostro no tenía precio.

Bailamos y cenamos, y cuando se sintió satisfecha por la máxima experiencia de celebración de preparatoria, pedimos una habitación y finalmente obtuvo su deseo. Fue dulce y suave, y todo lo que la primera experiencia de una adolescente con el sexo debería ser. Estaba increíblemente agradecido de que hubiéramos esperado hasta ese momento especial.

* * *

A pesar de sentir como si todos estuviéramos en una extraña relación poli amorosa, todas se veían genuinamente felices con su tiempo. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto y, por eso, Bella estaba poniéndose ansiosa.

—No lo entiendes; mi vida no es calmada y fácil. Algo saldrá mal —dijo Bella en un particular y hermoso día de verano. Caminábamos por la playa y veíamos las aves volar por el horizonte. Todo estaba absolutamente sereno, y no veía razones para preocuparnos, especialmente en ese momento.

—Cariño, necesitas relajarte. Date permiso de ser feliz. Sé que es algo extraño para ti, pero si sigues buscando problemas, los crearás en donde no había nada —le dije.

Se rio una vez.

—¿Es eso algo que tu profesora de psicología te dijo?

—No, creo que lo leí en una de esas publicaciones inspiradoras de Facebook —admití con vergüenza.

—Genial —dijo sin expresión.

—Eso fue lo que pensé —le dije mientras le daba mi más adorable sonrisa.

Me sonrió de vuelta, porque, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo? Y luego afortunadamente escogió liberarse de cualquier superstición a la que se estaba ferrando y solo disfrutó la caminata.

Sin embargo, como una inminente tormenta en la distancia, los miedos de Bella por la oscuridad que se acercaba continuaron plagando los cielos azules. Trató de ignorar el sentimiento, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que descubriéramos que tenía razón. Demasiado pronto, la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo y, cuando llovió, fue tan jodidamente fuerte que estábamos en serio peligro de ahogarnos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se vendrá algo fuerte? ¿qué piensan? ;) **

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras!, gracias a: **

**Cinti77, Paola Lightwood, EmmaBe, sandy56, Vero Morales, AnnieOR, Miranda24, Adriana Molina, Alexandra Nash, freedom2604, miop, catalina a carreno, Vanenaguilar, jupy, bbluelilas, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Leah de Call, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, Kriss21 y los Guest :) **

**Si les es posible, por favor quédense en casa y si tienen que salir, tomen todas las medidas de precaución adecuadas, cuídense mucho :) **

**No olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	23. La tormenta

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 23: La tormenta**

La tormenta llegó, pero comenzó como una ligera llovizna. Una llovizna con el nombre de Bree.

—Oye, ¿tú hiciste esto? —cuestioné, señalando los rayones con marcador negro permanente por toda la pantalla de mi recién reparada laptop.

Bree me sonrió con una fingida inocencia.

—Quizá. ¿No crees que se ve mejor así?

—No, no lo creo, y no tengo idea de cómo limpiar esto —le dije, tratando de contener mi enfado—. Bree, esto no fue algo lindo por hacer. Ya estoy retrasado con mis tareas y de verdad necesitaba trabajar en ellas esta noche.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que en su lugar tendrás que jugar conmigo —dijo despreocupadamente.

—No puedo —contesté con calma—. Ahora tengo que averiguar una forma de arreglar esto. Te dije que de verdad necesitaba concentrarme esta noche. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—Porque dijiste que no podía venir Irina —contestó Bree con los brazos cruzados y un puchero.

—Bueno, ciertamente no vendrá después de que hicieras esto —le dije con firmeza. Odiaba tener que ser disciplinario, pero Bree necesitaba saber que sus acciones tenían consecuencias—. Ahora la próxima vez que salgas, tampoco podrás tener tu pijamada —añadí.

—¡Eso no es justo! —gritó mientras pataleaba con el pie—. Ya no eres mi mejor amigo. ¡Te odio! —gritó, antes de correr a la habitación de Rosalie y encerrarse ahí.

—Jodidamente perfecto —murmuré para mí.

Saqué mi celular y traté de buscar cómo quitar marcador permanente de una pantalla electrónica, pero era difícil concentrarse cuando seguía escuchando golpes y ruidos de cosas que caían venir de la habitación. Lo que fuera que Bree estuviera haciendo se estaba volviendo ridículo. Podía sentir mi temperamento empeorar, así que solo cerré los ojos con fuerza y me forcé a permanecer calmado.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, y luego fui atacado.

—Parece que me dejaron salir antes —susurró Tanya mientras comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y besar mi cuello.

—Cariño, espera. —Traté de detenerla, pero no escuchaba mientras comenzaba a pegarse a mi entrepierna.

Algunas veces era jodidamente difícil cambiar de humor tan rápido cuando las personalidades abruptamente cedían el control. Estaba en mi modo de hermano mayor/cuidador con Bree, así que cuando Tanya salió de repente y de inmediato quería tener sexo, necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Tiempo, que Tanya tomó de la forma equivocada, lo que solo hizo que la llovizna de Bree se convirtiera en una lluvia…

—¿Por qué no quieres tener sexo? —preguntó, claramente herida por mi petición de retrasar la intimidad—. Nunca le dices que no a Alice. ¿Es porque te gusta más?

El repentino ataque de celos de Tanya no era tan sorprendente debido a su estado de madurez mental. Los adolescentes eran famosos por ser muy celosos e inseguros. Solo necesitaba seguir haciéndola sentir mejor.

—Bebé, no, solo estoy cansado. Tengo demasiado en mi mente ahora.

—Te follas a Alice una y otra vez, incluso toda la noche algunas veces, pero después de una vez conmigo siempre te quieres ir a dormir. Te gusta más follarla a ella, ¿no es así?

—No, ella solo es más experimentada que tú, así que…

—Así que te gusta más —me interrumpió—. Está bien. No puedes evitar a quién quieres y qué es lo que te gusta. Pero ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de hacer las cosas que ella hace. Siempre me rechazas.

—Eso no es verdad —dije, frustrándome—. Todas son diferentes. No mejor que las otras, solo diferentes. Tanya, te amo por ti.

—¡Pero crees que soy aburrida en la cama! —soltó.

—No, en lo absoluto. Cariño, por favor, te lo prometo, no prefiero a Alice. Solo estoy teniendo un día difícil. Tengo estas tareas pendientes, y ahora tengo que lidiar con marcador por toda mi pantalla. Solo estoy un poco estresado justo ahora. No tiene nada que ver contigo, lo juro.

—Bueno, lamento si te doy molestias —dijo con amargura, antes de volver a la habitación de Rosalie.

Se portó fría conmigo por el resto del día y no fue a la cama conmigo esa noche. Para cuando finalmente me quedé dormido, después de darme por vencido en mis esfuerzos por limpiar mi computadora, no pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera despertado por una persistente Alice, lo que probablemente enfureció aún más a Tanya cuando terminé cediendo ante ella.

La verdad era que, probablemente sí tuviera más sexo con Alice, pero solo porque ella parecía necesitarlo más, no porque la prefiriera sobre Tanya y ciertamente no sobre Bella. Alice era la única de las tres que tenía cero inhibiciones y nunca estaba satisfecha con solo una vez. Mantener a Alice contenta casi se había convertido en una tarea. Amaba estar con ella pero, a veces, podía volverse cansador.

Cuando las necesidades de Alice estuvieron cubiertas por la noche, me las arreglé para conseguir unas cuantas horas más de sueño antes de que me despertara de nuevo para el sexo matutino. Al ser domingo, sabía que Alice demandaría una aventura, así que me aseguré de dejar mi estrés a un lado para darle toda mi atención. Me sentí como una mierda al no haber sido capaz de hacer lo mismo por las pocas horas que Tanya estuvo en control, pero eso se debió a los eventos de la semana. Tendría que compensarla para la siguiente vez que estuviera fuera.

Alice y yo pasamos el día en su playa favorita. Era un día cálido, así que había un poco de gente. Alice disfrutaba correr de las olas y juguetear por ahí, así que eso fue exactamente lo que hicimos. Era una linda y relajante tarde; exactamente lo que necesitaba después de mis días estresantes. Pero para cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse por el horizonte, Alice comenzó a ponerse ansiosa, y comencé a sentir como la metafórica tormenta en la que estaba comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

—Vamos a escalar esas rocas y tengamos un rapidito —dijo juguetonamente.

Suspiré.

—La marea está subiendo. Estaremos empapados si vamos ahí ahora. Sin mencionar que aún hay personas alrededor —señalé.

—A quién le importa mojarse un poco —discrepó—. Y el riesgo de ser vistos es la mitad de la diversión.

—Alice, incluso si hace un poco de calor hoy, el agua aun así está jodidamente helada. No hay forma de que pueda hacerlo con el agua helada constantemente golpeándome. Vamos, encontremos otro lugar para tener sexo —traté de persuadirla.

—No quiero buscar otro lugar. Ya estoy lista para el sexo en la roca —dijo tercamente—. Es como si la sensación estuviera creciendo dentro de mí y necesitara liberarla ahora.

—Quizá podamos encontrar una roca más seca y oscura entonces —sugerí, frustrándome. Algunas veces, ser el único realista en una situación de verdad apestaba.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué demonios le pasó al chico espontáneo, aventurero, y dispuesto a todo del que me enamoré, eh? —dijo inesperadamente severa—. No te pongas todo como concha conmigo de nuevo, o quizá comience a tener dudas.

—¿Hablas jodidamente en serio? —pregunté con calma—. No estoy diciendo que no podamos hacer algo divertido y aventurero; solo no quiero hacer esa cosa en específico. ¿En verdad eres tan jodidamente hueca que tendrás dudas solo porque dije no a una sola cosa?

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué demonios dije eso? En ocasiones, incluso me las arreglaba para sorprenderme a mí mismo con mi estupidez.

—¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme hueca! —espetó molesta, como era de esperarse—. Tú estabas muy preocupado acerca de tus bolas enfriándose en el agua; bueno, solo espera y ve lo frías que estarán ahora —dijo antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo.

—¡Alice! —grité tras ella—. Maldición, Alice, vuelve.

Me apresuré a recoger nuestras cosas y luego corrí tras ella, pero ella desapareció.

Genial.

Jodidamente genial.

Esperé en el auto por más de dos horas, pero ella nunca llegó. Estaba aterrado por ella, pero honestamente no sabía qué hacer. Había sido mi tercera pelea de corrido con mi tercer álter ego, y realmente comenzaba a preocuparme acerca de qué era lo que esta tormenta traería después.

Eventualmente llegué a casa, no sin antes conducir por ahí buscándola sin éxito. Afortunadamente, cuando volví al apartamento, vi su bolso y llaves en la encimera.

—¿Alice? —la llamé, pero cuando la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie se abrió, no fue Alice quien salió.

—Guau, en verdad estás alejándolas a todas, ¿no es así? —bromeó Rose.

Quizá por primera vez, suspiré de alivio al ver a Rose. Ciertamente siempre había sido una nube negra para mí, pero desde que nos volvimos amigos, se había convertido en una densa neblina.

—Dios, ¿qué carajos está pasando últimamente? —le pregunté exasperado mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

—Mantener felices y satisfechas a diferentes personalidades está probando ser un poco difícil, ¿eh? —preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a mí y me ofrecía de las papas que estaba comiendo.

—Y me lo dices —murmuré, pero luego lo pensé mejor—. No, solo atravesamos por un pequeño bache. Todos pelean y tienen desacuerdos en ocasiones. Es perfectamente normal y todo está bien.

—Nada acerca de esta situación es normal —dijo Rose con una risa.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Las relaciones tienen altas y bajas. ¿Están con el SPM o algo? —pregunté desvergonzadamente, sabiendo que mi ruda pregunta no sería ofensiva para mi amiga Rose.

Me sonrió burlonamente.

—Ya quisieras echarle la culpa a nuestro ciclo menstrual de toda tu mierda.

—No, sé que no es eso. Solo estoy jodidamente…

—Cansado —terminó por mí—. ¿Trataste de abarcar más de lo que puedes?

—Sí… no, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Solo he estado estresado, y estoy tratando de mantener a todas felices, pero parece estar siendo contraproducente últimamente.

—Mmm-hmm.

—Está bien. Todo está bien —traté de convencernos a ambos—. Estoy seguro que las compensaré a todas cuando vuelvan.

—Sigue diciéndote eso —dijo dudosa.

—¿Cómo volvió Alice aquí de todas formas? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Uber. Consideró cambiar las cerraduras mientras no estabas. —Rosalie rio—. Luego decidió que le gustaba demasiado tu polla y cambió de opinión.

—Si cambió de opinión, ¿por qué saliste? —pregunté sin una pista de sarcasmo. Sentía legítima curiosidad acerca de por qué Alice cedió el control si estaba planeando perdonarme tan fácil.

—Eh, la llevé de vuelta —explicó Rose de forma casual—. Parecías necesitar un descanso.

—Gracias —dije con más alivio del que me importaba admitir—. Me iré a la cama —añadí antes de despedirme con la mano de ella y luego acostándome por la noche.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía ser así de fácil. La tormenta estaba calmándose, pero muy en lo profundo sabía que no se disiparía hasta que consumiera todo a su jodido paso.

Estaba absolutamente exhausto, pero para cuando podía sentir mi cuerpo sucumbir al sueño, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba Rosalie, que se había transformado de una molesta niebla a un huracán de categoría cinco.

—¿Ahora qué? —me quejé.

—¿Qué carajos es esto? —me gruñó con ferocidad. Me tomó un momento dejar que mis ojos se ajustaran a la luz de la sala de estar, pero pronto pude ver mi computadora en sus manos.

—Oh, Bree escribió por la pantalla con marcador permanente —murmuré, inseguro de por qué eso le molestaba tanto.

—¡Lo sé, idiota! Lo limpié por ti, pero ahí fue cuando vi tu email que aún estaba abierto.

—¿Leíste mi email? —pregunté confundido, pero aún inseguro de por qué estaba tan molesta.

—Sí, ¡leí tus jodidos emails con la misma perra intento de psicóloga que trató de aprovecharse de nosotras hace cuatro años! —chilló.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién hizo eso? —pregunté desconcertado.

—¡No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, pedazo de mierda! —escupió—. Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Estuviste confabulando con ella todo este tiempo. ¡Admítelo! Finalmente todo tiene sentido. No me sorprende que hayas sido tan insistente con Bella y Alice e incluso la jodida Tanya. Todas son tan estúpidas por creer en ti. Casi me convenciste de que eras un ser humano honorable, pero todo este tiempo tuve razón sobre ti.

—Rosalie, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —grité en el momento que se tomó un respiro entre sus insultos.

—¡La doctora Charlotte Peters! —me gritó—. Ella fue la perra que trató de escribir un libro acerca de nosotras hace cuatro años. No me digas que no sabías eso. Pensó que la haríamos ganar millones. Incluso tenía un contrato con Lifetime para una jodida película. Éramos su jodido boleto hacia las grandes ligas en la psicología y llegaría ahí aprovechándose de nosotras y haciéndonos ver como si fuéramos perfectas para una camisa de fuerza.

—Rose, lo juro, no tenía idea de que la conocían —dije en shock—. Ella es mi profesora de psicología. Estoy tomando un curso en línea esperando entender más del TID. ¿Pensé que lo sabías? Bella lo sabe…

—Sabíamos que estabas haciendo algo en línea de psicología, pero esto es cruzar la línea. ¡Todo es una mentira de todas formas! Has estado trabajando con ella todo este tiempo. Tratando de que se enamoraran de ti solo para que pudieras ayudar a esa perra a explotarnos. ¿Cuánto dinero te pagará por ser su pequeña fuente de información? Sabes que no eres mejor que una jodida trabajadora sexual, ¿cierto? Te pagan por follarte a alguien por la que de otra forma no tendrías ni un interés.

—Rosalie, te equivocas. No conocía a la doctora Peters antes de conocer a Bella, y no tenía idea de que tú la conocieras hasta este punto.

—No creo ni una palabra que salga de tu boca mentirosa. Todo tiene sentido. ¿Por qué otra razón un, supuesto, hombre normal y decente perseguiría a una mujer mentalmente inestable tanto como tú lo has hecho? En realidad, cuando supuestamente descubriste que Bella tenía TID, solo te volviste más persistente. Admítelo. Admite que solo fuiste tras Bella por su condición. Si recuerdo bien, pensaste que estaba loca en esa primera cita a la que fuiste con Alice. Un tipo como tú podría salir con cualquiera, y aun así, volviste por más después de esa horrible cena. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ambos sabemos por qué, porque estabas trabajando para esa perra. Es lo único que tiene sentido. ¡Admítelo, asqueroso pedazo de mierda!

Mientras me miraba con odio irradiando de los ojos, legítimamente consideré su pregunta. Una mentira en este punto solo sería contraproducente. Le debía la verdad.

—De acuerdo… quizá solo quería seguir saliendo con Bella porque estaba interesado en su condición —admití con dudas—. Pero eso fue al inicio. Tienes razón, estaba aburrido de las chicas con las que usualmente salía; demonios, estaba aburrido con mi vida en general. Bella me intrigaba. Todas lo hacían. Pero, Rosalie, te lo juro, de verdad me enamoré de Bella. Fue inesperado, y pasó más rápido y profundo de lo que alguna vez pensé que sería posible.

—Eres tan mentiroso que es desagradable.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! Era un idiota, es verdad. Comencé a salir con Bella por las razones equivocadas, pero todo acerca de mí cambió cuando me di cuenta lo maravillosa que es y lo estúpido que había sido. Antes era un jodido idiota, y puedes estar enfadada conmigo por eso, pero te lo juro, no estaba trabajando con la doctora Peters.

Se rio una vez sin humor.

—De todas formas, eres un jodido idiota, justo como siempre he sabido que lo eras.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté mientras dejaba mi habitación con, obviamente, un rencoroso plan en su cabeza. La seguí a su habitación en donde estaba arrojando su ropa en un bolso de lona—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Qué parece, genio. Empacando. Nos alejaré de ti lo más que sea posible. Y ni siquiera pienses en intentar contactar a alguna de ellas o haré que mis primeras amenazas hacia ti luzcan como un juego de niños.

—Rosalie, puedes marcharte, pero no puedes forzarme a alejarme de las otras. Estoy en una relación con ellas, no contigo.

—¡No las contactes! —gritó en mi rostro antes de salir de la habitación y del apartamento.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en la cama de Rosalie. Todo era demasiado. Rose estaba mal acerca de sus acusaciones acerca de mí y la profesora, pero todas las demás ya estaban tan molestas conmigo que quizá las convenciera de mi culpabilidad. Bella era mi última esperanza, pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ella volviera?

Me preparé para una ausencia extendida de ellas, pero cuando Bella llegó a casa dos días después, no pude haber estado más sorprendido y agradecido.

—Hola —dijo con gentileza mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Y solo así, podía sentir las nubes de la tormenta dispersarse para dejar ver el cielo azul.

—Oh Dios, estoy feliz de verte —le dije mientras la abrazaba, de repente sintiéndome más ligero.

Me abrazó y besó el cuello antes de separarse para mirarme.

—¿Qué está mal?

—Nada. Todo. Ni siquiera lo sé —admití.

—Edward, ¿qué pasó? ¿Volviste a discutir con Rosalie? Asumo que fue malo porque desperté en casa de mi papá esta mañana. Rose odia estar ahí, así que lo que sea que la llevó fuera del confort de su habitación debió ser…

—Sí, me odia. Nada nuevo —dije tan casualmente como era posible, excepto que de repente sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Orinaste sobre la taza del baño? ¿No sacaste la basura? ¿Respiraste demasiado fuerte? —preguntó con una sonrisa que me quitó el aliento.

Le sonreí de vuelta, porque, ¿cómo no podía hacerlo? Pero rápidamente me puse serio de nuevo. No quería secretos entre nosotros, así que necesitaba decirle todo.

—No, descubrió que mi profesora de psicología es una doctora con la que se encontraron en el pasado.

Bella alzó las cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—La doctora Charlotte Peters —admití.

—Oh —dijo, de repente guardando silencio.

—Cariño, te lo juro, no lo sabía —le dije con sinceridad pero con un sentido de urgencia por miedo a que lo tomara de una mala forma—. Rosalie me acusó de tener un tipo de arreglo con ella o algo así, para poder aprovecharnos de ti. Estaba furiosa y se rehusó a escuchar la verdad. Pero te lo juro, no tenía idea…

—Por supuesto que no la tenías —dijo Bella gentilmente—. Eso es ridículo. Rosalie solo… se molesta demasiado rápido y crea conclusiones incorrectas. Siempre piensa lo peor de la gente. Es por eso que ella y mi papá tienen tantos problemas.

—Hay más —dije reluctantemente—. Tuve que admitirle que… no tenía las mejores intenciones cuando comenzamos a salir.

—¿No? —cuestionó.

—No. Quiero decir, yo solo… era un idiota hueco que pensó que tu trastorno era…

—¿Entretenido? —terminó por mí.

—Pero eso fue antes de conocerte mejor. Nunca esperé enamorarme de ti, o de cualquiera. Estaba aburrido, y era estúpido y….

—Edward, está bien —me interrumpió.

—¿Lo está?

—Bueno, lo supuse cuando seguiste viniendo. Esa es la única razón por la que cualquiera ha salido conmigo después de saber la verdad. Pero… tú eras lindo y… no lo sé. Me sentí diferente contigo, y sé que se convirtió en algo diferente.

—Lo hizo —coincidí—. Mierda, odio haber sido así, pero también estoy agradecido, porque estar contigo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Pero ahora Rose está amenazándome con alejarme de ti y, con todas las demás molestas conmigo, estoy un poco preocupado por lo que pasará la próxima vez que alguna salga.

—Espera, ¿por qué están molestas contigo? —preguntó curiosa.

Así que le relaté detalle a detalle la tormenta completa, desde la llovizna de Bree hasta el huracán de Rosalie. Había sido un infierno de semana de la peor forma posible, así que estaba más que agradecido de que Bella estuviera ahí y me perdonara por todo.

—Guau, sí que todas han estado extra sensibles últimamente —dijo en voz baja mientras pensaba en mi historia.

—Solo fue un bache. —Tomé un profundo respiro—. Lo lamento, no quiero que cargues con todo esto. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que puedo arreglar todo.

Bella se mordió el labio mientras lo pensaba, pero cuando sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los míos, la tristeza en ellos me golpeó como un rayo.

—Todo estará bien —le aseguré de nuevo. Me estiré por ella, pero cuando se separó, mi estómago cayó a mis pies—. ¿Cariño?

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto —dijo, no más alto que un susurro.

—¿Qué no podemos seguir haciendo? —pregunté, de repente oyendo un extraño zumbido en mi oído que solo se volvió más fuerte mientras ella seguía hablando.

—Nada de esto —dijo—. Tú, yo, todas ellas. Sabía que nunca iba a funcionar, pero esperaba que quizá… Pero tenía razón; nunca debimos haberlo intentado.

—Bella, detente —le dije con gentileza—. Estamos bien. Solo fueron un par de malentendidos y desacuerdos. Nada por lo que las parejas no pasen.

—Edward… —suspiró—. No hiciste nada malo. Nada de eso fue tu culpa.

—Sí, lo fue. Estaba estresado, y un poco abrumado por el trabajo y mi curso en línea y…

—Tratando de complacer a cinco diferentes personalidades —terminó por mí.

—Sí, pero todo estará bien.

—No, no lo estará —discrepó—. Edward, ¿a dónde va esto? ¿Nos quedaremos así por el resto de nuestras vidas?

—No, nosotros… —Dejé de hablar mientras me daba cuenta de que no estaba seguro de cuál sería el siguiente paso para nosotros.

—¿Compraremos una casa? —preguntó—. ¿Nos casaremos? Quizá puedas casarte con Alice y Tanya también. Alice probablemente quiera una boda en Las Vegas, y Tanya, una boda completa de princesa.

Asentí ausentemente mientras lo consideraba.

—Sí. Sí, podemos hacer eso. Sería asombroso en realidad.

—Adoptarle un perro a Bree. Ella y Rosalie tendrían una habitación propia en la casa. Decoradas como ellas quieran. Toda la privacidad que Rosalie no tiene aquí.

Seguí asintiendo mientras imaginaba todo. En realidad era jodidamente perfecto y comenzaba a emocionarme.

—Sí, podríamos ser una familia.

Una inesperada lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Bella.

—Y siempre cuidarás de nosotras. Siempre te las arreglarás para hacer todo lo que necesites hacer y ser lo que necesitemos que seas.

—Sí. Por supuesto que lo haré. Será asombroso.

—Asombroso… excepto cuando te agotes demasiado. Y mientras estés tan ocupado cuidando de mí y mis múltiples personalidades y sus múltiples necesidades… ¿quién cuidará de ti?

—¿Qué? —pregunté, siendo abruptamente apartado del sueño que estábamos construyendo.

—Edward, acabas de admitir lo estresado y abrumado que te sentiste esta semana. Si tuvieras una pareja de verdad, una sin tantos problemas que ni siquiera puede valerse por sí misma, esa pareja podría haberte ayudado en lugar de hacer todo más difícil.

—Lo tenía todo bajo control. Yo solo…

—Edward, no podemos seguir así. No puedo seguir tomando y tomando de ti sin la habilidad de darte algo de vuelta. No es justo, y me rehúso a seguir haciéndolo.

—Bella, te amo, y…

—También te amo —me interrumpió de nuevo—. Y es por eso que necesito dejar de ser egoísta y dejar de seguir aprovechándome de ti de esta forma.

Sacudí la cabeza en negación, pero la lágrima que escapó de mi ojo era prueba de que en el fondo sabía que ella ya estaba determinada.

—Bella, por favor no hagas esto —dije tan bajo que apenas y pude oírlo. Pero Bella lo escuchó, y sacudió la cabeza y rápidamente se limpió el rostro.

—Quiero que sepas —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Realmente has hecho más por nosotras de lo que alguien pudo haber hecho. Esta… pequeña sensación de normalidad, sin importar lo corta que fue… y por amarme, toda yo. Siempre estaré agradecida contigo, Edward.

Se acercó y besó mi mejilla, pero rápidamente se separó y miró alrededor del apartamento.

—Yo, uh, haré que mi papá venga por mis cosas.

Cuando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se encontraron con los míos, rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

—Sin importar lo que hagas en tu vida, Edward, por favor siempre recuerda que me diste todo lo que nunca esperé o soñé poder tener. Siempre estaré increíblemente agradecida por ti. De verdad.

Y con eso, se giró y salió del apartamento. No había ningún pensamiento o esperanza de que esto fuera algo pasajero. Sabía que la ruptura era de verdad, y sabía que no podía hacer que cambiara de opinión.

La tormenta había pasado por mi mundo y no había dejado nada más que destrucción a su paso. Era cierto que había dedicado todo lo que tenía a Bella y sus álter egos, y ahora que se habían ido, me quedé sintiéndome vacío.

¿Qué carajos se suponía que hiciera conmigo ahora? ¿A dónde iría? ¿Quién sería si no era de Bella?

La peor parte era saber que Bella no había perdido la fe en mí, había perdido la fe en ella, y eso me mataba por completo. Me mataba porque no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

Lo intenté.

Lo intentamos.

Y, joder, fracasamos.

* * *

**No voy a negar que me emociona demasiado leer sus reacciones acerca del capítulo ;)**

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias: **

**Paola Lightwood, miop, Cinti77, somas, Andrea Peralta, AnnieOR, freedom2604, Tata XOXO, Adriana Molina, Gabriela Cullen, natuchis2011b, Kriss21, Tecupi, jupy, bbluelilas, Leah de Call, Lady Grigori, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Liz Vidal, kaja0507, catita1999, Vanenaguilar y el Guest :) **

**Cuídense mucho y, por favor, no olviden dejar su review ;)  
**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Migajas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene material sensible. Si requieres más información antes de leer, por favor mándame un MP o comenta la publicación de Facebook y con gusto te explicaré a grandes rasgos qué sucede en el capítulo sin que tengas que leerlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Migajas**

Nunca entendí todas esas comedias románticas en donde la mujer con el corazón roto se sentaba todo el día con su pijama, llorando y comiendo helado directo del contendor. _¿Quién carajos haría eso?_ Pero después de que Bella arrancara mi corazón y me dejara en el suelo, me di cuenta de que yo era una de esas mujeres. No tenía helado, pero demonios, me comería todas las papas de Rosalie y me quedaría en ropa interior todo el día mientras sobreanalizaba mi existencia vacía.

Me levanté cuando se suponía que tenía que hacerlo; tomé una ducha, incluso me las arreglé para cepillarme los dientes. Fui al trabajo y fingí sonrisas mientras le gente pasaba, pero en el momento que llegaba a casa inmediatamente me quitaba la ropa del trabajo, dejaba que las migajas de las papas cayeran donde fuera, _justo como los pedazos de mi corazón_, y solo me regodeaba en mi miseria. Era patético, pero había construido mi vida alrededor de Bella. Había alterado y moldeado tanto mi propia personalidad para que encajara con cada una de las de ella que sin ella, me quedaba sin nada. _¿Quién era yo?_ Realmente no lo sabía.

El único consuelo que encontré durante esas primeras semanas, fue Jasper. Cuidar del maldito gato se había convertido en mi único propósito. Tenía que seguir trabajando para mantenerlo. Me forcé a ir periódicamente al supermercado porque él necesitaba comida y más arena, y mientras estaba ahí, supuse que también debía comprar las cosas para mí que ya se habían terminado.

Así era día tras cada miserable día. Le envié unos mensajes de texto a Bella un par de veces desde que nos separamos, solo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, pero nunca respondía. Nunca pretendía conducir por su librería, pero seguido lo hacía, y cada vez tenía que luchar contra un tremendo impulso para entrar y hablar con ella. De alguna forma, me las arreglaba para no hacerlo, pero con cada vez, y cada mensaje sin responder, me sentía más y más patético. Incluso yo me estaba hartando de mí mismo y el pobre Jasper me miraba con tal decepción, pero honestamente no podía dejar de pensar en mi corazón roto. Simplemente no podía encontrar el cielo azul después de la tormenta que arruinó todo mi mundo.

No tenía idea de por cuánto tiempo podía seguir así, pero un día, mientras me estaba torturando viendo estúpidas comedias románticas y sintiéndome mal por mí mismo, la cerradura en mi puerta comenzó a moverse.

—¿Qué demonios? —le dije a Jasper. Él no estaba preocupado, pero me puse de pie lentamente y solo me quedé ahí como un idiota, esperando por lo que sea que estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta. Podía ser un asesino con un hacha… o solo el casero del condominio. _¿Estaba atrasado con la renta?_ Honestamente no podía pensar en otra posibilidad; o iba a morir o me iban a correr de mi hogar. En ese momento, no estaba seguro de cuál escenario era el peor.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió, y vi su perfecto rostro entrar, sentí una avalancha de emociones caer sobre mí.

—Hola, cariño —dijo casualmente mientras entraba y dejaba su bolso en la encimera como si no fuera la gran cosa. Me sonrió y caminó hacia mí, antes de arrojar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besarme de inmediato.

Después de su extendida ausencia de mi vida, de repente tener sus labios en los míos de esta forma, honestamente se sentía como un sueño. No pude evitar besarla de vuelta con una desesperación que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Era completamente surreal, pero mientras el beso se profundizaba y ella comenzaba a estirarse por mis pantalones, la realidad de la situación me golpeó como un ladrillo.

—Espera —murmuré mientras luchaba por separarme. Tuve que tomarme un momento para organizar mis pensamientos y mirarla bien para saber bien quién era—. Alice —susurré, luego tomé otro doloroso paso para separarme de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, genuinamente confundida.

—Yo… nosotros… tú no has estado aquí —murmuré, atorándome con mis palabras.

—Oh, lo sé —dijo con molestia—. Esa perra, Rosalie, nos ha mantenido bien encerradas. Tanya y Bree han estado llorando pero ella se rehúsa a dejarlas salir. Tuve suerte de poder escabullirme. Un momento de debilidad de su parte. No te preocupes, me he vuelto más fuerte y estoy segura que puedo quedarme por un rato.

—Alice, ha pasado casi un mes —le dije con suavidad.

—¿Un mes? Guau, ni siquiera me di cuenta. ¡Maldición! De verdad voy a patearle el trasero a Rosalie la próxima vez que estemos juntas en la sala de cine. ¡Estúpida perra!

—Bella terminó conmigo —le dije después, inseguro de cómo reaccionaría.

Sorprendentemente rodó los ojos.

—Lo sé. Es una ridícula. Estoy segura que pronto se le pasará —dijo sin preocuparse, antes de volverse a estirar por mis pantalones—. Llévame a la cama antes de que explote.

—Alice —susurré mientras gentilmente detenía sus manos—. No podemos hacer esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó perpleja—. ¿Por qué no?

—Bella terminó conmigo —repetí, siendo legítimamente difícil repetir las palabras.

—Sí, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —cuestionó.

—Tengo que respetar su decisión. —Casi lloré mientras las palabras salían de mi boca.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Alice; su tono entre el shock y el enojo—. ¿Ya _no_ quieres verme más?

—Por supuesto que quiero verte… pero no puedo —le dije con pesadez.

—Solo porque Bella terminó contigo, no significa que tengamos que dejar de vernos —discutió—. Salí con muchos hombres que Bella no. A ella no le importa a quién me follo.

—Sí, le importa —discrepé—. Y no puedo hacerle esto.

—¿Honestamente crees que Bella preferiría que regresara a follar extraños?

—No, no creo que lo prefiera, pero tampoco puedo seguir contigo. Es demasiado difícil.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Porque extrañarás a Bella cuando estés conmigo? Así que, entonces siempre ha sido por ella, ¿no es así? ¿Siquiera me amaste por mí? —preguntó molesta pero era claro para mí que su enojo era solo una máscara para el dolor que le estaba causando, y causarle dolor era devastador para mí. Estaba devastado por los dos, ella y yo. Me hubiera encantado darle lo que necesitaba y esperar que un día Bella recapacitara y todo volviera a ser como fue, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía forzarla de esa forma. Si alguna vez Bella volvía a mí, tendría que ser porque estaba lista y eso era lo que ella quería. Tenía que respetar su decisión.

—Alice, lo siento —le dije emocional.

Esperaba que se molestara y se fuera, pero me sorprendió cuando su enojo de pronto se disipó y comenzó a implorar…

—Edward, por favor; por favor no me dejes. Lamento lo que pasó en la playa. Te lo prometo, seré buena de ahora en adelante. No te presionaré para tener sexo cuando no quieras. Seré la novia perfecta. Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por mí otra vez. Siempre te seré fiel, justo como lo he sido desde el día que nos conocimos. Lo juro, ni siquiera he considerado dormir con alguien más. Solo dije esa estúpida mierda porque estaba molesta, pero no pasará de nuevo. Edward, por favor…

No me di cuenta de que lentamente estaba sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras ella hablaba, pero solo se volvió más desesperada.

—Edward, te amo. Eres la única persona con la que de verdad puedo contar. Por favor. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Sus palabras fueron como una daga en mi corazón. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para soportar el dolor de los dos, pero tomó esa expresión como mi decisión.

—Bien —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas y volviendo a su enojo—. Tienes razón. Es mejor así. ¡Nunca debí haber confiado en ti!

Algo abruptamente llamó su atención detrás de mí, e inmediatamente se puso en acción. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar seguirla, pero solo fue un golpe más a mi corazón cuando la vi levantar al gato.

—Vamos, Jazzy. Papi ya no nos quiere. Mami te cuidará de ahora en adelante. Que tus dulces y pequeños bigotes no se preocupen. Te llevaré a un hogar mejor.

No me miró de nuevo mientras tomaba el juguete favorito de Jasper del sofá, y salía de mi apartamento.

Y así, me quedé solo. Completamente solo. Ni siquiera tenía al maldito gato para preocuparme.

Mierda, esto apestaba.

* * *

De alguna forma, el tiempo siguió su curso. El miserable mes sin Bella se convirtió en otro mes, y luego en otro. No hubo ni una palabra de su parte, de ninguna de ellas, y el dolor que sentía del corazón roto comenzaba a transformarse en un adormecimiento.

Siempre amaría a Bella, pero necesitaba dar lo mejor de mí para seguir con mi vida.

—Chelsea —dijo Garrett de la nada mientras se acercaba a mi escritorio en el trabajo.

—Salud —contesté, pensando que había estornudado de una forma rara.

—No, _Chelsea_ —dijo de nuevo—. Es una enfermera en el piso de pediatría. Súper caliente, y escuché que tiene un enamoramiento contigo. Arreglaré todo.

—De ninguna forma —le dije sin dudar—. Hombre, lo aprecio, pero te lo dije la última vez que trataste de llevarme a una cita a ciegas: no me interesa.

—Sí, pero esta no es una cita a ciegas. Has visto a Chelsea —señaló—. Es demasiado linda.

Bufé.

—Es atractiva, pero aun así no me interesa.

—Vamos, amigo. Entiendo que aún tengas el corazón roto, pero necesitas seguir adelante.

—Lo _estoy_ haciendo, pero después de, básicamente salir con tres mujeres a la vez, estoy bien en ese departamento por los siguientes cinco años, por lo menos —bromeé.

—Sí, te entiendo. Si te sirve de consuelo, Kate dice que ella ha estado bien. Sé que aún te preocupas por ella y todo eso.

Asentí ausentemente.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Pretendía dejarlo así, pero no pude evitar mi siguiente pregunta.

—¿Aún tienen una rotación fija, o de nuevo es esporádica?

—Oh, Kate mencionó que Bella no ha tenido mucho control. Supongo que básicamente han sido Rosalie y Alice.

—Mierda —dije con un pesado suspiro.

Odiaba que sonara como si Bella hubiera vuelto a retraerse en su mente por largos periodos de tiempo, sin embargo, ya no era mi lugar preocuparme. Ella tenía sus razones para separarse de mí, y no podía cambiar eso. No tenía opción más que dejarle ir y hacer nada más que desearle lo mejor y esperar que ella pudiera controlar eso.

Garrett tenía razón acerca de algo, necesitaba en verdad seguir avanzando; no solo pretender hacerlo. No pensaba que encontrar una nueva novia fuera la respuesta, pero supuse que regresar a las citas casuales no lastimaría a nadie. Así que, al final, accedí a su último intento por juntarme con alguien. La mejor amiga de la hermana de Kate, Heidi, recientemente se había quedado soltera y estaba lista para conocer nuevas personas. Ella era hermosa, y sorprendentemente no hubo esa incomodidad de las citas a ciegas. Ninguno de los dos estaba buscando algo serio por el momento, así que no hubo presión en lo absoluto. Nos reímos, coqueteamos y de inmediato sentimos las chispas. Nos quedamos afuera pasada la medianoche, y cuando la llevé de vuelta a su casa, acepté su invitación de entrar a su apartamento por una copa.

Nos la estábamos pasando bien, y era obvio a dónde pretendía llevar la noche, sin embargo, cuando me incliné mientras ella esperaba ese beso, vi el rostro de Bella, y de inmediato me separé.

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó preocupada y ligeramente avergonzada.

—Nada. Todo está genial, pero creo… creo que me iré a casa —le dije arrepentido.

Heidi parecía ser prácticamente perfecta en todos los sentidos y sabía que era un idiota por rechazarla, pero no se sentía correcto. Podía haber estado en negación, pero sabía que no había superado a Bella. Me gustara o no, esa era la verdad, y no me iba a forzar a estar con alguien, incluso de forma casual, antes de que en verdad estuviera listo.

Después de esa noche, decidí dejar de preocuparme por salir en citas. Había más en la vida que el sexo y encontrar una mujer, y supuse que cuando el tiempo fuera el adecuado y llegara la persona correcta, lo sabría.

No pasaron dos días antes de que fuera golpeado por otro suceso inesperado. De hecho, fue el más difícil que hubiera podido experimentar en la vida.

—Hola, Charlie. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté ansioso, contestando mi teléfono en cuanto vi su nombre en la pantalla. Incluso antes de que dijera una sola palabra, supe que algo debía andar terriblemente mal para que me llamara de la nada, y mi corazón se aceleró de inmediato.

—Hola, chico —dijo después de un largo y pesado silencio—. Escucha, odio llamarte así, pero creo que mereces saberlo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté cuando él dejó de hablar.

Suspiró profundamente, lo que resonó de mi teléfono a mi oído. Pasó por mi cerebro y mi columna, que tembló en respuesta.

—Bella —murmuró, teniendo dificultad para encontrar las palabras—. Ella está en el hospital.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté en pánico.

—Encontró mi Ambien. Se terminó la maldita botella con alcohol —dijo, provocando que mi estómago cayera a mis pies—. Está bien —me aseguró rápidamente—. La encontré casi después de que se las tomó y pude sacarlas de su sistema. Está completamente despierta, pero está en observación, y no estoy seguro de cuándo le darán de alta.

—¿Está hablando? —pregunté ansioso—. ¿Qué está diciendo al respecto?

—Bueno, no he hablado con _Bella_. Rosalie está en control ahora, y se rehúsa a decirme algo.

—Entonces, ¿no estás seguro de que haya sido Bella quien tomó las pastillas? —cuestioné.

—Oh, demonios, no lo sé. Fue con Bella con quien cené anoche. No ha salido mucho últimamente, así que estaba emocionado de tenerla en casa. Parecía estar de buen humor, eso es por lo que esto resulta tan problemático. Le pregunté si se iba a quedar por un rato, y dijo que sí. Realmente pensé que estaba mejorando —explicó de forma emocional y apresurada—. Después de la cena vimos una película, y luego me dijo buenas noches y subió a su habitación. Me quedé un rato más viendo la televisión, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Subí para ver cómo estaba y la encontré desmayada con mi botella vacía de pastillas en su buró, y una previamente llena botella de vodka a la mitad. Logré que lo vomitara todo, pero no se despertó hasta hace un rato, y ahora que es Rosalie, no me dice nada.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes si fue Bella? —cuestioné de nuevo, aferrándome a esa pequeña sensación de esperanza.

—Fue _Bella_ toda la noche, así que solo puedo asumir que fue ella quien tomó las pastillas —contestó Charlie, claramente no compartiendo mi esperanza—. Pero ya sabes cómo es; pueden cambiar tan rápido que no puedo estar seguro de quién fue quien en realidad las tomó. Lamento llamarte así. Sé que ustedes terminaron hace un tiempo, pero sentí que esto era algo que necesitabas saber.

—Te agradezco que me llamaras. Voy para allá —dije, terminando la llamada antes de que pudiera convencerme de lo contrario.

No quería creer que Bella había tratado de lastimarse a sí misma. Incluso pensar en eso era insoportable. Me aferraba a la ligera posibilidad de que fue algún tipo de accidente. Quizá Bree las tomó pensando que eran dulces. Debía haber una explicación que, en estos momentos, no se me ocurriera. Tenía que saber qué había pasado. Tenía que creer que Bella iba a estar bien, y la única forma de conseguir esa tranquilidad era confrontar a Rosalie, así que eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Después de que llegué al hospital, de inmediato fui al piso de salud mental en donde Bella estaba. No permitían visitas que no fueran de familiares, con autorización, en ese nivel pero, afortunadamente para mí, lo tenía permitido porque trabajaba aquí y porque era el hijo de mi padre. En el momento en el que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y salí, pude escuchar sus gritos.

—Estúpidos idiotas, no tengo deseos suicidas. ¡Déjenme ir!

Seguí dudoso el sonido, y cuando llegué a su habitación, me encontré con Charlie y personal médico que iban de salida.

—No creo que debas entrar —me dijo Charlie—. Está en su mayor humor de "_Rosalie_", si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asentí, pero no podía solo irme a casa. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado, así que tomé mi oportunidad y caminé hacia el ojo del huracán.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —me gruñó en cuanto me vio—. ¿No hay algún tipo de regla acerca de las visitas que no son familia aquí?

Le mostré mi identificación del hospital, y solo rodó los ojos.

—Típico caso de abuso de poder a causa de los privilegios.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —le pregunté entre dientes. Era demasiado difícil mirarla con el rostro de Bella y sentir esa clase de ira cuando todo lo que quería hacer era abrazar a Bella y decirle que todo estaría bien. Pero no era Bella, y no estaba seguro si alguna vez algo volvería a estar bien con ella.

—¡Nadie hizo nada! —soltó Rose—. Fue un accidente. Estos idiotas me tienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad de forma injusta.

—¿Bree lo hizo? —pregunté.

—No —escupió—. Jamás la hubiera dejado llegar tan lejos.

—Si no fue Bree, entonces, ¿quién tomó las pastillas y cómo es que fue un accidente?

Me miró pero se rehusó a contestar.

—¡Maldición, Rosalie! _¿Quién lo hizo?_ —grité un poco demasiado fuerte. Una enfermera entró y me miró mal, así que me disculpé y bajé mi tono de voz.

»Por favor, solo dime, ¿quién hizo esto? —le pregunté en el momento que estuvimos solos de nuevo.

Debió haber visto lo importante que la respuesta era para mí, así que solo bufó y contestó:

—¿Quién crees?

—¡Obviamente no lo sé! —le solté de vuelta.

Cuando continuó mirándome con una ceja alzada, de alguna forma, solo lo entendí.

—Bella sí lo hizo —murmuré, de repente envuelto en el más profundo dolor que alguna vez pude haber sentido en toda mi vida—. ¿Por qué? —pregunté, tan cerca de las lágrimas pero de alguna forma conteniéndolas en mis ojos.

—¿Por qué crees? —contestó amargamente—. Sabes, solo te diría que esto no te incumbe y demandaría que te fueras, pero esto _sí_ te incumbe dado que fuiste tú quien la orilló a esto. Te dije al inicio que la dejaras sola. No pudiste escuchar, ¿verdad? Tenías que jugar con su corazón y romperla más de lo que ya estaba.

Eso lo hizo. Traté de contener mi enojo, pero se juntó dentro de mí hasta que exploté.

—No hice esto, Rosalie, ¡tú lo hiciste! —grité sin poder controlarme—. No podías dejar que lo intentáramos, ¿no es así? Siempre tenías que hacerlo más jodidamente difícil de lo que era. Orillaste a Bella a que terminara conmigo, y ¡la orillaste a esto también! Querías una vida con Emma, y como no pudiste tenerla, no podías soportar la idea de alguien más siendo feliz, ¿cierto? ¡_Tú_ hiciste esto, Rosalie, nadie más!

No vi al personal médico y a las enfermeras que habían entrado para tratar de calmar la situación. Ni pude verlos debido a mi enojo hasta que me sacaron de la habitación y estaban diciéndome que llamarían a la policía.

Afortunadamente, Charlie estaba ahí y les dijo que él se encargaría de mí.

—Sé cómo te sientes, hijo, pero no puedes dejar que ella te afecte tanto; especialmente no aquí.

—Lo sé, tienes razón —dije, sentándome en la banca de espera para que pudiera tomar profundas respiraciones—. No debí haber hecho eso. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?

—Estás herido y buscas a quien culpar. Pero, Edward, culpa al TID específicamente. Es una perra, y es difícil, pero solo con eso debes estar molesto. Rosalie solo está siendo Rosalie. Nunca cambiará.

—Lo sé —repetí—. Me iré —dije después de unos pesados momentos—. Charlie, gracias por llamarme, y por favor mantenme al tanto.

—Por supuesto —accedió. Me incliné y lo abracé, y a pesar de no haberlo hecho antes, en realidad se sintió bien. Ambos amábamos con ferocidad a Bella, y estaba agradecido de que ella no lo alejara de su vida de la forma en la que hizo conmigo. Bella necesitaba a alguien, y si yo no podía ser ese alguien, estaba agradecido de que él siempre estuviera ahí para ella.

Nos despedimos y me fui, llevándome todo mi amor, miedo, ira y culpa conmigo. No tenía una respuesta clara a qué es lo que había pasado, y probablemente nunca la tendría, pero el dolor de saber que Bella había tratado de terminar con su vida era inmensurable. Sabía que sus problemas iban más allá de mí, pero mi presencia y subsecuente pérdida en su vida ciertamente no ayudaron mucho.

Bella era demasiado frágil. Nunca debió haber arriesgado su corazón por mí. Incluso aunque no fui yo quien lo terminó, no podía evitar cargar con algo de la culpa.

_Bella trató de suicidarse…_

Las migajas de mi corazón ahora estaban volando con el viento. ¿Cómo demonios nos recuperaríamos de esto?

* * *

***Ambien:** medicamento usado para tratar el insomnio (incapacidad de dormir) y la ansiedad. Es un tipo de imidazopiridina (sedante hipnótico).

* * *

**Este fue un capítulo muy difícil y triste :( **

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Camilla Fava, catalina a carreno, Paola Lightwood, miop, Andrea Peralta, Mar91, Vero Morales, EmmaBe, AnnieOR, Adriana Molina, BellaSwanMasen, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Cinti77, NT de Lupin, Tecupi, jupy, bbluelilas, tulgarita, freedom2604, natuchis2001b, kaja0507, Leah de Call, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, sandy56, Tata XOXO y el Guest :) **

**Espero sus reviews con sus reacciones del capítulo ;) **

**¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!**


	25. Etapas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Etapas**

Cuando Bella terminó conmigo, estaba desolado, pero mejoró con el tiempo; acepté su decisión porque no tenía otra opción. Sin embargo, después de su intento de suicidio, alcancé un nuevo nivel de bajeza. Era peor de lo que alguna vez pensé, y no pude evitar pensar en que iba a tragarme por completo.

En los días que siguieron mi altercado en el hospital con Rosalie, ni siquiera pude salir de la cama para llegar al trabajo. De hecho, me tomó tres días de soledad, y Garrett físicamente sacándome de mi apartamento, para que me pusiera de pie y me moviera de nuevo. Todo era demasiado. Honestamente se sentía como si Bella hubiera muerto, y comencé a atravesar por esas etapas de duelo. Estaba molesto y dolorido, e incluso pasé unos momentos en negación. Y negociaba. Negociaba conmigo mismo acerca de si debería o no contactarla de nuevo. Todo era una absoluta tortura.

Seguía diciéndome que el dolor mejoraría con el tiempo, pero parecía que el tiempo solo aumentaba mi caída mientras más pasaba sin contactarla.

¿Estaba mejorando?

¿Aún estaba encerrada en algún lugar para que no se lastimara otra vez?

El no saber me estaba destrozando, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto a Charlie para ver cómo estaba Bella. No era mi primer mensaje para él desde su incidente, pero era la primera vez que en realidad presionaba "enviar" en alguno de ellos. No estaba seguro de por qué no lo había contactado antes, pero mientras esperaba su respuesta, mi estomagó se enredó en dolorosos nudos. Quizá muy en lo profundo no quería una respuesta. Quizá estaba aterrado de saber lo mal que la estaba pasando. No saber quizá estuviera destrozándome, pero seguramente era mejor que saber con certeza que ella estaba sufriendo.

Mientras esperaba nerviosamente a que Charlie me contestara, hubo un inesperado toque en mi puerta. Estaba tan tenso de mirar mi teléfono que salté ante el ruido, pero mi momentánea sorpresa rápidamente se transformó en un quejido de molestia.

—No ahora —murmuré mientras me forzaba a levantarme del sofá.

Estaba bastante seguro de que sabía quién estaba ahí. Además de mis irritantes padres preocupados, Garrett era la única persona a la que en realidad le importaba una mierda; siempre venía a verme de vez en cuando. Lo apreciaba, en verdad lo hacía, pero en el momento, solo quería estar solo.

Tenía las palabras para él en la mente mientras iba a la puerta. "_Hermano, gracias por la preocupación, pero estoy bien, y no, no quiero salir esta noche"._ Era lo mismo que le decía cada vez que venía sin avisar.

Sin embargo, cuando abrí la puerta esta vez, estaba sorprendido, atónito, desconcertado, y enojado y aliviado y agradecido y todas las emociones posibles solo de ver el hermoso rostro de Bella mirarme. Por supuesto, de nuevo, no era Bella quien me miraba detrás de esos ojos, y esta vez mis defensas inmediatamente subieron tan alto como podían llegar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté calmado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Rosalie, con más suavidad de la que anticipaba.

No quería dejarla entrar. No quería estar cerca de ella por el hecho de que en verdad la culpaba por lo que le había pasado a Bella. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella era parte de Bella, así que casi tenía una innata necesidad de estar cerca de ella de cualquier forma, figura o personalidad. Al final, la necesidad por Bella le ganó a mi desdén por la personalidad que controlaba su cuerpo.

Sin hablar, simplemente me hice a un lado en una silenciosa invitación a la casa que ambos compartimos una vez.

—Gracias —dijo incómodamente.

No fue hasta que estuvo adentro que noté la transportadora para gato que llevaba en la mano y el bolso de lona colgando de su hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté confundido, pero antes de contestar, dejó las cosas en el suelo y abrió la trasportadora—. ¡Jasper! —dije emocionado.

Supongo que supe que estaba ahí en el momento en el que vi la caja, pero realmente no caí en la cuenta de eso hasta que lo dejó salir.

—Hola, amigo, te extrañé —dije mientras lo alzaba en mis brazos, y no pude evitar sonreír ante su inmediato ronroneo.

—Creo que también te extrañó —murmuró Rosalie—. La bola de pelos nunca ronronea conmigo. Ha estado de mal humor últimamente.

—Bueno, he oído que los gatos pueden sentir el mal, así que... —dije despreocupadamente con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ja, ja —contestó.

—No era un chiste —le dije.

—Bueno, ¡jódete también! Traje al gato como una ofrenda de paz, pero si solamente vas a ser un idiota.

—¿Una ofrenda de paz? —pregunté confundido y un poco perturbado—. ¿Por qué sentirías la necesidad de traerme, a mí, una ofrenda de paz? No somos nada el uno para el otro. Ni siquiera estoy saliendo con alguna de tus álter egos. Demonios, estoy seguro que Alice ya encontró a alguien más al que le querrá llevar su gato.

Rosalie mordió su labio inferior, justo de la forma en la que Bella lo hacía cuando estaba ansiosa por algo. Era un poco desorientador. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Rosalie con algún tipo de ansiedad, y su acción solo hizo que mi estómago se retorciera en dolor por extrañar a Bella más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestioné, sabiendo que debía haber otra razón por su inusual visita y expresiones faciales.

—Están pérdidas —dijo inesperadamente.

—¿Quién? —pregunté, inseguro.

—Todas —contestó en voz baja—. Incluso cuando estaba en control antes, aún las sentía. Era como un sexto sentido, o algo así. No podía exactamente escucharlas hablar, pero siempre sabía cuándo una estaba ansiosa por salir. Ahora… nada. He tratado de retraerme de nuevo a la sala de cine para hablar con ellas, pero es como si hubiera olvidado cómo hacerlo. No puedo entrar, y no las siento para dejarlas salir. Edward… tengo miedo —dijo, mucho más emocional de lo que alguna vez la había visto.

Sorprendentemente, me mantuve en calma.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Desde que Bella… —pausó para controlarse—. Desde que Bella tomó esas pastillas. Cuando desperté en ese hospital, estaba sola, y he estado sola desde entonces. Lamento venir así como así, pero pensé… pensé que quizá volverían si tú estabas alrededor de nuevo. Todas te quieren, así que…

Mis ojos reflexivamente se movieron a su bolso de lona.

—¿Planeas quedarte aquí conmigo?

—Lo esperaba —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Me culpaste por lo que hizo Bella, ¿y ahora crees que puedo arreglarlo? —le pregunté con incredulidad.

—No sé si puedes arreglarlo, pero estoy desesperada. Mira, estaba jodidamente asustada cuando desperté en ese hospital, ¿de acuerdo? Me desquité y dije algunas cosas que no debí haber dicho.

—Eso es lo que haces, Rosalie —respondí, comenzando a molestarme—. Siempre estás diciendo cosas que no deberías y llegando a las conclusiones equivocadas. Nunca estuve trabajando con la doctora Peters, ¡y tú lo sabías! Toda esta mierda…

—¡Es mi culpa! —terminó por mí—. Lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? Lo jodí, y fallé en mi único propósito en la vida. Fallé en proteger a Bella. Pero eso es por lo que estoy aquí. Estoy tratando de arreglarlo. Estoy tratando de hacerlo bien, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me ayudas.

—Bella terminó conmigo, así que tú volviendo aquí solo empeoraría todo. Es su decisión, Rose. No podemos tomarla por ella.

—Entiendo eso, y con gusto me iré en el segundo que escuche su voz o sienta su presencia de nuevo. Demonios, si ella de verdad quiere alejarnos de ti, quizá vuelve solo para hacerlo posible. ¿Por favor, Edward? Ya no tengo más ideas, y realmente no sé cómo hacer esto sin ti. Sabes lo difícil que es para mí admitir eso.

Había estado tan desanimado últimamente que realmente no tenía la fuerza o capacidad mental para discutir con ella en el momento. Por lo menos, tener a Rosalie aquí significaba que sabía que Bella estaba a salvo, o su cuerpo estaba a salvo. Así que suspiré y dije: "Como sea", antes de escapar a mi habitación por la noche.

Nunca moví ninguna de las cosas de Bella o sus álter ego del apartamento, tampoco Charlie vino por ellas, pero me había acostumbrado a lo que sea que fuera de ellas que aún estuviera por ahí, como si fuera parte de la decoración. Sin embargo, cuando salí de mi habitación a la mañana siguiente, me sorprendí de ver el vasto cambio en el apartamento. Las cosas de Rosalie estaban por todas partes; pero no solo las de ella, también las de Jasper, y las de Alice, y Tanya e incluso algunos de los juguetes de Bree.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuré para mí.

Sorprendentemente, Rosalie ya estaba levantada y en la cocina. Debió haber escuchado mi sorpresa de camino ahí, así que sacó la cabeza para explicar.

—Lamento el desastre. Quería sacar algunas de sus cosas esperando que eso las animara a salir. Supuse que quizá algo despertaría su interés. Puedo recoger todo si quieres.

—No, está bien —dije mientras pisaba uno de los peluches de Bree—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —cuestioné.

—El tiempo que sea necesario… o hasta que te moleste demasiado que me eches. Lo que sea que pase primero.

—Ya estás molestándome —murmuré para mí, pero decidí que lo mejor era tratar de ignorar su presencia tanto como fuera posible.

Durante las siguientes semanas, Rosalie coexistió conmigo en mi apartamento, pero rara vez hablamos. Nos movíamos alrededor del otro y nos sentábamos junto al otro, pero teníamos muy poco que decir. A pesar de nuestra falta de comunicación, parecía tratar de ser amable y limpiaba todo el lugar, incluida mi ropa que se había acumulado por demasiado tiempo. Era obvio que estaba cargando con demasiada culpa acerca de lo que le había pasado a Bella, pero me alegraba. Debía sentir esa culpa. Quizá le entraría un poco de razón a la cabeza. Ojalá con eso se calmara un poco y nos hiciera las cosas más fáciles a todos cuando las otras finalmente volvieran a salir.

Pero ellas no salieron. Semana tras semana continuaban ocultas, y mientras el tiempo seguía pasando, podía ver a Rosalie caer más y más en ese oscuro humor que me había consumido por demasiado tiempo. Existíamos juntos en ese apartamento, pero ambos seguíamos solos, y eventualmente me di cuenta de que estábamos cometiendo un grave error.

—Sabes, realmente no pienso que tenerte aquí todo el tiempo de esta forma esté ayudando en algo —le dije una tarde. Apenas había llegado de la librería, pero ella ya estaba en pants y dejando que sus papas cayeran por todo el sofá mientras miraba la televisión sin verla en realidad.

Miró a su alrededor.

—Oh, lamento el desorden. Lo limpiaré —murmuró, casi con la mirada perdida.

—Sé que lo limpiarás. Hacer grandes desastres y luego pasar horas limpiándolos es todo lo que haces además del trabajo —refunfuñé.

—¿Qué más hay para hacer? —contestó sin emoción mientras se metía otra papa en la boca—. Además, tú no eres quien para hablar. Tampoco haces nada.

—Tienes razón, y ha pasado demasiado tiempo para los dos —le dije.

Luego tomé las papas y las quité de su alcance mientras protestaba y trataba de tomarlas de vuelta.

—No, ¡terminamos con esta mierda! —exclamé—. Ningún tipo de comportamiento emo las traerá de vuelta. Mírate; estás cubierta en grasa de papas y es asqueroso. ¿Qué pasó con tu deseo de hacer la dieta Keto?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una moda. Ya lo superé. ¿Por qué? ¿Estoy engordando?

—No, pero al menos comías comida de verdad en ese entonces. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo que no fueran papas?

Trató de recordar, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que legítimamente no tenía una respuesta para mí.

—Vamos, levántate. Cámbiate —insistí. Rosalie nunca sería mi persona favorita, pero estaba en el cuerpo que aún amaba, y solo por el bien de Bella, no podía verla desgastarse así por otro día.

Mis padres tenían asientos disponibles para los Mariners, así que como el tiempo era perfecto, los tomamos. Rosalie murmuró algo acerca de mí siendo sexista por llevar a la lesbiana a un evento deportivo cuando nunca lo hice con las demás, pero solo la ignoré. Estaba siendo una perra solo por serlo, y me rehusaba a dejar que me afectara por un momento más.

Durante la primera mitad del juego, Rosalie básicamente se la pasó todo el tiempo en el teléfono e ignorando completamente todo lo que pasaba frente a ella. Pudo haberse quedado sentada en el sofá haciendo la misma mierda, así que decidí sobrepasar los límites, y tomé su teléfono.

—¡Oye! —protestó.

—La próxima vez invitaré a Charlie —le dije.

—Debiste haberlo invitado esta vez. Esto es más que aburrido.

—Mira, el béisbol tampoco es mi cosa favorita, pero si tratas de entenderlo, no es tan malo. Solo intenta ver el juego. O al menos pretende hacerlo, porque no te devolveré el teléfono hasta que termine.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te hizo mi padre? Incluso si lo fueras, soy una mujer adulta, ¡y no puedes decirme qué hacer! ¡Y deja de quitarme mi mierda todo el tiempo!

—Quizá seas adulta, pero estás viviendo en mi apartamento, y no has contribuido ni un centavo desde que regresaste. Así que, si quieres quedarte, harás lo que diga —dije con superioridad.

—¡Eso es un jodido chantaje! —siseó.

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—¡Ugh! ¡Eres tan irritante!

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —respondí—. ¡Santa mierda! —Luego grité cuando la audiencia enloqueció. Era un cuadrangular y estaban celebrando como si fuera la Serie Mundial—. ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Lo ves?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea exactamente? —se quejó Rose—. ¿Un montón de hombres adultos en ridículos pantaloncillos ajustados jugando un juego de niños?

—Eres jodidamente incorregible —le dije—. ¿Es tu misión en la vida ser miserable y hacer miserables a todos a tu alrededor? No estoy seguro de por qué lo digo como si fuera una pregunta. Por supuesto que es tu misión en la vida. Honestamente no sé por qué me molesto. Al menos come algo para que todo esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres que coma? ¿Cáncer en un pan? —dijo asqueada mientras señalaba a los perritos calientes frente a nosotros—. ¿Por qué demonios piensas que eso es mejor que mi dieta usual?

—Al menos tienen proteína en ellos —contesté—. Si no quieres un perrito caliente, hay otras cosas aquí. Puedo traerte un sándwich de carne. ¿Papas a la francesa con chili?

Gimió en respuesta.

»A pesar de lo que puedas pensar que te guste; en realidad te gustan las papas a la francesa con chili. Bella solía comerlas siempre que íbamos a un lugar que las sirviera.

—Esa es Bella. No yo —discrepó.

—Comparten las mismas papilas gustativas —discutí.

—Bueno, entonces es cierto lo que dicen acerca de que las personas pueden aprender a que les guste cierta comida. Es una lección que nunca me molesté en aprender.

—Sabes, eres peor que Bree.

Rodó los ojos.

—Bien, como sea. Solo dime qué quieres que coma y lo haré.

Alcé las cejas como reacción a su inesperada rendición.

—¿Lo harás? ¿Por qué?

—Estoy cansada de pelear contigo. Además, tienes razón; estoy aquí para tratar de salir de mi humor oscuro para que pueda ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de Bella y las otras.

—Sí —coincidí.

—Y supongo que también tienes razón en que las papas por sí solas no son suficientes para alimentarme.

Asentí.

»Entonces, dime qué comer.

Lo consideré.

—Te traeré un sándwich de carne. Probablemente es la cosa más sana de aquí.

—Genial. Trae a la vaca muerta.

—No pretendas de repente que eres vegetariana —me quejé.

—No lo hago. Está bien. Como sea. Si no quieres traerme uno, puedo ir por él yo misma.

—Yo lo haré. Si tú vas, probablemente terminarás trayendo más papás.

Me puse de pie antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo, y para cuando regresé, estaba sorprendido de ver que Rosalie realmente estaba viendo el juego.

—¿De qué me perdí? —cuestioné.

—Uno de los tipos de verde trató de llegar a la siguiente almohada, pero lo atraparon, así que comenzaron a lanzar la pelota de ida y vuelta y trataron de golpearlo con ella. Fallaron en cada oportunidad, y luego uno de los tipos de blanco dejó caer la pelota, y luego el tipo de verde se deslizó sobre su estómago, y luego todos lo abuchearon.

Asentí para mí mientras trataba de entender su explicación.

—Bueno maldición. Al menos aún seguimos ganando. Toma. Solo trata de comerlo —dije mientras le tendía su sándwich.

—Comeré esto si te comes eso —dijo, señalando a la esponjosa bolsa de algodón de azúcar junto a mi asiento.

—Um…

—Nope. Necesitas comerlo —insistió—. Hablando de no saber cómo divertirte. Siéntate y come tu maldito algodón de azúcar.

—No soy gran fan de lo dulce —discrepé.

—Solo comételo. Es lo justo.

—No estoy seguro de qué es lo que tiene que ver el algodón de azúcar con algo —discutí.

—Edward, ¿eres un mentiroso? —preguntó de la nada.

—No.

—Entonces cómete el maldito dulce como le prometiste a Bree que lo harías.

—¿Eh? —pregunté confundido.

—No puedo ser la única que recuerde esto —murmuró en un susurro—. Una noche, cuando estabas viendo alguna película infantil con Bree, un personaje estaba comiendo algodón de azúcar y ella no sabía lo que era. Se lo explicaste, dijiste que era tu favorito cuando eras niño, y le prometiste que comerían uno la próxima vez que vieras uno. Bueno, aquí estamos. Cómete la maldita mierda y quizá ella se emocionará y saldrá.

—Así que, cuando estabas en la sala de cine, ¿te sentabas ahí día y noche, y solo veías todo lo que yo y las otras hacíamos? —cuestioné curioso.

En efecto, recordaba la conversación con Bree, pero estaba sorprendido de que Rose también la recordara. Que aburrida y miserable existencia debe ser para ellas estar atrapadas mirando a alguien más controlarlas por tanto tiempo.

—Si me estás preguntando si miré mientras las follabas, la respuesta es ¡demonios, no! No quiero tu polla cerca de mí, y ciertamente no necesito sentarme en la sala de cine y verte usar mi cuerpo como una extraña y psicodélica porno. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que alguna vez despertara con tu semen en mí. Ciertamente no deseo tener una representación visual.

La miré sorprendido por un momento.

—Eso no es de lo que estaba hablando —dije con calma—. Además, como te dije antes, siempre he usado condones, por lo tanto, la humedad que tenías cuando despertabas después de que una de las otras estaba conmigo, era la evidencia de la propia excitación de tu cuerpo.

Honestamente lucía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, así que no pude evitar molestarla un poco más.

Pasé mi brazo por encima de su hombro y sonreí.

—Aww, está bien, compañera. Tu cuerpo solo es muy, muy, receptivo al mío. Solo debo sentarme cerca y…

Quitó mi brazo de ella y literalmente se estremeció como si hubiera tenido un repentino escalofrío.

—¿Lo ves? —me reí.

—No, tienes razón. Mi cuerpo definitivamente responde al tuyo, tu cuerpo hace que el mío quiera vomitar.

—Sabes, hay una extremadamente delgada línea entre el amor y el odio —le dije bromeando.

—Tienes razón de nuevo —contestó con falso entusiasmo—. Alice estaba totalmente enamorada de ti, y luego dibujaste esa pequeña y delgada línea y ahora te odia. Es chistoso cómo funciona eso.

Inmediatamente me puse serio.

—¿Me odia? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Rompiste su corazón, bufón imbécil. Por supuesto que te odia… o, al menos, te odiaba la última vez que salió… que fue hace mucho tiempo ahora —dijo, poniéndose más y más triste mientras hablaba.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos más mientras sus palabras golpeaban dolorosamente nuestros corazones. Solo era un recordatorio más de que había pasado demasiado tiempo, por lo que necesitábamos hacer lo que fuera posible por motivarlas a salir.

Dado que ninguno de los dos estaba particularmente disfrutando el juego, nos salimos antes de que terminara para evitar las multitudes de la salida. Esperaba un largo y silencioso camino de vuelta a casa, pero Rosalie me sorprendió al preguntar:

—Y, ¿cuál es nuestra siguiente aventura?

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestioné.

—Realmente pienso que la mejor forma de animar a las otras a salir es hacer cosas que les gusten. Alice es la más fuerte, después de mí, así que hagamos cosas que sabemos que la hará salir.

—Podemos colarnos a una boda —bromeé.

—Bien, hagamos eso —accedió de inmediato.

Me reí.

—O podemos saltar de un acantilado. ¿Sexo en las rocas?

Me miró con disgusto.

»Oye, si quieres sacar a Alice, el sexo es la forma de hacerlo —dije de forma irónica.

—Tienes razón —dijo inesperadamente, pero luego, afortunadamente, lo llevó a otra dirección—. Y dado que no hay forma en la que hagamos eso, deberíamos pasar a Tanya. ¿Qué la haría salir?

Lo consideré por un momento.

—Sexo.

—¡Ugh! —se quejó—. A Tanya no le importaba el sexo antes de ti, así que, ¿qué solía gustarle?

Intenté tomar su pregunta con seriedad, pero lo primero que se me ocurrió fue:

—¿La revista Teen Beat?

Rosalie suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Tanya siempre fue una estúpida. Quizá deberíamos ir a un estanque a jugar con asquerosos animales para Bree.

—Espera —dije, poniéndome a la defensiva—. Tanya no es estúpida, y nunca lo ha sido. Realmente es lista cuando se trata de cosas en las que está interesada. Sabes, solía pasar su tiempo en la librería leyendo acerca del universo y esas cosas. Ustedes nunca le dieron la oportunidad de ser otra cosa más que una tonta adolescente.

—Bueno, ese era su rol —dijo Rosalie con su tono sorprendentemente lleno de culpa—. El propósito de Tanya era llenar los años de adolescencia perdidos de Bella.

—E incluso como adolescente, estoy seguro que Bella no estaba ni de cerca de ser tan tonta como trataste a Tanya —discutí—. Y la ignorancia que tuviera, solo era porque ustedes se rehusaban a dejarla experimentar cosas por ella misma.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio de nuevo mientras contemplaba mis palabras, pero luego suspiró.

—Probablemente también tienes razón en eso. No solo fallé en proteger a Bella, le fallé también a Tanya. Y estoy segura que también jodí las cosas para Alice y Bree de paso. Estoy tratando de arreglarlo, Edward. Mira, sé que me odias, y tienes todos los motivos para hacerlo, así que si quieres que me vaya de tu apartamento y resuelva todo esto sola, lo haré. Solo dímelo.

—No te odio, Rose —le dije, sorprendiéndonos a ambos con mi sinceridad—. Yo solo… hiciste las cosas más difíciles de lo que tenían que ser. No te culpo por todo lo que pasó, porque sé que Bella tenía sus propios problemas aparte de ti, pero ciertamente nunca ayudaste a la situación.

—Lo sé —coincidió—. Sé que nunca me creerás, pero realmente pensé que las estaba protegiendo de ti. Solo no podía entender cómo un tipo como tú podría amar a alguien con todos los problemas de Bella. Ni siquiera es… supongo que debería decir, no somos tan atractivas. Y tú… tú luces como si pertenecieras en un comercial de colonia o de Abercrombie. Tenía mis dudas, y supongo que eran tantas que buscaba problemas en donde no los había, y me fui con la única opción que tenía sentido para mí…

—¿Que tenía intenciones ocultas? Sí, lo recuerdo —murmuré—. Sabes, para un mecanismo de protección, ciertamente no proteges mucho.

—Ya hemos establecido el terrible papel de protectora que he hecho —dijo con calma.

—Cierto, pero en realidad estoy hablando acerca de la mierda de baja autoestima que acabas de soltar. Es decir, en lugar de preocuparte por tu apariencia física, deberías estar ayudando a las otras a sentirse más seguras y con confianza.

—Nunca dije que estuviera preocupada al respecto. Solo es un hecho. Somos chicas normales y básicas y tú luces… así —dijo, señalando mi rostro—. Incluso cuando estás desaliñado, lo haces ver como una gran decisión de moda. Es solo que nunca entendí qué es lo que viste en nosotras.

—Sabes, cuando hablas mierda de tu apariencia, es casi ofensivo para mí —le dije—. Básicamente estás diciendo que lo que encuentro atractivo está mal.

—Supongo que todos tienen su tipo —coincidió, reiterando el punto que hice meses atrás cuando vimos juntos el concurso de Miss América en la televisión.

—Pero no solo soy yo —añadí—. Quizá no hayas notado a otros chicos mirándote cuando salimos, pero ciertamente yo lo he hecho. Y Alice acaparaba toda la atención cuando solía salir de fiesta.

—Porque era salvaje y fácil —discrepó—. Esos atuendos que siempre usaba eran como una llamada para los hombres. Se le acercaban porque sabían que ella buscaba con quien follar.

—Guau, eso es increíblemente sexista y degradante de tu parte.

—Bueno, es la verdad. Los hombres son unos perros.

—Algunos hombres son perros —coincidí—. Pero la mayor razón por la que siempre obtenía tanta atención era porque ella era hermosa y segura. Nunca se disculpaba por nada de lo que usara o cómo se veía. Podía haber estado usando una bolsa de plástico con un corte de cabello horrible y ella aún obtendría toda la atención que quisiera porque todo es acerca de la actitud. Si tuvieras una actitud diferente, probablemente ya tendrías otra novia ahora.

Se rio una vez sin humor.

—Estás asumiendo que quiero otra novia. Bueno, no la quiero. Como te dije antes, no me gustan las citas. Ese no es mi trabajo. Emma fue algo de una sola vez en la vida.

—¿Entonces no lo extrañas?

—¿Qué? —dijo con disgusto—. ¿Estás hablado del sexo?

—¡Sí! —dije sin vergüenza—. Pero no solo el sexo. La intimidad. Sentir los brazos de alguien a tu alrededor. Esa calidez contra tu piel. Dejar ir toda la mierda y el estrés de tu vida, incluso solo por unos preciosos momentos, y sentir que estás justo donde perteneces en el mundo. No puedes decirme que no extrañas todo eso.

Miró por la ventana por un pesado segundo, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Ese no es mi propósito. Alice siempre se ocupó de esas necesidades por Bella cuando no podía hacerlo ella misma.

—Bueno, Rosalie, dado que ya establecimos que básicamente apestas en tu propósito, quizá es tiempo de que comiences a abrirte a otros propósitos —sugerí.

Se rio una vez.

—¿En serio estás diciéndome que salga y encuentre un amante?

—No —dije en automático, pero luego lo reconsideré—. Bueno, quizá. Ya no soy el novio de Bella, así que no es mi lugar esperar que te mantengas soltera por siempre. Si estar con alguien de esa forma te ayudará a sentirte más fuerte, entonces eso es lo que deberías hacer.

—Guau, eso es mucho viniendo de ti —dijo en voz baja—. Y no estoy siendo sarcástica cuando digo eso. Estoy segura de que no puede ser algo fácil de sugerir, dado que probablemente aún estés enamorado de Bella.

—Aún estoy enamorado de Bella, pero ella no está aquí, y me dejó antes de desaparecer dentro de ti, así que no puedo sentarme y esperar que ella me quiera de vuelta algún día.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me ayudas?

—Porque siempre me preocuparé por ella. Sin importar si tenemos un futuro juntos o no, haría lo que sea por ayudarte a encontrarla para que pueda mejorar. Si supiera que está en proceso de recuperarse, creo que finalmente sería capaz de seguir adelante también.

—¿Y realmente crees que la clave para encontrarla es que me vuelva más fuerte?

—Rosalie, sé que todas sufrieron cuando Bella se lastimó a sí misma, pero porque siempre has sido la más fuerte, tiene sentido que solo tú fueras capaz de soportarlo. Tú eres la fortaleza de Bella; tú eres la única batalla que le queda, pero incluso tú estás débil ahora. Realmente creo que necesitas encontrarte a ti misma antes de que puedas encontrarlas a ellas. Por lo menos, toma ventaja de este tiempo que tienes para hacer algo que nunca fuiste capaz de hacer cuando tenías que compartir el control.

—¿Como qué?

—No lo sé. Lo que sea. Puedes hacer lo que sea que tú quieras; solo tienes que hacerlo.

Rosalie volvió a mirar por la ventana, hacia el mundo que se oscurecía. Claramente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, así que la dejé en paz y traté de mantener mi atención en el camino. Por supuesto, el tráfico lento dificultó esa atención, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que mi atención divagara. Era casi surreal que yo fuera quien estuviera animando a una de las personalidades de Bella a tomar un camino que al final podría llevarla a seguir adelante con alguien más. Pero la verdad era que, Bella ya no era mía, y lo más seguro era que ya nunca más lo fuera.

Parecía ser que había alcanzado la etapa del duelo que sin duda es la más difícil: aceptación. Finalmente estaba listo para dejar ir cualquier esperanza a la que me estaba aferrando de una reconciliación, y solo hacer todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a Rosalie a encontrar un camino de vuelta a ellas.

* * *

**Debo decir que mientras leía la historia no pensé que esto fuera a pasar, que las personalidades y la misma Bella fueran a 'perderse', así que espero que haya sido un shock también para ustedes, lol.**

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, Cinti77, miop, jupy, Adriana Molina, Leahdecall, sandy56, kaja0507, freedom2604, EmmaBe, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, bbluelilas, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Tecupi, kotoko haruno, Lady Grigori, somas, natuchis2011b, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, AnnieOR, Camilla Fava, Liz Vidal y el Guest :) **

**No olviden seguir todas las recomendaciones de salud y dejar un review ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	26. Sabores

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Sabores**

—Edward, esto no es para mí —murmuró Rosalie; su voz fue ahogada por los miles de gritos.

—¿En serio? —pregunté con una mezcla de shock y frustración—. Rose, estamos en un bar deportivo, ¡viendo la más grande pelea de MMA de la década!

—Lo sé, pero estoy aburrida. Y todos estos tipos ebrios solo están alterándome.

—Son súper fans de la MMA como tú. Estos son tus tipos. Cuando pienso en Rosalie Swan, así es como te imagino… conviviendo con personas como ellos.

—Quizá es quien fui antes, pero desde que perdí a Bella, no me siento más como esa chica. Honestamente, esto no me interesa; de hecho, solo me pregunto cómo es que alguna vez disfruté de esta mierda.

—Entonces, ¿quieres irte?

—Bueno, podemos quedarnos si tú quieres, pero solo te digo, no está ayudando en nada. Siento que necesitamos empezar de cero. Lo que sea que a la vieja Rosalie le gustara antes, ya no importa.

Suspiré.

—Bien, salgamos de aquí entonces.

—¿Tú quieres quedarte? —me preguntó.

Me giré y vi a dos tipos en una carrera para ver quién podía beber su cerveza más rápido, solo para perder la mayor parte en su ropa y el suelo.

—No, realmente no quiero —le dije.

—Bien, vámonos antes de que termine golpeando a alguien en la cara —me urgió.

Así que, por las siguientes semanas, Rosalie y yo pasamos todo nuestro tiempo juntos después del trabajo, saliendo a experimentar todo lo que estuviera en un radio de tres mil kilómetros. Al principio, pensé que estaba fingiendo su repentina amnesia cuando se trataba de sus intereses, pero mientras pasábamos más tiempo juntos, más comenzaba a creerle.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no tienes ni idea de cuál es el sabor de la pizza? —le cuestioné con incredulidad. Habíamos pasado el día caminando por la montaña, y para recompensarnos por no lastimarnos o pelear en el camino, nos detuvimos por pizza para cenar.

—Sé que suena estúpido, pero realmente no lo sé. Es como si hubiera espacios en blanco en mi mente. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber comido pizza antes. Quiero decir, sé lo que es la pizza, pero no puedo decir cuál es su sabor.

—¿Crees que tiene que ver con el hecho de que las otras están perdidas? —pregunté con duda.

—Quizá —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No se supone que sea una persona completa, así que supongo que tiene sentido que sin mis otras piezas, esté llena de huecos.

Suspiré.

—Bueno, lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de llenar esos huecos. Compremos pizzas personales de todos los sabores.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó divertida.

—¿Por qué no? —confirmé antes de hacer nuestra orden.

—Guau, ustedes están probando todo, ¿eh? —me cuestionó la mujer detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, lo crea o no, mi amiga de por allá —señalé a Rosalie, quien estaba sentada en nuestra mesa del otro lado del lugar—, nunca ha probado la pizza. Quiero que lo pruebe todo para que vea lo que le gusta.

—Eso es muy generoso de tu parte. —Comenzó a presionar botones en la computadora frente a ella, y después de darme el increíblemente caro total, me sonrió coquetamente—. Entonces, dijiste que la mujer es ¿tu amiga? ¿Como platónica?

—Sí, es lesbiana —dije sin pensar. En el momento en el que la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó, me di cuenta de mi error—. Oh, ¿preguntas porque estás interesada? Lo siento, pero no estoy saliendo con nadie ahora. Digamos que me estoy recuperando de un mal rompimiento.

Su rostro se cayó en simpatía.

—Lamento mucho tu pena. —Luego sus labios se curvaron en una astuta sonrisa—. Pero, uh… ¿tu amiga está soltera?

Mis cejas se alzaron de inmediato en sorpresa. La mujer no estaba coqueteando conmigo, estaba preguntando por Rosalie. Le había dicho a Rose que la ayudaría de la forma en que pudiera, pero mi estómago cayó solo de pensar en eso. Aun así, ignoré el dolor en mi interior, y di mi mejor esfuerzo para poner una amigable sonrisa en mi rostro.

—En realidad, lo está. ¿Puedo darte su número si quieres? —le ofrecí con una sonrisa forzada y un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Eso sería maravilloso! Trataré de ir para allá y hablar con ella yo misma, pero solo en caso de que las cosas por aquí se pongan muy ocupadas… —dijo mientras escribía el numero en una servilleta.

Decidí quedarme con el número por un rato, solo para darle a la mujer la oportunidad de hacer sus propios movimientos, pero se sentía como un ladrillo en mi bolsillo.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Fue demasiado? ¿No trajiste suficiente dinero? Puedo ayudarte a pagar —ofreció Rosalie cuando me senté frente a ella en la mesa.

—No, nada de eso. Todo está bien. Las pizzas vendrán pronto. Creo que necesitaremos una mesa más grande.

—Bueno, parece que la mesa doble de allá se desocupará pronto. Solo nos moveremos.

—Sí, bien pensado —coincidí.

Honestamente traté de que el interés de la cajera por Rosalie no me afectara, pero seguido me encontré mirándola mientras esperábamos nuestras pizzas. Afortunadamente, estaba bastante lleno el local, y parecía que realmente no tenía tiempo para hablar con mujeres hermosas. Cuando las pizzas finalmente llegaron, me relajé un poco.

—Guau. ¿Cómo puede haber tantos tipos? —preguntó Rosalie mientras los dos mirábamos la comida, inseguros de dónde comenzar.

—A mucha gente le gustan cosas muy diferentes —le dije.

—¿Cuál es tu favorita? —preguntó curiosa.

—Eh. Puedo comer casi lo que sea, pero creo que si tuviera que elegir, mi favorita sería la clásica de queso con pepperoni.

—¿Eso es todo? Solo un complemento, ¿y me estás forzando a intentar esta ridícula pila de carne y vegetales?

—Solo porque me gusta algo en particular no significa que te gustará lo mismo —señalé.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Bueno, supongo que debemos comenzar con lo que sea que está frente a nosotros. Harás esto conmigo, ¿cierto? Mordida a mordida, harás lo mismo.

—O simplemente podría comer el pepperoni —bromeé.

—¡De ninguna forma! De hecho… —Tomó la pizza personal de pepperoni frente a mí y la movió para que estuviera más cerca de ella y fuera de mi alcance. Tomó una rebanada y le dio un gran mordisco—. ¡Caliente! Caliente, caliente, caliente —dijo en pánico antes de escupirlo.

Me reí.

—Sí, quizá quieras soplarle un poco antes de comerla.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que la comiera —se quejó.

—Lo lamento, pensé que sabías que venía directo del horno. Sentido común y todo eso.

—No tengo mucho sentido común, dado que no soy común —dijo amargamente.

—Sí, pero siendo la protectora y eso… —Su expresión amarga hizo que abandonara mi oración. En su lugar, reí—. Bien, probemos más.

Mordida a mordida, complemento tras complemento, probamos todos los sabores que la pizzería tenía para ofrecer. Algunos le gustaron, algunos la hicieron arrugar la nariz en la expresión de disgusto más adorable que alguna vez hubiera visto.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó después de un mordisco de un sabor en particular—. Casi sabe a pescado.

—Anchoas —confirmé.

—¡Ew! ¿Por qué alguien pondría eso en una pizza?

—Mi papá las ama —dije con una risa.

—No quiero seguir probándolas. ¿Qué otro tipo de asqueroso complemento hay en estas pizzas?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Nada cuestionable. Más que nada carne y vegetales. Pero, carne regular, no cosas raras.

Dudosamente probó otra rebanada, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos nos sintiéramos satisfechos por tanta grasa.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es el veredicto? —le pregunté, reclinándome en mi silla para darle a mi estómago un poco de descanso.

—Ugh. Probablemente no coma otra rebanada de pizza de nuevo y cuando lo haga será demasiado pronto. Pero si tuviera que elegir una favorita… creo que sería esta —dijo, señalando a una rebanada a la mitad.

—¡Oh, vamos! —dije, sin creerle—. De todo lo que probaste, ¿te gusta más el simple pepperoni?

—¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? ¿No es lo que dijiste que te gusta más también?

—Sí, pero ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que nos gustara lo mismo? Eso, nunca pasa. Usualmente cuando las parejas ordenan pizza, tienen que ordenar dos diferentes, o mitad y mitad… quiero decir, no es que seamos una pareja o algo así. Solo digo…

—Bueno, hay que estar agradecidos de que somos lo suficientemente afortunados para que nos guste lo mismo. Lo hará más fácil cuando ordenemos a domicilio. Ahora, probablemente no querré pizza por un largo tiempo después de esto, pero cuando lo hagamos, yo pagaré. Has pagado por suficiente de mi mierda últimamente. De hecho, yo pagaré nuestra siguiente comida, sin importar qué sea —insistió.

Pensé en discutir, porque mi padre me enseñó a siempre pagar por mi novia cuando saliéramos, pero luego recordé que Rosalie no era mi novia. Como solo mi compañera de piso, dividir las cuentas tenía sentido.

Con el estómago lleno al punto de doler, nos fuimos a casa. No fue hasta que llegamos ahí, y me estaba cambiando la ropa, que recordé el número de la chica en mi bolsillo. Me debatí entre dárselo o no a Rose, pero al final decidí que era parte de seguir adelante. Sin embargo, cuando llegué a esa decisión, me sentí enfermo; y por enfermo, me refiero de forma literal. Me apresuré al baño y apenas y pude llegar antes de vomitar por todo el lugar.

—¡Santa mierda! —escuché vagamente decir a Rose desde la puerta mientras continuaba expulsando todos los contenidos de mi estómago en el escusado y el piso.

—Mierda —dije después de un minuto—. Creo que me intoxiqué con la comida.

Como si le hubiera dicho, miré horrorizado como el rostro de Rosalie se ponía de un extraño color verde.

—¡Muévete! —gritó.

Me quité del camino justo a tiempo para que Rose también vomitara. Era un caos de vómito, y ninguno de los dos, por el momento, se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para limpiarlo.

Los dos nos pasamos el resto de la tarde tomando turnos en el baño. Para mi shock y horror, en algún punto, Rose en realidad limpió todo. Dado que ella llegó al escusado a tiempo, el desastre que limpió fue el mío, y honestamente no tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste en el baño —dije incómodamente.

—Bueno, me siento un poco mejor, y supuse que ya has cuidado demasiado de mí y mis álter egos. Es lo justo que te ayude un poco de vuelta.

Asentí lentamente.

—Lo aprecio —murmuré, no sabiendo qué más decir.

Rosalie no solo limpió mi vómito, sino que también salió y compró algo de Gatorade e incluso hizo un poco de caldo de huesos para ayudarnos a recuperar nuestras fuerzas. Todo era muy extraño para mí. No estaba acostumbrado a que cuidaran así de mí, pero me sentía tan enfermo que no podía hacer nada más que estar agradecido. Sabiendo que ella tampoco se sentía al cien, pero aun así intentó hacerme sentir mejor, era algo que nunca me hubiera esperado, especialmente de Rosalie.

Terminé quedándome dormido en el sofá esa noche, y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, me sorprendí de nuevo de ver que tenía un paño húmedo en mi frente.

—Oh, uh… gracias por esto —le dije a Rose cuando la vi en la silla leyendo un libro.

—Sudaste mucho anoche —dijo con gentileza—. Era un poco triste. Casi sentí pena por ti.

—Casi —repetí con una risa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Hombre, estuve bien después de la primera vez que vomité. Con la mierda que Alice siempre mete en nuestro sistema, nuestro estómago es bastante fuerte. Supongo que es seguro decir que no volveremos a esa pizzería.

—Definitivamente —coincidí—. Oye, eso me recuerda; la cajera me dio su número…

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo hizo —me interrumpió llena de irritación.

—Para ti —añadí, dejándola sin habla—. Era bastante linda. Quizá quieras pensar en llamarla alguna vez.

No me miró y pretendió estar ocupada con el gato.

—Jasper necesitará una cepillada de pelo pronto. Me mordió la mano la última vez que intenté hacerlo. Quizá deberíamos llevarlo a un lugar.

—Puedo hacerlo la siguiente semana —ofrecí—. Entonces, ¿crees que estés lista para una cita? —pregunté, intentando levantar mi debilucho cuerpo del sofá para buscar la servilleta con el número de la chica en ella.

—No —contestó Rose, haciendo que me detuviera y me sentara de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté.

—Ya te lo dije, no estoy interesada en salir con nadie. Emma fue una cosa de una sola vez.

—Bien, pero también hablamos acerca de cómo necesitas expandirte e intentar nuevas cosas. Salir en una cita casual quizá te ayude a finalmente superarla.

—¿Salir en la cita a ciegas que Garrett te arregló te ayudó a superar a Bella? Porque por lo que he visto, aún no estás listo para seguir adelante.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Solo no en el aspecto amoroso de mi vida.

—Bueno, ya somos dos —me dijo firmemente.

—De acuerdo; es tu decisión. Entonces, ¿cuál es nuestra siguiente actividad?

—Lo que sea tendrá que esperar hasta el siguiente domingo —señaló.

—¡Aww, mierda! Es lunes, ¿no es cierto? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

—Ya llamé por ti —me informó.

—¿Lo hiciste? ¿Cómo?

—Solo llamé a tus padres e hice que contactaran a tu departamento —dijo de forma casual—. Incluso si ya te sientes mejor, aún estás muy débil para ser productivo en el trabajo hoy. Tienes suficientes días libres por enfermedad; no tiene sentido no usarlos.

—Rose, lo aprecio, pero desearía que no hubieras contactado a mis padres. La forma en la que trataron a Bella…

—Lo sé; quería asesinar a tu madre, pero me di cuenta de que la vida es muy corta para guardar rencores, especialmente contra la mujer que te dio la vida. Es decir, lo que hizo realmente apestó, pero no está ni de cerca de ser la maldita perra que la madre de Bella es, y fue injusto de su parte hacer esa comparación.

—Espera, ¿Bella estaba comparando a mi madre con la de ella? —pregunté, de repente sintiéndome enfermo de nuevo. Aún no sabía qué era lo que su madre le había hecho, pero sabía que tuvo que haber sido terrible para causar la creación de sus personalidades en primer lugar. Saber que Bella estaba comparando a mi madre con la suya solo me hizo sentir más enojo acerca del incidente.

—¡Para! —dijo Rose con firmeza, sacudiéndome de mi creciente enojo hacia mi mamá—. Sé lo que estás pensando y necesitas detenerte. Lo que tu mamá hizo no tiene nada que ver con los problemas de Bella. Bella solo ligó a las dos madres en su mente de forma injusta, y sabía que lo estaba haciendo, esa es la razón por la que luchó tanto después de ese almuerzo. No quería estar haciendo esa conexión, así que trataba de detenerse, pero era una tarea demasiado difícil para ella. Demonios, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que su madre le hizo, solo que fue realmente malo, así que estaba demasiado alejada en su comparación mental con tu mamá. Realmente necesitaba terapia.

Asentí.

—Hablando de terapia, ¿cómo te libraste de ir? Pensé que era obligatorio después de un intento de suicidio —dije, forzando las palabras, a pesar del dolor que me causaba decirlas.

—He estado yendo a terapia —dijo de forma inesperada—. Mis sesiones son usualmente durante mi descanso del almuerzo. He estado yendo dos veces a la semana desde que sucedió.

—No sabía eso. Es genial. Bien por ti, Rosalie.

—No está haciendo nada —discrepó—. Solo voy porque me mandaron.

—¿Cómo sabes que no está ayudando? No hará una gran diferencia de la noche a la mañana.

—Porque no estoy cerca de encontrar a Bella. De hecho, la estúpida perra sugirió…

—¿Qué? —presioné cuando dejó de hablar.

Suspiró.

—Sugirió que deje de buscarlas. Dijo que es posible que ellas nunca vuelvan y que solo debería vivir mi vida.

Sus palabras me dieron un dolor en las entrañas, pero no podía dejarla ver eso.

—Quizá tenga razón —le dije en voz baja—. No creo que se hayan ido para siempre, pero en el caso de que lo hicieran, no deberías desperdiciar tu vida deseando un final diferente. Hónralas viviendo al máximo; de esa forma, si o cuando finalmente regresen, estarán orgullosas de todo lo que has hecho.

Rosalie pareció valorar mis palabras, y doblegó sus esfuerzos por experimentar todo lo que nuestro mundo inmediato tenía por ofrecer.

Desde escalar a los clavados. Surfear a la tirolesa. Los bolos al billar. Aprender a meditar en la reservación, y abalanzarse al buffet para en verdad probar todas las comidas diferentes que pudiera. El mini golf y los go-karts. Hicimos todo en lo que pudimos pensar, y en realidad la pasamos muy bien haciéndolo.

En algún momento, reiniciamos nuestra antigua y breve amistad, e incluso se convirtió en algo más que eso, algo que no entendía del todo. Pasábamos cada momento que teníamos libre juntos. Cuando no estábamos en una aventura o intentando nuevas cosas, usábamos nuestro tiempo para ver películas o incluso hablar de todo y nada hasta altas horas de la noche.

Rosalie se volvió una constante en mi vida, y pronto me encontré contando con ella como la pareja que Bella deseó poder ser. En donde yo faltaba, Rosalie se encargaba de eso, y viceversa. Éramos dos individuos independientes que estaban aprendiendo a depender del otro, y realmente se sentía bien tener a alguien de ese modo, incluso aunque no fuera romántico.

A pesar de que aún peleábamos y discutíamos por cosas estúpidas y pequeñas, ya no me preocupaba más que Rosalie se fuera o que no arregláramos las cosas. Había perdido a Bella y las otras, y siempre las extrañaría, pero milagrosamente, comenzaba a dar por hecho a Rosalie, de la mejor forma posible. Aún pensaba a diario en las otras, sin embargo, sin siquiera darme cuenta, Rosalie y yo habíamos sobrepasado por mucho ser solo amigos; con todos sus hábitos molestos e irritantes problemas de actitud, Rose se había convertido en mi familia.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, jupy, PknaPcosa, miop, freedom2604, somas, AnnieOR, Alexandra Nash, EmmaBe, ValeWhitlockGrey, lauritacullenswan, bbluelilas, Vanenaguilar, Marie Sellory, Tecupi y el Guest :) **

**Ojalá se animen a dejar un review, la historia en inglés tiene más de mil reviews y aquí estamos cerca del final (por cierto) y no está ni cerca de esa cifra :/ recuerden que el # de reviews impacta mucho en que las autoras sigan autorizando permisos para futuras traducciones.**

**En fin, cuídense mucho, sigan las recomendaciones de salud y nos leemos pronto :)**


	27. Persiguiendo la tormenta

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Persiguiendo la tormenta**

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir como si no fuera posible estar tan platónicamente cerca de otro ser humano, Rosalie y yo superábamos algo, o lográbamos algo juntos, y solo así, de alguna forma nuestro lazo se profundizaba.

No teníamos un romance, pero ciertamente teníamos una conexión malditamente fuerte. Sin embargo, mientras más nos acercábamos, una tensión extraña entre nosotros parecía crecer más.

Vino de la nada. Estábamos riendo y bromeando una noche, y luego, de repente nos golpeó. Tensión. La risa paró de repente, y dijimos buenas noches mucho antes de lo que alguno de los dos hubiera preferido.

No estaba seguro de qué era o por qué estaba ahí, pero ciertamente no me gustaba. Traté de desestimar el sentimiento y ambos pretendimos que no estaba ahí, pero siempre parecía golpearnos más en la noche, cuando usualmente nos preparábamos para la cama.

Tan tonto como sonara, sinceramente no sabía cuál era ese sentimiento hasta que casi explotó en mi rostro. Rosalie estaba mostrándome algunos de sus antiguos movimientos de MMA, y estábamos presionados tan juntos que me encontré queriendo estar más cerca de ella.

Era más que emociones o sentimientos de camaradería; era más físico, y era intenso. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que la tensión que había estado sintiendo era del tipo sexual, e inmediatamente entré en shock. Sabía que Rosalie no me quería de esa forma, y la verdad era que, yo tampoco la quería así. Lo atribuí al periodo extendido de celibato en el que había estado viviendo, y nada más.

Pero esos deseos físicos por el cuerpo que siempre amaría, en la personalidad con la que me había vuelto cercano, solo se incrementaron. La veía pasar sus dedos por su cabello deseando que fueran los míos. Cuando salía del baño después de tomar una ducha, miraba cómo las gotas de agua restantes en su piel caían por su cuello y hombros, y me estremecía.

Joder, la deseaba tanto que estaba enloqueciendo. No quería desearla, pero no sabía cómo detenerme. ¿Mi deseo era porque extrañaba a Bella, o realmente quería a Rosalie por Rosalie? Era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta y que no quería ni siquiera considerar. Cada vez que me descubría a mí mismo mirándola de esa forma, forzaba a que mi mente pensara en cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que controlarme, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo que habíamos ganado en estos últimos meses juntos.

No pensar en Rosalie de una forma sexual rápidamente se volvió un trabajo de tiempo completo. Estaba enloqueciéndome, así que inconscientemente comencé a buscar peleas con ella. Estaba volviéndome más irritable y enojado con mayor frecuencia, y la pobre Rose solo lo soportó sin nunca enfadarse o pelear conmigo de vuelta.

Sin quererlo, nuestros roles se habían invertido. Yo me había convertido en el que usualmente estaba amargado, y Rose se mantenía calmada todo el tiempo. Me odiaba por eso, así que sabía que tenía que hacer algo drástico para arreglar mis emociones de una sola vez.

Una noche, después de la cena, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Quién demonios es? —preguntó Rose con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Por qué no abres y lo descubres?

Entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

—Edward Cullen, ¿qué estás tramando?

—¡Solo ve y abre la maldita puerta! —solté hacia ella.

Rodó los ojos ante mi arrebato, pero se puso de pie para abrir la puerta de todas formas. Cuando vio quién estaba ahí, se congeló.

—Hola —escuché a la persona decir. Su rostro estaba fuera de mi visión, pero no importaba; sabía exactamente quién era dado que fui yo quien había arreglado la visita.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Rosalie calmada.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó la voz suavemente.

—No. —Rosalie sostuvo la puerta con mano firme y se rehusó a dejar pasar a la mujer—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Emma?

—Um… pensé —se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo—. Rose, bebé…

—¡No me digas bebé! —siseó Rose hacia ella—. Solo dime por qué estás aquí.

—Yo solo… de verdad te he extrañado —dijo finalmente—. Por favor, ¿puedo pasar para que podamos hablar?

Rosalie me miró de vuelta, y cuando le asentí animándola, regresó su mirada hacia su ex amante.

—No, pero saldré y podremos ir a algún lado.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Emma esperando afuera, y luego corrió a su habitación para cambiarse rápidamente. Supuse que saldría dándome una rápida despedida, o una sonrisa nerviosa pero antes de llegar a la puerta, me miró llena de enojo e incluso un poco de dolor.

—No sé qué fue lo que hiciste aquí, ¡pero fue de verdad jodido!

No me dio oportunidad de responder antes de que saliera del apartamento; azotando la puerta cuando iba de salida.

Por todo el rato que estuvo fuera me debatí internamente entre si había hecho o no lo correcto. Quería que fuera feliz y estuviera satisfecha; eso era un hecho. Cómo lo llevé a cabo, sin embargo, era lo cuestionable. A pesar de que me había dicho que no estaba lista para salir con alguien nuevo, honestamente pensé que aún estaba enamorada de esa mujer, y que estaría feliz de reunirse con ella… ¿pero de verdad tenía el derecho de intervenir? ¿O todo el arreglo fue una forma patética y egoísta de probarme a mí mismo que no tenía sentimientos románticos por ella?

Era un jodido idiota.

La verdad era que, Rosalie y yo nunca habríamos funcionado de todas formas. A pesar del pequeño hecho de que ella era lesbiana, peleábamos demasiado, y aún estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Bella y siempre lo estaría. Ella realmente era el amor de mi vida. Un amor de ese tipo simplemente no se va, incluso si la relación no funciona, o en nuestro caso, uno de los dos desaparece. Mi alma siempre sería de ella… pero había aceptado el hecho de que mi corazón no había desaparecido con Bella. Podía amar de nuevo, y era algo que eventualmente quería. Quería pertenecerle a alguien de nuevo. Quería compartir mi vida con alguien y planear un futuro juntos. Por esa razón, quizá el hecho de que Rosalie reavivara su romance era lo mejor para todos. Ninguno de los dos podía existir en este estado de limbo para siempre. Necesitábamos encontrar vidas separadas del otro.

Tenía un extraño deseo de esperar a que Rosalie llegara a casa esa noche, pero lo ignoré y me fui a la cama. Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba triste y ligeramente esperanzado de encontrar la recámara de Rosalie vacía. Era solo el primer y doloroso paso en dejar que el otro siguiera con nuestras vidas de una vez por todas.

Me vestí para el día y fui al trabajo como si nada fuera diferente. En el extraño caso de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Rose mientras estaba fuera, le mandé un mensaje para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Rápidamente respondió con dos palabras: "Estoy bien", y eso fue todo.

No estaba seguro si debería esperar verla después del trabajo ese día, o si pasaría la noche con Emma de nuevo. Eventualmente, tendría que venir al apartamento por algunas de sus cosas, así que elegí no preocuparme al respecto. Pero eso fue lo más que habíamos estado separados desde que se mudó de vuelta conmigo, y sinceramente la extrañaba como el infierno. Sin importar lo mucho que amaba a Bella, nunca tuve la oportunidad de darla por hecho de la forma en la que lo hacía con Rosalie; así que, de una forma, esta separación era casi más difícil.

No quería torturarme esperando por su inevitable regreso, así que alimenté a Jasper y luego llamé a Garrett para ver si quería salir esta noche. Mientras tratábamos de decidir qué era lo que haríamos por la noche, Rosalie me sorprendió al cruzar la puerta.

—Cuelga el teléfono; necesito hablar contigo, ¡ahora! —prácticamente me gruñó.

—Garrett, te llamaré después —dije antes de complacer la demanda llena de enojo de Rosalie—. ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Te diré qué pasa. Fui a la casa de Charlie por segunda noche consecutiva, ¡y es una mierda! ¿Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto?

—¿Superar qué? —pregunté confundido.

—¡Superar que me enojara contigo y saliera corriendo! ¡Superar el que tú creyeras saber qué era lo mejor para mí y forzarme a hacer lo que sea que te plazca porque piensas que soy incapaz de tomar esas decisiones por mí misma! Quizá necesité que me ayudaras con ciertas cosas antes, pero ciertamente no necesito que te metas en mi vida amorosa de esa forma. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Emma dijo que la llamaste y le dijiste ¿qué la extrañaba? ¿Qué mierda, Edward? Incluso si fuera cierto, que no lo es, ¿por qué hiciste eso? No soy una niña. ¡Y ese no era tu lugar!

Mientras me gritaba, honestamente sentí como me calaban sus palabras. Ella tenía razón. No era mi lugar y sabía que había jodido las cosas de nuevo.

—Lo siento —le dije con total sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? —demandó—. ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarnos ser? Si estabas cansado de tenerme aquí, pudiste habérmelo dicho, ¡jodido cobarde!

—No estaba cansado de tenerte aquí. Es lo opuesto, en realidad. Me encanta tenerte aquí, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —exigió.

—Pero… no lo sé. Amo tenerte aquí, Rose, pero es jodidamente difícil. Quizá estés bien con las cosas como están, pero sin importar lo mucho que trate, no puedo evitar… desear que fuéramos más —admití, bajando el volumen mientras hablaba.

Me miró en blanco por un momento, y de repente el mundo giró, y todo estaba en movimiento.

Cuando sus labios se estrellaron con los míos, todo lo demás se volvió borroso. No sabía qué pensar o qué pasaría después. No podía pensar en una sola razón por la que deberíamos parar o todas las razones por las que esto estaba mal. No era nada más que crudas emociones y rendirnos ante un intenso deseo físico. No había consideraciones o nada más en el universo además de los dos, porque en esos momentos, nada más existía.

No noté como nuestra ropa caía, pero la urgencia que sentía de estar dentro de ella iba más allá de cualquier otra sensación que pudiera haber tenido. No un deseo o siquiera una necesidad, sino una mera necesidad por sobrevivir. Realmente se sintió así de importante, y en el momento en el que estuve dentro de ella, ese sentimiento solo creció.

Todo lo que había estado construyéndose dentro de mí, estalló dentro de Rosalie. Mi nuevo amor por ella, pero también por Bella, y Alice y Tanya. Todo ese enojo que alguna vez sentí contra ella. Todo el odio y la culpa y el arrepentimiento, y todo lo demás que sentimos por el otro durante el curso de nuestra tumultuosa relación. De enemigos a amigos, a enemigos y amigos de nuevo. La alegría y dolor que encontramos en el otro. La agonía que ambos seguíamos sintiendo por perder a las otras. De familia a amantes; todo estaba ahí mientras me rogaba que fuera más duro. Y cuando alcancé esa inevitable cima, no pude ni siquiera pensar en bajar… así que no lo hice.

De algún modo, llegamos a la habitación en donde ese intenso deseo por el otro solo continuó y se intensificó. Sus manos estaban por todo mi cuerpo, y no podía tener suficiente de tocarla. Tomamos turnos para dar y recibir; embistiendo y jalando. Odiando y amando, esa pequeña y delgada línea que separaba a los dos se desintegraba por completo. No había más distinción entre nuestras opuestas emociones. Todo era un solo intenso deseo que solo podía ser saciado por el otro.

Fue solo cuando nuestros cuerpos eventualmente nos fallaron que fuimos capaces de relajarnos lo suficiente para pensar exactamente en lo que había pasado.

—Eso… —traté de encontrar las palabras que mi cuerpo trataba de decir, pero estaba perdido.

—No estaba en los planes —terminó Rosalie por mí.

—Ni en lo más mínimo —coincidí. Y luego algo se me ocurrió—. ¿Estás bien? —murmuré, de repente dándome cuenta de por qué debería estar preocupado.

—¿Por qué no estaría bien? —cuestionó confundida.

—Porque yo… nosotros… sé que estar con un hombre de esta forma es… perturbador para ti —murmuré, aún con dificultad para transformar mis pensamientos en oraciones coherentes.

—Oh, bueno, no pienso que alguna vez me gustarán los hombres —dijo de golpe—. Son desagradables, y groseros, e insensibles, y el mero pensamiento de ellos hace que se me erice la piel.

—Claro… entonces, lo siento. No sé…

—Edward, detente —dijo, sorpresivamente gentil—. No me gustan los hombres —reiteró—, pero nunca he querido nada o nadie más de lo que te quería esta noche. No es algo que alguna vez planeé o consideré de forma consciente, pero creo que este deseo que tengo por ti ha estado ahí por un largo tiempo. Ha estado creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte por debajo de la superficie. No me gustan los hombres —repitió una vez más—. Pero me gustas tú.

Cuando su mano gentilmente acarició mi estómago, pero comenzó a viajar más abajo, puse mi mano sobre la de ella para detenerla.

—No tienes que hacer eso —dije, no más fuerte que un susurro—. No quiero que hagas algo que te haga sentir incómoda.

Me miró.

—Honestamente no creo que haya algo de ti que posiblemente pueda ponerme incómoda. Te deseo, Edward. Te he visto demasiadas veces a través de los ojos de las otras, pero quiero sentirte por mí misma. Quiero sentir cada parte de ti.

Solté su mano para que pudiera explorar con libertad los planos de mi cuerpo. Casi esperaba que hiciera una mueca cuando alcanzó esa parte de mí de la que frecuentemente proclamaba quejas de repulsión, pero su expresión solo transmitía constante deseo.

No sentía repulsión hacia mí de ninguna forma, y ese hecho solo hizo que mi deseo por ella creciera de forma inmensa.

Honestamente no podía enterrarme dentro de ella lo suficientemente profundo. Había conocido el fuego antes, pero nunca uno que ardiera con tal intensidad. De todas las personalidades de Bella, era sorprendente para mí que Rosalie fuera de la que no pareciera tener suficiente. Quizá era porque habíamos estado técnicamente juntos por la mayor cantidad de tiempo y con mucha tensión sexual acumulada. O quizá era porque estaba mezclando todo mi amor y anhelo por las otras. Sea cual fuera la razón, ciertamente fue una larga noche que pareció terminar demasiado pronto.

—Buenos días —dije con suavidad cuando sus ojos se abrieron con la luz de la mañana.

—Mmm, sí son buenos días —coincidió mientras se acercaba para que pudiera besarla—. Oh, pero tu aliento es malo. Tendrás que lavarte los dientes antes de besarme de nuevo.

—Oh, lo siento —fingí arrepentimiento—. Estaba bajo la idea de que querías cada parte de mí. ¿No incluye eso mi mal aliento matutino?

Curvó el labio, pero después me sorprendió al decir:

—Tienes razón. —Y sin mayor duda, sus labios se volvieron a juntar con los míos, y su lengua entró profundamente en mi boca.

Me sentí mal acerca de mi aliento, pero mientras me besaba y gemía con deseo, rápidamente me olvidé de eso y dejé que mi cuerpo hiciera el trabajo.

Fue difícil salir de la cama esa mañana, pero Rosalie siempre era la responsable cuando se trataba del trabajo y su librería. Se quejó mientras se separaba de mí, pero teníamos un monumental beneficio que ninguna de sus álter egos había tenido: confianza en saber que ella sería quien regresara en la noche.

Después de ducharnos juntos, me besó a modo de despedida y se apresuró a salir. Para cuando finalmente yo salí por la puerta, ya estaba mandándome mensajes con quejas.

**R:** Hombre, ¿por qué demonios mi cuerpo duele así?

Sonreí hacia mi teléfono.

**E:** No seas amargada. Solo es mi amor rudo. Te dije que tu cuerpo era súper receptivo al mío.

Esperé por una respuesta, pero se tardó un poco demasiado en responder y me preocupé que la hubiera molestado. Luego me di cuenta de que probablemente estuviera ocupada abriendo la librería y que debería dejar de ser tan paranoico.

**R:** Nunca sentí nada igual. Ni siquiera estoy exagerando. Cada jodido músculo de mi cuerpo duele.

**R:** Ni siquiera dolía así después de las intensas rondas de MMA.

Reí.

**E:** ¿Quieres que te lleve un poco de Advil?

**R:** No. Con un dolor muscular de este tipo, lo mejor es seguir así e incluso duplicarlo para la próxima vez.

**E:** ¿Duplicarlo dices? ¡Hecho!

**R:** No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir.

**E:** Nunca.

En los días y semanas que siguieron, Rose y yo alcanzamos un nuevo nivel de cercanía. De hecho, sabía, sin duda alguna, que nunca me había sentido tan cercano a alguien en mi vida. Aún discutíamos ocasionalmente; y oh, cómo amaba hacerla enojar, el sexo furioso, y el inevitable y subsecuente sexo de reconciliación, hacían que el enojo fuera mi nueva emoción favorita.

Estar con Rosalie era tan diferente que con alguna de las otras. Nunca era fácil y calmado y raramente tierno; pero tampoco era pervertido o aventurero de la forma en la que Alice siempre era. Rose en realidad era como una tormenta que era tan feroz como calmada, y rápidamente me estaba convirtiendo en un cazador profesional de tormentas. Era como una droga para mí, y a diferencia de Alice, honestamente no podía tener suficiente de ella. Ella tenía tantas emociones embotelladas que algunas veces me sentía más como su saco de box durante una intensa sesión de kick-boxing. Sacaba todo lo que tenía conmigo, pero me encontraba ansiosamente anticipando cada uno de los golpes. Sin importar cuantas veces folláramos, mi cuerpo siempre pedía más.

Pero el sexo no era todo lo que hacíamos. Como una pareja real, salíamos, y continuamos explorando el mundo todo lo que podíamos. A pesar de que Rose aún se rehusaba a aceptar a Charlie como su propio padre, también pasábamos tiempo con él. Lo llevábamos a cenar al menos un vez por semana, así como también a algunos partidos de béisbol. Hice que ambos probaran el sushi por primera vez, y ambos hicieron muecas de disgusto. ¡Fue jodidamente divertido!

Además de salir con Charlie, también salíamos en citas dobles con Kate y Garrett, excepto que ahora éramos nosotros quienes no podíamos dejar de besarnos en cada oportunidad que teníamos.

Rose y Kate eran las mejores amigas, y yo nunca había tenido un amigo tan verdadero como Garrett. Pero cuando tenían a su hija con ellos, las cosas entre Rose y yo se tensaban un poco. Irina era una niña muy dulce, pero como padres en duelo, era un doloroso recordatorio de Bree y cómo la perdimos. Y por supuesto, al pensar en Bree, la pena nos inundaba por las demás. En esos días de duelo, Rose y yo difícilmente hablábamos, y ciertamente no teníamos sexo; vivíamos como dos extraños con una gigantesca pared entre nosotros. Ni siquiera iba a mi cama por las noches. Pero como con todas las formas de duelo, atravesábamos el ciclo, excepto que a un ritmo acelerado, y rápidamente volvíamos a la etapa de aceptación.

Ninguna de ellas volvería, así que no había otra cosa por hacer más que vivir lo mejor que pudiéramos sin ellas.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews! Me sorprendió ver nombres nuevos o que hace ya varios capítulos no aparecían en la lista :D, gracias a: **

**jupy, Gabs Frape, AnnnieOR, Cinti77, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, catalina a carreno, Paola Lightwood, somas, ValeWhitlockGrey, maidely34, Yani, EmmaBe, kaja0507, PanquecitosConLeche92, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, natuchis2011b, Tecupi, bbluelilas, rosy canul 10, lauritacullenswan, PknaPcosa, miop, Leah de Call, Lady grigori, Gabriela Cullen, indii93, Liz Vidal, twilight love 1694, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, ariyasy, sandy56. **

**Tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionarán ante este capítulo, así que por favor, no olviden dejar un review con sus opiniones ;) **

**Mil gracias por animarse a comentar, recuerden que no les toma nada de tiempo y es nuestra única recompensa por el trabajo que realizamos :) **

**¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto!**


	28. Fantasmas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Fantasmas**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rose y yo nos moldeáramos en lo que parecía ser una pareja normal. Con excepción de nuestra familia y amigos cercanos, nadie sospecharía que había algo diferente en nosotros. Incluso pasábamos largos periodos de tiempo sin que uno de los dos mencionara o siquiera pensara en la verdad de nuestra historia. Rose ya no era la personalidad lesbiana enojada que quería destruirme, y era difícil recordarla de esa forma. Me dio su total confianza, y en retorno, le di mi completa devoción. Estábamos enamorados, y no podía imaginar que eso cambiara.

—Creo que debemos mudarnos —dijo Rose una tarde—. Este lugar comienza a sentirse… abarrotado.

Miré alrededor de nuestro grande, apenas decorado y limpio apartamento, y supe exactamente a qué se refería. Había demasiados fantasmas aquí. Era hora de que tomáramos nuestro siguiente paso; lo que sea o donde sea que eso fuera.

—Puedo llamar a un agente —ofrecí.

Asintió de forma ausente.

—Sí, eso sería bueno. Hay algo más que quiero decirte —dijo con duda.

—Bien. ¿Qué pasa?

Se mordió el labio inferior de forma ansiosa, lo que hizo que mi cabeza girara en un gráfico _déjà vu_. Pero solo lo alejé y me forcé a concentrarme.

—Quiero vender la librería —dijo de forma inesperada, tomándome por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, sintiéndome extrañamente vacío con respecto al tema.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Nunca ha sido lo mío, y creo que es tiempo de pagarle a Charlie su contribución en la compra inicial. Pronto podrá retirarse; realmente podría necesitar el dinero.

—Y… si no quieres ser dueña de la librería, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—No lo sé. Quiero decir, no la venderé hasta que todo esté claro, para que financieramente no nos vaya mal. Pero… creo que he alcanzado el punto en el que estoy lista para hacer lo que me hace feliz a mí… lo que sea que eso sea.

Inhalé con profundidad.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? —preguntó, sonando sorprendida.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Es tu librería. Depende completamente de ti.

—Es la librería de Bella —me corrigió en voz baja.

La mera mención de su nombre me dio una dolorosa sensación en mi pecho. Había tratado por mucho tiempo de no pensar en ella, o siquiera sentir su pérdida, pero el dolor estaba ahí, justo como sabía que siempre lo estaría.

—Es tu librería —discrepé en el mismo volumen de voz—. Bella se ha ido. No volverá. Es tu librería. Tú decisión.

No quería que Rose viera el dolor en mi rostro, así que fui al baño.

Afortunadamente, solo tomó un minuto volver a enterrar esas emociones. Me había convertido en una especie de experto en mantener mis emociones por Bella enterradas profundamente, así que volver a hacerlo no fue muy difícil.

Cuando salí del baño, Rose se disculpó por la sugerencia, pero insistí en que estaba bien y que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Con nada decidido con certeza, decidimos dejar el tema para otro día.

Esa noche salimos de nuevo con Garrett y Kate, y debí haber sabido que era una mala idea. La montaña rusa que es la vida no había terminado con nosotros aún, y esa noche marcó el inicio de otra vuelta…

—¿Rosalie? —murmuró una suave voz detrás de nosotros.

Los cuatro estábamos jugando billar en nuestro bar favorito, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un rostro muy familiar.

—Emma —contestó Rose, sorprendentemente calmada.

—Guau. Lo siento, ¿no esperaba verte aquí? —dijo Emma con nerviosismo.

—Tampoco yo. No vienes muy seguido a Forks —señaló Rose, aparentemente un poco ofendida.

—Mi novia vive cerca, así que… —explicó Emma incómoda. Miré el rostro de Rose por una reacción ante esas noticias, pero ni siquiera se inmutó—. Y, ¿cómo has estado? La última vez que te vi ni siquiera hablaste conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, no estaba en un buen lugar cuando llegaste a mi puerta de forma inesperada —le dijo Rose calmada—. Estaba bastante herida en el momento, pero lamento haberme desquitado contigo de esa forma.

—Si hubiera sabido que sería doloroso para ti, no hubiera ido —dijo Emma a modo de disculpa. Se acercó más a ella para tratar de hacer la conversación más privada, pero no pude evitar seguir escuchando—. Pensé… pensé que podríamos resolverlo. Estoy con alguien ahora, pero… creo que en el fondo siempre estaré esperándote. Solo tenía que ver si había otra oportunidad para nosotras.

—Oh, Emma —dijo Rose con un suspiro—. Mira, lo que tuvimos fue especial… y nunca olvidaré el amor que me diste, pero no estaba dolida porque estuvieras en mi casa, estaba dolida de que Edward te hubiera llamado. Y no estaba molesta contigo cuando reaccioné de esa forma esa noche, estaba molesta con él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida—. Él pensó… supongo que ambos pensamos que aún me amabas.

—Siempre me preocuparé por ti, porque antes de ti, honestamente no pensé que pudiera ser amada por mí, pero… ahora me doy cuenta de que eso nunca fue cierto. Ahora sé cómo es que amar a alguien debe sentirse, y lo siento, pero nunca sentí eso por ti. Me alegra que encontraras a alguien nuevo. De verdad te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa forzada, Emma asintió, luego se despidió.

Cuando Rose se giró hacia mí, quise abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero su expresión molesta, y un dedo en mi rostro, me forzaron a detenerme.

—¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí por esto, Cullen! No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra acerca de cómo tu mágica polla me volvió heterosexual.

Traté de tomar su amenaza en serio, de verdad, pero no pude evitar soltarme a reír. Estaba vagamente consciente de que Garrett se estaba riendo conmigo, pero no fue hasta que noté que Kate se reía también, y miré la severa expresión de Rose derretirse con sus propias risas, que perdí el control de mi boca.

—Bueno, mi polla es bastante mágica. Soy como un jodido unicornio —solté entre mis risas.

—¡Ugh! —gruñó Rose, incapaz de controlarse más—. Bueno, entonces tienes suerte de tener esa mágica polla, de otra forma dejaría tu trasero aquí y tus bolas se tornarían de una hermosa tonalidad azul.

Sus palabras solo nos hicieron reír más fuerte.

Mi ataque de risa solo cesó cuando Rose metió su lengua en mi boca y me forzó a callarme. Por supuesto, ese movimiento solo me dio una erección, y porque ambos sabíamos que terminaría siendo una noche maratónica, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos y nos dirigimos a casa.

Al saber que Rosalie me había elegido por encima de cualquiera, incluida su primer amor, comenzaba a pensar que nada se interpondría entre nosotros de nuevo. Tentativamente comenzamos a buscar nuevos lugares para vivir, y Rosalie se embarcó en la misión de tratar de descubrir en dónde yacía su pasión por el trabajo.

En general, las cosas parecían solo salir bien para nosotros. Por supuesto, como con cualquier montaña rusa, lo que sube, tiene que bajar…

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté a Rose en el tercer día de su reciente actitud negativa—. Si estoy haciendo algo que te molesta, solo dime.

—No, no eres tú. Solo estoy frustrada. He estado buscando una nueva carrera por más de un mes, pero nada con lo que me he cruzado parece ser remotamente satisfactorio. Y luego comienzo a sentirme mal porque sé que odias tu trabajo pero nunca te quejas de eso. Debería solo estar agradecida de tener una vida en primer lugar, pero no puedo quitarme esta sensación de vacío que tengo en mi interior.

—Bueno, tendremos que seguir buscando formas de llenar ese vacío —le dije determinadamente.

—Edward, no quiero que pienses que esta sensación tiene que ver contigo, porque ciertamente no lo es. Honestamente nunca me he sentido tan feliz o contenta con mi hogar y mi propia vida personal, y eso es por ti, pero yo solo… es como si tuviera esta molesta sensación dentro de mí de que algo falta.

—Ambos sabemos por qué te sientes así —le dije gentilmente.

—Sí, pero sigo esperando que un día esa sensación se vaya. Quiero decir, se han ido, y no puedo traerlas de vuelta, así que ¿por cuánto tiempo más debo sufrir así? Algún día tendré que sentirme completa por mí misma, ¿no es así?

—Eso espero —le dije con sinceridad.

Sus ánimos parecieron levantarse un poco después de esa conversación, y estaba agradecido de que ella confiara en mí. Rosalie nunca había sido la más abierta emocionalmente, así que su incremento de sinceridad era increíblemente especial para mí. Sin embargo, sus drásticos cambios de humor de repente se volvieron más frecuentes, y por toda una semana, no podía decir ni una sola palabra sin que se enojara. Ni siquiera era la divertida y molesta Rosalie que sacaba sus agresiones en la habitación, esta era una distante y deprimida Rose que me recordaba muy bien a la versión de ella cuando perdió a las otras.

Continuamos teniendo altas y bajas pero, a pesar de todo, nunca perdí la fe en nosotros. Nunca temí que saliera del apartamento o que algún día iba a llegar a un apartamento vacío. A pesar de que parecía que el mundo girara alrededor de ella, la única constante de la que estaba seguro con todo mi ser, era de que ella me amaba. No había posibilidad de un futuro separados; podíamos y lograríamos salir adelante de todo juntos. O, al menos, eso era lo único que pensé que era seguro.

Rosalie había estado particularmente cariñosa una noche, tierna casi, lo que era muy raro en ella y un drástico cambio de su más reciente actitud. Incluso en sus mejores días, Rosalie rara vez hacía algo con suavidad, pero esa noche era diferente. Entre los dulces besos a mi hombro y cuello mientras mirábamos televisión juntos, la descubrí mirando al vacío, lo que era más que preocupante.

—Cariño, ¿por favor dime qué va mal? —prácticamente le rogué. Sus ojos lucían tristes, pero pareció luchar contra eso con todo su ser.

Se acercó más a mi pecho.

—Nada. Solo te amo demasiado.

—También te amo —le contesté con sinceridad.

—Edward —dijo, sin mirarme.

—¿Sí? —pregunté antes de besarla suavemente en la cabeza.

—Prométeme algo.

La besé de nuevo.

—Lo que sea.

—Prométeme que siempre seremos una familia, que nunca dejarás de luchar por nosotras… sin importar lo que pase.

—Cariño, estás asustándome.

—Solo promételo —insistió.

—Lo prometo; siempre y cuando me prometas lo mismo.

Como su respuesta, sus labios encontraron los míos para el más dulce beso que hubiera recibido de ella. Me llevó a la habitación y, probablemente por primera vez, hicimos el amor con una gentil pero de alguna forma aún intensa pasión. Fue sensual y cálido, y todo lo que Rosalie usualmente no era. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba hacer el amor hasta que ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en mis brazos. Besé sus ojos, y luego la seguí a la inconsciencia sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Debí haber sabido que mi seguridad era pasajera. Debí haberme dado cuenta de inmediato que su gentileza era en realidad su forma de despedirse de mí…

A la mañana siguiente desperté solo. No era la primera vez que Rosalie se despertaba antes que yo, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que tenía una sensación de que algo iba terriblemente mal.

—¿Rose? —la llamé mientras me ponía unos pants para buscarla por el apartamento—. ¿Cariño?

Me dije que estaba siendo paranoico y que ella estaba por ahí, justo como cualquier otro día, pero mientras buscaba en la sala, y la cocina, y el baño, solo para encontrar todo vacío, en el fondo lo supe. No sé por qué o cómo, pero sabía que todo había cambiado desde esas preciosas horas en las que la tuve en mis brazos la noche anterior.

—¿Rosalie? —dije una vez más con una desesperada esperanza. Pero esa esperanza se fue rápido.

Se había ido, y fuera cual fuera la razón, sabía que no volvería.

Justo entonces, un sonido detrás de mí me hizo saltar. Momentáneamente me asusté, pero no lo suficiente como para girarme. En su lugar, me quedé ahí y escuché cuidadosamente el ruido de la puerta abrirse en la habitación vacía. En mi mente, supuse que podría ser el gato, pero otra parte de mí sabía que no lo era.

Sentí como si de alguna forma me hubiera convertido en piedra, y esos momentos parecían estar congelados en el tiempo. No fue hasta que escuché se débil voz susurrar: "Edward", que finalmente volví a la vida lo suficiente para girarme…

Ahí, ante mí, estaba el rostro de mi amor, pero detrás de sus ojos estaba el mero reflejo de mi alma.

—¿Bella? —murmuré, de repente abrumado por mis emociones.

Quería correr y estrecharla en mis brazos y nunca más dejarla ir. Quería caer a sus pies y agradecerle al Señor y a todas las cosas santas que hubiera vuelto a mí, pero también estaba ahogándome en la repentina pena de saber que la vida que había creado con Rosalie se había ido.

Rosalie se había ido, y no tenía idea de cuándo o si alguna vez regresaría.

La posibilidad de perder a Rose era dolorosa, pero en este justo momento, solo podía enfocarme en la muy confundida y traumatizada sombra de una mujer frente a mí. Lucía más como un fantasma que como una persona viva y real, y sabía que necesitaba mucha ayuda.

—Bella —dije de nuevo de forma gentil mientras extendía mi mano hacia ella—. Está bien, cariño; todo estará bien.

Sus ojos estaban nublados con lágrimas, y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Esta era la primera vez que estaba consciente desde que había intentado quitarse la vida; hecho que me hacía querer ponerme a llorar con ella. Mi propia visión se nubló mientras consideraba todo lo que estaba sufriendo, pero me rehusé a que las lágrimas escaparan. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Necesitaba asegurarme que ella recibiera la ayuda que desesperadamente necesitaba.

—Está bien —le dije una vez más, esperando que encontrara aunque fuera la mínima fracción de confort en mi voz.

Sus torturados ojos me dejaron para viajar por la habitación.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó, con su voz quebrándose como una representación vocal de su alma en pedazos—. Lo último que recuerdo…

—Lo sé —le dije, dando un paso hacia ella, pero ella solo retrocedió.

—Terminamos —dijo, dejando que su confusión se convirtiera en sospecha—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Tragué con fuerza.

—Yo… nosotros… Rosalie ha estado viviendo aquí conmigo. Ella…

—¿Rosalie? —preguntó, la confusión aumentado su sospecha—. Ella te odia.

—Lo hacía —coincidí—. Pero ya no lo hace. Trabajamos en nuestros problemas, y nosotros… hemos estado juntos.

—¿Juntos? No lo entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres con juntos?

Algo llamó su atención en la mesa al final del sofá, y sabía exactamente qué era: fotografías. Fotografías enmarcadas de Rose y yo haciendo diferentes actividades. Kate y Garrett incluso estaban en unas de ellas. Pero la única que sobresalía era una de nosotros besándonos en el billar.

—Espera —dijo lentamente mientras la verdad comenzaba a llegar a ella—. ¿Rosalie y tú están juntos? ¿Juntos, juntos?

Jamás me sentiría avergonzado de amar a alguien, pero la mirada de traición en los ojos de Bella hizo que me cuestionara todo.

—Pasó lentamente —traté de explicar—. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que era hasta que estuvimos en medio de eso. Bella…

Me estiré por ella de nuevo, pero me miró mal y se movió hacia la puerta.

—¿Rosalie? —cuestionó de nuevo; excepto que esta vez estaba molesta—. ¿En serio? Probablemente lo hubiera entendido si me dijeras que aún estabas con Alice o incluso Tanya después de que terminamos. Pero ¿Rosalie? Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a imaginar cómo es que pudiste hacer eso después de toda la mierda por la que nos hizo pasar.

—Cariño, escucha —murmuré, pero eso solo la enojó más.

—¡No me digas cariño! —gritó hacia mí—. Si alguien odiaba a Rosalie más que yo, ¡eras tú!

—Lo sé. Lo hacía. Pero solo fuimos los dos por mucho tiempo, y comenzamos a contar el uno con el otro y nos entendimos, y…

—¿Fueron solo los dos por mucho tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde… desde que yo…?

—¿Tomaste esas píldoras? —terminé por ella. Las palabras eran muy dolorosas en mi lengua, pero necesitaban ser dichas. Todos teníamos que lidiar con lo que había hecho y las repercusiones de eso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —repitió, no queriendo decir las palabras en voz alta.

—Ya ha pasado casi un año —admití con tristeza—. Lo siento, Bella. Comenzábamos a pensar… pensamos que nunca volverías. Tú y las otras han estado perdidas desde esa noche; todas menos Rosalie.

Lucía en shock por mis palabras, pero ese shock solo la puso a la defensiva y mucho más molesta.

—Entonces, ¿supusiste que lo mejor que podías hacer era follarte a Rosalie? ¿Cómo demonios dejaron que eso pasara? ¿Por qué siquiera querrías hacerlo? Ella es lo peor de lo peor, y lesbiana, por cierto. Y ella te odia; hizo todo lo que pudo para separarnos. ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Por qué harías eso?

No había una sola explicación que pudiera darle que lo hiciera doler menos, así que le dije la verdad.

—Me enamoré de ella —admití en voz baja.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y me miró como si la hubiera apuñalado en el corazón. Me estaba matando.

Quería retractarme de todo. Quería decirle que nada de eso era verdad y que haría todo para ganarme su perdón, pero no podía mentirle. No ahora, ni nunca. Le debía la verdad, incluso si eso nos causaba nada más que dolor.

—Bella, lo siento —traté, pero las palabras apenas y habían salido de mi boca antes de que ella saliera corriendo fuera del apartamento—. Mierda —dije en un susurro.

Antes de que pudiera ir demasiado lejos, le envié un mensaje de texto a Charlie, rogándole que fuera a buscarla. Había jodido todo, y temía solo empeorarlo si iba tras ella. Obviamente necesitaba alejarse de mí, así que no tenía otra opción más que dejarla hacerlo.

Y así, estaba de vuelta en el periodo de duelo por su ausencia. Sin embargo, nada podía prepárame para lo que encontré en mi teléfono.

—¿Qué demonios? —dije para mí mientras notaba el mensaje sin abrir. Había sido enviado desde el teléfono de Rosalie a las tres de la mañana. No solo eso, sino que era un video mensaje; uno que rápidamente reproduje sin importar que no estuviera en un buen lugar mental para soportar el duro impacto que el video seguramente traería.

—Hola, cariño —dijo Rosalie mientras su imagen cobraba vida en mi muy pequeña pantalla—. Para cuando recibas este mensaje, ya no estaré aquí. Desearía poder decir que podría haber encontrado la forma de quedarme, pero la verdad es que, esta es una decisión que tenía que tomar.

Pausó para limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, y luego pareció endurecer sus facciones.

»Te lo juro, honestamente pensé que se habían ido para siempre, pero luego algo maravilloso pasó. Recibí las noticias más maravillosas y aterradoras de mi vida… Durante mi último examen físico, hicieron algunas pruebas, y resultó que estaba embarazada.

Jadeé mientras decía las palabras, pero su expresión rota hacía imposible que quitara mi vista del video para considerar lo que sus palabras en verdad significaban.

»Debí haberme saltado una pastilla por accidente, o fuimos parte del uno por ciento donde falla. De cualquier forma, no me tomé las noticias muy bien —continuó—. De hecho, me asusté y no te lo dije, porque quería aclarar mi mente y entenderlo yo misma antes de siquiera poder decir esas palabras.

Pausó de nuevo momentáneamente. Lucía tan cansada, y tan triste, pero aún fuerte en toda su inquebrantable fortaleza.

»No se suponía que fuera madre —continuó emocional—. No es para lo que fui creada. Pero luego alguien llevó a su niño pequeño a la librería, y él era tan adorable, y me hizo desear… me hizo desear poder encontrar la habilidad dentro de mí para convertirme en algo que nunca estuvo destinado para mí… ser madre. Quería ese bebé, Edward. Lo quería, para nosotros, pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que realmente lo quería para Bella. Ella solo podía soñar con tener un bebé, y nunca entendí su deseo por eso, pero podía sentir su dolor al saber que era algo que no podíamos hacer, o deberíamos hacer, con nuestra condición.

Pausó una vez más, pero por poco tiempo.

»Y luego, lo perdí —dijo inesperadamente—. Comencé a sangrar, y supe que se había ido. Pero… creo que porque estaba experimentado un gran cambio emocional, de alguna forma, la encontré. Fue como si pudiera sentir a Bella comenzar a moverse, o algo. Realmente no sé de qué otra forma explicarlo. Podía sentirla tan fuerte como te sentiría a ti si estuvieras detrás de mí. Nuestra Bella. La entidad por la que fui creada para proteger, mi mera razón de existir… desearía poder haberte dicho del bebé antes de haberlo perdido, pero no estaba lista, y ahora sé que nunca lo estaré. Ambos sabemos que no soy una persona completa, Edward, y sin importar lo mucho que te amo y que nunca quisiera irme, no puedo quedarme. No cuando Bella finalmente está lista para volver a casa.

Tuve que pausar el video para controlar mis propias emociones. Todo era demasiado, y esta vez no tenía dudas de si podía soportarlo. No me retraería de nuevo en las profundidades del duelo. Amaba a Rosalie, de verdad lo hacía, pero tenía razón, su propósito era proteger a Bella, y era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo al darle otra oportunidad de vivir. No podía hacer otra cosa más que apoyar su decisión y estar increíblemente orgulloso de su sacrificio.

Era difícil, pero me compuse y terminé el video…

—Edward, sé que aún amas a Bella, justo como sé que siempre me amarás… y a Alice, y Tanya e incluso Bree. No sé lo que nuestro futuro nos depara o cómo se verá una vez que Bella finalmente esté en el camino de la recuperación, pero sé que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Por mucho tiempo luché contra eso, pero era inevitable. Nunca antes creí en esa mierda de "hechos el uno para el otro", pero lo hago ahora. Tú me volviste creyente. Y sin importar quién de nosotras esté en control en esta vida que compartimos, te pertenecemos y tú a nosotras. A todas nosotras… y todo de ti. Te amo, Edward, y no olvides mantener tu promesa hacia mí. Nunca dejes de luchar por nosotras, y nosotras siempre volveremos a ti. Sé que lo haremos.

Cuando el video terminó, me permití llorar. Lloré más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes, pero antes de que lo supiera, me había quedado sin lágrimas. Una vez que pasó, me recompuse y me preparé para hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ella se pusiera mejor de una vez por todas. Era hora de que Bella enfrentara los fantasmas de su pasado, para que verdaderamente pudiera comenzar a vivir.

* * *

**¡Volvió Bella! pero creo que este ha sido uno de los capítulos más emocionalmente fuertes :( ¿qué les pareció? **

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**Adriana Molina, calvialexa, Gabriela Cullen, EmmaBe, Ange36, freedom2604, Leah de Call, maidely34, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, brigitte, kaja0507, Marie Sellory, Camilla Fava, bbluelilas, Tecupi, tulgarita, miop, Paola Lightwood, Tata XOXO, catalina a carreno, PknaPcosa, Liz Vidal, rosy canul 10, sandy56, indii93, ValeWhitlockGrey, Cinti77, lauritacullenswan, Bitah, twilight-love1694, AnnieOR, somas, natuchis2011b, Kriss21, kotoko haruno, Lady Grigori y el Guest :)  
**

**Por favor, si se van a leer la historia en inglés, lo único que le pido es que no comenten spoilers en sus reviews por respeto a las otras lectoras :)**

**Ya vamos por la recta final del fic y muero por leer sus opiniones de este capítulo, así que, por favor, no olviden dejar su review ;) **

**¡Cuídense mucho y nos leemos muy pronto! :)**


	29. Sonriendo a través de las lágrimas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Sonriendo a través de las lágrimas**

Bella se había ido.

Rosalie se había ido.

Todas se habían ido… pero la vida seguía; _de nuevo_.

No iba a perderme en mi dolor como lo había hecho antes. Necesitaba mantener mi fuerza, porque tenía que seguir luchando. Rosalie había hecho que se lo prometiera, y quería mantener esa promesa. De algún modo, algún día, Bella y yo estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

Por el momento, fui al trabajo como si fuera cualquier otro día, y fui recompensado con un sorpresivo ascenso que obtuve por mis propios méritos; sin ayuda de mi padre de ninguna forma. Odiaba mi trabajo, pero el aumento en mi sueldo lo hacía un poco más tolerable y me daba un poco más de seguridad. Incluso si no lo amaba, me lo _había_ ganado, y eso era algo que nunca había experimentado en nada que hubiera hecho profesional o académicamente.

Continué con mi vida, día tras día, semana tras semana, pero incluso sin una pareja o carrera satisfactoria, me rehusaba a vivir de forma vacía. Rosalie y yo habíamos desarrollado una ocupada forma de vida, siempre haciendo algo o yendo hacia algún lado, así que quería honrarla continuando eso, incluso si hacía esas cosas solo.

Mis semanas estaban llenas con el trabajo, pero cada noche iba hacia algún lado. Al billar; algunas veces con Kate y Garrett, pero más que nada solo cuando ellos estaban ocupados con la vida familiar. Fui a más restaurantes en las ciudades aledañas, y pasé largos días los fines de semana en la playa, o haciendo caminatas, o en cualquier otro lado.

Hacer estas pequeñas aventuras por mi cuenta fue solitario al inicio, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aprendiera a hablar con la gente, y los extraños comenzaron a sentirse menos como extraños. Estaba haciendo amigos en todos lados a los que iba y aprendía más de mí mismo en el camino.

Aún me reunía con Charlie cada par de semanas. Usualmente íbamos al béisbol o me unía en su recién descubierto amor por el boliche. Nunca hablábamos de Bella, con excepción de él asegurándome que estaba bien. No quería más detalles y creo que él entendía por qué. Hasta que conocí a Bella, era la persona que mis padres querían que fuera. Sin embargo, cuando decidí separarme de ellos, directamente fui a moldearme a lo que sea que Bella y sus álter egos necesitaran. La verdad era que, sin mis padres abrumándome, o las múltiples personalidades de Bella, no estaba seguro de quién era exactamente. Ambos necesitábamos tiempo para descubrirnos en un nivel más profundo alejado del otro, y estaba agradecido por ese tiempo. Cuando estuviéramos listos, descubriríamos la forma de volver a encontrarnos.

Cuando sentí que quería expandir mis horizontes, tomé unas vacaciones del trabajo e hice un viaje por carretera hacia California. Nunca antes había ido al sur, y había estado en mi lista de cosas por hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Fue magnífico.

Horas de acantilados sin una compañía más que el radio. Canté lo más alto que pude, y dejé que las melodías despertaran mi durmiente amor por la música.

Algunas de las canciones eran lentas y anhelantes y me hacían pensar en Bella. Las canciones fuertes y divertidas me hacían reír con recuerdos de Alice. Y luego Alanis Morissette sonó en la radio y no pude evitar mover mi cabeza al ritmo de la música e imaginar que Rosalie estaba ahí conmigo.

Incluso hubo algunas canciones que me hicieron pensar en el bebé que perdimos —la pequeña vida que terminó antes de que tuviera oportunidad de comenzar— y no pude evitar pensar en lo que pudo haber sido. Pero entonces Celine Dion comenzó a cantar una poderosa balada y volví a tener la sensación de que Bella y yo éramos capaces de superar cualquier cosa.

Me hizo sonreír el pensar que la playlist de mi vida con ellas era demasiado vasta en variedad. Realmente vivimos demasiadas vidas en nuestro corto tiempo juntos.

Una vez en el sur de California, tomé una lección de surf. El aire parecía ser más rancio comparado con el de Washington; casi como si estuviera echado a perder de una forma, pero el cielo estaba despejado y era cálido, y esas eran dos cosas que las playas de Washington rara vez tenían.

Después de haberme caído más veces de las que me hubiera gustado admitir, fui invitado a jugar un partido de vóleibol con algunos chicos universitarios locales. Nunca me había sentido más viejo en mi vida. Eran más atléticos, bronceados y musculosos que yo, pero ninguno de ellos podía ganarle a mi velocidad. Cuando ayudé a mi equipo a ganar, ambos lados estaban discutiendo por quién me tendría en su equipo en la siguiente ronda. Solo pude reír y amablemente negarme. Un extremadamente agresivo juego de vóleibol sin playera en la ardiente arena era suficiente para mí.

Después, caminé por el centro del lugar y toqué el bongó con un artista callejero. Probé la sopa de almejas y diferentes y únicos sabores de helados, y renté una bicicleta para pasear por el malecón. Todo lo que hacía y veía me recordaba a Bella, pero curiosamente, mientras más la extrañaba, más se solidificaba en mi mente que todo iba a estar bien.

Sintiéndome cansado y cubierto por una delgada capa de sal y sudor, regresé mi bicicleta rentada y volví a mi auto para considerar a dónde ir ahora. Había planeado estar aquí por otros tres días, pero de repente extrañaba mi hogar. Aún había mucho que quería hacer, pero lo que de verdad quería, era hacerlo todo con Bella, así que supuse que era hora de volver.

Comencé mi camino de vuelta a casa de la misma forma en la que había llegado aquí: escuchando música. Sin embargo, en lugar de varias canciones que me recordaran a Bella y sus personalidades, comencé a componer melodías en mi mente que se acomodaran a la saga de nuestra relación de una mejor manera.

Cuando estaba en la escuela de medicina, la presión de ser exitoso por parte de mis padres, y la presión que me había puesto yo mismo, me habían succionado la vida. Pero ahora que estaba escuchando la balada de Bella en mi mente, y sintiéndola muy dentro de mí, mi primer amor estaba renaciendo. Mi amor por la composición.

Podía escuchar los acordes claramente en mi mente como si estuvieran escribiéndose solos. Era tan fuerte que ni siquiera me molesté en detenerme para escribirlos. Esta era una melodía que nunca podría olvidar. Tenía vida propia, y esa vida era la banda sonora de nuestra historia de amor. No sabía qué era lo que haría con ella, o siquiera si haría algo en lo absoluto, pero no podía esperar a llegar a un piano y tocarla sin importar qué.

La urgencia de sacar la canción de mi cabeza y tocarla era demasiado fuerte, así que cuando fue hora de detenerme por la noche, tuve suerte de encontrar un pequeño bar con un piano disponible.

Ni siquiera le pedí permiso al dueño antes de sentarme al piano, y luego dejé que todo fluyera fuera de mí en una corriente de emociones en forma de una melodía. No había tocado en años, pero mis torpes dedos bailaban sobre las teclas como si nunca se hubieran detenido. El sonido que resultó era mi alma entera. Era suave y dulce como Tanya, y tenía un poco de inocencia en ella para Bree, pero también un toque juguetón para Alice, y demasiado dolor por Rose. Era alegre y desgarradora, y todas las cosas que estuvieran en medio. Todo era Bella.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien le estuviera prestando atención a mi música, pero cuando terminé, la asombrada y silenciosa habitación de verdad aplaudió para mí. Algunas personas tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Era sorprendente, pero se sintió genial al mismo tiempo.

Alcé mi mano a modo de agradecimiento por el aplauso, y luego me fui a dormir. Sacar esa canción de mi sistema fue plenamente catártico. Dormí como un jodido bebé esa noche, y cuando fue hora de volver a la carretera, me sentí más fresco de lo que lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Cuando finalmente entré a mi apartamento, no me sentí triste de la forma en la que lo había esperado. Esas paredes tenían muchos recuerdos dolorosos, pero también muchos bonitos, y finalmente estaba en un lugar mental en donde podía sonreír a través de las lágrimas.

Garrett trajo a Jasper a casa al día siguiente; su familia había sido lo suficientemente amable como para cuidarlo, sin embargo, también trajo a su hija llorando.

—¿Qué pasa, Irina? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Nada. Es solo que voy a extrañar mucho a Jazzy Bear —lloró.

—Oh —dije mientras miraba a Garrett.

—Sí, se encariñó mucho mientras no estabas —confirmó Garrett, antes de ponerse en cuclillas a la altura de su hija—. Ahora, hablamos sobre esto. Dijiste que querías venir a despedirte pero que sabías que él pertenecía aquí con Edward.

—Lo sé, pero ¿quién dormirá conmigo en mi cama ahora? —preguntó entre lágrimas.

—Nadie dormía en tu cama antes de que Jasper se quedara con nosotros. Estarás bien. —Garrett se puso de pie de nuevo para hablar conmigo—. Lamento todo esto. No la habría traído si hubiera sabido que causaría una escena.

—Nah, está bien —le aseguré.

Regresé mi mirada a la lastimera pareja del sofá. Jasper estaba en el hombro de Irina y ronroneaba en su oído, y supe lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Te importa? —le pregunté a Garrett.

—¿Me importa qué? —contestó confundido.

Señalé a su hija y al gato de Alice.

—Oh, Edward, no tienes que hacer eso. Sé que amas al gato.

—Lo hago —confirmé—. Lo amo lo suficiente para saber que no le doy la cantidad suficiente de atención que merece. Míralos. Creo que hasta Alice estaría de acuerdo en que deben estar juntos.

Garrett suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente. Pero debes mencionárselo a Kate antes de que se lo digas —aconsejé.

—Oh, Kate ama a la bola de pelos casi tanto como Irina lo hace. Debiste ver el desastre que era esta mañana. Pero solo es porque nuestro viejo gato murió hace unos meses. Estaba pensando en adoptarles un nuevo gatito, así que si no estás cien por ciento seguro de esto, puedo solo llevar a Irina al refugio tan pronto como nos vayamos de aquí.

—¿Por qué llevarla al refugio cuando ya tiene a su nuevo mejor amigo justo aquí? Créeme, esto es lo mejor. Si Irina y Kate están felices, estoy feliz.

Garrett lo consideró por un momento, miró hacia su hija, y luego asintió.

—Gracias, Edward. Has hecho a una niña pequeña muy feliz.

Le sonreí en respuesta y fui a darle las noticias a Irina.

—Puedo ver que se han encariñado en esta semana —le dije a la niña pequeña mientras tomaba a Jasper en mis brazos. Él me maulló y frotó su cabeza contra mi cuello.

Irina sollozó.

—Es el mejor amigo que he tenido desde que Bree desapareció.

Asentí.

—Sí, él también ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que ella se fue. Pero... —suspiré dramáticamente—. Creo que él no se divierte tanto conmigo aquí. También extraña a Alice y Bree demasiado. ¿Crees que pueda ser feliz si se va a vivir contigo de forma permanente?

Irina rápidamente limpió su rostro y me miró con una repentina esperanza.

—¿En serio? ¿De veras, de veras?

Reí.

—De veras, de veras.

—Oh, Jazzy Bear, ¿escuchaste eso? ¡Puedes venir a casa conmigo! —chilló y tomó al gato de vuelta para girar con él. Jasper parecía un poco molesto por la acción, pero rápidamente la perdonó y estaba ronroneando en su regazo de nuevo.

Junté todas sus cosas de gato, y luego lo besé en la cabeza a modo de despedida, pero no estaba triste. Lo visitaría con frecuencia en su nuevo hogar, y sabía que Alice estaría de acuerdo en que era la decisión correcta.

Pero vivir solo de nuevo fue definitivamente solitario. Traté de que la sombra de esa tristeza no me pegara de nuevo, y por la mayor parte del tiempo, pude mantenerlo a raya. Solo era durante esas ocasionales noches de insomnio, donde extrañaba más a mis chicas, que sentía su pérdida a su máximo esplendor. Podía sentir mi corazón estirándose demasiado, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

De algún modo, desde el inicio, siempre parecía saber cuándo Bella me necesitaba. Conocía sus álter egos mejor de lo que me conocía a mí mismo, y era capaz de descubrir cómo darles las cosas que no sabían que requerían. Me enorgullecía de esa habilidad, pero no fue hasta que estaba en un lugar particularmente solitario, que me di cuenta de que Bella tenía esa misma habilidad conmigo...

—Hola —dije, abrumado por la sorpresa de verla en mi puerta. Era estremecedor, y todo mi cuerpo se congeló como una forma de autoprotección ante el torrente de emociones que su presencia traería.

—Hola. —Se mordió el labio ansiosamente—. ¿Puedo? —Señaló hacia dentro del apartamento, así que rápidamente me moví para que pudiera entrar.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté, ansioso de saber todo lo que estuviera dispuesta a decirme.

—Aún soy yo —dijo con forzado entusiasmo—. Lamento si pensaste que era Rosalie por un minuto.

—No, para nada —le aseguré—. Me alegra verte. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿En _dónde_ has estado?

—Um… —Su incomodidad parecía irradiar de ella en olas, lo que casi me hacía desear que solo se fuera para que encontrara un alivio. Lo último que quería era hacerla sentir así.

—Bella, no tienes que…

—Sí, tengo que —me interrumpió—. Lo siento, esto es mucho más difícil de lo que creí. Quiero decir, sabía que sería difícil, pero no _así_ de difícil.

—Sea lo que sea…

—Edward, ¡por favor, solo déjame decir lo que vine a decirte! —soltó hacia mí, haciéndola sonar más como Rosalie que como ella.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—No —dijo rápidamente, luciendo horrorizada ante su arrebato—. Dios, ese fue un tono más intenso de lo que pretendía. Lamento eso. Aún estoy aprendiendo cómo lidiar con todos estos nuevos… sentimientos.

—¿Estás _aprendiendo_? —cuestioné.

Asintió, luego me guio al sofá en donde nos sentamos en lados opuestos.

—Cuando salí de aquí la última vez, me di cuenta que no podía mejorar sin ayuda, así que me interné en un hospital psiquiátrico —explicó—. Uno lindo, con cuidado prolongado interno, no uno de esos aterradores con enormes enfermeros que sujetan a los pacientes para darles electrochoques y esas cosas.

—¿Has estado en un hospital? —pregunté, más aliviado de lo que me había dado cuenta.

—Sí, bueno, me tomé un frasco de Ambien con alcohol, así que supuse que probablemente ya no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo por mi cuenta… por supuesto, eso fue hace ya un año. Es solo que no parece haber sido hace mucho para mí.

—Bella… ¿por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunté con cuidado. No quería entristecerla, pero era una pregunta que había atormentado mi mente por tanto tiempo que no pude evitar vocalizarla antes de que explotara fuera de mí en otra forma.

Me miró por un momento, luego miró a sus dedos en su regazo.

—Todo se volvió demasiado difícil. Estaba cansada de mi vida. La falta de control… no podía ver un futuro para mí, al menos no uno en el que quisiera vivir. Estaba en un muy mal lugar —dijo antes de alzar la mirada para encontrarse con mis ojos de nuevo—. Ahora lo lamento. Pero al mismo tiempo, siento que toqué fondo y ahora finalmente puedo comenzar a ver la salida.

Asentí en forma de apoyo.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Sonrió, y aun en su debilidad, me robó el aliento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a Bella sonreír de alguna forma —_Bella_, no una de sus personalidades— que no pude evitar disfrutarlo y esperar poder verla hacerlo de nuevo antes de que se fuera.

—Entonces, si actualmente soy una paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico, estoy segura que te preguntas qué estoy haciendo aquí —dijo a la ligera.

—Uh —me reí nerviosamente una sola vez—. En realidad, ese pensamiento no se me había ocurrido.

—Es mi día de salida —explicó—. Mi papá me trajo aquí, a petición mía, por supuesto. Está esperándome en el estacionamiento. Diría que está leyendo el libro que trajo, pero estoy segura de que está tomando una siesta.

Reí.

—Probablemente.

—Gracias, por cierto, por pasar tiempo con él de vez en cuando. Nunca ha tenido muchos amigos. Siempre he acaparado todo su tiempo fuera del trabajo.

—Te sorprenderías de cuántos amigos ha hecho en el boliche últimamente —le dije—. Incluso hay una adorable señorita que parece tener sus ojos puestos en él.

Bella alzó los ojos en una placentera sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Él no me mencionó eso.

—Nah, creo que está un poco avergonzado por eso. Son lindos. Ella siempre se está riendo de sus chistes, y ambos sabemos que los chistes de Charlie no son particularmente graciosos.

—Definitivamente no —coincidió Bella con una risa, el sonido hizo a mi corazón revolotear—. Guau, bueno, me alegra escuchar eso —continuó—. Me hace sentir un poco menos culpable cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que me dedica.

—Contigo estando internada, ¿con qué frecuencia él te puede visitar? —pregunté curioso.

—Él viene de vez en cuando, pero usualmente trata de llevarme a algún lado al menos una vez a la semana para que pueda tener un descanso de todo el trabajo mental que estoy haciendo. Usualmente vamos a cenar, pero algunas veces también al cine. Pero honestamente puedo decir, me gusta el hospital. Bueno, quizá _hospital_ no es la palabra correcta. Es más como un centro de bienestar, o un instituto de salud mental. Supongo que podemos llamarlo rehabilitación para la mente. Incluso tengo un pequeño apartamento con una cocineta privada y una salita. También hay un estaque afuera y los jardines son preciosos.

—Suena genial.

—Lo es. Todos son muy amables. Será extraño cuando finalmente lo deje e intente vivir completamente por mi cuenta por primera vez… Como sea, parte de mi terapia es aceptar las cosas que he hecho que le han causado daño a otras personas… y además de mi papá, la única persona a la que sé que le he causado daño es a ti.

Fruncí el ceño por la confusión.

—No, tú no…

—Lo he hecho —insistió, rehusándose a permitir que lo negara—. Sin importar si fue intencional o no, te he causado daño, y solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo siento. Sabía lo que era mejor. Sabía que no era justo salir con alguien cuando el control de mi propia vida me era tan ajeno. Estaba mal… pero eso es algo de lo que creo que nunca me arrepentiré porque tú de verdad me diste los mejores días de mi vida y, egoístamente, desearía poder seguir aquí contigo —dijo, poniéndose emocional al final.

Me estiré por su mano, pero ella se alejó.

»Realmente necesito decirte esto —dijo a modo de disculpa—. No lamento haber intentado estar contigo; lo que lamento es el dolor que te causé después. El dolor que sé que sentiste cada vez que me iba. El dolor que te causé cuando alejé a todas nosotras de ti. El dolor que causé cuando exploté contigo acerca de Rosalie. No lo entendí entonces, pero…

—Tenías todo el derecho de estar molesta acerca de eso —intenté, pero ella no quería oírlo.

—Edward, por favor, no justifiques tu dolor. No es por lo que estoy aquí. No quiero que intentes consolarme y hacerme sentir mejor. Ya has hecho suficiente. Necesito disculparme por el dolor que sé que te causé, y el dolor que ni siquiera sé que provoqué. Eso es por lo que vine… y quería que supieras algo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear frente a mí.

»No he perdido el control desde que he estado de vuelta —dijo de golpe—. Ni una sola vez. Y tengo esta intensa sensación de que no volverá a pasar. Ahora, no estoy diciendo que esté curada de alguna forma, porque no se han ido. Aún las siento dentro de mí, pero en lugar de estar luchando por el control, siento que finalmente estamos pensando y actuando juntas como una unidad cohesiva.

—Entonces… ¿hablan contigo? —pregunté, tratando de comprender mejor.

—No, no exactamente; es más como una_ sensación_. Como, cuando no sé cómo hacer algo, busco en mi mente y pienso en una solución que quizá no se me hubiera ocurrido a mí por completo. Es como si sus pensamientos y los míos comenzaran a mezclarse. ¿Sabes cómo todos tienen una voz interior? Algunas veces mi voz parece ser un poco extraña para mí, y así es como sé que ese particular pensamiento no es del todo mío… pero al mismo tiempo, todos mis pensamientos son míos… piezas de mí que he juntado. Aún rotas, pero juntas al mismo tiempo. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

Lo consideré.

—Sí, creo que lo tiene.

Se rio ante un pensamiento.

—El otro día, le dije a mi papá que algunas veces se siente como si estuviera ebria. Es decir, mis pensamientos y acciones son mías, pero son bajo la influencia de algo más, en mi caso, mis álter egos. Ya no pierdo la conciencia, y no hago nada fuera de mi control que honestamente no quiera hacer, pero no siempre son acciones o pensamientos que necesariamente tendría por mí misma normalmente. Aún estoy aprendiendo a reconocerlos y diferenciarlos entre ellos.

—Eso es maravilloso —le dije con sinceridad—. De verdad, Bella, lo es.

—Pero además de mezclar mis pensamientos, he comenzado a recordar ciertas cosas que les pasaron a ellas también —dijo con duda—. Son vistazos, más que nada; sueños olvidados que puedo rescatar cuando busco muy profundamente. Recuerdo fragmentos y pedazos… pero todas esas piezas te involucran de alguna forma.

—¿Lo hacen?

Asintió.

—Todo lo que he comenzado a recordar… o quizá son memorias que mis álter egos me muestran… todas giran alrededor de _ti_. No lo sé, supuse que quizá fue su forma de decirme que viniera a hablar contigo.

—¿Qué recuerdas? —pregunté, sintiendo el familiar nudo en mi garganta. Quería que Bella supiera todo, sin embargo, estaba nervioso por su reacción. ¿Se molestaría acerca de las cosas que hicimos? Realmente no lo sabía, pero afortunadamente, ella estaba a punto de decirme…

—¿Salto de acantilado?

Me reí.

—Sí. Alice nos obligó —le dije, juguetonamente a la defensiva.

Sonrió.

—Bueno, me alegra que haya sido ella y no yo. No creo que yo lo pudiera haber hecho. Soy muy cobarde.

—No digas eso —discutí con sinceridad—. Eres mucho más valiente de lo que te das crédito.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo.

—¿Qué más recuerdas? —presioné, aún nervioso por su respuesta, pero también desesperado por saber qué es lo que pasaba en esa hermosa mente suya.

—Demasiadas cosas en realidad —contestó mientras sus pensamientos parecían viajar por esos recuerdos—. Pijamadas, noches de películas, pancakes.

Asentí de forma ausente, así que continuó.

—¿Un tipo de baile elegante?

—Sí, eso fue para Tanya —confirmé—. Segunda Oportunidad para el Baile.

—Oh, esa fue la noche en la que finalmente tuvo suerte —dijo con mucho más humor del que pude haber anticipado.

—Solo quería que fuera especial para ella —dije en voz baja.

—Lo fue —dijo al mismo volumen—. Y también recuerdo estar embarazada.

Suspiré.

—No lo supe…

—Hasta que Rosalie se fue. Lo sé —dijo Bella con una mezcla de simpatía y compasión—. Edward, de verdad lo siento. No solo por el bebé, sino por las cosas que te dije cuando desperté aquí ese día. No me di cuenta lo mucho que ustedes dos habían pasado juntos. No pude entender lo profundo de su amor por ti hasta… hasta hace poco, cuando comencé a compartir sus recuerdos y emociones. Pero no solo Rosalie, todas ellas. Todas te amaron demasiado y sentir sus emociones al mismo tiempo ha sido tan… _abrumador._ Y pensaba que no podían entender cómo me sentí, pero lo hicieron, y juntas ha sido magnificado y tan intenso.

—Bella —murmuré, queriendo demasiado tomarla entre mis brazos, pero de nuevo, ella me detuvo.

—Por favor, no me toques —prácticamente rogó—. Edward, te amo. Te he amado desde el inicio, y de alguna forma conseguiste que mis piezas rotas te amaran también, y eso es un extraordinario milagro… pero salté contigo a un mundo para el que no estaba lista, y ambos casi nos ahogamos por eso. Aún hay demasiadas cosas de mí que necesito arreglar. Cada día estoy aprendiendo algo nuevo. Apenas estoy empezando a rascar la superficie del epicentro de mi trastorno. Rosalie lentamente está derribando las paredes de mis recuerdos, y los pequeños vistazos que he visto de mi infancia hasta ahora, son aterradores. Necesito trabajar en eso. Necesito aceptar los hechos que causaron mi TID, y solo entonces podré estar en un lugar en donde de verdad pueda darte todo de mí.

—Solo quiero ayudarte —dije honestamente.

—Ya lo has hecho —dijo emocional—. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero necesito hacer lo siguiente por mi cuenta, porque este amor que te tengo… todo el amor de _todo_ mi ser, es tan grande que no tendré la capacidad de enfocarme en lo que necesito enfocarme por _mí_. Ni siquiera quiero que me toques ahora porque no creo poder irme de aquí si lo haces.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero luego pausó y se giró hacia mí.

»He sido tan egoísta cuando se trata de ti; de verdad lo he sido —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Por favor, no trates de negarlo o calmar mi culpa. Esto es parte del proceso. Tomar responsabilidad por mis acciones… así que estoy admitiendo mi egoísmo ahora, y estoy a punto de duplicarlo —agregó de forma confusa.

—No sé a lo que te refieres —le dije.

—Haré algo incluso más egoísta… voy a pedirte que _esperes._

—¿Que espere?

—Sí. Espera por mí. Sé que es una de las peticiones más injustas que alguien podría hacer, especialmente porque no tengo idea de cuánto tardará esto o cuando estaré lo suficientemente bien para darte lo que te mereces, pero te pediré que esperes de todas formas. Debe haber una razón por la que fuiste capaz de hacer que todo mi ser te amara con la misma intensidad, y sé que amas de la misma forma; puedo sentir que lo haces. Todo lo que puedo pensar, es que es porque nos pertenecemos el uno al otro. Así que, por favor, solo _espera_… a menos que, por supuesto, ya hayas seguido adelante, y si ese es el caso, entonces está bien y no quiero que te sientas mal al respecto, yo solo…

—Oh, cariño —la interrumpí—. No hay nadie más en este mundo para mí. Esperaría una eternidad por ti.

Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Ella no quería que la tocara, pero tampoco podía irse sin tocarme. Corrió hacia mí y plantó sus labios en los míos, con sus manos acunando cada lado de mi rostro. La sensación de tenerla tan cerca de mí después de tanto tiempo, era una experiencia increíble. Sin embargo, tanto como me gustaría mantenerla junto a mí y vivir en ese momento por siempre, sabía que tenía que dejarla ir.

Se separó tan rápido como me había besado, y se apresuró de nuevo a la puerta. Pero antes de irse, pausó una vez más para mirarme.

—La próxima vez que venga aquí; no me iré sin ti.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir —la reté con una sonrisa.

Pero ella se puso seria de nuevo.

—Edward, te lo prometo, voy a mejorar. Debo aceptar por completo todas mis piezas, y aceptar los demonios de mi pasado, y luego correré de vuelta aquí para pasar mi futuro contigo. Si aún me quieres, estaré aquí.

—_Siempre_ te querré —le aseguré con certeza.

Bella me miró anhelante, y podía ver lo mucho que quería quedarse, pero ambos sabíamos que no podía. No era nuestro momento aún, y quizá ni siquiera sería pronto, pero definitivamente estaba en camino. Eventualmente, estaríamos juntos de nuevo, y viviríamos felices para siempre.

Cuando Bella se forzó a sí misma a irse esa tarde, sorprendentemente, no estaba triste. De hecho, era casi lo opuesto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía esperanza. Todo saldría bien; no tenía duda alguna.

* * *

**Por fin algo de tranquilidad para Edward y Bella (y también para ustedes :P)**

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**miop, AnnieOR, glow0718, Marie Sellory, Adriana Molina, LunaAzulmar, somas, rociojacob cullen, Paola Lightwood, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, jupy, becky grandchester, freedom2604, kaja0507, Gabs Frape, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Alexandra Nash, Kriss21, ValeWhitlockGrey, PknaPcosa, tulgarita, Cinti77, Liz Vidal, natuchis2011b, ariyasy, Gabriela Cullen, Leah de Call, lauritacullenswan, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori y el Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo, ya nos falta muy poquito para despedir esta historia :( **

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto :D **


	30. Terapia

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Terapia**

Saber que era el destino de Bella, justo como ella era el mío, era una sensación increíble. Solo me reafirmaba lo que ya sabía; eventualmente, encontraríamos el camino de vuelta al otro.

Mientras tanto, sin embargo, de repente la estaba pasando mal sin ella. No en un sentido emocional, como antes, sino de un modo _físico._ Su visita inesperada y beso de despedida había vuelto a despertar ese lado de mí, y ahora estaba nadando por mis pensamientos íntimos. A donde fuera que mirara, mi mente iba ahí. Como un adolescente calenturiento, me las arreglaba para convertir las cosas más básicas y mundanas en pensamientos sexuales. Era jodidamente ridículo, pero por mi vida, no podía detenerme.

Pero ni siquiera eran pensamientos sexuales al azar; eran demasiado específicos. Estaba en la cama en la noche e imaginaba estar sosteniendo su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. Tomaba una ducha y la imaginaba lavando mi piel. Me metía a mi auto, e imaginaba su mano tomando mi entrepierna. Demonios, incluso en el baño en el trabajo, no podía evitar fantasear con follarla ahí. Estaba enloqueciéndome, y mi mano solo parecía hacer que esos deseos fueran más frecuentes.

Traté de despejar mi mente de ellos encontrando aún más tiempo para socializar. Si no estaba solo, usualmente esos pensamientos se mantenían a raya. Pero en las noches de trabajo, realmente no quería dejar el pueblo, así que mis opciones eran limitadas. El problema era que, esas opciones limitadas se habían convertido en demasiado comunes y aburridas para mí, y me encontré deslizándome en mi antigua sensación de estar aburrido. El aburrimiento solo incrementaba mis pensamientos no deseados, así que necesitaba encontrar algo más para ocupar mi tiempo.

En una particular noche desesperada, sabía que probablemente me volvería loco si seguía solo. Desafortunadamente para mí, Garrett estaba ocupado con su familia, y mis recientes nuevos conocidos tampoco estaban disponibles por varias razones, así que conduje sin rumbo tratando de encontrar algo que despertara mi interés.

Y luego lo vi…

La jodida excusa de club nocturno de mierda.

—Ah, mierda —dije antes de detenerme en el estacionamiento lleno.

No había vuelto aquí desde que conocí a Alice, y en realidad nunca planeaba en regresar. Ya no era mi escenario. Cuerpos sudorosos pegados el uno al otro en una ridícula forma de desesperado contacto sexual. Ese era el lugar para encontrar encuentros casuales y de una sola noche. Probablemente era el último lugar al que debería entrar porque definitivamente no era lo que buscaba, pero la música siempre estaba alta, y las bebidas siempre eran fuertes, dos requerimientos que necesitaba para ahogar mis pensamientos y sobrevivir esa noche.

Una vez adentro, no pude evitar soltar una queja. La música estaba demasiado fuerte, y las luces estaban destellando y dándome una inmediata jaqueca. Olía a desodorante y perfume barato, y las personas en la pista de baile lucían como si su vida dependiera de frotarse unos contra otros.

Quería irme de inmediato, pero por alguna razón, caminé hacia la barra y ordené una bebida.

—Quiero lo que él está tomando —le dijo la mujer sentada junto a mí al barman.

La miré y asentí reconociendo su presencia, porque claramente quería que la viera, y luego regresé mi atención a la masa que se movía mientras esperaba mi bebida.

Por supuesto, debí haber sabido que ella no estaría satisfecha con un asentimiento.

—Hola —dijo mientras se acercaba más—. No te visto en un rato.

La miré de vuelta.

—¿Nos conocemos? —pregunté confundido.

Sonrió, mostrando unos hoyuelos que la hacían lucir como una Shirley Temple adulta.

—No, no necesariamente —contestó—. Pero te recuerdo de cuando solías frecuentar este lugar hace un tiempo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado, como un año? ¿Quizá dos?

—No lo sé. Supongo que no lo suficiente —le dije con calma. Me giré de nuevo hacia la pista en un intento de mostrarle que no estaba interesado en conversar, pero ella no entendía la indirecta.

—Sabes, mis amigas y yo siempre solíamos pelear sobre quién se acercaría a ti. De hecho, follaste a dos de ellas… en diferentes ocasiones, por supuesto. Desafortunadamente, dejaste de venir antes de que tuviera mi turno —dijo sin pudor.

Su falta de sutileza hizo que por reflejo la mirara de nuevo, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que se había acercado más y su escote estaba mostrándose en toda su gloria, casi tocando mi brazo.

Hubo un tiempo en donde definitivamente hubiera estado interesado. Su rostro era lindo, y su cuerpo haría que Jessica Rabbit sintiera envidia. Pero una mirada de mi parte es todo lo que conseguiría, porque yo ya no era ese chico. A pesar de mis recientes deseos desesperados, honestamente no podía llevar a esa chica a casa incluso aunque quisiera hacerlo. No era cosa de alguna honorable intención de serle fiel a Bella; solo era el hecho de que mis fantasías solo podían hacerse realidad con una de cuatro chicas, cuatro chicas que compartían el mismo cuerpo. Estaba completamente conectado a Bella en todos los sentidos e, intoxicado o no, no podía imaginar que eso cambiara.

—Lamento que perdieras tu oportunidad —le dije a la chica despreocupadamente. El barman finalmente me dio mi bebida, así que la tomé y me alejé de ella. Por supuesto, no fui muy lejos. Mi bebida rápidamente se terminó, así que regresé a la barra para ordenar otra.

Después de que tres chicas más hicieran su mejor esfuerzo, ya había tenido suficiente. Sin importar lo bueno que fuera el alcohol de este lugar, ciertamente no valía toda esta mierda.

En un último esfuerzo por embriagarme tan rápido como fuera posible, ordené dos shots, y luego fui hacia la salida. Planeaba pedir un Uber y regresar al día siguiente por mi auto, pero tan pronto como abrí la app, alguien se acercó a mí una vez más.

Con un golpecito en mi hombro, ella dijo:

—¿Te vas tan pronto? Estaba esperando un baile.

Brevemente consideré ignorar a la mujer y seguir mi camino, pero _esa_ voz —aunque era difícil de escuchar bajo el sonido de la fuerte música— era imposible de ignorar.

Mi cabeza se giró en su dirección, e inmediatamente sonreí.

—Bueno, no soy el mejor bailarín, solo vine por las bebidas —le dije honestamente.

—Yo tampoco soy buena bailarina, pero ¿a quién demonios le importa? Vine aquí a mover el trasero y eso es exactamente lo que haré —me dijo entusiasmada—. Apuesto a que solo estás siendo modesto acerca de tus habilidades para bailar. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Le sonreí de nuevo, porque _¿cómo no podía hacerlo?_ Y tomé su mano y la seguí hacia la pista de baile, porque, _¿cómo podría decirle que no a un rostro como el suyo?_

No hablamos mucho, y las palabras que intercambiamos fueron más que nada ahogadas por la música. Bailamos dos canciones cuando el alcohol debió haber tomado el control por completo y perdí todas mis inhibiciones. Como muchos a nuestro alrededor, nos acercamos y besamos como si estuviéramos tratando de tragar al otro por completo.

Toda la cosa era un poco surreal, y no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para saber si de verdad estaba pasando o no. No sabía cómo o por qué estaba aquí, y en ese momento, ni siquiera me importaba.

De algún modo, terminó llevándome a otro lado. Por lo que sabía podríamos estar en un clóset de servicio o un callejón. No le prestaba atención a nuestro alrededor; todo lo que sabía era que estábamos más o menos solos, y que su mano se dirigía a mis pantalones.

Sin la habilidad de pensar racionalmente o considerar las consecuencias, la alcé y entré en ella. No había desesperación más grande o deseo más intenso. No podría parar incluso si lo intentara, y su emoción solo hizo que esos sentimientos escalaran aún más.

Mientras la embestía, ninguno de los dos podía quedarse callado. Si hubiera estado sobrio, probablemente me hubiera importado que lo más seguro era que nuestros fuertes gemidos estuvieran atrayendo atención no deseada… _probablemente_. Incluso hubo un punto en el que vagamente escuché risas en algún lugar cercano, pero nada de eso importaba. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, y esta bomba de tiempo se había quedado sin tiempo. Explotaba fuera de mí de todas las formas posibles, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que aferrarme con fuerza y esperar a que terminara.

—¡Santa mierda! —prácticamente grité cuando mi orgasmo llegó. Fue tan fuerte que casi caí al suelo, llevándola conmigo.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba eso —dijo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

—Santa mierda —repetí, excepto que esta vez fue más suave dado que la razón comenzaba a volver lentamente a mí.

No quería salirme de ella, no quería separarme de ella en lo absoluto, pero ciertamente no podíamos quedarnos así para siempre, así que con mucho pesar me separé de ella y me quejé al hacerlo.

—Bien, tenemos que hacer eso de nuevo pronto —murmuró contra mi cuello mientras nos recargábamos en el otro como apoyo e intentábamos volver a vestirnos de la parte de abajo—. Pero entonces, no sería sexo con un extraño si lo hiciéramos por segunda vez —dijo, confundiéndome.

La miré perplejo, así que ella rio.

—Trato de apaciguar a mi Alice interior. En realidad es parte de mi terapia.

Me reí una vez.

—No trato de sonar celoso, pero…

—No vine aquí para _eso_ —clarificó rápidamente—. Solo vine aquí a bailar.

—Oh —dije, aún sin entender del todo.

—Ven, vayamos a otro lado —dijo antes de tomar mi mano y sacarme de lo que ahora me daba cuenta era definitivamente un baño.

Caminamos entre la gente que estaba en la pista de baile, y nos detuvimos en una mesa de mujeres en donde le susurró a alguien al oído, y luego fuimos hacia la salida.

—Bella, ¿dónde vamos? —pregunté mientras me llevaba por la esquina del lugar.

—Justo aquí —dijo, señalando una banca—. Había demasiado ruido ahí dentro. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté antes de que siquiera pudiera tener la oportunidad de explicar.

Me miró ligeramente irritada, así que solo me senté junto a ella y la dejé hablar.

—Mi terapeuta y dos de mis compañeros pacientes están aquí conmigo. Como dije adentro, esto es parte de mi terapia.

—Guau, qué divertida terapia —dije, solo bromeando un poco.

—En realidad, lo es. Mira, estoy en el proceso de aceptar que mis álter egos son solo partes de mi propio ser, así que estoy trabajando en aceptarlas a todas. He pasado el día en el centro comercial, por Tanya. Jugué con los animales del refugio por Bree. Esta noche, es el turno de Alice. Solo vine aquí a bailar como sé que ella ha querido hacerlo, pero luego te vi y pensé, ¿qué mejor manera de entender a Alice que teniendo sexo con un extraño? Quiero decir, esto fue algo suyo por mucho tiempo.

—No soy un extraño —discutí ligeramente.

—¿No lo eres acaso? Quiero decir, sé que has cambiado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos, y ciertamente yo estoy tratando de cambiar. De un modo, extraños es exactamente lo que somos.

Suspiré.

—Supongo… excepto que realmente no importa en qué nos convirtamos, porque aún nos perteneceremos el uno al otro.

Sonrió de esa forma que parecía iluminar todo su rostro, y mi corazón saltó como respuesta.

—Bueno, eso es un hecho —coincidió con mis palabras pero luego se puso seria de nuevo—. Um, en realidad me alegra haberte encontrado esta noche… además del sexo, que fue fantástico por cierto. No tienes idea de cuánto necesitaba eso. Pero um… he estado queriendo llamarte, pero no se sentía correcto decir esto por teléfono.

—Lo que sea, solo dímelo —dije, sintiéndome ansioso por su duda.

—Es solo que es demasiado pedir, y no quiero que te sientas presionado o algo así.

—Bella, solo dime lo que necesitas —insistí.

—Yo… te necesito a _ti_ —dijo inesperadamente—. He llegado a la parte de mi terapia en donde estoy excavando más profundo en mi pasado, y si voy a ser capaz de aceptarlo y de verdad seguir adelante, siento que necesito dejar de estar tan avergonzada al respecto. No es algo que elegí, o que causé yo misma, así que necesito dejar de sentir que necesito esconderlo. Quiero decirte todo lo que sé. Quiero que conozcas mis momentos más oscuros, y quizá… si aún me quieres después de saber todo, quizá finalmente podamos seguir avanzando. Bueno, todavía estaré viviendo en el centro por un rato más, pero estoy teniendo más y más tiempo para mí, y quiero verte. ¿Quizá salir en algunas citas de verdad?

Sonreí pero traté de contenerla.

—No lo sé. Usualmente no sigo saliendo con las extrañas de mis encuentros casuales.

Soltó unas risitas.

—Sabes, estoy recordando más de cuando mis álter egos estuvieron en control, y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero uno de tus encuentros casuales del pasado con una extraña se convirtió en una relación a largo plazo que aún no superas.

—Sí, bueno, esa chica resultó estar loca —bromeé—. Y esa es exactamente la razón por la que ya no lo hago más.

Me miró un momento, y pretendió estar ofendida, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

—Muy cierto. Puedo ver tu punto. Las citas son aterradoras hoy en día. Nunca sabes cuándo un amante se convertirá en una loca psicópata que tiene múltiples personalidades.

—Pero eso puede ser divertido también —le dije.

—Divertido por un tiempo, pero luego puede volverse demasiado. Esa no es la clase de chica que quieres llevar a casa a conocer a tus padres.

—Oh, no, también hice eso. Pero estuve un poco decepcionado. Estaba esperando que saltara en la mesa y asustara a los invitados de mis padres. Oh, bueno. Quizá la próxima vez.

—No habrá una próxima vez —replicó—. Tengo a mis partes bajo control ahora…

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté gentilmente cuando pareció perderse en sus pensamientos.

—Edward, ¿aún me querrás cuando ya no esté loca? —preguntó en voz baja—. Quiero decir, siempre estaré un poco loca, pero… sin el suspenso de no saber cuándo mis álter egos tomarán el control, y la variedad que ellas traen, quizá pueda ser… aburrida.

—Cariño,_ nunca_ podrías ser aburrida —le dije con la mayor sinceridad—. Y nunca fue el suspenso de tus álter egos lo que me atrajo. Esa parte era bastante difícil en realidad. Y por la variedad, Bella, todas esas diferentes personalidades eran aún parte de _ti_. Todo mundo tiene cambios de humor y de carácter. Todos se ponen enojados y tristes algunas veces; o tontos, o se sienten como niños en ocasiones. La única diferencia entre tú y la mayoría de las personas es que tú perdías la conciencia y memoria entre ellos. Arreglar eso podría ser algo bueno.

—Espero que aún te sientas de esa forma después de comenzar a pasar tiempo juntos de nuevo —dijo, casi de forma incoherente.

Respondí alzando su barbilla para poder tener acceso a sus labios. La besé duro pero aun así suave y me aseguré de que pudiera sentir mi amor en ese beso. Aún tenía suficiente mierda con la que lidiar, no necesitaba añadirle inseguridades acerca de mi amor por ella. Ese era irrevocable. Si no estaba segura de nada, necesitaba que estuviera seguro de eso.

—Voy a casarme contigo un día, Bella, y pasaré el resto de mi vida asegurándome de que sepas lo mucho que te amo por ti. Amo todas tus piezas individuales, pero más que nada, las amo como un todo. Te amo a _ti_, Bella, y me aseguraré de que esa sea la única cosa que jamás tengas que volver a cuestionarte.

Me sonrió y acarició mi rostro, antes de inclinarse y besarme de nuevo.

—También te amo. Más de lo que posiblemente sepas —dijo emocional—. ¿Irás?

—¿Ir?

—Al centro la siguiente semana. Quiero hablarte ahí acerca de mi infancia, para que mis terapeutas estén cerca si necesito ayuda extra.

—Por supuesto que iré. Cuando lo necesites. Solo dime.

Me besó de nuevo, y luego se separó y se puso de pie.

—Te enviaré un mensaje de texto. ¿Está bien?

Seguí su ejemplo y también me puse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera tomar su mano de nuevo, ella se giró y prácticamente se alejó de mí corriendo y regresó al edificio. Solo podía asumir que regresaba con sus acompañantes, así que la dejé ir, pero tomó todo lo que había en mí no ir tras de ella y rogarle que viniera a casa conmigo. La única forma en la que fui capaz de dejarla ahí fue saber que estaba con personas que la estaban ayudando, y que pronto nos veríamos de nuevo.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**jupy, somas, AndyCullen´s, AnnieOR, Gabriela Cullen, Leah de Call, Alexandra Nash, freedom2604, Vanenaguilar, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, natuchis2011b, kaja0507, valentina delafuente, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, glow0718, ariyasy, lauritacullenswan, Kriss21, butterfly98 y los Guest :) **

**Cuídense mucho y por favor, no olviden dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	31. Agradecido

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

**AVISO: Este capítulo lidia con temas sensibles. Favor de leer con discreción. **

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Agradecido**

La siguiente semana no podía llegar lo suficientemente rápido. Para cuando el miércoles llegó, me preocupaba que ella hubiera cambiado de opinión acerca de nuestra reunión, pero luego, finalmente el jueves recibí el mensaje. Era simple y directo. Nada más que la fecha, la hora y una dirección, y no podría estar más emocionado. No nos veríamos hasta el sábado, pero eso estaba bien. Llegaría y yo estaba emocionado.

Había estado emocionado anticipando ese encuentro desde que supe que se daría, sin embargo, mientras manejaba hacia el centro, estaba sorpresivamente nervioso.

¿Cómo sería ver a Bella en ese entorno?

¿Cómo manejaría la información que planeaba darme?

¿Tendría la fuerza que ella necesitaba que tuviera mientras divulgaba sus recuerdos más dolorosos?

Esas y muchas, muchas preguntas más, corrían por mi mente; para ninguna de ellas tenía la respuesta, y no las obtendría hasta que estuviera ahí para experimentarlo.

El centro estaba a veinte minutos de distancia, y cada minuto que conduje se sintió como si fuera una hora. Para cuando llegué, mi cerebro estaba cansado por la preocupación, así que terminé sentándome en mi auto en el estacionamiento por cinco minutos, solo tratando de aclarar mi mente y controlar mis emociones.

Tomé un profundo respiro.

—Bien —me dije a mí mismo antes de finalmente salir para entrar al edificio.

Estaba tan ansioso que realmente no tenía la habilidad de mirar alrededor, pero por lo que podía ver, todo lucía limpio y acogedor; casi como si fuera un hotel, de una forma. Había un lobby, y un escritorio de recepción, y ahí es a donde fui para recibir más instrucciones.

—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Estoy aquí para ver a Bella Swan —le dije a la mujer.

Ella escribió en su computadora y fue capaz de encontrar mi nombre de inmediato.

—Ah sí, su nombre aparece en la lista de visitantes verificados de la señorita Swan, pero necesitaré ver una identificación.

Después de mostrarle mi licencia, fui dirigido hacia un pasillo y por unas puertas dobles. Había un columpio de porche y una fuente que provocaba el más pacífico ruido de ambiente que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo. Las flores que rodeaban el área estaban todas floreciendo, lo que completaba la serenidad de la locación y definitivamente me daban una sensación de calma. Bella estaba ahí. Todo iba a estar bien.

La esperé por alrededor de diez minutos, y cuando finalmente salió, ella no estaba sola.

—Edward —dijo, su voz era firme, pero de algún modo nerviosa a la vez.

Me giré para mirarla y me puse de pie mientras las dos mujeres se acercaban.

—Hola —dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se quedó frente a mí de forma incómoda, y después se inclinó para darme un abrazo.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y respiré tan profundo como era posible.

—Te he extrañado —dije, lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella me escuchara.

Se separó y mantuvo su insegura sonrisa.

—Um, Edward, ella es la doctora Charlotte Peters —presentó a la mujer.

Alcé las cejas en shock.

—¿Profesora Peters?

La mujer extendió su mano hacia mí.

—Señor Cullen, estoy muy feliz de finalmente conocerlo. He extrañado nuestros intercambios vía email.

—Uh… sí. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —pregunté, no estando completamente seguro de qué pensar acerca de su presencia con Bella.

—Ha estado afiliada aquí desde hace algunos años —explicó Bella—. Estaba muy molesta cuando la encontré aquí por primera vez, pero hablamos y arreglamos algunos problemas, y ahora estamos escribiendo un libro juntas.

—¿Que están haciendo qué? —pregunté sorprendido. Mi comunicación con esa mujer había sido el catalizador de Rosalie explotando hacia mí, haciendo que Bella terminara conmigo y se produjera su intento de suicidio. No la culpaba, pero tampoco esperaba que Bella trabajara con ella de algún modo.

—Estamos escribiendo un libro acerca del TID —repitió Bella—. Sé que siempre he evitado la idea de capitalizar mi trastorno, pero si contar mi historia puede ayudar a alguien que está luchando allá afuera a sentirse menos solo o inspirado de alguna forma, quiero hacerlo. Yo solo… siempre he visto mi trastorno como algo de lo que sentirme avergonzada, pero mientras más hablo al respecto, y trabajo en ello, he comenzado a verlo como lo que en realidad es, un medio para la supervivencia. No creo que pudiera haber llegado hasta donde estoy la mitad de bien de lo que estoy sin la protección que mis álter egos me han dado y aún me dan. Como sea, solo quería decirte acerca del libro, y que finalmente conocieras a la doctora Peters.

—Bueno, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz —le dije apoyándola.

Asintió.

—Los libros, de alguna forma, son lo mío, así que supongo que escribir un libro es el siguiente paso. Y, ¿qué mejor tema para iniciar que uno con el que he lidiado de primera mano durante la mayor parte de mi vida?

—Me alegra conocerte en persona, Edward. Estoy segura que hablaremos más —dijo la doctora Peters, antes de estirarse por mi mano para saludarme de nuevo, y luego disculpándose para irse.

—Hablando de libros —dije, rompiendo el incómodo silencio en el que nos encontramos en el momento que nos quedamos solos—. ¿Quién ha estado atendiendo la librería desde que estás aquí? Bueno, sé que Kate sigue trabajando ahí medio tiempo, pero nunca mencionó quién la manejaba.

—Mi papá contrató a tres empleados por mí, y los cuatro trabajan en rotación. Ha sido muy difícil para mí ceder ese tipo de control, pero realmente no tenía otra opción. También redujimos el horario en el que trabajamos, lo que también ha funcionado.

—Guau, realmente estoy orgulloso de ti por eso. Bueno, estoy orgulloso de ti por todo lo que has estado haciendo, en realidad.

—Aprecio que digas eso. Significa mucho.

Caminó hacia el columpio y se sentó, palmeando el cojín junto a ella para que también me sentara.

—Entonces… —dijo incómoda—. Supongo que no hay cómo retrasarlo más. Necesito decirte cómo desarrollé esto.

—Si no estás lista…

—Lo estoy —insistió—. Tan lista como alguna vez podré estar; es solo que no es fácil. Quiero decir, sé que aún me amarás… pero está una ilógica pesadez que viene conmigo. Como si tú no fueras a ser capaz de verme nada más que como algo dañado o algo así. Quiero decir, dañada más que solo mental, sino también físicamente.

—Nunca podría pensar eso de ti —le aseguré.

—Lo sé. Es ilógico y tonto, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo de todos modos, así que supongo que solo comenzaré antes de que me acobarde. Como quitar una banda adhesiva, ¿cierto? ¿Mejor solo quitarla rápidamente?

—Lo que sea que te parezca mejor —le dije, apoyándola.

Asintió.

—Esto es lo mejor. Es mejor que lo sepas para que sienta que lo entiendes, y podamos avanzar sin secretos o esqueletos colgando de mi lado del armario. Bien…

Tomó un profundo respiro.

—No sé todo, y me he dado cuenta de que no recordar ciertas cosas es un regalo en lugar de una maldición. Si recordara todos los pequeños detalles, cómo se sintió o cómo se veían, probablemente me haría una bolita en el suelo y nunca funcionaría de nuevo. Honestamente no sé cómo Rosalie manejó todos esos recuerdos, y ella recordaba todo, así que…

Dejó de hablar mientras consideraba qué era exactamente lo que quería decir.

»Ahora puedo recordar lo suficiente para saber qué me pasó, y espero que eso sea todo lo que recuerde porque es más que suficiente —reiteró.

Otro profundo respiro.

»Supongo que debo empezar con un poco de historia. Mi mamá y papá eran novios de la secundaria. Ambos crecieron en malos hogares; ambos consumieron drogas para lidiar con eso.

Probablemente era claro por mi expresión que estaba sorprendido de que el oficial Swan alguna vez consumiera drogas.

»Sí —contestó mis pensamientos no hablados—. Él dijo que fue un tiempo oscuro. Como sea, cuando mi mamá se embarazó de mí, mi papá trató de limpiarse, y mi mamá… bueno, ella trató por un tiempo. Nací siendo adicta a la heroína, y después de que los servicios de protección infantil me llevaran por un tiempo, mi papá probó ser un padre adecuado, pero mi mamá nunca lo consiguió. Le dieron a él mi custodia completa, y él cuidó de mí con la ayuda de su abuela. Al paso de los años, mi mamá se aparecía de vez en cuando y arruinaba todo. En ese entonces, no entendía ninguno de los problemas que creaba, porque ella era mi mamá, y la amaba y quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Pausó, así que tomé sus manos entre las mías solo para recordarle que estaba ahí y que mi amor era incondicional. Afortunadamente, no se alejó. En su lugar, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y tomó mis manos como si de eso dependiera su vida.

»Y luego un día, cuando tenía alrededor de ocho años, ella llegó a mi escuela —continuó—. Nunca habíamos hecho nada particularmente divertido cuando ella estaba alrededor, pero estaba emocionada, y fui con ella. Recuerdo estar en su vieja camioneta por días. Dormíamos ahí, y cada vez que le decía que tenía hambre ella se detenía en una gasolinera y me compraba donas o papas fritas. Después de quizá una semana, le pedí ir a casa, pero me dijo que mi papá ya no me quería… le creí.

—No era cierto —dije lo obvio.

—Claro que no, pero cuando tenía ocho años, quería creerle a mi madre. ¿Por qué ella me mentiría? Ahora sé la respuesta a eso… ella planeaba usarme.

—¿Usarte para qué?

—Para hacer dinero para sus drogas. Los… los abusadores de niños pagan mucho más —dijo en voz baja, pero con tanta fuerza que estaba con el corazón roto y disgustado, así como también extremadamente sorprendido por su fuerza.

Miró a sus manos en su regazo, pero luego alzó la mirada y en sus ojos me mostró la intensidad de su espíritu perseverante.

»Me vendió… cada noche. Algunas veces múltiples veces en una sola noche. Me vendía a pedófilos pervertidos que pagaban por la hora. Les dejaba hacer lo que quisieran conmigo. Hizo más dinero en una noche usándome de lo que posiblemente pudo haber hecho en un mes prostituyéndose. Pagué por sus drogas, pero también por nuestra comida y hoteles y gasolina para la camioneta. Era nuestro único modo de conseguir ingresos. En algún momento, me encerré en mi mente y creé a Rosalie para que llevara la carga de todo eso. Fue la única forma en la que pude sobrevivirlo. Cada vez que mi madre me encerraba en una habitación de hotel llena de cucarachas con uno de esos hombres, Rosalie… ella lo sobrevivía por mí. Incluso ahora, cuando recuerdo suficiente de lo que pasó, ella aún está protegiéndome de las sensaciones y las imágenes… y sé que siempre mantendrá eso enterrado, y lo aprecio demasiado…

Tuvo que detenerse para limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, pero se mantuvo fuerte, mientras que yo sentía que iba a ser consumido por mi pena e ira. ¿Quién podría hacerle eso a una niña? Era enfermizo, y no quería hacer otra cosa más que cazar a su madre y a cada asqueroso monstruo que la había lastimado. Era la angustia personificada, y aun así, Bella se rehusaba a quebrarse de nuevo.

—Ya ves, he estado luchando con Rosalie durante tanto tiempo, y culpándola de todos mis problemas, cuando en realidad, ella es la única razón por la que he sido capaz de formar una vida en primer lugar. Todo este tiempo ha sido mi salvadora.

—Te amaba —dije, no más alto que un susurro—. Tú eras su propósito.

—Lo sé —contestó, al mismo volumen. Suspiró y luego siguió contando su dolorosa historia—. Mi madre fue descubierta por un policía encubierto cuando tenía alrededor de trece años. Ahí fue cuando finalmente fui enviada a casa con mi papá. Volver con él fue una difícil transición. Él no sabía qué estaba mal conmigo porque nunca hablé de eso. Difícilmente hablaba en ese tiempo, pero incluso si hubiera podido hablar al respecto, ni siquiera sabía mucho de eso porque Rosalie me había protegido ferozmente.

—Estoy seguro que también fue difícil para Charlie —murmuré.

—Lo fue. Solo puedo imaginar lo inútil que se sintió en ese entonces. Su hija perdida regresó completamente rota. Era callada, ausente y no confiaba en nadie. Mi madre me había dicho tantas mentiras acerca de mi papá que honestamente estaba asustada de él. Luego Rosalie salía y era combativa y violenta. Él me llevó con doctor tras doctor, esperando averiguar qué estaba mal y cómo podía arreglarse. No fue hasta que mi madre hizo un acuerdo con la fiscalía que involucraba revelar su lista de clientes pedófilos a cambio de una reducción de sentencia, que mi papá siquiera se dio cuenta de lo dañada que estaba. Pasaron unos cuantos años, después de que fui abusada de nuevo por uno de mis muchos doctores, y creé más personalidades, hasta que un psiquiatra diferente pudo ser capaz de diagnosticarme con TID. Tener el diagnóstico fue una bendición y una maldición. Al menos sabíamos con qué lidiábamos, pero también ponía un estigma en mí, y mi papá y yo acordamos no decirle nada a los extraños.

—Y eventualmente dejaste la terapia —recordé.

—Confiábamos en el doctor que abusó de mí. Él era el único que parecía comprenderme. Comenzó siendo tan agradable y cálido, pero era exactamente lo opuesto. Resultó ser el mal que trataba de ayudarme a superar. Rosalie culpó a mi padre, por supuesto. Él prometió que nunca dejaría que nadie me lastimara de nuevo, pero no fue capaz de protegerme. Y por esa situación, creé a Alice y Tanya. El psiquiatra que me diagnosticó con TID solo quería drogarme hasta tenerme en un estupor. Tenía terribles ataques de pánico, y estaba aterrada de los doctores. Luego, un día mi papá tuvo suficiente, y juró que nunca me haría ir a ver a otro de nuevo.

—No lo culpo. ¿Recuerdas el nombre del doctor que te lastimó? —pregunté, sintiendo como mi sangre literalmente hervía. Esperaba por Dios que el doctor estuviera encerrado para que no pudiera lastimar a nadie más, pero egoístamente esperaba que estuviera libre para poder matarlo con mis propias manos, _lentamente_. A los doctores lo primero que se les enseñaba era a no hacer daño; un hombre como ese no era doctor, y tampoco yo. Realmente sentía que podía asesinar al hombre si tuviera la oportunidad, pero Bella se negó.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo y, por lo que sé, él aún está en prisión por eso —me dijo suavemente, claramente tratando de calmarme. Su suavidad era reconfortante y me hizo darme cuenta de que ella era la que me estaba calmando en lugar de que fuera al revés. Necesitaba controlarme por su bien.

»Edward, no te estoy diciendo nada de esto para que te enfurezcas y corras a tratar de vengarme. No necesito un héroe; solo necesito que me ames.

Tomé un calmante respiro y asentí. De algún modo logré sonreírle.

—No necesitas un héroe porque ya tienes uno. Tú eres tu propio héroe, Bella. El hecho de que siquiera puedas sentarte y decirme algo de esto es la cosa más increíble que alguna vez haya visto. Estoy completamente maravillado por ti. De verdad, lo estoy.

—Me ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar hasta aquí. Pero incluso aunque no necesite que me salves de nada, tu amor es el catalizador que me empujó a querer ser mejor. Quería estar tanto contigo que estaba dispuesta a intentar volver a confiar en los doctores de nuevo. Y el hecho de que no salgas corriendo prueba lo maravilloso que eres.

—¿Por qué saldría corriendo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no lo harías? Todo es una gran mierda. No necesitas lidiar con nada de esto, pero sigues volviendo, y aún estás esperando. Eso significa mucho para mí. Honestamente nunca pensé que alguien pudiera de verdad amarme.

—Bella —le dije mientras gentilmente acariciaba su rostro—. No sé cómo alguien podría no amarte. Lo que te sucedió… no tiene nombre. Desearía poder remover todos los recuerdos y el dolor de ti; lo tomaría todo yo si pudiera. Quiero salir y encontrar a cada persona que alguna vez te lastimó y hacerlos sufrir un destino peor que la muerte… pero sé que lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de seguir adelante.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero —dijo sinceramente—. Ellos se robaron mi infancia, pero estoy harta de dejarlos destruir mi vida adulta también. Quiero _vivir._ En verdad hacerlo. No quiero tener miedo de tener una familia o estar preocupada de que todo será tomado de mí. Siempre me ha sido difícil confiar en la gente, pero confío en ti… pero también estoy asustada.

—Está bien tener miedo. Después de todo por lo que has pasado…

—Pero es todo —me interrumpió—. No estoy asustada de estar contigo, solo tengo miedo de que tengas miedo de estar contigo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —le dije honestamente—. ¿Por qué tendría miedo de estar contigo?

—Por todo lo que me hicieron. Por la forma en la que mi cuerpo fue usado por otros hombres.

—Oh, cariño, eso nunca podría hacer que te ame menos.

—No dije que me preocupara que me ames menos. Dije que me preocupaba que tuvieras miedo… miedo de tocarme —explicó, poniéndose emocional de nuevo—. No quiero que dudes o que alguna vez te preocupes de que algo que me estás haciendo íntimamente pueda tener un efecto negativo en mí. Solo necesito que sepas que no hay nada que puedas hacerme que me asuste o me dé algún tipo de traumático flashback a mi abuso. Sé de una paciente en este centro que está aterrada de ser tocada de algún modo sexual por lo que le sucedió, y no quiero que pienses que así soy yo.

—¿No tienes ningún problema con el sexo después de recordar todo esto? —pregunté con cuidado, tratando de comprender mejor lo que quería decirme.

—No. Al menos no contigo. Realmente no recuerdo los detalles. No recuerdo nada de cómo se sintió o de lo que vi o lo que se me hizo. Nada en específico. Y estoy agradecida por eso, porque no quiero estar asustada de tener sexo. Quiero hacerte el amor en todo sentido… incluso quiero que me folles de nuevo en un baño en algún punto —dijo sorpresivamente calmada, dado la dureza del tema.

—Eso fue bastante fantástico —coincidí, en su mismo tono.

—Fue increíble —reiteró—. Especialmente después de pasar mucho tiempo sin eso. Pero ese es el punto, fue increíble porque confío demasiado en ti y puedo bajar la guardia contigo y saber que estoy segura. Alice… algo que recientemente aprendí de Alice, es que ella en realidad odiaba el sexo casual.

Me reí una vez.

—¿Qué?

—La gente lidia con el dolor de diferentes formas. Alice es quien recuerda al doctor abusando de nosotras. Esa fue la razón por la que fue creada. Ella lo vivió. Solo pasó una vez, pero fue suficiente para traumarla. El sexo con extraños era como un autocastigo para ella. Actuaba de forma salvaje y loca porque eso adormecía el dolor. Mientras más lo hacía, más era capaz de convencerse a sí misma que no importaba. Que nuestro cuerpo no tenía importancia y que lo que había pasado no había sido nada. Fue como lo manejaba… hasta que te conoció. Enamorarse de ti cambió toda su perspectiva. Ella en realidad disfrutó del sexo por primera vez, y estaba emocionada por probar cualquier cosa contigo. No siempre manejaba del todo bien sus emociones, pero en el fondo de todos sus pequeños berrinches y la aparente insaciable necesidad por intimidad, solo estaba su miedo de perderte.

—No tenía idea de eso —dije sorprendido y lleno de arrepentimiento por cada ligera pizca de irritación que alguna vez sentí ante el comportamiento de Alice—. Desearía haberlo sabido cuando ella estaba aquí.

—Ella _está_ aquí —me aseguró Bella—. Todas lo están. No las escucho o las veo, pero las _siento_, y desde ahora iremos por la vida como una unidad cohesiva. Es lo más cercano a una cura que alguna vez tendré, y honestamente, no lo querría de otra forma. Ya no quiero que desaparezcan por completo. Solo quiero tener la oportunidad de vivir, y eso es lo que haremos… _juntas._

—No hay nada más que desee para ti... para nosotros —le dije.

—Las cosas no serán fáciles —me advirtió—. Solo porque yo y mis álter egos estamos trabajando juntas ahora, no significa que no tendré problemas.

—Lo sé y ahí estaré ayudándote de la forma en la que pueda hacerlo.

—Sé que lo harás, pero lo que es más importante para mí es que finalmente tengo suficiente fe en mí misma para poder hacer lo mismo por ti. Todos tienen momentos bajos. La vida es difícil, y todo lo que quiero para ti es que sientas que puedes venir a mí con tus problemas también. Quiero un equilibrio. Sé que aún tomará tiempo, pero algún día… llegaremos ahí.

—Lo haremos —coincidí con sinceridad.

Lucía como si se le hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, y claramente estaba exhausta. Dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho y no podía hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla. No importaba en dónde estuviéramos o qué estuviéramos haciendo, ella estaba entre mis brazos, estábamos justo donde pertenecíamos.

Debimos habernos sentado en ese columpio por horas. Ambos estuvimos en silencio por un largo rato, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro y asimilando todo. Estaba molesto y asqueado y devastado por todo, pero más que nada estaba agradecido. Agradecido con la policía porque finalmente la separó del monstruo de su madre. Agradecido por Charlie haciendo todo lo que pudo para hacer que su hija mejorara. Y agradecido con el mismo TID por mantener a salvo a Bella. Las personalidades de Bella la habían salvado muchas veces, pero al final, cada una de ellas eran piezas de Bella. Ella era su propia salvadora, y estaba increíblemente agradecido de que así fuera.

Aún teníamos un camino muy largo frente a nosotros. Más retos y problemas. Tendríamos altas y bajas, y compartiríamos más lágrimas, de felicidad y tristeza. Más que nada, viviríamos nuestras vidas juntos, porque juntos podíamos superar cualquier cosa.

* * *

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews!, gracias a: **

**Paola Lightwood, AnnieOR, jupy, glow0718, freedom2604, Leah de Call, Gabriela Cullen, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, lauritacullenswan, kaja0507, somas, bbluelilas, tulgarita, Camilla Fava, Alexandra Nash, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Tata XOXO y valentina delafuente.**

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	32. Imperfectamente perfecto

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Imperfectamente perfecto**

—Edward, esto ya no se siente correcto —dijo Bella de forma inesperada mientras la acompañaba a su apartamento una noche.

Sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera de golpe.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto. Yo quedándome aquí y tú yendo de vuelta a tu apartamento. Ambos hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente que no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos. Estoy cansada de despedirme tanto de ti. Al menos si vivimos juntos de nuevo, podríamos tener nuestras noches de vuelta.

—Pero dijiste…

—Sé lo que dije.

* * *

***Seis meses atrás***

—Acabo de firmar un contrato de renta por un año para un departamento-estudio cerca de la librería —anunció Bella en el momento que llegué a la institución para el bienestar de la salud mental para nuestra cita. Su apurada declaración me mostró lo ansiosa que estaba por su siguiente gran paso, y eso solo me ponía nervioso.

—Guau. Eso es… increíble —dije, inseguro acerca de cómo sentirme al respecto exactamente. Iba a salir del hospital, lo que por supuesto, era increíble; pero por otro lado, un año de renta en un pequeño estudio significaba que estábamos por lo menos así de lejos de vivir juntos de nuevo. Ciertamente no quería apresurar las cosas, pero un año parecía muy lejano, especialmente cuando ya habíamos estado separados por tanto tiempo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —dijo rápidamente—. Pero esto nos forzará a tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Necesito saber que puedo cuidar de mí, y quiero encontrar un modo de desarrollar un equilibrio entre nosotros. Necesito saber que tengo algo que ofrecerte; que no siempre serás tú cuidando de mí. No quiero vivir así de nuevo.

Suspiré.

—Si es importante para ti, entonces también lo es para mí.

—Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás —dijo, aparentemente tratando de convencerse más a sí misma que a mí.

La siguiente semana, Charlie y yo la ayudamos a mudarse a su nuevo estudio-apartamento. Fue jodidamente horrible. Cada mueble que ayudé a cargar, cada traste y chuchería que desempacaba, solo era un recordatorio más de que Bella no vendría a casa conmigo.

—No estés triste —dijo, enterrándose en mi pecho mientras yo estaba enfurruñado—. Este año terminará rápido, y luego podremos reevaluar nuestra situación.

—Sí, será genial —dije con tanto entusiasmo como podía generar.

Dejarla sola en ese pequeño apartamento por primera vez fue una tortura. Me preocupé por ella toda la noche y debí haberle mandado mensajes una docena de veces. No fue hasta que Bella me llamó por teléfono y demandó que le diera un poco de espacio que finalmente me detuve. Ese fue el momento en el que realmente entendí por qué ella estaba tan decidida a vivir sola. No solo era importante para ella ganar algo de independencia, sino que yo necesitaba aprender a confiar en ella de nuevo. Confiar en que iba a estar bien. Tratarla como una niña nunca funcionaría y solo lograría crear una grieta entre los dos.

Tomó un tiempo, pero nos las arreglamos para acomodarnos en este nuevo ritmo de vida. Después del trabajo, en los días que Bella no tenía terapia, usualmente salíamos juntos. Algunas veces era con Kate y Garrett o con otros amigos, pero más que nada solo éramos los dos. Íbamos a cenar, o a ver una película, o solo al bar local a jugar billar y escuchar música. Realmente no importaba qué hiciéramos o dónde fuéramos, siempre estaba feliz de estar con ella.

Los fines de semana, usualmente nos embarcábamos en una aventura de algún tipo. Era justo como solía ser, excepto que todo era diferente. Antes, Bella siempre estaba preocupada acerca de que una de sus personalidades saliera y creara caos; ahora, tenía más y más confianza cada día. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, ella hacía o decía algo que me recordaba demasiado a una de sus personalidades que sabía que debían estar trabajando a través de ella. Ya fuera un esporádico deseo por sexo, o un brote de adrenalina. Una parada no planeada para jugar con algún perro, o un deseo desesperado por ir de compras. Y cuando usualmente la calmada Bella explotaba en un feroz enojo, solo me hacía sonreír. Todas estaban ahí, y vivían armoniosamente juntas.

Nos veíamos uno que otro día, pero la mayoría de nuestras noches las pasábamos separados. Cuando queríamos intimidad, usualmente íbamos a su apartamento, pero raramente me quedaba a dormir ahí. A pesar de tener un apartamento más grande, ella nunca venía al mío; ni siquiera para una visita rápida.

—¿Por qué no entras? —pregunté un día cuando ella nos llevó a un lado y me llevaba a casa.

—Porque la última vez que estuve aquí, prometí que no volvería hasta que pudiera quedarme. No romperé esa promesa.

No podía decir nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que solo asentí y luego la besé a modo de despedida.

Sin importar lo mucho que quisiera comprender su necesidad de independencia, no tenía por qué gustarme. No me gustaba estar separado de ella; solo tenía que aceptarlo y estar agradecido por el tiempo que teníamos juntos.

Pero luego todo cambió abruptamente una vez más…

—Hola, esta es una sorpresa inesperada —dijo Bella mientras me acercaba a ella en la librería una mañana—. ¿Qué pasa? —añadió cuando vio el claro dolor en mi rostro.

—Mi mamá acaba de llamarme. Mi papá tuvo un accidente de camino al trabajo esta mañana. Fue instantáneo. No hubo nada que se pudiera hacer. Se ha ido.

Su rostro cayó en sorpresa, pero de inmediato se transformó en compasión. Me apoyó rápidamente y me envolvió en sus brazos, que es donde necesitaba estar justo ahora.

Bella había estado tan preocupada de que nuestra relación no estuviera equilibrada, pero en las semanas que siguieron a la muerte de mi padre, ella probó una y otra vez que podía ser mi roca, justo como yo había sido la de ella. El hecho de que tuviera una relación tan tumultuosa con mi padre durante los últimos años de su vida me afectó demasiado, y Bella me amó durante todo ese tiempo. Realmente estaba agradecido por ella.

Y luego, como un idiota, decidí añadir aún más estrés a nuestras vidas.

—Estoy pensando en volver a la escuela de medicina —le dije una tarde.

Probablemente era lo último que estaba esperando oír, pero ni siquiera parpadeó al respecto.

—Esa es una gran responsabilidad. ¿Estás seguro que es algo que quieres hacer? —cuestionó.

—No lo sé —bufé—. Sé que estoy cansado de hacer trabajos de mierda en la oficina.

—Pero también odiabas la escuela de medicina —señaló.

—Creo que solo odiaba la presión. Pero ahora que mi papá se ha ido… no lo sé, siento que de una forma lo haría más que nada para honrarlo.

—Pienso que es un hermoso gesto, pero si vas a volver a la escuela, deberías hacerlo por ti mismo.

—Creo que lo sería. Sé que parece repentino, pero realmente lo he pensado últimamente. Tú pasaste mucho tiempo odiando a los doctores, y por buenas razones. Muchos de ellos abusan de su poder y solo lo hacen por el dinero y el prestigio. Sabes, creo que es por eso que mi papá y yo estábamos demasiado en desacuerdo. Si me hubiera quedado en la dirección en la que estaba, ese hubiera sido exactamente el tipo de doctor que hubiera sido. El idiota narcisista que va tirando su ego por donde quiera que va.

—Tú _nunca_ hubieras lastimado a alguien —discutió Bella.

—No, lastimar a alguien no, pero tampoco me hubiera preocupado en realidad. Esos eran los tipos de idiotas con los que hice amistad en la universidad. Este jodido mundo no necesita más doctores así, y mi papá intentó demasiado motivarme para ser mejor. Me dio toda la ayuda que podía necesitar y, sí, incluso me compró el lugar algunas veces. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que todo fue porque realmente tenía esperanzas de que pudiera ser mejor… incluso cuando yo mismo no lo creía.

—Realmente serías un doctor excepcional —coincidió—. Creo que si hubieras sido doctor cuando necesitaba uno, no hubiera pensado dos veces en ir a verte.

Me reí, pero rápidamente me puse serio de nuevo.

—Antes de ti no tenía esperanzas de ser un buen doctor, porque no era un buen hombre. Tú me enseñaste acerca del amor y la compasión, y el valor del espíritu humano. Me diste la fuerza para ser mejor, y solo quiero agradecerte por eso.

Sacudió la cabeza en desacuerdo, y entrelazó sus brazos con los míos.

—Siempre has sido un buen hombre; quizá te perdiste en algún lugar del camino. Salir con una persona loca forzaría a cualquiera a abandonar el barco o a sostener con fuerza el timón. Solo agradezco que seas el tipo de persona que sostiene con fuerza.

—Siempre te sostendré, cariño —dije antes de inclinarme para besar sus labios.

* * *

Como si las cosas no fueran ya una locura, añadir la escuela de medicina a todo lo demás definitivamente fue un gran ajuste en nuestras vidas, pero Bella nunca flaqueó.

Gracias a la generosa herencia de mi padre que mi madre me dio antes, fui capaz de renunciar a mi empleo actual y enfocarme en la escuela. Testarudamente, quería rechazar el dinero y hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, pero sabía que es lo que mi padre hubiera querido, y gracias a esa pequeña ayuda, estaba más que seguro que podría hacer que todo funcionara.

Entre la librería de Bella y sus sesiones de terapia, y mi nuevo horario en la escuela, nuestra relación fue puesta a prueba, pero con cada obstáculo solo se fortalecía. El apoyo de Bella era incondicional, pero a través de nuestro estrés compartido, ella también ganó confianza en nosotros y en ella misma. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse segura de que podría contribuir emocionalmente a nuestra relación, tanto como yo lo hacía. Éramos iguales, en todas las formas posibles.

Pero con el estrés añadido vinieron días enteros en los que no nos veíamos, y ambos comenzábamos a sentir que eso era inaceptable…

* * *

***Presente***

—Entonces, lo que estás diciendo es que vivir separados fue una completa pérdida de tiempo y un paso en la dirección equivocada —clarifiqué bromeando.

—Pensé que necesitaba la experiencia de vivir sola, pero me doy cuenta de lo tonto que es eso. Cada noche voy a la cama sola, y me despierto sola, y como el desayuno sola, y me preparo para mi día sola, y luego lo hago todo de nuevo al día siguiente. Día tras día. ¿Cómo es eso importante? Es tan… solitario. Y, tienes razón, después de todo lo que pasó recientemente, no se siente correcto desperdiciar más tiempo estando separados. La vida puede terminar en cualquier instante. No quiero arriesgar y perderme la oportunidad de estar juntos.

—Tu contrato no termina hasta dentro de otros seis meses —señalé, teniendo dificultades para que la sonrisa se fuera de mi rostro.

—Lo sé, pero probablemente puedo terminarlo, o puedo rentárselo a alguien más. ¿Conoces a estudiantes de medicina o internos que estén interesados en un apartamento barato?

—Ciertamente puedo preguntar… si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres hacer.

—Estoy segura… pero solo si es algo que también quieres hacer —dijo, de repente preocupada de que no estuviera pensando lo mismo.

—Cariño —dije suavemente mientras la atraía hacia mis brazos—. Nunca quise vivir separado de ti en primer lugar. Si estás lista para volver a casa, entonces por favor, vuelve a casa.

Sonrió ampliamente, y luego celebró saltando hacia mí, así que tuve que sostenerla, y plantando sus labios contra los míos.

—Pero hay una condición —dijo mientras la bajaba al suelo de nuevo.

Gemí.

—¿Por qué siempre debe haber condiciones?

—Porque así es la vida —contestó bromeando—. Me mudaré contigo a tu apartamento, pero solo de forma temporal. No viviremos ahí por mucho tiempo.

—¿No lo haremos? —pregunté sorprendido—. ¿Nos mudaremos a un nuevo apartamento?

—Estaba pensando más en una casa…

Alcé las cejas.

—Una casa, ¿eh? ¿Del tipo que tienen jardines y una hipoteca?

—Exacto. El tipo de casa en el que un niño puede crecer… con un perrito. Quiero decir, obviamente esas cosas vendrán después, pero no estaría mal estar súper preparados primero.

—Pero una casa es un gran paso —dije, fingiendo seriedad mientras lo consideraba—. Ni siquiera hemos discutido nuestras metas a futuro.

—Nuestra única meta para el futuro es ser felices —discutió ligeramente—. Y ahora comprar una casa para que podamos estar abiertos a más posibilidades, sean las que sean.

—Sí, pero ¿quién cortaría el césped? Crecí en una familia demasiado privilegiada. Ni siquiera sé cómo encender una de esas cosas.

—Afortunadamente para ti, yo sé hacerlo. Cortar el césped es fácil, o podríamos contratar un jardinero.

—¿Un jardinero? ¿Ahora quién está actuando demasiado privilegiada? —bromeé.

—_Soy_ privilegiada —dijo sin vergüenza—. Puedo follarte cuando quiera. Eso es jodidamente privilegiado si me preguntas.

—Sí, lo es —coincidí—. Y solo piénsalo, una vez que estemos viviendo juntos de nuevo, serás aún más privilegiada… y no tendré que correr para acá a mitad de la noche cuando te sientas extra caliente.

Se rio.

—¡Eso pasó una sola vez!

—Uh, ¿se te están olvidando las cosas de nuevo?

—Bien, quizá pasó más de una vez. Pero no es como si pasara seguido.

—Oye, no me estoy quejando. Me despertaría de un maravilloso sueño y manejaría hasta el otro lado de pueblo cada noche solo para follarte si me dejaras. ¿Quién necesita dormir de todas formas?

—O podríamos solo vivir juntos de nuevo —reiteró.

—Eso, esa probablemente sea una buena idea —coincidí—. Pero eso no necesariamente significa que estamos listos para comprar una casa.

La decepción cubrió sus facciones, pero trató de ocultarlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, solo parece muy permanente. Es como, si compramos una casa juntos, hace todo más real. Casi me sentiría_ obligado_ a follarte cada noche. No estoy seguro si estoy listo para ese nivel de compromiso.

—Ciertamente no tienes que follarme _cada_ noche —discrepó—. Podría solo mirar el concurso de Miss América y hacer el trabajo yo misma.

La miré en shock.

—¿Acabas de hacerme una _Rosalie_? Lo hiciste, ¿no es así? Excepto por la parte de la amenaza. Eso fue más como Alice. ¿Cómo te atreves a lanzar tus álter egos hacia mí de esa forma?

—Sabes, Edward, pido muy poco —rio, antes de finalmente abrir la puerta de su apartamento para que pudiéramos entrar.

»Incluso si estuviera dispuesta a mudarme de vuelta a tu apartamento de forma permanente, no creo que vaya a funcionar —continuó la conversación—. Solo mira toda la mierda que he acumulado en tan poco tiempo. Nada de esto entraría ahí junto con todas tus cosas. _Tenemos_ que comprar una casa. No tenemos otra opción —dijo mientras se movía por la habitación, juntando cosas y arrojándolas en un bolso de lona.

—Bien, quizá veo tu punto acerca de la casa, pero solo creo que estamos haciendo las cosas al revés aquí. Al menos deberíamos comprometernos primero.

—¿Comprometidos antes de comprar una casa? Eso no es necesario. No es como si no estuviéramos seguros de que eventualmente lo haremos.

—Pero si vamos a tomar ese paso, ¿por qué no comprometernos primero? —cuestioné.

—Bien, vamos a comprometernos —dijo con una risa, claramente pensando que solo bromeaba—. ¿Quieres que compre el anillo? Dado que actualmente estás desempleado.

—Nah, mi papá me dejó más que suficiente para pagar la escuela de medicina, y mantenerme mientras estudio, y comprar una casa, y lo que sea que pueda necesitar en un futuro inmediato.

—¿Por qué te dejó tanto dinero de todas formas? ¿No debería irse todo el dinero para tu mamá? —cuestionó confundida.

—Mi mamá aún tiene demasiado dinero. Viene de una familia rica y tiene su propia herencia de sus padres; además de un montón de dinero de mi papá.

—Oh, qué afortunada —dijo de forma ausente.

—Sí, es tan afortunada de que sus padres y su esposo murieran —dije sin emoción.

—¡No! —Su rostro se enrojeció—. Oh, Dios, eso no es lo que quería decir. Lo siento tanto.

Me reí.

—Cariño, está bien. Sé a lo que te refieres._ Somos_ afortunados de ser privilegiados de esa forma. Siempre vi nuestro dinero como una molestia o una maldición en algunas ocasiones, pero en realidad es una bendición. Si tuviera que trabajar mientras voy a la escuela, nunca te vería y me tomaría el doble de tiempo. Ahora realmente estoy agradecido por la ayuda; sé que la mayoría no tiene esta misma oportunidad.

—Eso es un hecho.

—Pero, cosas como anillos de compromiso no deberían ser compradas con el dinero de mi papá. Quiero decir, una casa es una cosa, y estoy seguro que él estaría de acuerdo, pero un anillo…

—No, nunca esperaría que me compres un anillo justo ahora. Solo estaba bromeando antes. Como dije, no necesitamos comprometernos de inmediato.

—Pero sería lindo antes de comprar una casa… supongo que es algo bueno que haya comprado el anillo hace meses con el dinero que ganaba en mi trabajo.

—No lo hiciste —dijo con recelo.

—Lo hice. De hecho lo tengo en mi bolsillo —dije casualmente.

Se rio de nuevo.

—Seguro.

—Lo tengo. Lo cargo conmigo a todos lados; solo esperando por el momento adecuado para lanzar la pregunta.

—Eres un mentiroso —se rio con desconfianza.

—Nope, no acerca de esto —sostuve.

—Muéstramelo entonces —me retó.

—Oh, ¿no me crees?

Sonrió.

—Para nada.

—Bueno, no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí pensando que soy un mentiroso, ¿no es así? —dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo. La pequeña bolsita de terciopelo era delgada y más fácil de cargar que una caja, pero no fue difícil encontrarla. Así que lo saqué y deslicé el anillo en mi dedo meñique para mostrárselo—. ¿Lo ves?

Jadeó ante la visión del muy real diamante brillar, pero rápidamente lo guardé.

—¿Qué? No, ¿qué estás haciendo con él? Ni siquiera lo pude ver bien —chilló mientras miraba como lo volvía a guardar en mi bolsillo.

—Oh, no creíste que esa era mi propuesta verdadera, ¿o sí? De ninguna forma. Ya te dije; estoy esperando por el momento adecuado, y este ciertamente no lo es. Ahora vamos por tus cosas y vámonos a mi casa.

Hizo un puchero dramáticamente, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Durante las siguientes semanas, volvimos a la rutina de vivir juntos todo el tiempo. Aún tenía un montón de cosas en su apartamento, pero dormía en el mío todas las noches y, de esa forma, finalmente comenzó a sentirse como un hogar real de nuevo. Tentativamente comenzamos a buscar una casa por el área, mientras volvimos a vivir la vida como siempre estaba destinada a ser.

Y la vida, estaba muy ocupada.

Entre las horas frenéticas y el estrés diario, Bella y yo encontramos formas de acercarnos aún más que antes. Sentía como si la conociera por completo, pero definitivamente había un elemento de diversión en ver cómo sus álter egos se habían mezclado en uno. Desde sus ocasionales humores huraños, a su forma divertida y juguetona de ver la vida. Bella era todas ellas, y todas las cosas en medio, y honestamente me enamoraba más y más de ella cada día.

Pero también disfrutaba jugar con ella…

Desde que le había dado un breve vistazo del anillo, cada vez que íbamos a una cena romántica, o cualquier salida que pareciera romántica, ella estaba emocionada esperando a que hiciera la pregunta. Incluso jugué con ella un par de veces diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba, y luego poniendo una rodilla en el suelo solo para abrochar mi agujeta. Era jodidamente divertido.

Después de tantas veces de ser decepcionada, Bella eventualmente dejó de esperarlo, y eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Con la puesta de sol sobre el océano, y la subsecuente luna brillante iluminando el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, finalmente sentí que era el momento perfecto. No solo todas sus álter egos habían mostrado su comportamiento varias veces durante el día, sino que sentí que era el escenario perfecto. Bella, así como todas sus piezas, amaban la playa. Era su lugar que se había convertido en _nuestro_ lugar. Las olas con el puro aire de la noche; ¿qué mejor manera podría haber para finalmente hacerlo oficial?

—Isabella Marie Swan, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa? —pregunté mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo.

Quizá todas mis falsas alarmas de broma la habían afectado demasiado. Ella solo me miró por un momento, luciendo ligeramente molesta. Cuando no me moví, comenzó a lucir confundida, y fue ahí cuando recordé que era un completo idiota.

—Oh, mierda —murmuré antes de sacar el anillo. No había duda del porqué pensaba que estaba bromeando de nuevo. _¡Ugh!_

Con el anillo en la mano, repetí las palabras.

—¿Es real esta vez? —cuestionó, aún insegura.

—¡Sí! —dije entusiasmado—. Te amo, y lamento haberlo convertido en un chiste. No quiero nada más en este mundo que ser tu esposo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y colapsó en mis brazos afectivamente… causando que tirara el anillo en la arena.

—¡Oh por Dios! —chilló.

Tomó un poco de ansiosa excavación, pero fuimos capaces de recuperar el anillo y Bella se maravilló con su perfección. Y era un anillo perfecto. Un diamante de dos quilates con forma de círculo en el centro, con otros dos pequeños diamantes de cada lado. Las cinco piedras en total representaban a Bella y, por supuesto, a sus álter egos. Las quería a todas representadas y, afortunadamente, ella entendió el significado.

—Oh, Edward… es mucho más de lo que podría haber deseado —dijo con lágrimas en el rostro.

La propuesta definitivamente no salió a la perfección, o como lo había planeado, pero la imperfección en realidad no pudo haber sido más perfecta. Nuestra relación nunca había sido fácil; todo acerca de nosotros fue una montaña rusa desde el inicio, pero no lo hubiera querido de otra forma. Nuestro amor era imperfectamente perfecto, y no podía esperar para ver lo que el futuro traería.

* * *

**¡Llegamos al capítulo final! Aún nos falta el epílogo ;) **

**¡Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review!, gracias a: **

**jupy, tulgarita, glow0718, Alexandra Nash, natuchis2011b, Tecupi, bbluelilas, AnnieOR, somas, sandy56, Vero Morales, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, kaja0507, rocio jacobcullen, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, twilight-love1694, Lady Grigori, Leah de Call, valentina delfuente y los Guest :) **

**Por favor, no olviden dejar su review con sus opiniones y nos leemos pronto :) **


	33. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**knicnort3**_**. ****Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net /s/ 13355195 /1/ Loving-Them

* * *

**Epílogo**

**Diez años después.**

—Lamento tanto llegar tarde —dijo una arrepentida Irina en el momento que abrí la puerta.

—No hay problema, pasa —le aseguré—. Bree está muy emocionada de pasar la noche contigo.

—Yo estoy aún más emocionada que ella. Hubiera llegado quince minutos antes de no ser por todo el tráfico de la carretera.

—Irina, manejaste directo para acá desde Seattle. No esperaba que llegaras justo a la hora. Realmente apreciamos que te tomaras tiempo de tu vida en la universidad para estar con Bree por la noche.

—¿Bromeas? La extraño demasiado. Le dije a mi novio, Lawrence, que planeo mudarme de vuelta a Forks después de la graduación, solo para ver más a mi pequeña amiga. Si aún estamos juntos para ese entonces, más le vale estar preparado para mudarse conmigo. No me gustan las relaciones a larga distancia.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que a tus padres les encantará tenerte de vuelta, pero muchas cosas pueden pasar desde ahora hasta entonces. Quizá decidas quedarte en Seattle —le dije.

—No apuestes en eso. Odio la ciudad —discrepó.

—Bueno, genial entonces. Sé que a Bree le encantará tenerte cerca de nuevo —dije, justo cuando escuché los pies correr por la escalera.

—¡Irina! —gritó Bree emocionada mientras corría hacia nosotros, seguida de su perra, Leah—. ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Mi hermosa esposa seguía a nuestra hija de cinco años, pero a un ritmo mucho más lento.

—Irina —dijo Bella con afecto cuando finalmente llegó hacia ella—. ¡Leah, abajo! —gritó, forzando a la perra a que dejara de saltarle a Irina antes de que pudiera tener la oportunidad de saludarla adecuadamente—. Te hemos extrañado mucho. Gracias por venir hasta acá con tan poco tiempo de anticipación.

—No me lo perdería —le aseguró Irina.

—¿Estás lista? —le pregunté a Bella.

Gimió.

—No creo que se pueda estar completamente lista para esto.

—Oye, al menos pudimos agendarlo en lugar de que tuvieras que esperar para entrar en labor de parto de forma natural —dije, eligiendo enfocarnos en lo positivo.

—Supongo que eso es algo bueno —concedió.

—Buena suerte —nos deseó Irina—. Y llámame en el momento que él llegue.

—Lo haremos —prometí mientras abrazamos a Bree a modo de despedida.

Bella estuvo callada de camino al hospital. A pesar de que yo trabajaba en ese mismo lugar, Bella aún tenía problemas con eso. No le molestaba visitarme ahí; de hecho, se llevaba muy bien con todo el equipo de doctores, pero era una historia completamente diferente cuando se trataba de ser paciente.

—Todo saldrá bien —traté de asegurarle.

—Bien para ti. Tú no tienes que sacar un cuerpo extremadamente grande por tu vagina —se quejó.

—No tengo vagina, pero si la tuviera, probablemente aun así te dejaría la labor de parto. No soy fan del dolor —dije de forma arrogante.

Me miró mal pero se rio a pesar de ella misma.

—Doctor Cullen, nos preguntábamos a qué hora llegaría —nos saludó Maggie, la recepcionista del lobby, una vez que entramos—. Buenas tardes, señora Cullen. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Maravillosa —dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

Maggie sonrió con calidez.

—Enviaré al anestesiólogo de inmediato. Lo necesitará con esta inducción. He escuchado que es un gran bebé el de ahí dentro.

—Seguro —accedió Bella—. Ni siquiera intentaré hacerlo de forma natural con este después de lo que pasó con Bree. Ella no estaba ni de cerca de ser igual de grande.

El parto de Bree fue traumático. Llegó con una semana de retraso y terminó atorada en el canal de parto. Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió por las complicaciones; nuestra vida nunca era fácil. La mera existencia de Bree fue una sorpresa para nosotros. Bella había estado con la píldora cuando fue concebida, pero no podríamos haber estado más emocionados. Sin embargo, su complicado nacimiento había asustado a Bella y no quería más niños. Éramos felices consintiendo a nuestra única hija… hasta nuestro siguiente embarazo sorpresa. Y, por supuesto, no podíamos haber estado más felices de esperar a nuestro segundo bebé.

El embarazo se había desarrollado sin complicaciones, sin embargo, estábamos justo ahora en el hospital esperando el proceso de inducción porque, de nuevo, el bebé venía retrasado. Pesando más de cuatro kilos, el ginecólogo de Bella pensó que lo mejor era sacarlo tan pronto como fuera posible. Bella, comprensivamente, estaba nerviosa por el parto…

—Creo que dejaré que Rose se encargue de esto —dijo, bromeando pero seria.

—No puedes —dije sin preocuparme—. Ella patearía al doctor en el rostro, y tengo que trabajar con ese hombre.

Bella rio.

—Lo haría. De hecho, puedo sentirla queriendo hacerlo antes de que él llegue aquí. También quiere golpearte a ti.

—¿A mí? —fingí ofensa.

—Sí. Tu mamá dijo que fuiste un bebé grande cuando naciste. Esto es tu culpa.

—Hablando de mi mamá —murmuré con ligera irritación cuando mi madre entró en la habitación.

—¡Hora de sacar a este pequeño! —exclamó antes de acercarse para besar a Bella, y luego a mí.

Desde la muerte de mi padre, y el apoyo que Bella nos había dado a mi madre y a mí, Bella y ella se habían llevado mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Era importante para Bella tener una buena relación con ella, a pesar de la mierda por las que nos hizo pasar al inicio.

—_Quiero que nuestros hijos tengan una familia extendida y abuelos —me dijo Bella—. No será la mejor madre del mundo, pero comparada con la mía, es una santa._

—_Comparado con tu madre, Charles Manson es un santo —contesté._

La habilidad de Bella de perdonar a mi madre, y apoyarla de la forma en que lo había hecho, era solo un ejemplo más de su fuerza inmensurable y su capacidad de amar.

Fue petición de Bella tener a mi mamá en la habitación esta noche, justo como lo había hecho cuando nació Bree.

—Te traeré un poco de hielo —anunció mi mamá mientras Bella hacía una mueca por otra contracción.

—Oh, esa fue mala —se quejó Bella mientras el dolor comenzaba a bajar por ahora.

—Cariño, solo piénsalo; si este nacimiento es muy malo, tendrás más material para escribir, justo como lo hiciste con Bree —le dije con seriedad.

Durante los últimos años, mi carrera no había sido la única cosa que había cambiado drásticamente. Desafortunadamente, la librería de Bella no había sobrevivido la creciente cultura digital, y se vio forzada a cerrar las puertas de forma permanente. En lo positivo, el libro que coescribió con la doctora Peters acerca del TID, fue todo un éxito. La popularidad las llevó al show del Doctor Oz, y también consiguieron un documental de tres partes en Discovery. Todo llevó a un contrato por más libros. Bella era una autora auténtica, y usó su plataforma para convertirse en una activista de la salud mental. Manejaba todo con una gracia y dignidad que todo lo que podía hacer era continuar maravillándome cada día.

Su fuerza física mientras soportaba el parto brillaba tanto como su fuerza emocional. Después de una mirada más de irritación ante mis no divertidos chistes, volvió a tomar mi mano y se rio un poco.

Kate y Garrett llegaron al hospital un poco después. Habían pasado a nuestra casa para ver a Irina y Bree, pero ellos estaban más preocupados al respecto que nosotros. Irina había probado ser una joven muy responsable; confiábamos completamente en ella para que cuidara a nuestra hija.

Con la habitación llena de nuestros seres queridos, nuestro hijo, Anthony Carlisle Cullen, nació.

—¿Hora de escribir una nueva canción de cuna? —murmuró Bella mientras sostenía a nuestro hijo por primera vez.

—Ya la tengo sonando en mi mente —le aseguré, instantáneamente enamorado de esta nueva pequeña alma.

Había sorprendido a Bella en nuestra boda tocando la balada que le había escrito. Estaba seguro que se enamoró más de mí por ese hecho. Cuando sostuve a nuestra hija por primera vez, ella también me inspiró a escribir una suave y dulce melodía, y ahora con la llegada de nuestro hijo, podía escuchar su canción claramente en mi mente.

De hecho, había compuesto otras canciones de vez en cuando, e incluso vendí algunas a ciertas compañías musicales. Fue una gran emoción la primera vez que escuché una de mis melodías en la radio, pero la verdad era que, ninguna de ellas superaba mis canciones para mis chicas. Mi pasión era mi familia, y quería mantener mis canciones para ellas. Mi música era mi medio creativo y mi forma personal de terapia. Mi elección de carrera se había convertido en una carrera de pasión.

Descubrir un nuevo amor por la medicina era casi surreal considerando lo mucho que la odiaba antes, pero Bella me había dado un nuevo punto de vista para todo, y al final del día, solo quería ayudar a la gente. Saber lo asustada y lastimada que había sido por un doctor, me hacía querer asegurarme de que nadie más tuviera que pasar por eso de nuevo, al menos no bajo mi guardia. Hacer una diferencia en la vida de las personas y crear una atmosfera segura y compasiva para cualquiera que necesitara un doctor, se había convertido en mi mayor prioridad profesional. El hospital de mi padre, y su legado, estaban en buenas manos.

Bella seguido atribuía su recuperación mental a mi presencia en su vida, pero ella nunca había comprendido lo mucho que ella me había salvado a cambio. Todo lo bueno dentro de mí —todo por lo que estaba orgulloso— era por ella. Ella me hacía querer ser un mejor hombre, y siempre estaría agradecido por ella… por toda ella. Todas sus piezas rotas que juntas eran una hermosa obra de arte.

La inocencia de Bree, la capacidad de asombro de Tanya, las ganas de vivir de Alice y la ferocidad de Rosalie, todas combinadas para hacer a la humana más fuerte y maravillosa que conocía. Amarlas había sido la mayor aventura de mi vida y una bendición. Bella hacía mi mundo mucho más colorido de lo que alguna vez imaginé que sería posible, y sin importar los altibajos del camino, no cambiaría ni un solo momento de eso.

Nunca seríamos una pareja perfecta, pero siempre nos amaríamos el uno al otro de forma perfecta.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¡Llegamos al final de esta historia!**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que leyeron hasta acá y aprecio demasiado su apoyo con esta diferente y hermosa historia. Como siempre, también mil gracias a mi querida Yani por todo su apoyo :')**

**Gracias en especial a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo pasado: **

**Paola Lightwood, sandy56, jupy, aliceforever85, Alexandra Nash, Angely30, indii93, freedom2604, ValeWhitlockGrey, Leah de Call, Vero Morales, Gabs Frape, AnnieOR, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Tecupi, tulgarita, rociojacob cullen, kaja0507, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Lady Grigori, Marie Sellory, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, valentina delafuente, ariyasy y el Guest :) **

**Por favor, anímense a dejar un último review con sus opiniones de este epílogo tan bonito y las invito a estar al pendiente del grupo de Facebook para anuncios de la próxima traducción ;) **

**¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
